


Anime nere

by Trixie_7



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Emma Swan, F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 61,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_7/pseuds/Trixie_7
Summary: [Post IV stagione - Dark Swan]Che cosa aveva intenzione di spiegare a suo figlio?Al figlio di Emma.Che sua mamma si era sacrificata per salvare Regina? Che aveva deciso di diventare il Signore Oscuro? Che ora non voleva saperne di aprire quei suoi occhi, i suoi luminosi occhi verdi?Chissà se Regina avrebbe mai più rivisto la luce, negli occhi di Emma.«Mamma?» urlò Henry, non appena notò la ragazza a terra, «Mamma!»Una lacrima scivolò lungo la guancia di Regina.La voce di suo figlio era il suo urlo di dolore.Dio, avrebbe riportato indietro Emma. A costo di qualsiasi prezzo. La sua vita, la sua anima, la sua felicità, qualsiasi cosa, pur di riavere Emma con tanto di fastidiosa giacca rossa e quella sua infantile dieta basata su formaggio grigliato e ciambelle.





	1. Capitolo I

## Capitolo I

 

 

 

 

Questa donna, priva di tutto, pareva sapere e comprendere una quantità enorme di cose,

che non s’indovinava davvero dove le avesse attinte.

 

_L’idiota, F. Dostoevskij_

 

 

 

 

 

Si accasciò a terra priva di sensi.

Nessuno si mosse, nessuno osò respirare. Il suono prodotto dalla caduta del pugnale sull’asfalto riverberò come un’eco tra le strade deserte, nel deserto dei loro cuori.

«Emma» bisbigliò Regina, liberandosi dalle braccia di Robin e correndo a inginocchiarsi accanto alla donna che l’aveva salvata. Di nuovo.

«Emma!» ripeté Regina, con più forza. Mary Margaret si lasciò cadere accanto a lei, subito imitata da David.

Poi Regina si sentì afferrare e spingere indietro.

La sua schiena cozzò violentemente con la strada bagnata.  

Alzò gli occhi. Hook torreggiava su di lei, puntandole l’uncino al viso.

«Guarda cosa hai fatto, guarda!» urlò il pirata, mentre si chinava in avanti per afferrare il collo della giacca di Regina. La strattonò con furia, poi appoggiò l’uncino all’altezza del petto della donna. «Ho intenzione di colpirti al cuore in questo preciso istante, Regina. Forse così capirai che cosa sto provando».

«So bene cosa stai provando» rispose Regina con un sibilo strozzato.  

«Sta’ lontano da lei!» intervenne Robin, spingendo Hook lontano dalla fidanzata.

A fatica, la donna si rialzò e tornò accanto a Emma, che ancora non aveva ripreso i sensi.

Mary Margaret piangeva, stretta tra le braccia di David, e accarezzava i capelli biondi di Emma.

«Perché non si sveglia?» domandò Regina in un bisbiglio. Stringeva i pugni con forza, unghie a incidere carne. «Emma, svegliati. Dannazione».

«Mamma! Cosa è successo?»

Regina alzò la testa giusto in tempo per vedere Henry correre verso di lei.  

«Stai bene?» domandò il ragazzino, con la voce spezzata, gettandosi tra le braccia di Regina. «State tutti bene?»

«Henry…» tentò Regina, liberandosi appena dall’abbraccio in modo da poter stringere il volto del figlio tra le mani e guardarlo negli occhi mentre gli spiegava che…

Che cosa?

Che cosa aveva intenzione di spiegare a suo figlio?

Al figlio di Emma.

Che sua mamma si era sacrificata per salvare Regina? Che aveva deciso di diventare il Signore Oscuro? Che ora non voleva saperne di aprire quei suoi occhi, i suoi luminosi occhi verdi?

Chissà se Regina avrebbe mai più rivisto la luce, negli occhi di Emma.

«Mamma?» urlò Henry, non appena notò la ragazza a terra, «Mamma!»

Una lacrima scivolò lungo la guancia di Regina.

La voce di suo figlio era il suo urlo di dolore.

Dio, avrebbe riportato indietro Emma. A costo di qualsiasi prezzo. La sua vita, la sua anima, la sua felicità, qualsiasi cosa, pur di riavere Emma con tanto di fastidiosa giacca rossa e quella sua infantile dieta basata su formaggio grigliato e ciambelle.

«Perché è così pallida? Cosa le è successo? E i suoi capelli! I suoi capelli stanno diventando bianchi. Mamma! Mamma, svegliati, per favore. Mamma!».

Con un braccio Robin circondò le spalle di Regina nel vano tentativo di rassicurarla, ma la donna scosse la testa e si schiarì la voce.

«Ha bisogno di me» disse, allontanando la mano dell’uomo.

E certo Henry aveva bisogno di sua madre.

Regina guardò Emma.

Il viso della ragazza era esangue e i capelli sembravano aver perso il loro colore naturale, come se questo si fosse sciolto. Le labbra di Emma erano diventate così pallide da non poter più essere distinte dal resto del volto.

Regina fece per toccarle la fronte, ma ritirò la mano, prima ancora di raggiungerla, spaventata. La pelle di Emma era gelida e sembrava aver persino assorbito il calore dalle dita del sindaco.  

Regina scambiò uno sguardo allarmato con David, che sembrava l’unico in grado di conservare un briciolo della propria razionalità nonostante tutto.

«Il bacio del Vero Amore» disse Hook all’improvviso. Aveva continuato a camminare avanti e indietro mentre osservava Emma stesa a terra, come in preda a una crisi di nervi, come se stesse per crollare a sua volta.

Regina deglutì. Istintivamente, sapeva che non avrebbe funzionato. Ma, razionalmente, non vedeva alcun motivo che impedisse un tentativo da parte del pirata.  

Henry intrecciò una delle proprie mani a quelle di Emma. 

Il pirata si chinò sulla ragazza.

Regina prese le mani di Emma e Henry tra le proprie.   

E all’improvviso Emma aprì gli occhi e inalò un respiro profondo, come chi, sul punto di affogare, riesce infine a riemergere dall’acqua e riempirsi i polmoni di aria. Con sgomento, Regina si rese conto di avere la stessa, identica urgenza di respirare.

Hook si scostò e Henry si buttò tra le braccia di Emma.

Regina le stringeva ancora la mano.

Ma Emma ritrasse bruscamente la propria e spinse Henry lontano da sé.

Si guardò attorno.

Regina la guardò negli occhi e in quegli occhi non brillava alcuna luce.  

«Chi sei?» domandò la ragazza, con voce aspra, tagliente. «Chi diavolo siete tutti voi?».

 

 

 

«Ha perso la memoria».

«Non ha senso».

«Forse sta fingendo».

«E perché dovrebbe fingere?»

«La sua anima non è altro che Oscurità, ora. Chissà che cos-»

«Ehi, stiamo pur sempre parlando di Emma, Emma Swan. La Salvatrice, non-»

«L’Oscurità-»

«Non sappiamo cosa-»

«Esatto, non sappiamo. Non sappiamo nulla».

«Forse-»

«Non possiamo basarci sui _forse_ ».

«Ma-»

«Dobbiamo fare qualcosa, non-»

«Dovreste stare tutti quanti zitti» sbottò il quel momento Regina, in piedi nel bel mezzo della stanza. Non aveva ancora aperto bocca da quando si erano riuniti nel salotto del numero 108 di Mifflin Street.  

Oltre a Henry e al papà di Emma, seduti stretti sul divano, nel salotto di Regina c’erano anche Hook, che guardava in cagnesco la padrona di casa come se aspettasse il momento opportuno per saltarle al collo e Robin che, impegnato a tenere d’occhio il pirata, non lasciava il fianco della fidanzata nemmeno per un secondo. Ruby e la vedova Lucas, allertate da David, erano arrivate da poco e si tenevano a debita distanza da Maleficent e Rumpelstiltskin, convocati da Regina, dal momento che la magia era chiaramente coinvolta nella situazione di Emma e lei sentiva di aver bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile per venirne a capo.  

L’ormai ex-Signore Oscuro sembrava emaciato, pallido, confuso. Se ne stava ritto accanto alla finestra del salotto, in disparte, appoggiandosi al suo bastone e curvandosi appena su di esso. Si era presentato accompagnato da Belle, ma la ragazza si era affrettata ad accomodarsi vicino a Ruby, limitandosi a controllare l’uomo con la coda dell’occhio.

Belle non conosceva quella versione di Rumpelstiltskin, nessuno dei presenti la conosceva e a nessuno era chiaro se fosse lui ad essere più spaventato da sé stesso o gli altri da lui.

Lily, essendo venuta a conoscenza dell’accaduto attraverso la madre, aveva voluto essere presente. Non aveva idea di come poter aiutare Emma, ma, nonostante tutto quello che era accaduto tra loro, o che _non_ era potuto accadere nonostante entrambe lo avessero desiderato, Lily era sinceramente affezionata a Emma.

Ancora non aveva perdonato Snow White e Charming per quello che le avevano fatto, no, ed evitava accuratamente di guardare nella direzione di David, ma, per Emma, Lily poteva sopportare di rimanere nella loro stessa stanza. E la mano di sua madre attorno alle spalle era un contatto stranamente confortante.

Fu proprio Maleficent a interrompere il silenzio teso che il rimprovero di Regina aveva fatto cadere sulla stanza.

La strega aveva riconosciuto una ragazza, in quella voce, la ragazza spaventata dal mondo e dal dolore, persa, distrutta, che un giorno ormai così lontano nel tempo e nello spazio si era presentata a lei con il nome di Regina.

Quella ragazza aveva da poco perso il suo Vero Amore.

E ora quella donna… possibile che..?

Maleficent si schiarì la voce.

«Dove si trova ora Emma?»

«In ospedale» rispose Regina.

Maleficent la guardò interrogativa e il Sindaco di Storybrooke scosse la testa.

«È… svenuta per minuti interminabili, dei controlli di routine erano necessari. Whale ha dovuto sedarla per costringerla a salire sull’ambulanza. Mary Margaret è con lei» spiegò infine Regina.

Henry teneva gli occhi ostinatamente puntati al pavimento. Stringeva i denti.

Regina, in piedi, lo abbracciò per l’ennesima volta, tenendo il volto del ragazzo stretto al suo ventre.

«E poi? Cosa ne faremo di lei?» domandò Maleficent. Tutti i presenti si voltarono a guardarla.

La donna si strinse nelle spalle.

«Voglio dire, ora la sua anima è colma di oscurità, non possiamo lasciare che faccia del male a qualcuno o…»

Malefica lasciò la frase in sospeso.

_O che uccida qualcuno._

«Dovresti parlarle, dovresti starle vicina» disse Lily, stupendo tutti i presenti.

Guardava Regina dritta negli occhi.

La donna fece vagare lo sguardo tra madre e figlia un paio di volte, confusa.

Sul serio, alcuni tratti caratteriali dovevano avere una componente genetica perché quelle due sembravano avere una spavalderia e una schiettezza innata.

«Ti ho sentita parlare a Emma. Aveva una pistola puntata alla mia testa e io non facevo altro che ripetere quanta voglia avessi di uccidere i suoi genitori. La supplicavo di spararmi. Ho guardato negli occhi di Emma e lei ha guardato nei miei. Voleva farlo. Io volevo che lei lo facesse, che mettesse fine alla mia miseria. Nulla le avrebbe fatto cambiare idea, non uno degli argomenti che hai usato avrebbe cambiato la sua decisione. Ma quando le hai chiesto di avere fiducia in te, Regina… Nei suoi occhi è scattato qualcosa. Si è accesa una luce, nei suoi occhi».

Il sindaco si schiarì la voce. Aveva un groppo in gola.

«No» disse Hook. Ostentava sicurezza, ma la sua non era altro che disperazione.

Hook aveva bisogno di credere che le cose si sarebbero sistemate, aveva bisogno di credere che la Salvatrice sarebbe tornata per salvarlo, per tenerlo lontano dall’oscurità. Aveva bisogno di credere che il loro, il suo e di Emma, fosse Vero Amore e aveva bisogno di credere che questo sarebbe bastato per riportare a casa la ragazza che conosceva e che amava e senza la quale avrebbe vissuto una vita grama e dannata.

«Andrò io, da Emma. Il bacio del Vero Amore spezzerà la Maledizione e l’oscurità-»

«L’oscurità cosa? Vagherà per Storybrooke in cerca della prossima vittima? Passeremo l’eternità a non fare altro che baciarci l’un l’altro e passarci la Maledizione dell’Oscuro Signore come se stessimo fumando un narghilè? Mi sembra un gioco alquanto macabro, pirata, e ho da molto concluso la mia adolescenza. Senza rimpianti» lo interruppe la vedova Lucas, gesticolando febbrilmente con una mano mentre con l’altra reggeva la sua balestra.

Ruby si chiese come facesse sua nonna a sapere cosa fosse un narghilè, ma subito archiviò la questione in quella sezione buia e dimenticata del suo cervello dove finivano tutte le domande di cui non avrebbe mai voluto conoscere la risposta e che coinvolgevano la vedova Lucas.

«Nessuno andrà dalla signorina Swan» intervenne il signor Gold, con voce gracchiante e stanca. Sembrava portare il peso di mille anni sulle spalle. «Chiamiamola. Usiamo il pugnale» propose, guardando Regina.

La donna fece un gesto impotente. «Non guardare me, non ho raccolto io il pugnale».

«Lo hai lasciato in mano a _Hook_?» sbottò Ruby.

«No» rispose bruscamente David, la voce spezzata. «L’ho preso io».

L’uomo estrasse un involucro di stoffa da una delle tasche interne della giacca e, con attenzione, lo svolse, un lembo alla volta, rivelando il pugnale.

 _Emma Swan_ , era inciso sulla lama.

Tutti trattennero il fiato.

«Dovrebbe tenerlo Regina» commentò il signor Gold. «Dovrebbe chiamarla Regina».

«No» disse la donna, istintivamente. «Non posso… Io… Emma non…»

«Emma ha salvato te» le ricordò Maleficent.

«No, lei… Emma ha salvato la città. Se l’oscurità avesse preso me-»

Hook si mise a ridere.

«Saremmo stati tutti più felici. Ti avremmo chiuso in una dannata cella e avremmo gettato la chiave in fondo all’0ceano».

Robin scattò. Fece un passo verso il pirata e gli sferrò un gancio destro, facendolo quasi cadere a terra.

Regina si avvicinò immediatamente al fidanzato e gli afferrò la mano, frapponendosi tra lui e Hook.

«D’accordo. D’accordo, siamo tutti nervosi. Andate a farvi una passeggiata. Ci rivediamo qui tra dieci minuti. Con più calma» ammonì Regina, guardando tutti quanti con aria di sfida. L’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era una rissa nel suo salotto.

Volse lo sguardo a Henry, che inclinò la testa verso David a indicare che sarebbe rimasto con lui, poi Regina uscì dal salotto e dall’ingresso, sbattendo la porta.

Fuori l’aria era fredda, ma non era nulla in confronto al gelo che aveva dentro. O che aveva provato nello stringere la mano di Emma.

Non aveva mai sentito, prima di allora, un freddo tanto intenso, nemmeno nell’accarezzare il volto privo di vita di Daniel.

Il freddo di Emma sembrava rievocare un abisso primordiale e senza fine in cui cadere, in cui essere risucchiati, in cui il calore non poteva esistere se non come mancanza.  

«Regina».

La donna si voltò, solo per ritrovarsi Robin a pochi centimetri dal volto.

Dio, ci mancava anche questo.

Non aveva tempo per Robin, non aveva tempo per niente se non per salvare Emma.

La donna fece un passo indietro, sospirando.

«Regina, l’ho fatto per te, Hook-»

«Lo so» lo interruppe lei, alzando la mano per indicargli di tacere. «E apprezzo che tu abbia preso le mie difese, anche se non era necessario. So proteggermi da sola. E Hook… Hook è sconvolto per quello che è successo e-».

«Tutti siamo sconvolti per quello che è successo» disse Robin, avvicinandosi di nuovo alla donna e afferrandole le braccia. Tentò di sorriderle.

«No» rispose Regina, scuotendo la testa. «No, tu Emma nemmeno la conosci, lei è…»

Regina, gli occhi lucidi, si strinse nelle spalle. «Tutto ciò di cui mi importa, ora, è salvarla. Glielo devo».

Robin annuì confuso e sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio di Regina. Lei gli afferrò la mano. «Ho bisogno che tu faccia un passo indietro, Robin».

«Voglio starti vicino. Io ti am-»

«No, non dirlo. Non ora, non così. In questo momento, non sono in grado di gestire...» Regina prese un profondo sospiro, fece un gesto di impotenza con le mani. «Robin, non posso».

L’uomo rimase in silenzio.

La guardò negli occhi e quello che vide, negli occhi di Regina, gli era totalmente estraneo.

Non la capiva.

Non capiva il cuore della donna che era convinto di amare.

Ma non importava, giusto? Amare non è forse anche questo? Amare, fidarsi dell’altra persona pur non capendola.

Robin prese il volto di Regina tra le mani e ne baciò delicatamente le labbra, come aveva fatto tante altre volte, poi sospirò.

«Sai dove trovarmi» disse poi.

Fece un passo indietro e si allontanò da Regina percorrendo il vialetto del numero 108.

Regina guardò Robin chiudersi alle spalle il cancello in ferro battuto, ma la sua mente era già lontana.

«Sei innamorata» disse una voce tagliente alle spalle di Regina, facendola sussultare. Maleficent si avvicinò, le mani affondate nelle tasche dei pantaloni.

«Da quanto sei qui?» domandò Regina, infastidita.

«Dall’inizio. Ti stavo seguendo».

Regina strinse le labbra.

«Volevo chiederti di Emma Swan» si giustificò Maleficent.

«Non c’è molto da dire. Aveva il pugnale e l’oscurit-»

«Oh, ti prego, che Emma sia innamorata di te e si sia sacrificata per te ormai l’abbiamo capito tutti. Mi sta venendo la nausea a forza di sentire questa solfa».

«Emma ha dichiarato a Hook il proprio amore e-»

«Sì, certo, e tu non ne sai nulla di menzogne, non è vero? O sentimenti nascosti. O paura di essere feriti».

«Maleficent».

«Sono solo curiosa. Hai sempre avuto un debole per le bionde. Ma chiaramente quello che provi per Emma non è infatuazione».

«L’hai detto tu. Sono innamorata di Robin».

Maleficent rise, ma quella reazione aveva tutta l’aria di essere più simile allo sbuffo spazientito di un drago.

«Ho detto che sei innamorata. Non di chi».

«Smettila con tutte queste sciocchezze» disse Regina, facendo per allontanarsi da lei.

Maleficent le afferrò un braccio costringendola a fermarsi e a guardarla di nuovo in viso. «Svegliati, ragazzina».

Regina si liberò dalla presa dell’altra donna con violenza e la guardò risentita, prima di allontanarsi.

Maleficent sospirò e scosse la testa.

Ironico come Regina amasse tanto circondarsi di specchi, ma non avesse mai il coraggio di guardarvi dentro per paura di quello che avrebbe potuto vedervi riflesso.

 

 

 

Entrando nel salotto Regina incrociò Lily, che le rivolse un cenno del capo senza aggiungere altro prima di uscire e lasciarla sola con Henry, David e il signor Gold.

Charming le si avvicinò. Le stava porgendo il pugnale, nuovamente avvolto nella stoffa.

«Cosa..?»

«Credo che dovresti tenerlo tu» disse David, con gli occhi gonfi e rossi. 

Regina, d’istinto, lo prese.

Era spaventata.

Il potere del Pugnale era immenso, perché il potere di Emma lo era.

E ora aveva tra le mani tutto quel potere.

Le stavano affidando tutto quel potere.

Avrebbe potuto farci qualsiasi cosa.

Lei e Emma, _insieme_ , avrebbero potuto fare qualsiasi cosa.

E lo sapevano tutti come si era conclusa la storia l’ultima volta che Regina aveva ascoltato, irretita dalle promesse di Rumpelstiltskin, le parole di sua madre e aveva scelto il potere.

Non poteva farlo.

E allo stesso tempo…

Allo stesso tempo si trattava di Emma.

E Regina non sarebbe riuscita a cedere quel pugnale a nessun altro, ora che lo stringeva tra le mani.

I genitori della ragazza non erano abbastanza forti per quel compito. Troppo nobili, troppo puri.

Di Hook non c’era nemmeno da discutere. Sarebbe finito con l’essere lui alla mercé di Emma nel giro di pochi secondi.

E Henry era solo un ragazzo. Per nulla al mondo Regna gli avrebbe affidato una responsabilità tanto grande.

«Abbiamo pensato di… non chiamarla» intervenne suo figlio, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Forse… è meglio che venga lei, da noi, no?»

Regina spalancò la bocca. «Emma non ricorda nulla, non-»

«Lo so» si affrettò a dire Henry. «Forse dovremmo lasciarle… spazio. Starle vicino senza soffocarla, senza costringerla. Mostriamole che qui ci sono persone che le vogliono bene. E poi, magari, le tornerà la memoria».

Regina, confusa, annuì.

Suo figlio non aveva tutti i torti. Forzare Emma contro la sua volontà, pur se a fin di bene, non le sembrava la migliore delle ipotesi.

«Ma dove sono tutti?»

Henry si strinse nelle spalle.

«Andati. Non c’era altro da fare o da dire».

«Hook?»

«Ruby e Granny lo terranno d’occhio. Io vado con il nonno» disse Henry.

«Cosa?»

«Raggiungo Mary Margaret in ospedale per vedere come sta Emma. Poi ti riporto Henry» spiegò David.

« _Oh._ Sì, certo» rispose Regina, confusa.

«Perché non vieni anche tu? Lily ha detto che-»

«No, io non… Io non credo sia una buona idea» lo interruppe immediatamente Regina. «Tienilo al sicuro» aggiunse la donna, indicando Henry con il mento.

«Anche tu» rispose David, accennando al pugnale.

Si guardarono negli occhi, lui e Regina, ed entrambi annuirono.

La donna abbracciò il figlio per l’ennesima volta, dandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

«Ti voglio bene, tesoro».

«Anche io, _ma’_ ».

Con un cenno di saluto, lui e David lasciarono la stanza, lasciando Regina sola con Rumpelstiltskin che, fino ad allora, si era tenuto in disparte, seduto su una poltrona.

«Sarai sollevato» commentò la donna acidamente.

L’uomo teneva lo sguardo basso.

«Ora non solo porto il peso degli anni, ma anche della mia codardia, del mio male, del mio egoismo. Sarebbe forse stato meglio morire consumato dall’oscurità che divenire un relitto, desiderando la morte e non avere abbastanza coraggio per procurarmela» rispose lui, stancamente.

«Perché sei qui?»

«Per scusarmi». 

Regina assottigliò gli occhi, rise.

«Non iniziare nemmeno, Rumpel. L’elenco dei torti che mi hai fatto è troppo lungo e troppo doloroso perché io abbia voglia di-».

«Per quello che ho fatto a te e a Emma».

«Emma?»

Il signor Gold annuì.

«Ho legato i vostri nomi alla Maledizione, ho intrecciato il vostro Fato con essa. Non sapevo che… Non sapevo che portata era destinato ad avere il vostro legame. Ho solo trovato molto divertente che, a spezzare la Maledizione, dovesse essere la figlia di Snow White, ma io non… Oh, ero così accecato dal potere, dalla vendetta, dalla disperazione di voler trovare mio figlio da non vedere, da non accorgermi che… E non appena l’ho capito, ho sfruttato questa unione. Spezzare l’una, per spezzare anche l’altra. Usare il vostro dolore, la vostra disgrazia per i miei fini. Costruire il mio Lieto Fine sulla vostra miseria. Per questo, volevo scusarmi».

Rumpelstiltskin, aiutandosi con il bastone e a fatica, si alzò in piedi.

Regina non disse una parola e si limitò a osservare il signor Gold, che ricambiò il suo sguardo con afflizione.

«Una sarebbe dovuta morire per mano dell’altra, così doveva andare, così avevo previsto che andasse. Ma poi… vi siete scelte. E il Destino di tutti quanti è cambiato».

Regina scosse la testa.

«Scelte?»

Gold si strinse nelle spalle.

«Ti aiuterò a salvare Emma nella misura che mi è consentita. Andrò in biblioteca per consultare un vecchio trattato magico sulla memoria. Ho una vaga idea sul perché la ragazza non ricordi nulla, ma… Preferirei farmi un’opinione chiara e precisa della situazione, prima di parlartene».

Regina annuì e il signor Gold uscì dal numero 108 di Mifflin Street, claudicante, reggendosi sul bastone a fatica, con il fiato spezzato e il cuore pieno di dolore.

 

 

 

Seduta nel suo salotto, con le luci spente e il ticchettio dell’orologio, Regina pensava che non voleva vedere Emma. 

_Emma._

Avrebbe risposto ancora a quel nome?

Si riconosceva ancora in lei, in Emma Swan?

Ma, soprattutto, Regina l’avrebbe riconosciuta?

Cosa sarebbe successo se non avesse mai più rivisto Emma, la Emma che conosceva?

La sola prospettiva la faceva sentire persa, sola, disorientata. Senza futuro.

Conosceva la sensazione.

E aveva passato l’intera vita a cercare un modo per non sentirsi mai più così.

Il pugnale mandava riflessi innaturali dal tavolino sopra il quale era appoggiato.

Giudicava una pazzia il fatto che l’avessero affidato proprio a lei.

Non avevano idea di quello che avrebbe potuto fare, non avevano idea di quello che lei e Emma insieme avrebbero potuto fare.

Regina scosse la testa.

Nemmeno lei aveva idea della portata del loro potere.

Avevano aperto portali tra i mondi e non una, ma più volte. Avevano scosso il cielo, lo avevano piegato al loro volere, impendendo alla luna di Neverland di illuminarle. Avevano affrontato mostri e creature che popolano gli incubi degli uomini da millenni. E si erano affrontate l’un l’altra.

E per quanto più o meno distruttiva ciascuna di queste esperienze fosse stata, ciascuna aveva rivelato un potere così grande che Regina ne era sempre stata profondamente colpita, stupita, quasi incredula.

Emma certo non se ne sarebbe potuta rendere conto. Lei non aveva termini di paragone.

Ma Regina aveva riconosciuto quel potere.

E ne era sempre stata affascinata.

Dal potere, dal potere di Emma. _Da_ Emma.

E ora aveva il pugnale.

E il pugnale recava inciso il nome di Emma Swan.

Regina lo tracciò con le dita. Le linee perpendicolari della “E”, le curve della “S”, tutto, tutto il nome di Emma Swan. Regina accarezzò quel nome a labbra dischiuse e fiato trattenuto.

Sarebbe stato così facile.

Partire.

Emma, Regina e Henry.

Aveva il pugnale, no?

Potevano essere felici, loro tre soli.

Avrebbero potuto esserlo, se solo…

Regina si mise le mani tra i capelli.

Aveva paura, oh, se aveva paura.

Aveva paura di stare lontana da Emma.

Perché, all’improvviso, nel momento esatto in cui Emma le era stata portata via, quando quegli occhi verdi l’avevano vista senza riconoscerla, Regina si era sentita strappare la propria identità.

Non avrebbe saputo spiegarlo, ma era come se Regina non potesse essere, se Emma non era.

E perciò Regina non poteva né voleva stare lontano da Emma.

Aveva bisogno di lei.

Aveva bisogno di Emma perché le ricordasse che lei era Regina, solo Regina, non il sindaco Mills, non la Regina Cattiva, non una madre, non una fidanzata, nulla, se non Regina.

Ma, allo stesso tempo, Regina non poteva né voleva avvicinarsi a Emma.

Perché Regina non poteva tollerare quell’abisso senza anima che erano diventati gli occhi di Emma. A causa sua.

Come la morte di Daniel.

Era sempre colpa sua.

Regina si abbandonò sul divano e iniziò a piangere.

 

 

 

Mary Margaret accarezzava con dolcezza i capelli di Emma.

La sua mano era diventata fredda, gelida a causa del contatto con la pelle della ragazza, ma non aveva importanza.

Quella era sempre e comunque la sua bambina, nonostante il pallore innaturale e i muscoli rigidi. Emma era stata messa sotto sedativi, eppure il suo corpo non si era rilassato nemmeno per un istante.

Mary Margaret controllò l’orologio. Secondo le stime del dottor Whale, sua figlia si sarebbe svegliata nel giro di pochi minuti.

Una parte di lei sperava che Storybrooke piombasse nuovamente in quella prigione del tempo in cui Regina li aveva fatti precipitare e da cui Emma li aveva liberati. In questo modo, i giorni sarebbero trascorsi tutti uguali.

Emma non si sarebbe mai, mai svegliata e lei avrebbe potuto fingere che dietro quelle palpebre chiuse ci fosse ancora l’anima della Foresta Incantata, dipinta nel verde degli occhi di sua figlia.

Ma un’altra parte di Mary Margaret non aveva l’ardire di sperare in un destino del genere per la sua bambina, né per nessun altro abitante di Storybrooke.

Il tempo, nel bene e nel male, avrebbe fatto il suo corso e loro avrebbero trovato il modo di riportare la memoria a Emma e liberare il suo cuore dall’Oscurità.

Una mano si posò sulla spalla di Mary Margaret e la donna sussultò, lanciando un grido strozzato.

«Scusa, tesoro» bisbigliò David.

Lui e Henry erano entrati tanto silenziosamente nella stanza che Mary Margaret nemmeno se ne era resa conto.

«Come sta?» domandò suo nipote, che si era seduto sull’altro lato del letto di Emma e aveva preso una delle mani della sua mamma tra le proprie.

Mary Margaret prese un profondo sospiro, prima di rispondere.

«Il dottor Whale ci comunicherà i risultati degli esami non appena saranno pronti, ma dice che secondo lui è tutto _ok_. Nessun trauma fisico, almeno. Emma dovrebbe svegliarsi tra qualche minuto».

Henry annuì e David strinse la presa sulla spalla di Mary Margaret per qualche secondo.

Poi rimasero in attesa.

I secondi passarono.

Uno identico all’altro.

Sessanta secondi e poi di nuovo sessanta, fino a formare sessanta minuti.

Un’ora.

Chiusi rimasero gli occhi di Emma. 

Un’ora e un secondo.

Un’ora e due secondi.

Un’ora e tre secondi.

Quattro secondi.

Cinque secondi.

Sei.

Sette.

Otto.

E di nuovo furono sessanta secondi.

Ed ecco, altri sessanta minuti.

Due ore.

Chiusi continuavano a rimanere gli occhi di Emma.

Di nuovo iniziarono i secondi, di nuovo iniziarono i minuti.

Mary Margaret, con una stretta al cuore, credé per un istante che il desiderio segreto della sua anima fosse stato esaudito, ma non poteva essere.

Emma non si svegliava ed era la realtà.  

David, che fino a quel momento era rimasto immobile, si schiarì la voce.

«Vado a chiamare il dottor Whale».

Sua moglie annuì, ma Henry scosse la testa.

«Chiamate la mamma. Regina. E il signor Gold».

Mary Margaret lo guardò confusa, ma David capì le ragioni del nipote.

«Ci dimentichiamo sempre della magia».

 

 

 

Henry era uscito dalla stanza della madre per chiamare Regina al telefono, mentre Mary Margaret parlava con il dottor Whale. Aveva concordato con il marito e con il nipote che quello di Emma non era un semplice problema medico, ma voleva comunque essere sicura di non tralasciare nessuna possibilità, per sua figlia.

Il dottor Whale l’ascoltò con attenzione e confessò di non avere alcuna idea o spiegazione riguardo a quale fosse il problema di Emma e perciò non rimaneva altro da fare se non chiamare Regina e il signor Gold.

David rimase con Emma.

Si chinò su di lei e le diede un bacio sulla fronte.

«Svegliati, bambina mia, svegliati» le bisbigliò con dolcezza.

Le lacrime iniziarono a riempire i suoi occhi tristi. «Ancora non sai usare una spada come si deve. Hai tanto da imparare, piccola Emma».

L’uomo sospirò.

Aveva sperato che la sua bambina si svegliasse grazie a un bacio. Aveva funzionato con Snow, per qualche motivo non avrebbe dovuto funzionare con sua figlia?

Sfortunatamente, David dovette sedersi, rassegnato, su quella stessa sedia che sua moglie aveva occupato poco prima, con lo stesso peso che entrambi portavano sul loro cuore. Lo stesso cuore.

David si chiese se il cuore di Emma battesse ancora. Forse era quello il problema, forse l’oscurità aveva combinato un gran bel caos, con il cuore della sua bambina.

E lui sapeva che, in fatto di cuori, non vi era nessuno migliore di Regina per risolvere la faccenda.

 _Soprattutto quando si tratta del cuore di Emma._ Gli suggerì una vocina acuta nella sua testa.

L’uomo strinse la mano fredda della ragazza.

Sussurrava il suo nome come una cantilena e si interruppe solo quando Henry entrò nella stanza.

«La mamma sta avvisando il signor Gold, saranno qui tra poco» disse Henry, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla di David. 

«Andrà tutto bene, nonno. Lo sai che nessuno può fermare la mamma quando si mette in testa qualcosa».

E David annuì, chiedendosi se Henry si riferisse alla scelta di Emma di sacrificare il proprio futuro per Regina o alla scelta di Regina di fare ogni cosa necessaria pur di riportare Emma a casa.

 

 

 

Mary Margaret afferrò la mano di Regina non appena la donna le fu accanto. Dietro di lei, il signor Gold le raggiunse zoppicando.

Regina aveva praticamente corso attraverso i corridoi di quell’ospedale e lui certo non era nelle condizioni migliori per starle al passo.

«Dorme ancora?» domandò Regina.

Mary Margaret annuì, poi aprì la porta della stanza di Emma.

Regina si precipitò accanto a suo figlio, alla destra della ragazza.

Era così pallida…

Il signor Gold si piantò ai piedi del letto e osservò Emma. Era come se stesse tentando di decifrare un puzzle.

«Cosa facciamo?» domandò David, focalizzando la sua attenzione su Regina, che spalancò la bocca, sorpresa, confusa.

Regina non aveva idea di cosa fare.

Regina non sapeva come salvare Emma.

Voleva salvare Emma.

Aveva bisogno di salvare Emma.

Per Henry.

E per lei.

Ma non…

Regina era impotente.

E in quel momento David notò il mascara sbavato sotto gli occhi arrossati di Regina, come se non avesse fatto altro che piangere da quando l’avevano lasciata. Notò i capelli arruffati e il cappotto abbottonato scompostamente, di fretta, con la sciarpa gettata sulle spalle e non avvolta attorno al collo. Notò le labbra screpolate di Regina e quel rosso, quel rosso non era il rossetto. Quel rosso sulla bocca era il sangue che la donna si era fatta uscire mordendosi le labbra pur di non urlare.

Regina trattenne il fiato, poi il signor Gold parlò, attirando l’attenzione di tutti.

«Non sono riuscito a leggere molto, dato lo scarso tempo avuto a disposizione» confessò l’uomo, guardando il volto di Emma. «Ma, dalla mia esperienza personale, posso assicurarvi che Emma non si sveglierà da sola».

David si alzò in piedi.

Regina strinse la mano di Emma, istintivamente.

E, nonostante il freddo di quel corpo, che colpì nuovamente il cuore del sindaco come un pugnale che affonda nella carne, Regina non ritrasse la mano.

E Emma spalancò gli occhi, i suoi occhi verdi che avevano perso la loro luce, e si mise a sedere, con lo stesso bisogno di aria che aveva avuto solo qualche ora prima quando era rimasta stesa sull’asfalto.

Henry sorrise, così come i genitori di Emma.

Ma Regina, spaventata, lasciò la presa sulla ragazza e fuggì dalla stanza.

 

 

 

Gold la trovò sul tetto dell’ospedale.

Il vento soffiava impetuoso, come dita crudeli e nodose tra i capelli di Regina, infiltrandosi tra le pieghe del suo cappotto e dei suoi vestiti, ma la donna sembrava non farci caso.

«Torna dalla tua famiglia, Regina» disse l’uomo, zoppicando verso di lei.

Regina lo ignorò e tenne lo sguardo puntato sulla sua città. La piccola, maledetta Storybrooke.

«Henry vorrebbe che tu fossi lì».

Udendo il nome di suo figlio, la donna si voltò, trovandosi faccia a faccia con il signor Gold.

«Una coincidenza, non è vero?» domandò Regina in tono duro.

«Le hai stretto la mano e si è svegliata. Per ben due volte. Coincidenza? Raramente l’universo è così pigro».

Regina fece schioccare la lingua e tornò a guardare la città.

Si strinse le braccia attorno al corpo. «E come la chiameresti? Sentiamo».

Il signor Gold sbuffò. «La signorina Swan si è sacrificata per te, Regina, e ora reagisce solo al tuo tocco».

Regina scosse la testa. «Se Emma si fosse sacrificata per Henry o per quel suo pirata, allora…».

«Ah, no, no, no, no. _Se_?» il signor Gold scosse la testa. «I _se_ non sono che deviazioni del Destino. I _se_ , mia cara, possono accadere, ma non durare. La signorina Swan si è sacrificata per te, Regina. E non importa quanti _se_ si sarebbero dovuti realizzare o si siano effettivamente realizzati prima che questo momento giungesse. Prima o poi, in un modo o nell’altro, in questa o quella forma, sarebbe accaduto».

Regina rimase in silenzio.

«Perché _dannazione_ l’ha fatto?» sbottò infine la donna, con rabbia.

«Sono anni che leggi negli occhi di Emma quella risposta, mia cara. Ed è l’unico specchio in cui non hai mai avuto paura di guardare».

 

 

 

Lei non ricordava nulla.

Un ragazzino alto e allampanato le porse la mano, timidamente.

«Ciao, io sono Henry. Sono tuo figlio».

E lei, cautamente, alzò la propria mano e strinse quella del ragazzino, incerta.

Il contatto scatenò qualcosa, dentro la sua anima.  

Non un ricordo, ma un richiamo, un richiamo ancestrale.

Non sapeva come fosse possibile, ma non c’erano dubbi che quel giovane fosse sangue del suo sangue.

Non sapeva come rispondergli.

Lei era…

Lei chi era?

«Ciao» disse solo, cauta.

«Oh» fece Henry, come colpito all’improvviso da un pensiero. «Tu sei Emma. Ti chiami Emma Swan».

Emma annuì.

Sì.

 _Emma,_ il suo nome era Emma.

«E loro sono i tuoi genitori» continuò Henry.

Emma spostò lo sguardo su quella giovane coppia che la guardava con le lacrime agli occhi.

«Ciao, Emma» disse la donna dai capelli neri e gli occhi verdi, gettandole immediatamente le braccia al collo.

Emma trovò quel calore soffocante, ma rimase ferma, immobile.

Forse, prima di perdere la memoria, le piaceva essere abbracciata.

Pochi secondi dopo anche l’uomo cinse le due donne, accarezzando i capelli biondi di Emma con fare protettivo.

La ragazza sentì il volume di ossigeno nei polmoni diminuire sensibilmente e scosse la testa, alzando le braccia per liberarsi dalla stretta.

I suoi genitori dovettero capire il desiderio di Emma, perché si allontanarono e la guardarono sorridendo.

«Voi siete…» iniziò la ragazza, con uno sguardo a metà strada tra l’incredulo, il disgustato e il sospettoso, «molto giovani».

Entrambi annuirono.

«Presto saprai tutto, Emma» disse la donna che sosteneva di essere sua madre, con voce squillante. «Mi chiamo… Mary Margaret» aggiunse poi, come se fosse indecisa su quale nome scegliere per presentarsi. La faccenda diventava ogni secondo più sospetta.

«David» fece l’uomo.

Emma si chiese se somigliasse ai suoi genitori. Non aveva idea di quale fosse il suo aspetto, di come apparisse il suo volto. Aveva i capelli biondi, quasi bianchi, e lunghi, questo lo sapeva, perché li poteva vedere appoggiati al suo petto, ma non aveva idea di come fosse il suo volto.

Mary Margaret e David, comunque, avevano dei bei lineamenti. Emma sperò di averli ereditati.

Ammesso che fossero geneticamente i suoi genitori, perché erano davvero, _davvero_ giovani.

Ma forse lei si credeva più adulta di quanto in realtà fosse.

Ma non poteva essere poi tanto giovane, no?

Aveva un figlio, dopotutto.

Prima che lei potesse porre una qualsiasi altra domanda, la porta della sua stanza si aprì lentamente.

«Emma» disse un uomo, che subito si affrettò a raggiungerla, quasi urtando i suoi genitori nella foga. «Sei sveglia! Emma!»

Lui fece per buttarle le braccia al collo, ma Emma si ritrasse istintivamente, scuotendo la testa.

David afferrò le braccia del nuovo arrivato.

«Non ricorda nulla, Hook» disse suo padre, con una nota nella voce che Emma riconobbe come rancore, ostilità, forse odio.

«Deve ricordarsi di me. Ha detto di amarmi. Emma, ti ricordi di me?»

Lei scosse la testa.

Non le piaceva molto, quell’uomo.

Aveva detto di amarlo?

Spostò lo sguardo su Henry, poi nuovamente sul nuovo arrivato.

Come lo aveva chiamato David? _Hook? Sul serio?_ E portava un uncino al posto della mano.

Che razza di persona era?

Non somigliava a Henry, non somigliava a suo figlio, ma forse…

«Sei… il papà di Henry? Siamo… sposati?»

«Grazie al cielo _no_ » intervenne in quel momento una nuova voce, una voce che Emma in qualche modo riconobbe, così come aveva percepito che Henry era suo figlio.

«Regina» disse Hook, quasi sputando il nome della donna, che non lo degnò nemmeno di uno sguardo.

Al contrario, cinse le spalle di Henry e sorrise a Emma.

Ma nel suo sorriso c’era una vena di tristezza.

E quello, a Emma, piacque.

Sembrava che Regina fosse l’unica a capire che in quel momento non vi era nulla di cui rallegrarsi.

Emma aveva perso la sua identità.

Quelle persone, per lei, non erano nessuno.

E lei non poteva essere nessuno per loro, perché non era qualcuno nemmeno per sé stessa.

Emma e Regina si guardarono per qualche secondo. La prima si tormentava, chiedendosi quale ruolo avesse quella bella donna nella sua vita, mentre la seconda si chiedeva se un ruolo, nella vita di Emma, lo avrebbe ancora avuto.

«Lei è Regina, l’altra mia mamma» disse Henry, interrompendo il silenzio.

 _Oh,_ fece la mente di Emma.

Regina trattenne il fiato.

«Quindi ho sposato te».

Henry scoppiò a ridere.

Regina arrossì, le sue labbra si stirarono appena in un sorriso che Emma non riuscì a decifrare. 

«No, Emma, amore, non siete sposate» intervenne Hook. «Sei innamorata di me».

Lei udì le parole dell’uomo, ma continuò a guardare Regina, non volendo distogliere lo sguardo da lei. E perché avrebbe dovuto? Non aveva fatto molta esperienza del mondo, certo, dal momento che non aveva memoria di nulla che non fosse confinato in quelle quattro mura, ma Emma aveva la sensazione che Regina fosse quanto di più bello l’Universo avesse mai creato in ogni tempo e luogo, senza neppure concepirla, una donna come lei, perché nessuna Intelligenza sarebbe mai stata tanto grande per poterlo fare. Doveva esistere e perciò esisteva. Regina esisteva.

La donna abbassò lo sguardo, turbata.

Hook l’aveva turbata, capì Emma, e perciò si decise a spostare lo sguardo sull’uomo.  

«Io… non lo ricordo. Mi dispiace, ma… non provo nulla».

Hook serrò la mascella.

«Non importa, troveremo un modo, Emma».

Emma spostò di nuovo lo sguardo su Regina.

 

 

 

Il dottor Whale e il signor Gold convennero sul fatto che Emma avesse bisogno di riposo e perciò tutti, dopo aver salutato la paziente, uscirono dalla sua stanza.

David si assicurò che anche Hook lasciasse riposare Emma, allontanandolo quasi di peso dal letto della ragazza. A David non piaceva affatto quel bisogno quasi ossessivo che il pirata mostrava nei confronti di Emma. Alla ragazza servivano l’amore e il sostegno della sua intera famiglia, ma Hook sembrava più interessato ad essere amato che non ad amare in primo luogo.

L’ultima ad abbandonare la stanza fu Regina, che lanciò uno sguardo alla ragazza prima di chiudere la porta dietro di sé.

Quasi impercettibile, il sospiro di angoscia che sfuggì dalle labbra del sindaco raggiunse inspiegabilmente le orecchie di Emma. E questo non fece altro se non far sorgere nuovi interrogativi nella mente della ragazza, già sovraffollata.

Per essere una che non ricordava nulla, Emma aveva molto a cui pensare.

Non aveva idea di quanti anni avesse o di che colore fossero i suoi occhi. Lì non c’era alcuno specchio.

E non aveva idea di dove vivesse. Appartamento in un lussuoso condominio nel centro città? O una casa di periferia con un piccolo giardino sul retro?

In che città si trovava? Era grande?

Preferiva il dolce o il salato? Forse entrambi.

Quale era il suo cibo preferito?

Come occupava il suo tempo libero?

Le piaceva leggere?

E la musica? Musica classica o metal hardcore? E ancora, per quanto ne sapeva, potevano piacerle entrambi.

Che lavoro faceva? Le piaceva, quel suo lavoro? Ammesso che lavorasse, naturalmente.  

Era felice prima di… prima di perdere la memoria?

E come aveva perso la memoria?

E perché era Regina, sempre e solo Regina, ad affacciarsi nella sua testa a ogni nuova domanda che si poneva?

Chi era Regina, per lei?

Come era possibile condividere un figlio?

Erano divorziate?  

Regina sembrava affranta, accanto al suo letto.

Forse era stata Emma a lasciarla per stare con quell’Hook.

Forse.

Già, forse.

Perché nessuno di loro, dannazione, nessuno si era preoccupato di dirle che cosa fosse successo, come ci fosse finita in quell’ospedale, priva di memoria.

Da dietro la porta proveniva un brusio di voci.

Certo, naturalmente, si erano messi a complottare e confabulare e a dire chissà cosa celati da una porta chiusa. E, ovviamente, lei era il loro principale argomento di discussione, come se fosse una rarità, un fenomeno da baraccone.

Le nascondevano qualcosa.

Le nascondevano tutto, a ben guardare. Ma certamente in questo tutto c’era qualcosa in particolare che non volevano che scoprisse.

Perché tacere sulla sua intera esistenza passata, altrimenti?

Senza contare che, naturalmente, vi era sempre la possibilità che stessero mentendo. Le erano sembrati sinceri, certo, ma…

Emma non sapeva nemmeno come fosse il suo istinto in queste occasioni.

Non sapeva se poteva fidarsi di sé stessa, come avrebbe potuto sapere se poteva fidarsi di _loro_?

Erano estranei. E lei era un’estranea tra gli estranei.

E certo non avrebbe perso tempo in quel dannato letto dalle lenzuola ruvide. Non aveva nulla, assolutamente nulla e perciò si sarebbe alzata, sarebbe andata là fuori e avrebbe preteso che le parlassero e le spiegassero ogni singola cosa, ogni dettaglio.

Non si sarebbe fermata finché non si fosse nuovamente sentita padrona di sé stessa, finché non avrebbe potuto dire _io, io sono Emma_ e crederci fino in fondo.

Si strappò con forza la flebo dal braccio e scese dal letto, appoggiando i piedi nudi sul pavimento freddo.

Si sentiva bene. Si sentiva _davvero_ bene. Si sentiva piena di forza, di energia, di potere.

Si guardò intorno, cercando dei vestiti. Magari i _suoi_ vestiti, che forse le avrebbero detto qualcosa di più sulla sua identità, ma in quella stanza d’ospedale, a parte un secondo posto letto, con solo il materasso, senza nemmeno le lenzuola, un paio di piccoli armadi e una cassettiera per il pronto intervento medico, non c’era nulla.

Emma decise che non le importava.

Raggiunse la porta a passo deciso e la aprì.

Quasi si scontrò con la schiena di Regina.

Erano tutti quanti riuniti lì e tutti si voltarono a guardarla.

Tutti, tranne Regina.

«Emma» disse Mary Margaret.

«Voglio sapere chi sono. Voglio sapere tutta la mia storia, voglio sapere come sono finita in questo dannato ospedale e perché non ricordo. Voglio sapere ogni singolo dettaglio. E lo voglio sapere subito».

Le spalle di Regina si abbassarono appena, notò Emma.

«La signorina Swan ha appena risolto il nostro dilemma, signori» commentò un uomo vestito elegantemente, appoggiandosi a un vecchio bastone. Sembrava reduce da una lunga, lunga battaglia e sembrava essere stato sfinito dagli anni e dalla vita. Eppure, in lui, c’era ancora una scintilla. Di vita, di amore. Emma non avrebbe saputo dire di cosa, solo che c’era.

L’aveva visto prima, quell’uomo, nella sua stanza, ma, al contrario degli altri, non si era presentato. Non aveva fatto altro che spostare lo sguardo da lei a Regina, come studiandole.

«Dilemma? Quale dilemma?» chiese immediatamente Emma, con più rabbia nella voce di quanta credeva di averne nell’animo.

« _Essere o non essere? Questo è il dilemma_ » rispose l’uomo, con quella che Emma riconobbe come una citazione di Shakespeare.

Fantastico, non aveva idea di chi lei fosse, ma ricordava battute di drammi scritti… Quanti secoli prima? In che anno si trovavano?

Questa nuova consapevolezza non fece altro se non irritare Emma ancora di più.

Lei era senza legami. Non aveva legami con lo spazio, non aveva legami con il tempo, non aveva legami con le persone, non aveva legami con sé stessa. E per questo Emma semplicemente non poteva esistere e tutto ciò che di lei faceva un essere umano erano le immagini che le persone che aveva incontrato nella sua vita, la sua vita precedente, la vita di cui non ricordava nulla, avevano di lei.

Non era un individuo, ma una proiezione del passato.

Perché, in quel momento, lei chi era?

Regina dovette percepire la rabbia e la frustrazione di Emma e decise infine di voltarsi e guardare la ragazza. Aveva le mani appoggiate una sopra l’altra sull’addome e nei suoi occhi v’era uno sguardo grave, ai limiti della disperazione. Regina annuì.

«Ti diremo tutto. Ne hai diritto».

 

 

 

Emma attese quasi un’ora, prima che qualcuno iniziasse a raccontarle la sua storia.

Un certo dottor Hopper venne mandato a chiamare. Era uno psicologo, le dissero.

Lei non protestò. Non credeva di aver bisogno dell’aiuto di uno psicologo, ma non sapeva che cosa stava per scoprire su sé stessa.

Henry, inoltre, suo figlio, andò a prendere con David un certo libro. Emma non capì di cosa si trattasse esattamente. Una cronaca familiare, forse, o qualcosa del genere. Non protestò nemmeno in questo caso.

Protestò tuttavia quando Hook chiese che Regina venisse allontanata.

«È tutta, tutta colpa sua _»_ urlò l’uomo nel bel mezzo del corridoio, mentre il dottor Whale cercava di allontanarlo da Regina, «Emma sarà la prima ad allontanarti quando saprà tutto quanto!».

Emma, che non aveva voluto saperne di ritornare a letto, si era istintivamente portata accanto a Regina.

Istintivamente. Già. Perché lo aveva fatto? Qualcosa, nel modo in cui il suo corpo aveva reagito alla situazione, le diceva che quello non era stato solo un istinto, ma anche un riflesso acquisito, un atteggiamento che le era proprio per scelta.

Il suo corpo ricordava che lei volontariamente desiderava proteggere Regina.

E allora perché il respiro di Regina era cambiato? Perché aveva trattenuto il fiato, come se non credesse al comportamento di Emma?

Il sindaco scambiò un’occhiata con Mary Margaret, che non sfuggì a Emma.

«Vado a prenderti dei vestiti» disse poi Regina, rivolgendosi alla ragazza. «Così Hook avrà modo di calmarsi. Se non vuoi che io torn-»

«Torna» disse Emma, immediatamente. «Sei l’altra mamma di Henry. Devi essere importante, nella mia vita».

Regina deglutì.

Lacrime? Quelle che Emma intravide negli occhi di Regina erano lacrime?

Il sindaco si limitò ad annuire e si allontanò a passo spedito. Emma la vide passarsi una mano tra i capelli, prima che scomparisse alla vista.

«Ecco, brava, vattene all’Inferno e non tornare più!» urlò Hook, a stento trattenuto dal dottor Whale.

Emma lo guardò, confusa.

Davvero stava con quell’uomo?

Puzzava di rum e non… Lei non voleva essere il tipo di persona che sta con quel genere di uomo.

Forse aveva davvero bisogno di uno psicologo.

Whale lasciò andare Hook, dopo avergli dato uno spintone per mettere in chiaro chi dei due avesse maggior prestanza fisica.

«Amore, hai fatto bene a caccia-»

«Non l’ho cacciata» disse Emma lapidariamente.

«Tu sei in questo stato per colpa sua, di quella stro-»

«Hook!» intervenne Mary Margaret, che fino a quel momento non aveva fatto altro che assistere alla confusione generale.

«Non è forse così?!» urlò lui.

«No» disse Mary Margaret, in un tono così deciso che Emma si chiese dove fosse nascosta tutta quella determinazione in un corpo così minuto.

Il dottor Whale sospirò.

«Io sono ancora contrario a rivelarti tutto e subito, Emma».

La ragazza spostò lo sguardo su di lui.

«Forse una parte di questi racconti ti farà ricordare ogni cosa. Forse. Ma se così non fosse… apprendere trentuno anni di vita da una storia… è ridicolo. Sarà come sentire una bella favola. Una favola di cui non ti sentirai protagonista».

Emma annuì. Dunque aveva trentuno anni. «La ringrazio del suo parere, dottor..?»

«Whale».

«Dottor Whale. Ma voglio sapere».

«Scelta pericolosa, signorina Swan» intervenne in quel momento l’uomo con il bastone, appoggiato al muro accanto alla porta della sua stanza. «Ottima scelta, ma pericolosa».

Emma lo studiò.

«Mi perdoni, ma lei chi è?»

«Un amico, signorina Swan. Un’anima disperata come la sua. Venga, inizierò a raccontarle la mia storia, mentre aspettiamo Henry e il dottor Hopper» la invitò l’uomo, facendole segno con la mano rugosa, dalla pelle flaccida e piena di macchie, verso l’interno della stanza. «Le va?»

Emma soppesò la proposta per qualche istante.  

Un’anima disperata.

Poteva anche essere vero.

Un amico.

Forse il suo mentore.

Aveva l’aria di un professore. Forse Emma era una ricercatrice universitaria.

«Perché no?» rispose infine.

Rientrò nella sua stanza, seguita dall’uomo con il bastone.

Emma si sedette a letto, con le gambe incrociate. Accanto a lei si sedette Mary Margaret.

Hook si mise alle sue spalle e appoggiò una mano sulla schiena di Emma, che subito la scostò.

L’uomo con il bastone si sedette sulla poltrona accanto al letto.

«Questa è una lunga, lunga storia, signorina Swan e inizia con le mie scuse, a lei e alla sua famiglia, per tutto il male che ho provocato in questo e in altri mondi. Ascolti con il cuore, signorina Swan, e non provi a dare un senso a ciò che sto per raccontarle perché non si tratta di una storia, ma della vita».

Emma rimase in silenzio, annuì appena.

«Bene, allora iniziamo. C’era una volta…».

 

 

 

La storia del signor Gold o di Rumpelstilskin, Emma non era sicura di quale fosse la sua vera identità, fu effettivamente molto lunga.

Henry con David, il dottor Hopper e Regina li raggiunsero che l’uomo non era nemmeno a metà e si misero a loro volta in ascolto.

A volte, qualcuno suggeriva dettagli e precisazioni che all’uomo sfuggivano, ma per la maggior parte della narrazione sembrò a Emma che i nodi e gli intrighi che lui andava via via dipanando fossero una scoperta persino per Regina, Mary Margaret e David, che vi erano invischiati in prima persona.

Henry si arrampicò sul letto accanto a lei e aprì quel suo grande libro di cuoio appoggiandolo sulle gambe, in modo che lei potesse ammirare le illustrazioni che vi erano contenute.

Inizialmente, Emma aveva pensato che il racconto del signor Gold non fosse che una metafora, ma così come ricordava i versi di Shakespeare, Emma ricordava i profumi della Foresta Incantata e la puzza degli orchi e il peso di una spada tra le mani.

Ciò significava che lei in quel luogo favoloso c’era stata, in un momento o nell’altro della sua vita.

Quando il signor Gold ebbe concluso la sua storia, fu Mary Margaret, con l’aiuto di David, a prendere la parola.

«C’era una volta» iniziò, raccontando di come era cresciuta, di come Regina le avesse fatto da matrigna, di come la Maledizione li avesse sorpresi e li avesse costretti a mettere Emma nell’armadio.

David raccontò delle guardie che lo colpirono quasi a morte e Mary Margaret le disse di Storybrooke, dei suoi giorni uno identico all’altro che giustificavano la giovinezza dei genitori di Emma.

Alla ragazza non era ben chiaro che cosa avesse spinto Regina a provare un desiderio di vendetta tanto forte nei confronti di Snow White, ma Emma non chiese nulla.

Inoltre, sembrava che ora le due fossero legate da autentico affetto e perciò, sicuramente, Emma avrebbe appreso nel corso del racconto altri dettagli che l’avrebbero aiutata a mettere insieme i pezzi.

Arrivò presto l’alba e quando il sole sorse, fu Henry a prendere la parola.

«C’era una volta» disse, raccontando di come rubò la carta di credito di sua nonna per poi fuggire a Boston per cercare la sua mamma biologica e riportarla a casa, dalla sua famiglia.  

Le raccontò di come, insieme, avessero spezzato la Maledizione. Lei era la Salvatrice, certo, lei avrebbe riportato tutti i Lieto fine.

E, tutti insieme, raccontarono le avventure che erano seguite, la Foresta Incantata - _ecco, ecco quando l’ho visitata_ , pensò Emma - raccontarono di Neverland, raccontarono di Zelena, ora incinta e rinchiusa in una cella, accennarono a un viaggio a New York per trovare la figlia di Maleficent e Robin Hood, il cui ruolo non era chiaro a Emma. Raccontarono dell’Autore, il vecchio Autore e anche quello nuovo, Henry.

Hook intervenne per raccontarle come si erano conosciuti, di New York, ancora, di nuovo New York, ma era un’altra occasione, del viaggio nel passato che avevano fatto.

A Emma venne raccontata ogni singola cosa e tutti, tutti raccontarono.

Tutti tranne Regina.

Regina non raccontò nulla.

E poi scese il silenzio.

Emma li guardò, ad uno ad uno.

Effettivamente era… tanto. Le avevano raccontato molte cose.

Ma Emma ancora non sapeva come avesse perso la memoria.

Il signor Gold, dopo qualche istante di silenzio, sospirò.

«A quanto pare sembra che il compito di concludere la storia tocchi a chi l’ha iniziata. C’era una volta e c’è ancora il pugnale dell’Oscuro Signore. Questo pugnale porta inciso sulla lama un nome: Emma Swan».

 

 

 

Regina non disse nulla al termine del racconto del signor Gold.

Anche Emma rimase in silenzio. Aveva appena ascoltato l’intera storia della sua vita senza esserne effettivamente coinvolta, dal momento che non ricordava assolutamente nulla. Il dottor Whale aveva ragione: era come se fosse accaduta a qualcun altro. E da questo derivava a Emma Swan un certo grado di obbiettività per poter esprimere i propri giudizi.

E ogni cosa, nella sua vita, era in funzione di Regina.

A lei questo sembrava così palese e chiaro, così evidente, che sicuramente tutti dovevano essersene accorti.

Anche Regina, soprattutto Regina.

Ma, da quel che aveva appreso dai racconti di quella notte, Regina aveva quel suo dannato Robin Hood.

E Emma aveva ripiegato su Hook.

Già, un ripiego.

Forse la Emma Swan che esisteva prima che perdesse la memoria non la vedeva in questo modo, ma la Emma che assisteva come spettatrice alla sua stessa vita vedeva la questione come realmente era.

La sua missione, assegnatale prima ancora che nascesse, era stata quella di riportare il Lieto Fine a tutti. E Regina sembrava aver trovato il suo Lieto Fine con qualcun altro, mentre il pirata giurava e spergiurava come Emma, solo Emma riuscisse a renderlo felice.

Non c’era da stupirsi che, essendole stato affidato il ruolo di Salvatrice, quella Emma si fosse sentita in dovere di diventare il Lieto Fine di Hook.

Ma ora Emma aveva perso la memoria, non ricordava nulla di quel passato e nulla le importava, perché lei non era più quella Emma. Perdere la memoria era come nascere nuovamente.

Nuova vita, nuovo ruolo.

E questa volta avrebbe vissuto per sé stessa, avrebbe combattuto le sue battaglie e avrebbe inseguito il suo Lieto Fine.

E quel Lieto Fine, ne era sicura, si chiamava Regina.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehi, ciao e buon venerdì!  
> Una piccola Dark Swan (prevedo una decina di capitoli) che ho iniziato nel 2015, credo fosse agosto e che no, ancora non ho finito, ma quasi ;D
> 
> Per prima cosa, vorrei fare dei ringraziamenti d’obbligo, anche se, sfortunatamente e per vari motivi, non precisi. Molte persone hanno letto e commentato, nel corso di questi due anni, almeno il primo capitolo di questa storia e a loro va la mia più sincera gratitudine, senza ombra di dubbio.
> 
> Passiamo poi al riferimento contenuto nelle parole del signor Gold: “Coincidenza? Raramente l’universo è così pigro”. Forse qualcuno di voi lo ha riconosciuto. È tratto da Sherlock, una recente ossessione per cui devo ringraziare Fra <3
> 
> Legata a questo capitolo c’è poi una canzone, Losing your memory (Ryan Star), che inizialmente dava anche il titolo al capitolo. Ho poi preferito eliminare del tutto i titoli dei singoli capitoli. 
> 
> I prossimi capitoli saranno probabilmente più brevi di questi, ma la pubblicazione sarà comunque di venerdì, come da tradizione.
> 
> A presto,  
> T.


	2. Capitolo II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il capitolo non è esattamente dei più leggeri. Nella parte finale c’è una certa dose di violenza.  
> Nulla di descrittivo, ma sembra opportuno avvertire.

>  
> 
> Il dolore è un cammino solitario.

_Isabel Allende_

«Dottor Whale?» la voce di Regina fece voltare l’uomo, che si stava allontanando dalla stanza di Emma.

«Sì?»

Il sindaco, mani sullo stomaco e occhi velati da una profonda stanchezza fisica o forse anzi, più propriamente, dell’anima, attese che lui la raggiungesse.

Victor si chiese se fosse vero, quello che in molti in città davano ormai per scontato da anni, cioè che la grande e potente Regina fosse inciampata per Emma Swan, la figlia della sua nemesi.

Chiacchiere.

E in ogni caso c’era Robin.

Eppure, in quel momento, l’aspetto di Regina sembrava raccontare un’altra storia.

«Non sono certo un medico, ma ho costruito questa città dal nulla e ho una certa esperienza in termini di amministrazione e regolamenti» iniziò Regina, tenendo il mento alto e guardando Whale dritto negli occhi.

Il dottore trattenne a stento un sorrisino divertito.

Perfino in quelle condizioni, perfino mentre, lentamente, cadeva a pezzi, Regina sentiva il bisogno di barricarsi dietro il suo potere, dietro la sua posizione. Era sulla difensiva e, dal momento che non v’era alcun pericolo, questo non faceva altro se non denunciare la profonda insicurezza della donna.

«Potrei averne avuto il sospetto, sindaco Mills» rispose lui, con una leggera nota di beffa nella voce.

Lei assottigliò lo sguardo.

«Le visite ai pazienti sono limitate a precise ore della giornata».

«E tuttavia vi è la possibilità di lasciare che la famigl-»

«Per l’esattezza, dottor Whale. La _famiglia_. Il signor Jones non ha alcun legame con la famiglia di Emma. Si affretti a prendere provvedimenti o potrei decidere che il ruolo di primario è uno sforzo eccessivo per lei».

Il dottor Whale non riuscì a trattenere una risata di scherno, così, dritto in faccia al sindaco.

Regina impallidì e il suo volto, già livido, assunse un aspetto spettrale che fece morire il riso nella gola del dottore.

Whale si ricompose e si schiarì la voce.

«Mi scusi, signor sindaco. All’improvviso mi è tornata alla mente questa barzelletta assolutamente ridicola su uno zombie che-»

«Dottor Whale, si occupi della questione al più presto» lo interruppe Regina, spazientita e irritata oltre ogni misura.

L’uomo annuì e si infilò le mani in tasca, mentre osservava la donna allontanarsi a passo deciso.

Regina Mills si era davvero presa una gran bella sbandata per la signorina Swan, pensò sogghignando, resistendo a malapena alla voglia di raccontarlo a Ruby. Entrambi avevano una certa debolezza per i gossip cittadini.

Ma soprattutto il dottor Whale era incredibilmente, immensamente grato di non essere nei panni di Hook.  

 

 

Rumpelstiltskin alzò allarmato la testa non appena udì un tonfo sordo.  

Sorrise.

Belle si era accasciata sul tomo che stava leggendo.

Dopo aver lasciato la stanza di Emma era andato, con il consenso del sindaco, a recuperare qualche libro di magia che Regina custodiva nel suo mausoleo per poi rifugiarsi nel retro del suo negozio, dove Belle si era unita a lui nelle ricerche.

Erano passate ore da quando si erano seduti a quel tavolo per cercare risposte al problema della signorina Swan.

Prestando la massima attenzione così da fare il minimo rumore possibile, l’uomo si alzò e si avvicinò alla moglie.

_Moglie._

Già.

Lui e Belle non avevano ancora discusso della questione, ma nel suo cuore Rumpelstiltskin non poteva considerarsi separato da lei.

A una sua parola, avrebbe smesso di considerarsi suo marito.

Ma nulla gli avrebbe mai impedito di amarla. E come sarebbe stato possibile impedire quell’amore che era nato da un cuore che per natura sarebbe stato destinato a non conoscere amore alcuno?

Lui l’aveva amata quando gli sarebbe stato impossibile amarla.

E l’avrebbe amata per sempre.

Rumpelstiltskin accarezzò i capelli rossi di Belle.

Si accigliò, guardò il proprio bastone, fece una smorfia.

Avrebbe desiderato poterla prendere tra le braccia e metterla a letto, senza il bisogno di svegliarla.

Ma nelle sue condizioni fisiche quella strada non sembrava praticabile.

Si chinò su di lei.

«Belle?»

La ragazza mugugnò e lui sorrise, il cuore straripante di tenerezza.

«Belle?» provò di nuovo, alzando di poco il tono di voce.

La ragazza sussultò e alzò la testa di scatto, colpendo con la propria nuca il naso di Rumpelstiltskin, che immediatamente si portò una mano al volto.

«Oh! Rumpel!» esclamò lei, alzandosi in piedi e facendo così cadere la sedia e il tomo che aveva usato come guanciale. Il fracasso che ne conseguì sgomentò entrambi e Belle afferrò istintivamente il polso di Rumpelstiltskin.

Si guardarono per un attimo, sospesi in quell’innaturale quiete che segue un rumore violento.

Poi Belle scoppiò a ridere, arrossì e Rumpel rise per il sorriso di lei, senza curarsi del dolore scatenato dal colpo al naso che ancora si teneva con una mano.

«Oh, scusami tanto, non volevo farti male» disse infine Belle. «Lascia che gli dia un’occhiata, credo tu stia sanguinando».

«Non volevo svegliarti, ma-» rispose Rumpelstiltskin, la voce appena alterata.

«Non essere sciocco, fammi vedere».

Belle gli tolse la mano dal viso prima che lui potesse protestare.

La sua espressione si incupì.

«Non è niente» minimizzò l’uomo.

«Siediti. Vado a prendere qualcosa con cui pulirti».

«Belle-»

«Non muoverti» gli intimò Belle, uscendo dalla stanza.

 

 

«Emma» la chiamò il dottor Whale, entrando nella stanza della ragazza. «Come ti senti?»

«Piena di energie» rispose la ragazza prontamente.

«Ma non mi dire! Non hai sonno?» domandò Whale, accennando ai genitori della ragazza, scompostamente addormentati sulle sedie accanto al suo letto. Henry si era gettato sul materasso senza lenzuola presente nella stanza. Passare la notte in bianco, raccontando il loro passato, li aveva sfiniti.

A nessun altro era stato concesso di rimanere con Emma. Il dottor Whale era stato perentorio a riguardo.

Non che a Emma spiacesse l’assenza di Hook, ma Regina…

Emma si riscosse con una scrollata di spalle.  

«Il signor Gold mi ha spiegato che, in quanto Signore Oscuro, non ho la necessità di dormire. Né tantomeno la capacità di farlo, per quel che vale».

«Affascinante» commentò il dottore, sorpreso.

«Già».

Il tono della loro voce era basso, ridotto a un bisbiglio per non svegliare nessuno.

«Ad ogni modo, credo sia opportuno rimanere per un’altra notte in osservazione» annunciò il dottor Whale. 

«No» disse Emma, scuotendo la testa. «Mi sento benissimo!»

«Certo, ma non-»

«Mi faccia firmare qualche scartoffia che dice che il suo parere è contrario o qualcosa del genere e poi mi faccia uscire».

«Emma».

«Dottor Whale».

L’uomo sospirò e il suo sguardo cadde sul giovane Henry, profondamente addormentato. Non c’era da stupirsi che quel ragazzino fosse sopravvissuto alle avventure più incredibili, considerando le madri che si ritrovava: se era in grado di sopravvivere a loro…

Il suo sguardo tornò su Emma.

«Domani mattina tornerai da me per un controllo».

Emma incrociò le braccia al petto.

«Potrei farti sedare e tenerti qui contro la tua volontà» minacciò Whale.

«D’accordo» concesse la ragazza, di malavoglia. «Domani mattina passerò per un controllo».

«E non trascorrere la notte da sola».

Emma aprì le braccia incredula.

«Qualcuno deve tenerti d’occhio. Il signor Gold potrebbe sbagliarsi e tu potresti finire nuovamente in quello strano stato di coma».

«St-starai con noi, naturalmente, Emma» biascicò in quel momento Mary Margaret, aprendo gli occhi a fatica e reprimendo poco elegantemente uno sbadiglio.

Il dottor Whale annuì, ma la ragazza si limitò a sospirare.

Per un solo secondo, un solo, piccolissimo secondo, aveva sperato…

Aveva sperato cosa?

Di trascorrere la notte da Regina?

Certo, sapeva di vivere o, meglio, sapeva che la vecchia Emma viveva con i suoi genitori.

Eppure, alla nuova Emma, l’idea di passare la notte a casa del sindaco non sembrava poi tanto assurda: Regina sapeva usare la magia e il suo problema, qualunque esso fosse, richiedeva la magia.

E poi il signor Gold non aveva forse alluso a qualcosa sull’essere toccati da Regina?

E tuttavia Emma non propose quella soluzione, perché non aveva idea di come l’avrebbe presa il sindaco di Storybrooke.

Se i suoi rapporti con Mary Margaret, David, Henry, il signor Gold e tutti coloro che erano entrati nella sua vita le erano chiari, persino quello con Hook, per quanto la sua natura non le fosse gradevole, il rapporto della vecchia Emma con Regina non era che sottintesi, parole non dette, ragioni mancate, irrazionalità, confusione.

E questo affascinava la nuova Emma sopra ogni altra cosa.

Non solo si sentiva irrimediabilmente attratta da Regina, ma in quell’attrazione voleva perdersi.  

«Dopo cena ti farò dimettere, Emma» decretò Whale, richiamando l’attenzione della ragazza con una leggera pacca sulla gamba.

«Grazie, dottor Whale» rispose Mary Margaret.

Emma fece un cenno con il capo.

 

 

 

L’orario di visita era di una sola ora e di questo Emma fu enormemente grata.

Il primo a precipitarsi nella stanza fu, naturalmente, Hook. Emma si costrinse a sorridere gentilmente e accettò i fiori - camelie rosa - che l’uomo le porse.

Il pirata si sistemò su una sedia alla sinistra di Emma a malincuore. Il suo primo istinto era stato quello di sedersi accanto a lei sul letto, ma lo sguardo truce di David gli aveva fatto cambiare idea.

Pochi minuti dopo, Emma ebbe l’occasione di dare un volto reale a molti dei nomi e delle illustrazioni contenute nel libro di Henry.

Ruby e la vedova Lucas si presentarono con due enormi sorrisi. La prima reggeva un sacchetto colmo di muffin alla mela e cannella e la seconda portava una balestra con una freccia già incoccata.

Allo sguardo interrogativo di Mary Margaret, la vedova Lucas si strinse nelle spalle, «Ali buie, tempi bui» fu la giustificazione che offrì, ma si dimostrò tuttavia affabile e amabile con Emma, sistemandole i cuscini dietro la schiena e lamentandosi con il dottor Whale per la pessima qualità delle coperte.

Emma colse una certa intesa tra lui e Ruby e, quando la cameriera si accorse di essere stata colta in flagrante, si limitò a un risolino divertito.

«Non hai idea di quanto siano utili le sue nozioni di anatomia» sussurrò a Emma, che, per tutta risposta, affondò i denti nel muffin.

Sembrava buono, ma… Era come se il gusto fosse in parte svanito, sbiadito, attenuato. Si appuntò di chiedere al signor Gold se si trattasse dell’ennesima controindicazione della sua natura oscura, così da escludere il fatto che la vecchia Emma non sapesse apprezzare del buon cibo.

L’atmosfera nella stanza mutò all’improvviso quando due donne entrarono nel campo visivo di Emma.

Le identificò come Maleficent e sua figlia Lily, che era anche quanto di più vicino a una migliore amica avesse avuto prima di arriva a Storybrooke, da quel che le avevano raccontato.

«Rilassati, Snow. Siamo qui solo per salutare» disse Maleficent, con disinvoltura.

«Ehi» disse Lily, sorridendo incerta a Emma.

«Ehi».

«Ti ricordi di me?»

Emma fece una smorfia. «So che siamo state amiche. Ma nessuno ha saputo raccontarmi i dettagli della nostra storia».

«Quando sarai uscita da qui potrò raccontarteli. Se vuoi, naturalmente».

Emma annuì.

Lily, con le mani affondate nelle tasche della giacca, si guardò attorno nervosamente.

«Sono felice che tu ti senta meglio, Emma» intervenne Maleficent.

La ragazza intravide un che di predatorio in quegli occhi.  

A uno sguardo distratto e superficiale il suo cappotto nero, dalle forme squadrate, e gli stivali, che scomparivano sotto pantaloni grigio scuro, davano l’idea di una mente schematica, rigida, con manie di controllo. Ma erano i piccoli dettagli come i bottoni sul petto a forma di artiglio o gli orecchini a stella di un viola intenso a rivelare la natura passionale e aggressiva di Maleficent.

«Grazie» rispose infine Emma.

Le due donne si congedarono immediatamente, ma ben presto si presentarono i nani, il dottor Hopper, Blue e Nova, Geppetto e August, Belle.

La stanza di Emma si riempì di occhi e bocche e di palloncini e fiori e cioccolatini alla cannella. 

_Cannella_. La nuova Emma scoprì che la cannella le piaceva molto.

Se non altro, era un tassello verso la sua vera, nuova identità.

Emma fu educata e cortese con ciascuno di loro, ma la sua pazienza si stava lentamente, ma inesorabilmente esaurendo.

Dov’era Regina?

E poi, una parte di lei, aveva persino sperato che Robin Hood si presentasse.

Emma desiderava vederlo di persona, capire che genere di persona fosse, questo presunto Vero Amore di Regina.

Ma né Robin né, e questo rattristava enormemente Emma, Regina si presentarono.

Forse erano insieme.

Forse era il loro anniversario o qualcosa del genere ed erano andati a fare un pic-nic romantico o una camminata in riva al mare o un’escursione nella foresta o…

Un moto di energia, no, magia, quella era magia, si accorse Emma, si agitò nel suo petto.

A stento la ragazza si impose di dominarla e solo grazie all’intervento di un’infermiera che annunciava la fine dell’orario di visita riuscì a calmarsi.

Hook la guardò speranzoso, in cerca di un bacio o di una parola gentile da parte sua, ma Emma lo ignorò.

 

 

 

«Regina».

La donna alzò gli occhi dai documenti che stava esaminando e guardò il signor Gold con irritazione.

L’uomo non aveva nemmeno bussato. E per quale dannato motivo aveva il naso rosso e ingrossato? Non che a lei interessasse più di tanto.  

«Sono stato in ospedale, credevo che ti avrei trovata al capezzale di Emma».

«Emma ha la sua famiglia a occuparsi di lei».

«Appunto».

Regina posò la penna sulla scrivania e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, incrociando le braccia.  «Cosa vuoi?»

«Qualche minuto della tua attenzione» rispose l’uomo, sedendosi lentamente su una delle sedie davanti alla scrivania. Lo sforzo fu evidente sul suo viso, che divenne di un vivo porpora.

«Hai scoperto qualcosa su Emma?»

«Sì, io e Belle abbiamo trovato qualcosa».

Regina si sporse in avanti.

«Nessuno dei precedenti Signori Oscuri, per quanto io ne sappia, era mai svenuto subito dopo la trasformazione, né mai era stato sedato. Nessun Signore Oscuro prima di Emma, insomma, aveva mai dormito o perso, in qualche modo, la sua coscienza».

Regina ascoltava avidamente. Gold non l’aveva mai vista tanto attenta, tanto disperata di sapere, nemmeno durante le loro lezioni di magia. Forse, solo quando il dottor Whale si stava occupando di Daniel. Allora, stavano cercando di riportare in vita un uomo dalla morte. Ora, una donna dall’oblio.

In comune, vi era l’amore di Regina e il ruolo chiave avuto dal signor Gold nel giocare con il suo destino. A quella donna doveva molto più che qualche ricerca tra vecchie pergamene polverose.

«Lo svenimento, i sedativi… Questi provocano la perdita di memoria. È come se il cervello di Emma si azzerasse ogni volta. I Signori Oscuri sono destinati alla dannazione e il sonno è loro proibito perché non perdano mai la coscienza del loro essere. Se questa regola viene spezzata, vi è un fio da pagare».

«La magia ha sempre un prezzo» sussurrò Regina.

«Proprio così, mia cara».

Regina parve riflettere un attimo sulle parole di Rumpelstiltskin.

«Nessun Signore Oscuro è svenuto prima di lei. Allora cosa ha provocato il primo svenimento?» chiese, confusa.

«Non credo proprio che la risposta ti piacerà».

La donna deglutì, nei suoi occhi passò un’ombra di… paura? Quella che il signor Gold vi lesse era paura?

«Vedi, Regina» riprese lui, sistemandosi meglio sulla sedia, «Emma ha deciso di diventare l’Oscuro Signore. Emma lo ha voluto. Naturalmente, non è la prima a prendere questa discutibile decisione e anche chi, come me, ha ottenuto questo terribile potere perché ingannato, alla fine finisce con il desiderare questa condizione.

Inizialmente credevo che la natura di Emma, il suo essere frutto del Vero Amore, avesse scatenato una sorta di conflitto interiore e, da questo, il collasso».

Regina gli restituì uno sguardo al tempo stesso interrogativo e incalzante.

«Ma» riprese lui dopo una breve pausa per riprendere fiato, «diversi esperimenti di magia condotti dai più autorevoli studiosi hanno dimostrato che la natura della magia è una e una soltanto. Ciò che cambia è l’uso che ne facciamo. Perciò ho cercato altrove la causa della curiosa reazione della signorina Swan e, per quanto la mia sia solo un’ipotesi perché si tratta di un caso unico, credo che, Regina, tu sia la causa dello svenimento di Emma».

«Che cos-»

Gold venne preso all’improvviso da un attacco di tosse, che interruppe Regina.

La donna gli allungò un bicchiere d’acqua che teneva dal suo lato della scrivania, spazientita.

«Vedo che la mia salute non è tra le tue priorità» commentò lui, dopo aver bevuto ed essersi ripreso.

Lei fece schioccare la lingua. «Perché Emma è svenuta?»

Il signor Gold sospirò.

«Perché si è sacrificata. Nessuno aveva mai accettato e desiderato essere l’Oscuro Signore così intensamente, così altruisticamente, come Emma Swan. Non è stata spinta dal desiderio di riscatto, di vendetta, di puro potere. Non voleva quel potere per sé stessa, non lo voleva, eppure lo ha voluto.

Perché era spinta dall’amore per t-».

Regina si alzò repentinamente in piedi e sbatté con forza le mani sulla scrivania di marmo, che andò in pezzi, tra di loro.

Il signor Gold sobbalzò e spalancò gli occhi. Rompere una scrivania di marmo era un atto notevole anche per una con l’indole di Regina.

La donna respirava affannosamente.

Voltò le spalle a Rumpelstiltskin.

A terra, tra i frammenti, si trovavano il computer di Regina, i documenti a cui stava lavorando, le gocce d’acqua sfuggite dal bicchiere del signor Gold, un paio di foto di Henry.

Regina guardava fuori dalla finestra, le mani all’altezza dello stomaco e gli occhi, che vagarono fino a scontrarsi con il tetto dell’ospedale in lontananza, pieni di lacrime.

«L’avevo detto, che non ti sarebbe piaciuto» commentò Rumpelstiltskin, alzandosi con fatica dalla sedia per andarsene. 

«Ti sbagli» replicò Regina lapidaria.

«Ne sei sicura?» domandò il signor Gold, scostando con il bastone alcuni pezzi di marmo da una fotografia di Henry e Regina e rivelando il viso sorridente di Emma accanto a quello di suo figlio.

 

 

 

David chiuse la porta di casa alle spalle di Emma e la ragazza si guardò attorno. Quella era dunque la casa dei suoi genitori, dove lei aveva vissuto da quando era arrivata a Storybrooke.

Le sembrava un po’ piccola per tre persone adulte, un adolescente e un bambino di pochi mesi, ma per il momento doveva sottostare alle indicazioni del dottor Whale e, in ogni caso, non era certo l’ora di mettersi a cercare un alloggio. Domani mattina, subito dopo essere stata in ospedale, avrebbe controllato gli annunci di affitto e vendita immobiliare a Storybrooke.

«La tua stanza è di sopra» disse Mary Margaret, prendendo il cappotto di Emma per appenderlo alle sue spalle. La ragazza indossava un paio di jeans e un maglione grigio, che sembrava essere stato fatto a mano da sua madre. Pregò che nel suo armadio vi fossero vestiti di altro genere. Anche se, forse, avrebbe potuto risolvere la cosa con la magia.

«Vieni, ti faccio vedere, ma’!» Henry prese Emma per mano, trascinandola verso le scale. «Di solito dormiamo insieme, quando mi fermo. Spesso ti faccio dormire sul divano».

David rise sommessamente, circondando le spalle della moglie con un braccio.  

«Mi fai dormire sul divano?» domandò Emma, confusa, mentre saliva i primi gradini della stretta scala di legno.

«Sì, ma’! Russi».

 

 

 

Rumpelstiltskin entrò nel retro del negozio, dove trovò Belle addormentata sul vecchio divano arrangiato a letto alla bell’e meglio.

Doveva essere stato meno cauto di quanto credeva, perché lei aprì gli occhi.

«Come l’ha presa, Regina?» mugugnò la ragazza, mettendosi a sedere e massaggiandosi il collo.

Rumpelstiltskin si strinse nelle spalle. «Ha rotto la sua scrivania».

Belle gli rivolse un’espressione stupita. «Ma… La sua scrivania è di marmo, come..?»

«Pensavo avrebbe incendiato metà Storybrooke. Ha reagito meglio del previsto. Forse ha trovato il tempo di seguire qualche corso di autocontrollo per manager e dirigenti tra una Maledizione e l’altra» rispose Rumpelstiltskin, stringendosi nelle spalle.

Belle accennò un sorriso divertito.  

Rimasero in silenzio.

«Credo dovremmo riposare» disse infine la ragazza. «Ho prenotato una stanza da Granny, tu puoi rimanere a casa».

«Cosa? No, Belle, dormirò nella stanza degli ospiti».

Lei scosse la testa.

«Non credo sia una buona idea».

Rumpelstiltskin sospirò.

«So di aver sbagliato di nuovo con te, Belle. E so anche di aver avuto una e mille possibilità da te. Possibilità che, in qualche modo, ho sprecato. Perciò non voglio chiedertene un’altra. Eppure io sono innamorato di te» disse, con tutta la semplicità che riuscì a scovare nel suo cuore.

Se c’era una cosa che aveva imparato da quel nuovo putiferio di cui era artefice, era che l’amore non è altro che una linea retta che paure, esitazioni, reticenze deformano fino a farla diventare un groviglio nel quale rimaniamo invischiati, impantanati, imprigionati.

Ma ora era deciso a sciogliere un nodo dopo l’altro, un inghippo alla volta.

«È casa tua. Ci sono i tuoi vestiti, i tuoi libri, le tue scarpe. Mi troverò un appartamento e se ti mette a disagio che io rimanga un paio di notti nella camera degli ospiti, dormirò _io_ al Granny’s».

Belle rimase in silenzio e lo osservò.

«Non ti sto allontanando» disse, sospirando. Scosse la testa. «Lo so che è da pazzi. Lo so. So che… So chi sei. Ma non ti sto allontanando. Sono tua moglie, Rumpel, sono io, sono Belle e ti ho sposato. Questa è la mia natura. Amare te. E non posso impedirlo, forse nemmeno voglio ostacolarlo».

Gli occhi di Rumpelstiltskin si inumidirono.

Belle scosse la testa.

«Ma… Ho bisogno di tempo, ho bisogno di spazio. Tu… amarti non è facile».

La ragazza accennò un sorriso. «Amo le avventure e tu sei la più grande di esse, nel bene e nel male. Tornerò presto a casa, Rumpel», lei gli prese le mani tra le sue, «ma non oggi».

Con questo, Belle si alzò e uscì dalla stanza, regalando un ultimo sorriso e uno svolazzo di gonna all’uomo, ma nessuna possibilità di replica.

 

 

 

Mezzanotte era ormai passata.

Emma era seduta ai piedi del divano, al buio e in silenzio.

Sia i suoi genitori che Henry si erano addormentati da qualche ora e, per non svegliare il ragazzino, Emma aveva deciso di scendere al piano inferiore.

Fece vagare lo sguardo su quel luogo che le era tanto familiare quanto estraneo. Un biberon aperto era abbandonato sul tavolo della cucina, il telecomando era in parte sepolto tra i cuscini del divano e un angolo del tappeto era sollevato, proprio lì dove David era inciampato quando si era alzato per controllare il piccolo Neal che piangeva.

L’incontro con il suo fratellino era stato strano, per Emma.

Era una creatura così piccola e fragile e, come lei, ancora non aveva piena coscienza della sua identità.

Emma fece ricadere la testa all’indietro.

Il signor Gold le aveva consigliato di trovarsi un hobby, qualcosa con cui tenersi occupata.

Aveva provato a leggere qualcuno dei libri di sua madre, ma nessuno l’aveva interessata più di tanto e li aveva abbandonati dopo poche pagine.

Allora era passata alla televisione, ma nemmeno in questo caso le trasmissioni erano riuscite ad intrattenerla. Nessuna fortuna nemmeno con la collezione di film di suo padre o i fumetti di Henry.

Emma represse a stento un urlo di frustrazione.

Si alzò in piedi, camminò per la stanza.

Tra le altre cose che erano state raccontate in quella stanza d’ospedale, Emma aveva scoperto anche che a possedere il pugnale era Regina.

Alla ragazza era stato più e più volte spiegato quanto potesse essere pericoloso quell’oscuro potere di cui disponeva e le era sembrato ragionevole che, ad avere la possibilità di controllarla, fosse Regina.

Ma ora…

Regina non era andata a trovarla e non aveva nemmeno chiamato.

Possibile che non le importasse assolutamente nulla di Emma?

Eppure le era sembrata… affranta, quando la ragazza si era svegliata nel letto d’ospedale.

Senza contare che Emma aveva sacrificato tutto quanto solo perché lei potesse essere felice.

E ora non si degnava nemmeno di farle un saluto.

Sul serio, chi si credeva di essere, quella donna?

Emma non lo sapeva.

E come avrebbe potuto saperlo?

Non sapeva nemmeno chi lei fosse!

Chi era Emma?

Chi era Regina?

E chi era Emma per Regina?

Perché, chi fosse Regina per Emma era chiaro.

Regina per Emma era una dannazione. Una di quelle per cui si farebbe di tutto, pur di viverla anche solo un secondo e al diavolo la miseria che ne sarebbe derivata.

E forse la vecchia Emma avrebbe accettato la situazione, forse la vecchia Emma si sarebbe fatta da parte per lasciare che Robin si prendesse cura di Regina.

Peccato che la vecchia Emma fosse morta per Regina.

E la Emma che era nata da quelle ceneri non era disposta a lasciare Regina senza combattere per lei.

 

 

 

Regina osservava le fiamme morenti del camino.

La casa era vuota, terribilmente vuota senza Henry.

Non era la prima volta in cui suo figlio trascorreva la notte con i nonni.

Ma era la prima volta che a mancarle non era solo Henry, ma anche Emma.

E la mancanza di Emma era… dolorosa.

Fin dal primo istante in cui aveva incontrato la signorina Swan, Regina aveva provato qualcosa, ogni cosa.

Gratitudine, rabbia, sospetto, paura, sollievo, desiderio, frustrazione, ammirazione e di più ancora, qualcosa in più, sempre in più, che mai in vita sua Regina aveva provato, se non con Emma.

Ma ciò che ancora non aveva sperimentato era la privazione di Emma.

E da questo scaturiva un così profondo dolore da isolarla dal mondo esterno, da tagliare ogni ponte con la realtà e rinchiuderla in una bolla che attutiva ogni cosa che non fosse cruda sofferenza.

All’improvviso, Emma le era stata strappata e lei aveva iniziato a sanguinare, nello stesso modo in cui sanguina un uomo al quale si estrae il proiettile da cui è stato colpito e che, ironicamente, aveva fermato quella stessa emorragia che aveva provocato.

Emma era il suo proiettile.

E ora Regina sanguinava.

Il camino scoppiettò, ma Regina non vi fece neppure caso. Il mondo sarebbe anche potuto bruciare e lei con esso e non era sicura che se ne sarebbe accorta.

Il dottor Whale l’aveva chiamata qualche ora prima per dirle che Emma era stata dimessa e che avrebbe passato la notte con i suoi genitori.

Regina avrebbe voluto strozzare Whale.

Emma non stava bene, dimetterla era da irresponsabili. E perché diamine non l’aveva chiamata prima per chiederle un parere? Ma perché avrebbe dovuto? E ancora, perché la stava avvisando ora?

Regina non era niente, niente per Emma.

Non era la famiglia di Emma.

Emma aveva già una famiglia e per quanto fastidioso potesse essere, lei non ne faceva parte.

 

 

 

Emma girò la maniglia della porta.

«Dove stai andando?»

La ragazza si voltò e incontrò lo sguardo confuso e assonnato di sua madre.

«Fuori».

«Fuori?! Fuori dove?» la voce strozzata dal sonno.

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «Non lo so. A Storybrooke. Voglio conoscere la città».

«Emma! Non puoi uscire a quest’ora!»

«Senti, non mi importa. Non sono una bambina indifesa, non mi accadrà nulla, non mi perderò. E non posso dormire, quindi tanto vale che io investa questo tempo in qualcosa di utile» sbottò Emma, visibilmente irritata e infastidita da Mary Margaret.

«Modera i toni, signorina, altrimenti…».

Emma rise e scosse la testa. « _Altrimenti,_ cosa? Mi caccerai fuori di casa? Non ho intenzione di vivere in questa topaia in ogni caso, grazie tante!»

«Emma!» esclamò Mary Margaret, indignata.

Emma aprì la porta per poi sbattersela alle spalle una volta uscita.

Estrasse dalla tasca della sua giacca rossa quello che aveva scoperto essere il suo cellulare.

Lo schermò la informò che era l’una e otto minuti.  

 

 

 

«Dammene un altro, Capelli Rossi» disse Hook, burbero, sostenendosi a fatica al bancone del locale per non scivolare giù dallo sgabello su cui era appollaiato in precario equilibrio.

Ruby gli versò l’ennesimo bicchierino di rum.

«Questo è l’ultimo, Hook. Poi vai a dormire».

«Con te? Anche se in quel caso dubito che ti lascerei dormire».

Ruby si chinò verso di lui sul bancone. «Il vino muove il desiderio, ma smuove l’efficienza» sussurrò la cameriera, con una punta di malignità nella voce.

«E questo che cosa diavolo vorrebbe dire, donna?» domandò lui, aprendo le braccia incredulo.

«Che a letto con te non ci vengo. E che non dovresti nemmeno provarci con me. Né con una qualsiasi altra donna, per quel che vale. Credevo fossi innamorato di Emma».

Hook si strinse nelle spalle e bevve l’intero bicchierino di rum in un sorso. «Emma, Emma, Emma» cantilenò poi, spingendo il bicchierino verso Ruby.

«Ho altri clienti, Hook, non posso passare la serata a riempirti il bicchiere» commentò la ragazza acidamente.

«Lasciami la bottiglia».

«Vattene a dormire» rispose lei acidamente, uscendo dal bancone per prendere l’ordine di una coppia di clienti che avevano attirato la sua attenzione con un cenno.

Lui sbuffò.

Si guardò intorno annoiato.

Forse Ruby aveva ragione e avrebbe fatto meglio a salire in una stanza, gettarsi su un letto e dormire.

Non era sicuro di poter tornare alla Jolly Roger sulle sue gambe.

Hook guardò il bicchierino vuoto.

Se solo Ruby gli avesse dato quella stramaledetta bottiglia…

Si era presentato al _Granny’s_ poco dopo l’ora di cena, dopo essere stato a casa dei genitori di Emma.

Aveva pensato di trascorrere la notte con la sua fidanzata, ma lei non era stata dello stesso avviso.

Lo aveva sopportato per circa un quarto d’ora, senza nemmeno cercare di nascondere il proprio disagio, poi Emma lo aveva schiettamente invitato ad andarsene. Prima che lui avesse il tempo di protestare, lei era salita nella stanza dove Henry si era già coricato per la notte.

Hook aveva fatto per seguirla, ma David e Mary Margaret glielo avevano impedito.

Così, era finito faccia a faccia con il primo bicchierino di rum, che aveva invitato il secondo, che a sua volta si era fatto accompagnare dal terzo e… insomma, aveva presto smesso di contare.

Ruby tornò nel suo campo visivo.

«Capelli Rossi».

«Ho un nome, lo sai?»

«Sono ubriaco, non… non…» Hook cercò una parola che non sembrava voler uscire dalle sue labbra.

Ruby sospirò. «Già. Profondo».

«Tu sei profonda?»

Ruby si trattenne a stento dal tirargli uno schiaffo o il vassoio in testa. Si limitò a fissarlo minacciosamente.

«Scommetto di sì. Non sono mai andato a letto con una ragazza lupo. Cosa ne dici di fare di me il tuo prossimo bocconcino, Capelli Rossi?».

Ruby posò il vassoio con calma misurata, il sangue che ribolliva nelle sue vene.

Tutto quello che desiderava, in quel momento, era sbranare Hook, organo dopo organo, per poi pulirsi i denti con il suo uncino come se fosse uno stuzzicadenti.

Afferrò una bottiglia di rum e la sbatté sul bancone, sotto il naso del pirata.

«Vattene. Ora» sibilò minacciosa, scoprendo involontariamente i canini da lupo.

Aveva fatto da balia a quel pirata per tutto il dannato giorno. Un secondo in più sarebbe stato fatale.

Lui guardò la bottiglia, poi Ruby.

Afferrò la bottiglia e si alzò dallo sgabello barcollando pericolosamente.

Uscì dal locale reggendosi a malapena sulle gambe, appoggiandosi ora a un tavolo, ora allo stipite della porta.

L’aria della sera era gelida, ma l’alcol lo aiutò a combattere il freddo.

Scese, reggendosi al corrimano, i pochi gradini del Granny’s.

Guardò a destra, poi a sinistra.

La strada, rischiarata dai lampioni a intervalli regolari, era vuota. Storybrooke non aveva mai brillato per la sua vita notturna, a meno che questa non comprendesse una Maledizione o un sacrificio.

Considerò l’idea di andare da Emma, ma sapeva che lei non lo avrebbe mai assecondato.

_Stronza_.

Lui l’amava, l’amava sopra ogni cosa e lei non faceva che ignorarlo.

Uno cerca di mettere la testa a posto per una donna ed esserle fedele e fare tutto quello che lei dice, cerca di renderla felice, darle tutto quello che vuole e cosa ottiene?

Ottiene che la stronza si sacrifica per un’altra persona, mandando a _fanculo_ la loro possibilità di un Lieto Fine.

Per Regina, poi.

Lui certo non aveva un animo puro e innocente, d’accordo, ma Regina era un distillato di pura crudeltà.

Hook aprì la bottiglia di rum a fatica.

Ne bevve un lungo sorso, poi si incamminò nella quiete della notte di Storybrooke.

 

 

 

Aveva seguito le indicazioni che portavano al porto e ora Emma osservava, seduta su una panchina di legno, le placide onde dell’oceano.

Nessuno a farle compagnia, se non la sua stessa ombra e il silenzio di quella notte di luna piena.

Aveva pensato che, forse, il ritmico movimento dell’oceano l’avrebbe aiutata a calmarsi.   

Ci aveva sperato, più che altro.

Ma il suo animo ancora si agitava e non trovava pace.

Il signor Gold le aveva fatto intendere che sarebbe stato sempre così, che quella era la sua nuova condizione e che non avrebbe potuta fare nulla per mutarla. Presto avrebbe imparato a ignorarla, a considerarla come lo stato naturale delle cose.

Emma non gli credeva.

C’erano infatti stati dei momenti in cui il suo tormento si era sopito.

La presenza di Regina placava il tormento, l’assenza lo acuiva.

Di nuovo, si trattava di Regina.

Per Emma, Regina stava diventando un’ossessione.

Voleva Regina.

Ma non poteva avere Regina, perché lei sembrava evitarla.

Tutto, tutto per Regina.

E Regina l’aveva privata di ogni cosa.

Emma si alzò, guardò l’oceano e all’oceano Emma rivolse il suo grido.

Un grido primigenio, che nacque dal profondo del suo cuore, alimentato dalla rabbia e dal desiderio.

Il cielo iniziò a rannuvolarsi, le onde divennero impetuose.

Emma sentiva la magia in lei che, specchio dell’oceano, s’agitava allo stesso modo, onda su onda, pronta a straripare.

Non era sicura di quello che sarebbe successo se l’avesse lasciata libera.

Respirò a fondo.

Una nuvola coprì la luna e l’ombra di Emma scomparve.

 

 

 

Colpi alla porta.

Regina sentiva dei furiosi, insistenti colpi alla sua porta d’ingresso.

Andavano avanti da molto.

O forse erano appena iniziati.

C’era anche una voce ad accompagnare quei colpi.

Regina sapeva di conoscere quella voce.

Ma Regina non avrebbe saputo dire a chi appartenesse.

Infine, non il bussare continuo, non i richiami sguaiati, ma un nome pronunciato nell’intervallo tra un colpo e l’altro catturò la sua attenzione.

«Scommetto che Emma è con te. Apri questa fottuta porta, Regina!».

_Scommetto che Emma è con te._

_Emma._

Hook, chi urlava alla sua porta era quel dannato Capitan _guyliner_ , realizzò all’improvviso Regina.

E Hook cercava Emma.

Ma Emma non era con lei.

Credeva anzi che il pirata non avrebbe lasciato il fianco della ragazza per nulla al mondo, ora che non vi erano restrizioni riguardo l’orario di visita.

Ma se Hook tempestava la sua porta di pugni, allora Emma…

Regina si alzò di scatto dal divano, il cuore in gola.

I piedi nudi sembravano volare sul pavimento mentre si dirigeva all’ingresso.

Spalancò la porta.

Per un soffio evitò l’uncino del pirata, che le sfiorò l’orecchio.

A causa della mancata collisione con il legno della porta, Hook perse l’equilibrio. Troppo ubriaco per tentare di recuperarlo, si lasciò cadere in avanti.

Mollò la presa sulla bottiglia ormai vuota di rum e ruzzolò a terra travolgendo Regina.

La schiena della donna cozzò con il pavimento e il peso di lui sul petto portò i suoi polmoni a comprimersi, svuotandoli d’aria.

Il pirata puzzava di alcol e cuoio in maniera rivoltante.

Regina fece una smorfia, poi piantò le mani sulle spalle di Hook per toglierselo di dosso, ma, dopo un secondo di spaesamento, questi iniziò a ridere convulsamente.

«Oh, tesoro, non hai idea di quante volte ho sognato di trovarmi di nuovo sopra di te» articolò, senza nemmeno accennare alla possibilità di alzarsi.

Regina gli tirò uno schiaffo con un movimento fulmineo.

Il rumore secco riecheggiò nella notte.

Pensando di approfittare della confusione dell’uomo, Regina tentò nuovamente di spostarlo.

Avrebbe potuto usare la magia, ma nello stato di alterazione in cui si trovava, divisa tra la preoccupazione spasmodica di non sapere se Emma stesse bene e l’indignazione furiosa scatenata dalla presenza di Hook, Regina non era sicura di poterla controllare.

Avrebbe rischiato di uccidere il pirata accidentalmente e se anche aveva innumerabili motivi che l’autorizzavano a correre quel rischio, ne bastava uno solo per fermarla: a Emma sarebbe potuto importare di Hook.

Non appena fece forza con le braccia per spostare il pirata, questo posò l’uncino all’altezza del cuore di Regina.

«Devo ricordarti quali cure ha dedicato tua madre al mio uncino, tesoro?»

Il sindaco deglutì.

Naturalmente sua madre riusciva a tormentarla persino dall’Oltretomba e, altrettanto naturalmente, non c’era nessuno ad aiutare Regina.

«Tra poco affonderò questa _fredda-fredda_ punta nella tua carne _calda-calda_. Voglio solo godermi lo sguardo nei tuoi occhi, lo sguardo disperato di chi vede strapparsi il proprio Lieto Fine. Come tu stai facendo con me, tenendomi lontano da Emma» disse Hook, con voce innaturalmente acuta.

Nel bianco che circondava le iridi del pirata, Regina distingueva chiaramente piccole vene rosse che sembravano protendersi dalla pelle come scheletriche dita.

Il volto di Hook era stravolto, trasfigurato da una lucida follia.

Alcol, dolore, orgoglio calpestato.

Il labbro superiore di Regina si sollevò con sprezzo, quasi la donna stesse ringhiando.

«Vattene. Subito».

Il pirata scosse la testa.

«Potrei persino divertirmi ancora di più, non credi? Come ai vecchi tempi. Scopriamo se al sindaco Mills piace farsi fottere come piace alla Regina Cattiva».

Hook si sentì scaraventare all’indietro da una forza invisibile.

Si schiantò al suolo, sul vialetto d’entrata di Regina.

La donna si mise a sedere, sorpresa, affannata.

Emma Swan scavalcò la sagoma di Hook che si contorceva a terra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon venerdì! 
> 
> Anche questo capitolo, inizialmente, aveva un titolo, tratto da “Demons at the door”, Sleeping wolf.   
> L’accenno che il dottor Whale fa alla barzelletta sugli zombie è un’allusione al ruolo che l’attore di Whale (David Anders) interpreta in iZombie. 
> 
> “Ali buie, tempi bui” è una citazione che non sarà sconosciuta ai fan di Game of Thrones, ma per gli altri, si riferisce al fatto che i corvi (ali buie, nere, dark wings) portano cattive notizie (tempi bui, dark times), giocando sul fatto che Emma è Dark Swan, un cigno dalle ali nere. Per Granny la prudenza non è mai troppa ed è convinta che lei sarebbe un’ottima regina per i Sette Regni: non ti servono tre draghi se hai una balestra. 
> 
> “Il vino muove il desiderio, ma smuove l’efficienza” è invece Shakespeare (“It provokes the desire but it takes away the performance”, W. Shakespeare, Macbeth, II, III, 29-30, trad. di Vittorio Gassman, Oscar Mondadori, per la precisione).
> 
> Grazie per aver letto questo capitolo e soprattutto le infinite nda.  
> Alla prossima settimana,   
> T. <3


	3. Capitolo III

 

_[…]_

_Que tu viennes du ciel ou de l’enfer, qu’importe,_

_Ô Beauté! Monstre énorme, effrayant, ingénu!_

_Si ton œil, ton souris, ton pied, m’ouvrent la porte_

_D’un Infini que j’aiume et n’ai jamais connu?_

_De Satan ou de Dieu, qu’importe? Ange ou Sirène,_

_Qu’importe, si tu rends, -fée aux yeux de velours,_

_Rhythme, parfum, lueur, ô mon unique reine! -_

_L’univers moins hideux et les instants moins lourds?_

| 

_[…]_

_Bellezza, mostro enorme di spavento e ingenuità!_

_Cosa importa, in fondo, che tu venga dal cielo o dall’Inferno?_

_Il tuo occhio, il tuo sorriso, il tuo piede aprono la porta_

_d’un Infinito che amo e non ho mai conosciuto._

_Fata dagli occhi di velluto! Ritmo, profumo, raggio_

_unica mia regina! Da satana o da Dio, cosa importa?_

_Angelo o Sirena, cosa importa? Tu rendi_

_meno schifoso l’universo e meno pesante ogni momento._  
  
---|---  
  
 

Charles Baudelaire, I fiori del male, XXI. Inno alla bellezza [trad. C. Rendina]

 

 

 

 

Portandosi una mano alla nuca, Hook gemette.

Emma lo ignorò e raggiunse Regina.

Si chinò di fronte a lei. «Stai bene?»

Regina guardò negli occhi verdi di Emma, in cerca di qualcosa.

Le guance del sindaco erano arrossate e sulle labbra, a così breve distanza, Emma riusciva a scorgere delle piccole semilune solo parzialmente rimarginate.

«Perché sei qui?» chiese Regina, cercando di mettere ordine nei propri pensieri.

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «Lui perché è qui?» domandò poi, riferendosi a Hook.

«Ti stava cercando».

«Anche io».

Regina fece per ribattere, ma non appena aprì la bocca si rese conto di non aver nulla da dire.

Non _sapeva_ cosa dire.

E Emma avrebbe voluto toccare Regina. Accarezzarle il volto, passarle una mano tra i capelli, baciarle le labbra. Scoprire il sapore del suo sangue.

Hook gemette di nuovo.

Un velo si posò sugli occhi verdi Emma. La ragazza si alzò.

Diede un calcio violento alla bottiglia di rum vuota e abbandonata sul portico.

«Ferma!» tentò Regina, allarmata.

Aveva riconosciuto quello sguardo. Lo ricordava dai mille e mille specchi in cui aveva guardato il proprio riflesso. Lo ricordava in Emma che puntava una pistola contro Lily.

A un gesto della mano della ragazza, Hook venne sollevato da terra, i piedi penzoloni, il laccio della magia oscura attorno al collo.

Aveva gli occhi sbarrati. Guardava Emma, senza vederla davvero.

«No» la voce di Regina aprì una breccia nella coltre di rabbia di Emma, «lascialo andare, è a malapena cosciente».

«Ti stava facendo del male».

Calore, nel petto di Regina. Emma voleva proteggerla.

«Non era una vera minaccia. Ubriaco, senza magia. Aspettavo solo il momento giusto per difendermi».

La voce di Regina era più vicina. Doveva essersi rimessa in piedi.

«Sw-Swan» riuscì ad articolare il pirata.

Emma strinse le dita di qualche millimetro, la presa della magia si serrò sulla gola di Hook.

«Non ne vale la pena» ancora più vicina, Regina era sempre più vicina.

«Ti stava facendo del male».

Regina entrò nel campo visivo di Emma.

Non disse nulla.

Guardò Emma e Emma sentì di nuovo i confini della sua identità assumere una forma distinta, separarsi da quel tutto informe che era la sua ira.  

Interruppe bruscamente il flusso di magia.

Hook rovinò a terra. Si portò una mano alla gola. Tossì.

Le spalle di Regina si rilassarono e le sue dita si mossero verso quelle di Emma, ma prima che il sindaco potesse afferrarle, queste si mossero repentinamente verso l’alto.

Il volto di Emma era diventato una maschera e, nei suoi occhi, divampò nuovamente il furore, come un incendio.  

Regina si voltò.

All’altezza del suo petto, l’uncino del pirata era sospeso a mezz’aria.

Hook si teneva il moncone della mano.

«Non me la porterai via!» gridò verso il sindaco. «Non me la porterai via!» ripeté, questa volta con un singhiozzo.

L’uncino cadde a terra.

L’eco del metallo nella notte ricordò sinistramente a Regina il rumore del pugnale sull’asfalto, quando Emma si era sacrificata.

Regina lo sapeva, che le strade verso l’oscurità potevano essere molte.

Ma Regina non avrebbe lasciato che Emma percorresse la sua fino in fondo.

Rimanendo al suo fianco, il sindaco appoggiò una mano sul cuore di Emma.

Ne ascoltò i battiti.

Erano lenti, regolari, innaturali considerando lo stato d’animo della ragazza.

«Lascia andare».

Sotto le dita di Regina, il cuore di Emma batté una volta.  

Poi due.

Tre.

E poi Emma gridò e Regina sentì l’onda di magia trasmettersi nelle sue vene. Chiuse gli occhi.

Hook venne scaraventato nuovamente all’indietro e cadde oltre il giardino di Regina, sull’asfalto.

Il cuore di Emma batté di nuovo sotto il tocco di Regina.

Il sindaco aprì gli occhi e incontrò quelli di Emma. «Entriamo in casa».

In strada, Hook si mise a carponi e vuotò il contenuto del suo stomaco, prima di accasciarsi a terra.

 

 

 

Senza una parola, Regina fece strada a Emma fino al suo studio e la invitò ad accomodarsi dove preferisse.

Con un groppo in gola, il sindaco notò che la ragazza scelse lo stesso posto in cui si era seduta la sua prima sera a Storybrooke, quando le aveva riportato Henry. E la speranza di una vita diversa.

«Ti va… del sidro di mele?» domandò Regina, rimanendo sulla soglia dello studio.

«Qualcosa di più forte?»

«Torno subito» disse il sindaco, indugiando solo per un momento prima di allontanarsi.

La ragazza notò che era a piedi scalzi.

 

 

 

«Pronto?» rispose una voce femminile.

Regina allontanò il telefono dall’orecchio. Lesse di nuovo il nome del contatto sullo schermo. _Dottor Victor Whale._

Eppure quella voce non era sua.

«Signorina Lucas?» domandò, stranita. Si appoggiò all’isola al centro della cucina, dove aveva preparato un vassoio con una brocca contenente il suo miglior sidro di mele e due bicchieri.

«Sindaco Mills?» disse Ruby, con lo stesso tono.

Regina si schiarì la gola. «Signorina Lucas, potrei parlare con il dottor Whale, per cortesia?»

«Al momento è occupato, ma può parlare con me. Riferirò non appena-»

«No, lei andrà a riferire immediatamente» la interruppe Regina. «Ho bisogno che il dottor Whale venga a casa mia al più presto, con un kit di pronto soccorso e la massima discrezione».

L’altro capo della linea rimase silenzioso per alcuni istanti. «Si tratta di Emma? Emma sta bene?»

Il sindaco fece schioccare la lingua: perché diavolo tutti sembravano ritenere naturale che la signorina Swan fosse a casa sua nel bel mezzo della notte era un mistero per il sindaco.  

«Emma sta benissimo, signorina Lucas. È quel dannato pirata che ha perso il senno».

«Ah. Arriviamo al più presto».

«Bene» concluse Regina, interrompendo la telefonata a metà dell’urlo allarmato di Ruby che chiamava _Victor_.

«Chi era?»

Regina sussultò violentemente, facendo cadere il telefono a terra.

Si girò e sorrise nervosamente a Emma.

«Dannazione, prima non sapevi essere così silenziosa» commentò, abbassandosi per recuperare il telefono. Emma la imitò.

Le loro dita si sfiorarono.

Uno scoppio, scintille e una crepa si aprì sullo schermo del telefono.

Il sindaco sospirò e lo raccolse comunque.

Emma si guardò le mani.

«Non è colpa tua» rispose Regina, abbandonando il telefono accanto al vassoio «Nonostante gli anni di pratica, è facile perdere il controllo della magia».

La ragazza annuì.

Regina si schiarì la gola, si morse il labbro inferiore e, per tenere le mani occupate, versò il sidro prima in un bicchiere, poi nell’altro.

«Allora» si costrinse infine a dire, trovando un filo di voce nascosto nella gola. «Come hai fatto ad arrivare al 108 di Mifflin Street?».

Il sindaco allungò uno dei due bicchieri verso Emma, facendolo scivolare lungo il ripiano. Non voleva rischiare di sfiorare nuovamente la ragazza e perdere il controllo.

Emma fece un cenno di ringraziamento, ma, invece di prendere il bicchiere, estrasse qualcosa dalla tasca dei jeans, che il sindaco riconobbe come il cellulare della ragazza. 

Venne posato accanto a quello rotto di Regina.

«Cercavo un posto dove andare, così ho aperto il _navigatore._ Sotto la voce _casa 2_ è registrato questo indirizzo. L’ho seguito».

«Oh» fu il commento di Regina, prima di afferrare il proprio bicchiere e berne l’intero contenuto.

Emma alzò un sopracciglio, incuriosita.

Fece un passo verso Regina, che a sua volta retrocedette.

Il sindaco appoggiò il bicchiere vuoto sul ripiano.

«Avevo intuito la tua passione per il frutto proibito, ma non immaginavo arrivasse a questo punto» commentò Emma.

Un altro passo avanti e la bassa schiena di Regina urtò il marmo del ripiano della cucina.

Vi serrò entrambe le mani.

Emma si fermò a pochi centimetri da lei.

Il suo profumo era ancora lo stesso, realizzò Regina.

« _Allora_ » disse Emma, imitando con una punta di ironia il tono di voce usato da Regina poco prima, «chi era al telefono?».

Il sindaco deglutì.

Non era mai riuscita a mentire a Emma, nemmeno quando era lei ad avere il controllo della situazione. Sarebbe stato inutile provarci ora, per vari motivi e non da ultimo il fatto che il dottor Whale sarebbe comunque arrivato nel giro di pochi minuti.

«Cercavo Whale» rispose infine, guardando la ragazza negli occhi.

Le spalle di Emma si rilassarono. Regina si chiese quale risposta avesse temuto.

«Whale?»

Il sindaco sospirò. «Per Hook. Ha bisogno di aiuto. Ma certo non potevo chiamare un’ambulanza o le persone avrebbero iniziato a fare domande» spiegò Regina, cercando di mantenere il proprio tono il più neutrale possibile.

Emma non sembrava condividere l’idea di aiutare il pirata, ma non fece commenti a riguardo. Piuttosto, era la seconda parte della risposta a incuriosirla.  

«E perché non dovrebbero farle?»

«Se la cosa diventasse di dominio pubblico, mi darebbero la colpa».

«Stai mentendo».

«E tu sai sempre quando mento» rispose Regina, scuotendo la testa.

«Anche… _prima_?»

«Lo chiamavi il tuo _superpotere_ , sì».

«Funziona solo con te?»

«No, con tutti. Con me in modo particolare».

«Se sapevi che ti avrei scoperto, perché hai mentito comunque?»

La voce di Emma si era improvvisamente abbassata di tono.

Le sue dita, fredde, si posarono sul dorso della mano sinistra di Regina, i cui battiti accelerarono. Il sindaco chiuse gli occhi. Deglutì.

Pensare era diventato difficile.  

«Per la stessa ragione che spinge chiunque a mentire, Emma».

Le unghie di Emma tracciarono la linea dell’avambraccio di Regina delicatamente, millimetro dopo millimetro.

«Non hai paura che mi lasci trascinare dall’ira, come poco fa? Non hai paura che ti faccia male? Non hai paura di me?»

A questa domanda, Regina aprì gli occhi, lasciando che Emma vi si specchiasse.

«Credo in te. Mi fido di te».

Emma eliminò la distanza tra loro, lasciando che il suo intero corpo accarezzasse quello del sindaco

La ragazza appoggiò una mano sul cuore di Regina, che batteva furiosamente, e l’altra su un fianco della donna.

Regina non si mosse.

«Potrei strapparlo. Perché non fuggi?»

«Te l’ho detto. Mi fido di te» la sua voce era bassa, roca.

Gli occhi di Emma si posarono sulle labbra di Regina.

Voleva sapere che sapore avesse Regina.

Il sangue di Regina.

Si chinò appena su di lei.

Il campanello suonò.

Regina, tra le braccia di Emma, sussultò violentemente a quel suono, ma Emma rimase immobile.

«Lascia che suonino. Se ne andranno».

«Devo aprire, deve essere Whale».

Il cuore di Regina nel silenzio.

Di nuovo, il campanello.

Emma inspirò ed espirò lentamente, prima di spostarsi e liberare Regina.

Il sindaco rimase immobile.

Doveva ritrovare un equilibrio, ora che Emma non la sosteneva più, e non si fidava delle sue stesse gambe.

Il suono del campanello questa volta fu prolungato.

Regina lanciò un ultimo sguardo a Emma prima di uscire dalla stanza per andare ad aprire la porta.

 

 

 

Ruby stava per sfondare l’ingresso del numero 108 di Mifflin Street sfruttando la sua forza lupesca quando il sindaco Mills l’aprì.

«Oh» fece Ruby, facendo scorrere gli occhi sull’intera figura di Regina.

I capelli del sindaco erano arruffati e il trucco, impeccabile da che Ruby avesse memoria, era in parte colato, in parte scomparso.

La giacca da ufficio che portava era sgualcita e la camicia bianca non era del tutto allacciata.

Su una coscia, di lato, la gonna nera aveva una macchia di polvere, come se Regina fosse caduta.

Le calze erano rotte e il sindaco non portava scarpe.

Innervosita, Regina incrociò le braccia e guardò Ruby minacciosamente.

«Signorina Lucas?»

«S-Sì?» balbettò Ruby, ancora sconvolta dall’aspetto del sindaco.

Non aveva mai visto Regina in quelle condizioni.

Non quando suo figlio rimase intrappolato nelle miniere, non quando un mostro di ghiaccio attaccò la sua città, non quando uno Spettro tentò di ucciderla, non quando si ubriacò in compagnia di Maleficient, Ursula e Cruella e nemmeno durante la guerra nella Foresta Incantata, mai, mai Regina era stata meno che elegante, mai il suo aspetto aveva lasciato trasparire la sua condizione, le sue debolezze.

Qualcosa di inconcepibilmente sconvolgente doveva essere accaduto per ridurre il sindaco a quello stato.

«Ha intenzione di fissarmi ancora a lungo o vuole dirmi come sta il pirata e poi lasciarmi in pace?»

«Giusto» sussurrò Ruby, alzando gli occhi da un bottone della camicia di Regina che sarebbe dovuto decisamente rimanere allacciato. «Il pirata. Sì. Hook. Sta bene. Voglio dire, non è morto. Victor l’ha caricato in auto. Non voleva lasciarlo solo e dal momento che il suo telefono, sindaco Mills, è staccato, ha mandato me ad aggiornarla. Hook ha un paio di costole incrinate e ha preso una gran bella botta sulla testa. Victor vuole fare degli esami a riguardo, ma a parte questo e la sbornia, Hook sta bene».

«Raccomandi nuovamente discrezione al dottor Whale. Grazie per l’informazione, signorina Lucas» rispose Regina, facendo per chiudere la porta.

Ruby la fermò con una mano.

«Non vorrei sembrare scortese, signor sindaco, ma non posso fare a meno di chiedermi… Che _cazzo_ è successo?» domandò Ruby, con tono incredulo.

Regina si schiarì la gola. «Non credo siano affari che la-»

«Ciao, Ruby» disse Emma, alle spalle di Regina.

Il sindaco per poco non sussultò nuovamente.

Sul serio, era così abituata alla Emma che inciampa continuamente nei suoi tappeti e mette in costante pericolo la sua cristalleria, che saperla così furtiva era oltremodo sorprendente.

«Emma!» esclamò la signorina Lucas, sorridendo. «Stai bene?»

«Splendidamente. Puoi dire a Whale che non ci sarà bisogno che io passi per la visita questa mattina?»

«Certo, ma-»

«Grazie» disse Emma, affiancando Regina, che si irrigidì.

«Arrivederci, signorina Lucas» disse il sindaco, tentando nuovamente di chiudere la porta.

Ma Ruby la teneva ancora aperta con la mano.

«Ancora non capisco cosa sia successo».

Emma lanciò uno sguardo a Regina, che sembrava non avere intenzione di dire una singola parola.

«Hook ha provato ad uccidere Regina. Io l’ho fermato» rispose semplicemente Emma.

Ruby si accigliò. «Sono stata io a dargli quella bottiglia di rum, volevo solo levarmelo di dosso, non credevo che-» 

«Non si preoccupi, signorina Lucas. Mi raccomando, la discrezione. Non voglio voci o pettegolezzi che vaghino in città. Sono stata chiara?»

Ruby si limitò ad annuire con il capo.

Finalmente, lasciò la presa sulla porta.

«Ciao, Ruby».

«Ciao, Emma. Sindaco Mills».

«Signorina Lucas».

La porta del numero 108 di Mifflin Street si chiuse con un rumore secco.

Le serrature scattarono.

E Ruby tornò all’auto dove Victor si stava occupando di Hook.

 

 

 

Dopo aver girato anche l’ultima maniglia, Regina si appoggiò alla porta d’ingresso.

Emma, a debita distanza, era in piedi davanti a lei.

«Non ti stai preoccupando della tua reputazione» disse la ragazza. «Ma della mia. Non vuoi che si sappia che sono stata io a ferire Hook».

Regina strinse le labbra in una linea sottile. «Ho bisogno di qualcosa di più forte del sidro di mele» commentò, dando un colpo di reni per staccarsi dalla porta.

Il sindaco si diresse verso il suo studio e Emma la seguì.

«Perché?» domandò Emma, mentre Regina armeggiava con una vecchia chiave che non voleva saperne di entrare nella serratura di un basso mobiletto.

«Perché cosa?»

«Perché… la discrezione? Perché non vuoi che si sappia che ho fermato Hook? Ti stava facendo del male! E, da quel che ho capito, _io_ sono lo sceriffo di questa città! Non posso arrestarmi da sola e, in ogni caso, avevo il dovere di intervenire».

Regina continuò a trafficare con la chiave del mobiletto, senza rispondere.

«Rispondimi! Perché?»

All’ennesimo tentativo fallito di infilare la chiave nella serratura, Regina perse definitivamente la pazienza.

Lanciò la chiave verso l’altro lato della stanza, dove si conficcò nel muro di legno come se fosse un pugnale, complice un moto di magia instabile.

Guardò Emma.

«Tu sei la Salvatrice. Sei un simbolo, per questa città. Tu sei l’eroina che li ha liberati dalla Maledizione a cui _io_ li avevo condannati. Non contenta, hai deciso di promettermi un Lieto Fine, hai provato a salvare me. _Me!_ Ti sei sacrificata per la città, per Storybrooke, perché non dovesse rivivere l’incubo della Regina Cattiva» Regina scosse la testa. I suoi occhi erano pieni di lacrime di frustrazione. «E solo perché credi di poter salvare chiunque! O credevi, non lo so! Ma questo non è possibile e ora guarda a che punto siamo arrivati. Tu sei l’Oscuro Signore e questo… no, questo non è il Lieto Fine che volevo. E ogni volta che ti guardo, vedo quello che ho perso, senza mai averlo avuto davvero. Ogni volta che ti guardo, mi dico che sarà l’ultima prima di darti il _tuo_ Lieto Fine».

Regina si strinse le braccia attorno al corpo. «Ho io il pugnale, lo sapevi? Ogni genere di pensiero ha attraversato la mia mente da quando l’ho afferrato. E il più insistente mi dice che dovrei prendere l’oscurità per me. E non ho un solo, singolo motivo che mi impedisca di farlo».

Mordendosi il labbro inferiore, Regina si lasciò cadere su una poltrona di pelle.

«Ecco perché non voglio che si sappia qualcosa di questa notte. Senza dubbio qualche vicino avrà notato qualcosa. Daranno la colpa a me, per via del mio passato e perché è giusto che sia così. Ciò che è successo realmente…» Regina scosse la testa. «Se questa città dovesse credere che hai ceduto all’oscurità, perderà ogni speranza e ti allontanerà, ti isolerà. Ci sono passata, Emma, e non voglio che a te accada lo stesso».

Gli occhi di Regina, pieni di lacrime, erano rivolti a Emma, che se ne stava in piedi a pochi passi da lei.

E Emma non poté fare altro se non domandarsi perché Regina piangesse.

Lei, perfetta bellezza che ridurrebbe vinto ai suoi piedi il genere umano!

Come una bambina, timorosa, affascinata da una meraviglia appena scoperta, Emma percorse i metri che la separavano da Regina, senza mai smettere di guardarla.

Si inginocchiò di fronte a lei.

E Regina distolse lo sguardo.

«Mi dispiace» disse, «non volevo…» tornò a guardare quegli occhi verdi e la voce morì in gola.

Emma allungò una mano, accarezzò il volto rigato di lacrime, arrossato di Regina, che abbassò le palpebre. Indice, medio e anulare lungo la tempia, poi sullo zigomo. Il pollice a sfiorarne le labbra, dove le ferite si erano riaperte e brillavano di sangue fresco.

«Perché piangi?» domandò Emma.

Regina aprì gli occhi. «Sono stanca» rispose, «solo stanca».

Con l’indice, Emma tracciò il contorno delle labbra di Regina. «Mi piace, la tua bocca» disse, lasciando che lo sguardo, con le dita, vi vagasse «anche se mente».

Regina stirò le labbra in un sorriso triste.

Gli occhi di Emma tornarono in quelli di Regina. «Voglio baciarti».

Regina deglutì. Guardò la bocca di Emma.  «Dovresti andare a casa».

«Non credo di averne una».

«Non è una buona idea».

«Perché no?»

La mano di Regina si posò sopra quella di Emma, che ancora accarezzava il suo viso. «Emma».

Come una goccia d’acqua lungo il dorso di una foglia – Emma – e cade a terra – Emma - nell’immobilità di una notte nera – Emma - nel tumulto di un cuore cupo – Emma - all’improvviso, Emma, Emma aveva ragione d’essere, Emma aveva preso forma, la nuova Emma nella voce di Regina.

_Emma._

«Regina».

Come lo zampillo di lava lungo le pendici di un vulcano – Regina – e scivola a valle – Regina - nel silenzio di una notte nuvolosa – Regina - nell’eco di un cuore cristallino – Regina - all’improvviso, Regina, Regina aveva cessato d’essere, Regina aveva perso forma, la nuova Regina nella voce di Emma.

_Regina._

Rosse, salate e morbide, le labbra di Regina che Emma baciò.

 

 

 

_Iniziò in quello stesso studio, ma Regina era vestita diversamente e i suoi capelli erano appena più corti. Era in piedi, dietro il divano su cui era seduta Emma, a cui accarezzava le spalle con una mano._

_«_ _Dunque, signorina Swan_ _»_ _e Regina si mise di fronte a Emma. Le dita del sindaco, fredde sotto il mento della ragazza._

_«_ _Sindaco Mills_ _»_ _rispose Emma, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra._

_Quella donna la stava… seducendo? Davvero? Lì, nel suo studio, senza mai averla vista prima._

_Emma deglutì._

_Regina si abbassò in avanti, fino a che il suo volto non si trovò all’altezza di quello di Emma. Gli occhi del sindaco erano scuri e in loro turbinava un desiderio che la ragazza non avrebbe mai potuto mal interpretare, non quando veniva palesato in quel modo._

_«_ _Il viaggio in auto da Boston deve averla stancata molto_ _»_ _._

_E Regina voleva Emma Swan._

_E Emma non poté fare altro se non domandarsi perché Regina la volesse._

_Lei, perfetta bellezza che ridurrebbe vinto ai suoi piedi il genere umano!_

_«_ _Ne-nessun problema, sindac0 Mills_ _»_ _rispose Emma, sentendosi sfilare dalle mani il bicchiere di sidro di mele._

_Regina lo appoggiò con noncuranza sul tappeto sotto i loro piedi, un tonfo sordo, poi si spostò di qualche centimetro in avanti, sfiorò con le labbra l’orecchio di Emma._

_«_ _Qualcuno dovrebbe ricompensarla, non crede?_ _»_ _sussurrò._

_Emma chiuse gli occhi, cercando di rimanere presente a sé stessa, di controllare il respiro, di impedire che le volute del profumo di Regina - ma, Dio, il profumo di Regina era così inebriante - ottenebrassero il suo giudizio._

_«_ _Il tappeto potrebbe rovinarsi_ _»_ _disse Emma, riferendosi al bicchiere vicino ai loro piedi._

_Il sindaco si scostò appena, tornando a guardare il volto della signorina Swan._

_Inavvertitamente, gli occhi di Emma caddero sulle labbra di Regina, ma non appena se ne accorse, e per quanto ne sapeva potevano essere passate ore, li rialzò._

_Il sorriso compiaciuto e la scintilla divertita nello sguardo del sindaco furono la conferma della sua scarsa discrezione._

_«_ _Ha ragione. Molto premuroso da parte sua_ _»_ _rispose Regina, con voce vellutata._

_Si diede una piccola spinta con le braccia e raddrizzò la schiena, prima di piegarsi nuovamente, questa volta per raccogliere il bicchiere._

_Emma non poté fare altro se non fissare._

_Le dolci curve del corpo di Regina, le linee definite delle gambe slanciate dai tacchi, lo sguardo di sfida che le rivolse._

_Fu questo che spinse Emma ad alzarsi, ad attendere che anche il sindaco si rialzasse con il bicchiere tra le mani._

_«_ _Signorina Swan?_ _»_ _fece Regina compiaciuta, alzando un sopracciglio._

_Emma sentiva l’eccitazione crescere nel basso ventre a ogni secondo che passava._

_Dannazione, chi si credeva di essere, quella donna?_

_«È così ospitale con tutti i suoi ospiti, sindaco Mills? Dovere civico?»_

_Regina fece schioccare la lingua. «Timorosa della concorrenza,_ Emma _?»_

_Emma rise._

_No, poco ma sicuro, Regina Mills si sarebbe ricordata di lei per il resto della sua vita._

_Il sindaco appoggiò di nuovo il bicchiere sul tappeto e non appena si rialzò, Emma afferrò Regina per i fianchi, costringendola a retrocedere fino a che la sua schiena non cozzò con la porta dello studio._

_Il bacino di Emma premeva contro quello del sindaco, gli occhi della ragazza sembravano incapaci di smettere di guardarla._

_La mano di Regina si posò sulla chiave della porta infilata nella serratura. La fece scattare._

_«_ _Non è una buona idea,_ Regina _»_ _ansimò Emma, gli occhi puntati sulle labbra di Regina._

_«_ _Perché no?_ _»_

_Il corpo di Regina si inarcò appena verso Emma, le sue mani si posarono sulle spalle della ragazza, sotto la sua giacca di pelle rossa. Il sindaco la face scivolare lungo le braccia di Emma, che l’assecondò._

_La giacca cadde a terra._

_«Ora mi piace molto di più»._

_«È la mia giacca preferita_ _»_ _._

_«_ _È orribile_ _»_ _._

_Emma scattò e morse il labbro di Regina, che gemette._

_La ragazza premette con forza il proprio corpo contro quello del sindaco, costringendone la schiena ad aderire nuovamente alla porta._

_Smise di tormentare la bocca di Regina solo quando ne sentì il sapore metallico in bocca._

_Il suo primo istinto fu di scusarsi, perché di perdere il controllo in quel modo non le era mai capitato, ma quando vide gli occhi di Regina…_

_Folle, contagiosa lussuria danzava in quelle iridi._

_Emma baciò il collo di Regina, lo morse, vi passò la lingua, lo morse di nuovo._

_I bassi gemiti che sfuggivano dalle labbra del sindaco incendiavano il desiderio di Emma, le cui mani si muovevano frenetiche lungo quel corpo caldo e fremente._

_La ragazza afferrò l’orlo inferiore del vestito di Regina, sollevandolo lentamente verso l’alto, fino alla vita della donna._

_Il sindaco intrecciò una delle proprie gambe attorno al corpo di Emma._ _«_ _Ottimo equilibrio_ _»_ _._

_Regina, le cui mani erano immerse tra i capelli biondi di Emma, affondò le unghie nel suo scalpo._

_Emma le graffiò l’interno della coscia, strappando all’altra un nuovo gemito, poi, con la mano, risalì fino al centro caldo del sindaco, dove scostò le mutandine di pizzo, scoprendo con piacere quanto Regina desiderasse_ davvero _Emma._

_La ragazza, senza preavviso, infilò un dito dentro il sindaco, cogliendola di sorpresa e costringendola ad aggrapparsi alle spalle di Emma per non cadere._

_Emma spostò lentamente la mano, godendosi lo sguardo confuso e allo stesso tempo irritato del sindaco._

_Assicurandosi che guardasse, Emma si portò il dito alla bocca e vi chiuse la labbra, assaporando il gusto di Regina._

_«_ _C’è un modo più diretto per… assaggiarmi_ _»_ _commentò Regina, con voce roca._

_«_ _Non ho intenzione di inginocchiarmi di fronte a te_ _»_ _rispose Emma, spostando di nuovo la mano verso il basso, tra le cosce di Regina._

_«_ _Rimarresti stupita dal numero di persone che si sono inginocchiate per me_ _»_ _._

_Emma entrò di nuovo in lei._

_Regina serrò la presa sulle sue spalle, artigliandole. La ragazza non si sarebbe stupita se in seguito avesse trovato segni di unghie sulla sua pelle nonostante il maglione la proteggesse._

_Con le dita, Emma giocava con i gemiti di Regina, mentre l’aiutava a sostenersi tenendo una mano sul sedere della donna. Non voleva rischiare nel aver sopravvalutato le doti di equilibrio del sindaco._

_Regina tentava disperatamente di controllare il tono dei propri ansiti e fu infine costretta a mordere a sua volta il collo di Emma, per soffocare un gemito._

_«_ _Credi ancora che io debba temere la concorrenza?_ _»_

_Il sindaco la morse più forte e Emma sorrise._

_Spinse le dita con ritmicità dentro e fuori Regina, il corpo teso del sindaco premuto contro il proprio, lo spasimo di quei muscoli tonici, gli_ ah _di piacere strappato alla sua gola._

_Poi il corpo di Regina si inarcò prepotentemente verso di Emma, la presa delle sue mani divenne più disperata, i suoi occhi si chiusero._

_Il sindaco si morse il labbro inferiore._

_Emma era incantata da lei, ammaliata dalla melodia dei gemiti, dalla danza del corpo di lei._

_Rosse, le labbra di Regina che Emma baciò._

_E lo studio di Regina scomparve, sostituito da palme, sabbia sotto i piedi, un’umidità soffocante._

_In cielo, splendeva una luna piena, grande, innaturalmente vicina alla terra._

_Emma si sdraiò accanto al corpo di un’altra persona, che le dava le spalle._ _«_ _Non riesco a dormire_ _»_ _sussurrò._

_La sagoma si mosse, si girò su un fianco, verso Emma, e un raggio di luna rivelò il viso emaciato, preoccupato, smagrito di Regina._

_«_ _Nemmeno io,_ _»_ _rispose il sindaco_ _«_ _ma non puoi continuare a intrufolarti nel mio letto_ _»_ _._

_Emma alzò un sopracciglio._

_«_ _Letto? Sul serio, Regina? Sei l’unica che in qualche modo è riuscita a procurarsi una stuoia di paglia a Neverland, ma… letto?_ _»_

_«_ _Allora smettila di intrufolarti nel mio_ giaciglio _»_ _rispose la donna con una punta di acidità._

_Emma sorrise._ _«_ _Lo so che ti piace quando lo faccio_ _»_ _._

_Regina fece schioccare la lingua._

_Si mise supina e guardò le stelle._

_Le stelle le erano sempre piaciute._

_Emma la imitò, ma prima di rivolgere lo sguardo al cielo, indugiò sul viso di Regina._

_Le era sempre piaciuto il viso di Regina._

_Le piaceva più delle stelle._

_Rimasero in silenzio._

_In lontananza, le onde dell’oceano si infrangevano pigramente sulla costa._

_Gli insetti ronzavano indisturbati, tenuti a debita distanza da un incantesimo repellente di Regina._

_Talvolta, il richiamo di un uccello notturno si perdeva tra gli alberi._

_Emma mosse la mano tra la sabbia._

_Trovò le dita di Regina._

_Le strinse._

_Il sindaco volse il palmo verso l’alto, invitando silenziosamente Emma a intrecciare le loro dita._

_La ragazza lo fece._

_La presa di Regina sembrava ferma, determinata, ma, Emma lo sapeva, era solo disperazione._

_Una lacrima scivolò dall’angolo dell’occhio di Regina, finì nella sabbia._

_La ragazza se ne accorse e si stupì che da quella lacrima non germogliasse un forte, possente albero di mele. Tutto in Regina era straordinario, tutto in Regina era magia._

_Emma, senza lasciare la mano dell’altra, si mise nuovamente su un fianco._

_«_ _Dimmelo di nuovo_ _»_ _._

_Regina le lanciò un breve sguardo, poi tornò alle sue stelle._

_Annuì. Si schiarì la gola._

_«_ _Salveremo nostro figlio, Emma. Lo riporteremo a casa_ _»_ _un singhiozzo spezzò la voce di Regina. «Staremo bene. E non-» un nuovo singhiozzo. Regina prese un respiro profondo. «E non permetteremo più che qualcuno ce lo porti via. Salveremo Henry. Andrà tutto bene»._

_Lacrime calde scivolarono dagli occhi di Regina, altre dagli occhi di Emma._

_La ragazza si sporse ad accarezzare il viso di Regina, ne asciugò le lacrime con le dita._

_Il sindaco le afferrò il polso._

_«_ _Andrà tutto bene_ _»_ _ripeté Emma, cercando di imprimervi tutta la forza, tutta la speranza che riuscì a scovare dentro di sé._

_Voleva darla tutta a Regina, la sua speranza. Perché il Lieto Fine inizia sempre con la speranza._

_Il sindaco chiuse gli occhi._

_Si portò la mano di Emma alle labbra. Ne baciò il dorso._

_«_ _Staremo bene_ _»_ _disse, con voce tremante._

_Emma annuì._

_Salate, le labbra di Regina che Emma baciò._

_«_ _Le tue docce durano un’eternità_ _»_ _rimbeccò Emma, quando finalmente Regina uscì dal bagno di quel motel da quattro soldi._

_«_ _Avremmo potuto prendere due camere_ _»_ _le ricordò il sindaco, acidamente._

_Indossava un pigiama azzurro, di seta._

_«_ _Certo, avremmo potuto. E poi, nel bel mezzo della notte, ti avrei sentita urlare di terrore perché quell’uomo alla reception è entrato nella tua camera con l’intenzione di ucciderti dopo averti costretta a un malato gioco erotico_ _»_ _._

_«_ _E chi ha mai detto che a me non piacciano i malati giochi erotici?_ _»_

_Emma strinse gli occhi._ _«_ _Sul serio. Quell’uomo non mi piace_ _»_ _._

_«_ _Sei paranoica_ _»_ _._

_«_ _Previdente_ _»_ _._

_«_ _Iperprotettiva_ _»_ _._

_«Vorrei ben dire! Tuo figlio mi ucciderebbe se mai dovessi lasciare che qualcosa ti accada. Ci tengo alla mia vita, grazie»._

_«Ah, ora è_ mio _figlio?!»_

_«Le tendenze omicide…»._

_Regina fece una smorfia._ _«_ _E ora che condividiamo la stanza verremo entrambe coinvolte in un perverso gioco erotico. Mossa molto astuta, Swan_ _»_ _._

_«_ Nah _. Io so difendermi_ _»_ _._

_«_ _Anche io!» protestò Regina, spalancando le braccia incredula._

_Emma alzò un sopracciglio._

_«Con la magia, certo. Senza… non ne sarei così sicura»._

_«Che cosa?!»_

_«Oh, andiamo. Henry ti batte a braccio di ferro usando solo due dita»._

_«_ _È successo_ una _volta_ _»_ _._

_Emma scosse la testa._ _«_ _Come vuoi_ _»_ _rispose, stringendosi nelle spalle._ _«_ _Vado a farmi una doccia._ Finalmente _»_ _._

_«Ti ho tirato un pugno» urlò Regina, seguendola fino alla soglia del bagno. «Una volta»._

_«Un pugno» fece Emma, mimando il segno delle virgolette in aria, con le mani. «Era più una carezza»._

_Regina la guardò incredula e incrociò le braccia sopra al petto. «Andiamo, prova ad attaccarmi!» disse a Emma._

_La ragazza spalancò la bocca, poi la richiuse. Diede le spalle a Regina con l’intenzione di chiudere la porta in faccia a tanta infantilità, poi sembro ripensarci._

_«Per la cronaca, ora sei tu che vuoi iniziare un malato gioco erotico» disse, chiudendo la porta._

_Regina aprì la bocca per attirare di nuovo l’attenzione della ragazza, quando Emma comparve di nuovo davanti a lei, afferrandole entrambi i polsi e torcendoglieli dietro la schiena._

_In un battito di ciglia, Regina si ritrovò con il viso contro il muro e Emma premuta sulla sua schiena._ _«_ _Già, meglio sacrificarsi e condividere la stanza, Regina_ _»_ _._

_Il sindaco alzò gli occhi al cielo._

_Emma la lasciò andare. Si appoggiò con una mano accanto alla testa di Regina, che si voltò a guardarla, piccata.  «Mi hai colto alla sprovvista»._

_«Già, è quello che i malintenzionati in questo mondo fanno di solito con le belle donne che hanno scritto_ favola _in fronte. Il che non è del tutto metaforico»._

_Regina alzò nuovamente gli occhi al cielo._

_Emma si rabbuiò._

_«_ _Se… Se ti da fastidio condividere la stanza… Se ti senti sicura… Posso sempre… scendere. Prenderne un’altra_ _»_ _disse, esitante._

_Regina scosse appena la testa._ _«_ _Non mi da fastidio_ _»_ _._

_«_ _Ti senti sicura?_ _»_

_Il sindaco si prese qualche minuto per rispondere. «Non è prudente rimanere sole»._

_Emma valutò la risposta di Regina. Inspirò a fondo. Espirò. «Certo da sole non brilliamo di autocontrollo»._

_«_ Tu _non brilli di autocontrollo» rimbeccò Regina._

_«Mi stai prendendo per il culo, vero?»_

_«Emma! Linguaggio!»_

_«Henry nemmeno c’è!»_

_«_ _Non è elegante_ _»_ _rispose Regina, stringendosi nelle spalle._

_«_ _Oh, davvero? Sai cosa non è elegante? Sedurre le sconosciute_ _»_ _._

_«_ _Ti prego, mi hai spogliata con gli occhi nell’istante in cui mi hai vista_ _»_ _._

_Emma storse il naso._ _«_ _Questo pigiama invece lascia poco all’immaginazione_ _»_ _._

_«_ _Dovresti allontanarti_ _»_ _disse Regina, con scarsa convinzione._

_«Dovrei»._

_«Hai lasciato_ Guyliner _tutto solo a Storybrooke con le orecchie basse. Te lo ricordi, vero?»_

_«E stiamo andando a salvare il tuo Vero Amore dalle grinfie di tua sorella, tra le altre cose»._

_«Sorellastra»._

_«_ _Ammettilo, nessuno ti bacia bene quanto me_ _»_ _._

_Regina non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso._ _«_ _Ancora paura della concorrenza, signorina Swan?_ _»_

_«_ _Forse dovrei rinfrescarti la memoria_ _»_ _rispose Emma, avvicinando appena il volto a quello di Regina._

_«_ _Forse_ _»_ _._

_«_ _Un bacio solo_ _»_ _sussurrò Emma, le cui mani si erano posate sulle spalle di Regina e ora scivolavano lungo la seta, per trovare le mani dell’altra._ _«_ _Hai sempre un profumo così buono…_ _»_

_«_ _Tu invece avresti davvero bisogno di una doccia_ _»_ _rispose Regina._

_Emma sorrise._ _«_ _Non tutti hanno il privilegio di un cavaliere che cede loro il posto_ _»_ _._

_Le loro dita si intrecciarono._

_«_ _Suppongo di essere fortunata_ _»_ _._

_«_ _Già_ _»_ _._

_«_ _Già_ _»_ _._

_La fronte di Emma si appoggiò a quella di Regina._

_«_ _L’ultimo_ _»_ _disse il sindaco._

_Emma annuì._

_Morbide, le labbra di Regina che Emma baciò._

Emma spalancò gli occhi, guardò Regina.

Il sindaco prese il viso dell’altra tra le mani.

«Stai bene? Emma, stai bene?» domandò.

Emma annuì.

«Ti ho baciata tre volte prima di oggi» disse, senza mai spostare i suoi occhi verdi da quelli di Regina. «L’ho appena ricordato. Tre volte, prima di oggi».

«Sì, tre volte, prima di oggi».

Emma sorrise, scosse la testa. «Non l’ho fatto per Storybrooke. L’ho fatto per _te_ ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehi!  
> Scusate il ritardo, problemi tecnici T.T Spero che l’attesa sia valsa la pena! 
> 
> Dunque, per “lei, perfetta bellezza che ridurrebbe vinto ai suoi piedi il genere umano!”, ciò che Emma pensa di Regina per ben due volte, è tradotto da “[…] Elle, beauté parfaite / qui metterai à ses pieds le genre humain vaincu […]”, La maschera, I fiori del male, Charles Baudelaire. (C’è una serie di cinque poesie ne I fiori del male, nella sezione di Spleen e ideale, che vanno dalla diciassettesima alla ventunesima e che io associo fortemente a Regina, per questo il capitolo ha un legame così stretto con Baudelaire. Oltre al fatto che mi piaccia Baudelaire in generale ^^”) 
> 
> Grazie per aver letto, a venerdì prossimo!  
> T. <3


	4. Capitolo IV

_Una misteriosa componente dell’equazione_

_che determina l’equilibrio tra bene e male._

 

Brooks, Terry – Il cavaliere del verbo

 

 

 

«David? David!»

L’uomo si svegliò di soprassalto. Individuò la figura in penombra della moglie, seduta accanto a lui sul letto.

«Stai bene? Stanno tutti bene? Cosa è successo?» domandò ansimante.

Mary Margaret si mordeva nervosamente le unghie.

«Emma se ne è andata».

«Cosa?»

«È uscita di casa».

David si passò una mano sul viso, per tentare di riscuotersi dal sonno. Si sentiva molto confuso. E le parole di sua moglie non avevano senso.

«Chi?»

«Emma! Nostra figlia Emma è uscita di casa!»

«Emma è uscita di casa? Per andare dove? Che ore sono? Cosa ha detto?»

«Che non vuole più vivere con noi».

«Non puoi certo negare che questa casa sia sovraffollata».

«David!» esclamò la moglie, scandalizzata.

L’uomo si strinse nelle spalle.

Sospirò, guardando Mary Margaret che incrociava le braccia turbata. Qualcosa le frullava nella testa e sul loro cuore si era posata un’inquietudine, David lo sentiva.

L’uomo allungò un braccio e cinse le spalle della moglie, attirandola a sé.

«Rumpelstiltskin ha detto che il Signore Oscuro non riesce a dormire. Probabilmente era solo annoiata e frustrata. Domani mattina avrà già cambiato idea, vedrai».

Mary Margaret scosse la testa.

«Non è più la nostra Emma, non è più lei».

«Certo che è ancora Emma. È la situazione ad essere nuova. Si tratta solo di una fase di... assestamento».

«Non so nemmeno dove sia. Non risponde al telefono».

«Probabilmente ha solo tolto la suoneria».

«Nemmeno Hook risponde. Ho pensato che magari fosse con lui…»

«Hai provato con Regina?» domandò David, che aveva richiuso gli occhi e stava di nuovo scivolando nel sonno.

«Regina? Perché Regina?»

«In quale altro luogo dovrebbe andare? Henry è con noi…» rispose David, masticando malamente le ultime sillabe.

«Cosa vuoi dire?» domandò Mary Margaret.

La donna non ottenne altra risposta che il pacifico russare di suo marito.

 

 

 

Regina era in piedi.

Il suo riflesso nello specchio.

Con un batuffolo di cotone, iniziò a rimuovere le ultime tracce di trucco che le sporcavano il viso.

Ricominciò a piangere.

Tonde lacrime salate lungo il volto, solchi contornati dal nero del mascara.

Violenti singhiozzi le scuotevano le spalle.

Lanciò il batuffolo di cotone a terra, come un soldato che getti la spada al termine dell’ennesimo duello perso, vivo per miracolo, vivo non si sa perché, vivo suo malgrado.

Si accasciò a terra.

Voleva che tutto quello finisse.

Tutto, ogni cosa doveva semplicemente smettere di essere.

Regina era stanca e il pavimento era freddo.

Freddo. Un eufemismo, perché nulla poteva competere con il gelo di Emma.

Emma.

Regina era stanca.

Chiuse gli occhi.

Lacrime calde continuarono a scivolare verso il basso. Guance, mascella, collo, clavicola, giù, fino al cuore, nel vano tentativo di scaldarlo dopo il gelo lasciato da Emma.

E le inutili lacrime caddero fino a che Regina non si addormentò, sul pavimento del bagno, sperando che tutto finisse.

 

 

 

Quando la porta si aprì, Mary Margaret sospirò di sollievo.

«Emma!» disse, quasi urlando. «Dove sei stata? Ero così preoccupata!»

La ragazza le rivolse uno sguardo irritato.

«Ti ho detto che non c’era bisogno di preoccuparsi».

«Sono tua madre, cosa avrei dovuto fare?»

«Tanto per iniziare, avresti potuto tenermi con te invece di abbandonarmi nel tronco di un albero incantato».

«Emma?» intervenne David stupito.

Era appena entrato in cucina, svegliato dalla voce della moglie che accoglieva la figlia.  

La ragazza fece un gesto vago con la mano, a voler significare che quel discorso non aveva importanza. 

David si accigliò.

«Capisco che tu possa essere frustata, Emma. Ma fino a quando vivrai in questa casa-»

«Oh, non dovete preoccuparvi di questo. Me ne andrò il prima possibile» lo interruppe Emma. «Oggi stesso».

«Non puoi parlare sul serio!» esclamò Mary Margaret. «Non puoi aver trovato una casa in una notte. E con quali soldi pagherai l’affitto? E le spese?»

«Non sono affari che vi riguardano» rispose seccamente Emma.

Moglie e marito si scambiarono uno sguardo stupefatto.

Emma si mostrò infastidita, quasi annoiata.

Era tornata in quella casa solo per Henry, per sapere quali programmi avesse per la giornata. Forse, avrebbero potuto passare un po’ di tempo insieme. Proprio come era successo con Regina, altri ricordi potevano magari essere risvegliati.

Regina.

Non avrebbe voluto andarsene, ma il sindaco era stato irremovibile sul fatto che Emma non potesse trascorrere la notte da lei.

Regina aveva paura di quello che sarebbe potuto accadere tra loro se fossero rimaste sole troppo a lungo, Emma glielo aveva letto negli occhi, anche se il sindaco non aveva avuto il coraggio di dirlo ad alta voce. Se lo avesse fatto, se la voce di Regina avesse lasciato la sua dolce bocca, allora tutto quanto sarebbe diventato così reale da non poter esser evitato.

E una parte di Emma, quella parte che desiderava Regina e solo Regina, tutto di Regina, avrebbe voluto che Regina parlasse, così da poter baciare le labbra di Regina di nuovo e soggiogarla e vederla cedere e fremere sotto di lei. E Emma sapeva che non sarebbe stato poi molto difficile.

Ma un’altra parte di Emma, quella parte che venerava Regina e solo Regina, tutto di Regina, l’aveva spinta a darle un’ultima carezza nel silenzio di quelle labbra prima di andarsene dal numero 108 di Mifflin Street. Emma poteva aspettare tutto il tempo necessario a Regina.

Perché, per Emma, lei e Regina erano inevitabili.

Nello stesso modo in cui respirare era inevitabile per vivere, loro erano inevitabili l’una per l’altra.

«Henry? Dorme ancora?» chiese Emma, guardando verso le scale che portavano alla camera al piano superiore.

David annuì e la figlia fece per salire, quando la voce dell’uomo la fermò.

«Senti, Emma. Tu sei adulta e sei cresciuta senza di noi, è vero. Non ti ricordi, ma eravamo riusciti a costruire una nuova famiglia qui, a Storybrooke. Ci avevi perdonati, Emma, avevi capito le ragioni che… le ragioni che ci spinsero a renderti la Salvatrice. Ora puoi fare quello che vuoi. Vivere qui, cercarti una nuova casa, creare un nuovo inizio. Non faremo nulla per ostacolarti, ma non smetteremo mai di combattere per te, Emma. Siamo i tuoi genitori e, che ti piaccia o meno, saremo sempre qui per te e non importa con quanto rancore e con quanta rabbia proverai a tenerci lontani».

Gli occhi di Mary Margaret si inumidirono di lacrime, e David, con una mano sulla spalla della moglie, attese la risposta di Emma con il cuore in gola.

E poi il piccolo Neal si mise a piangere e urlare, costringendo Mary Margaret a correre alla sua culla.

Emma ne approfittò per salire velocemente le scale.

E David sospirò, allargando le braccia impotente.

 

 

 

Con un colpo di magia, Regina sistemò il cellulare che si era rotto la notte precedente.

Scorse la lista delle chiamate perse, saltando dal nome della signorina Lucas a quello del dottor Whale e attraverso quello di Mary Margaret, ma si fermò solo su un numero. Con mani tremanti, premette la piccola icona della cornetta verde.

Uno squillo appena, prima che lui rispondesse all’altro capo del telefono. «Pronto?»

«Robin?»

«Regina?»

«Sì, sono io».

«Mi sei mancata. Mi manchi. Non hai risposto alle mie chiamate. Stai bene?»

Regina chiuse gli occhi.

Poteva immaginarlo, Robin, che afferrava il telefono con entrambe le mani, disperato, aggrappandosi a una telefonata come a un salvagente.

Era tutto ciò che Regina gli offriva. «Sì, sto bene».

«La tua voce è strana».

«Ho dormito poco».

«Come mai?»

Regina decise di ignorare la domanda. «Sei libero questa sera?»

«Certo! Perché?»

«Cosa ne dici di una cena? Solo io e te?»

Regina chiuse gli occhi.  

Era la cosa giusta da fare?

Forse.

O forse no.

Regina sapeva solo che in quel momento aveva bisogno di normalità, nella sua vita. Aveva bisogno di qualcosa che fosse facile, di un rapporto che fosse definito, chiaro.

E quello con Robin lo era, no?

Doveva esserlo.

La Polvere Magica aveva decretato che loro fossero l’una il vero amore dell’altro e allora perché non avrebbe dovuto funzionare? Emma?

Ma Emma… Emma aveva il cuore pieno di magia oscura.

Emma era andata a cercarla come un’ombra tra le ombre.

Qualsiasi cosa ci fosse tra loro, non era destinato a durare.  

Perché Emma non avrebbe vagato nell’oscurità per sempre e allora avrebbe visto che Regina non poteva renderla felice, davvero felice, come meritava.

Perché la Polvere di Fata aveva portato Regina da Robin.

Perché Regina non poteva perdere il senno e doveva solo rigare dritto e proseguire sulla strada che il destino aveva scelto per lei, semplice e sicura.

Sarebbe stata un bravo sindaco per Storybrooke, una brava fidanzata per Robin, una brava matrigna per Roland, una brava mamma per Henry.

Una brava amica per Emma.

Tutto qui.

Nulla più.

«Mi sembra fantastico, Regina!» rispose Robin, con genuina felicità.

«Bene. Alle otto, da me?».

«Alle otto. Da te».

Regina chiuse la telefonata.

Una stretta intorno al suo cuore.

 

 

 

Henry era entusiasta riguardo alla decisione di Emma di cercarsi una nuova casa, dove avrebbe potuto avere una camera tutta per sé.

«Sto diventando troppo grande per condividere il letto con te, ormai» aveva commentato, storcendo la bocca.

Emma aveva stirato le labbra in un sorriso.

Dio, non aveva nemmeno idea di quanti anni avesse suo figlio.

Quattordici? Quindici? Sedici?

Scosse la testa e si ripromise di chiederlo a Regina non appena l’avesse incontrata.

Emma aveva pensato di andare a trovarla con Henry, dopo aver fatto colazione con lui al Granny’s. Era stato proprio suo figlio a fornirle la scusa perfetta per presentarsi dal sindaco: Emma cercava una casa, giusto? E Regina aveva letteralmente costruito quella città dal nulla, perciò, chi meglio di lei poteva aiutarla?

Per questo, Emma entrò nel locale con una particolare baldanza nella postura: di lì a poco avrebbe rivisto Regina.

«Emma!» salutò Ruby, non appena la vide. Aveva dei profondi cerchi intorno agli occhi, ma sorrise con sincerità ai nuovi arrivati. «E Henry! Non c’è Regina?»

Henry alzò un sopracciglio, incuriosito, mentre si sedeva al bancone. «Perché?» domandò alla cameriera.

«Perché _perché_?» rispose Ruby, confusa.

« _Perché_ perché non c’è motivo che ci sia la mamma. Ho dormito dai nonni, con Emma».

«Oh» fece Ruby, facendo saettare lo sguardo dal ragazzino alla madre, che nel frattempo si era seduta accanto a lui.

«Quindi, perché hai chiesto di Regina?» continuò Henry.

Ruby si schiarì la voce. «Allora, ragazzi, vi porto il solito?» domandò, come se quel piccolo dibattito di ragioni con Henry non fosse mai avvenuto.

«Il solito?» fece Emma, interrogativa.

Henry sogghignò. «Due cioccolate con panna e cannella, pancake, uova e bacon» elencò orgoglioso. «Il solito, insomma».

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «D’accordo, il solito».

Con il fisico tonico con cui si era risvegliata, non avrebbe mai pensato che quella fosse la sua colazione abituale. Credeva di essere più un tipo da corse mattutine e frullati proteici.

Evidentemente, non si smette mai di imparare, nemmeno riguardo a sé stessi.

«Torno subito!» esclamò Ruby.

«Non ti è sembrata strana?» domandò Henry non appena la signorina Lucas si fu allontanata con il loro ordine.

Emma si strinse nelle spalle e fece una smorfia, innescando il lampo di comprensione negli occhi del figlio. 

«Tu non puoi sapere se Ruby è strana, perché non ricordi come è Ruby di solito» disse Henry e Emma gli sorrise.

«Esatto, ragazzino».

«Ragazzino?» fece Henry, con un sorriso incerto.

«Non ti piace?»

«Al contrario! Mi hai sempre chiamato così! Te l’ha detto la mamma?»

«No. L’ho detto… io».

«Forse inizi a ricordare. Forse per prime ritornano le piccole cose, quelle che potrebbero sembrare insignificanti, e poi seguono quelle importanti» azzardò Henry, speranzoso.

Emma rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo.

I baci con Regina non rientravano e mai sarebbero potuti rientrare nella categoria delle piccole cose, come le aveva definite Henry.

«Sai, Henry, non credo di aver perso la memoria. Credo che i miei ricordi siano in qualche modo… bloccati. E che serva semplicemente qualcosa per portarli a galla, per attirarli, come una calamita. Forse passare del tempo con te ha attivato in me l’abitudine di chiamarti ragazzino».

Henry le sorrise.

In quel momento tornò Ruby con due piatti colmi di cibo. Li posò di fronte a Emma e a Henry sussurrando un buon appetito tra i denti, con un sorriso accattivante, e facendo loro l’occhiolino.

Emma si chiese se loro, lei e Ruby, fossero semplicemente buone amiche o se ci fosse stato altro sotto. Le sarebbe dispiaciuto non ricordare una cosa del genere.

Henry osservò la ragazza che si allontanava lungo il bancone con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure.   

«Sì, è decisamente strana. Sembra che abbia qualcosa da nascondere».

Il ragazzino sospirò, poi trafisse l’uovo che aveva sul piatto con la forchetta.

«Conoscendo Ruby, non ci vorrà molto prima che tutta la città venga a sapere del suo segreto».

Emma si strinse nelle spalle.

Se la previsione di Henry si fosse rivelata vera, Regina non ne sarebbe stata affatto contenta, ma a Emma non sarebbe potuto importare di meno.

 

 

 

Regina si schiarì la voce, prima di rispondere al telefono. «Pronto?»

«Regina. Emma è con te?» domandò la voce frenetica di Mary Margaret all’altro capo del telefono.

«No, per quale dannato motivo Em-»

«È con Henry».

Regina aggrottò le sopracciglia, confusa.

«Dunque? È sua madre. Perché sei tanto allarmata?!» domandò il sindaco, senza preoccuparsi di nascondere la propria irritazione.

«Il cuore di Emma è… colmo di oscurità, Regina. Non so di cosa sia capace mia figlia. Ho paura a rimanere sola con lei. Ho paura ad affidarle mio nipote».

Regina fece schioccare la lingua. «Henry non corre alcun pericolo. Emma non gli farebbe mai del male».

«Non puoi saperlo. Non sappiamo nulla di questa nuova Emma e non-»

«Snow. Mi sono presa cura di Henry per dieci anni, con il cuore colmo di oscurità. E Emma… Emma è diventata il Signore Oscuro, d’accordo. Ma non significa che abbia smesso di essere la mamma di Henry o tua figlia o lo sceriffo di Storybrooke».

Silenzio. Regina poteva udire il respiro profondo di Mary Margaret mentre rifletteva e lasciava che le parole di quella che era stata la sua matrigna si facessero strada nel suo animo tormentato.

«D’accordo» disse infine Snow, con un profondo sospiro.

Regina fece roteare gli occhi. «Non sei affatto convinta, non è vero?»

«Non potresti chiamare Emma? O cercarli?»

«Perché non chiami tu?»

«Emma non mi risponde e Henry ha lasciato qui il telefono».

Regina si passò una mano tra i capelli.

«Va bene» sospirò, «provo a chiamare Emma».

 

 

Mangiarono la loro colazione in silenzio.

Henry si godeva quella sinfonia creata dall’irregolare scampanellio della porta che segnalava l’arrivo o la partenza degli avventori, dalla smielata canzone di sottofondo che qualcuno aveva scelto dal jukebox in fondo al locale, dal tintinnare delle posate sui piatti e dallo strusciare delle sedie sul pavimento, dal brusio confuso di voci.   

Una tipica, tranquilla mattina in quella piccola, idilliaca perla che era la cittadina di Storybrooke, Maine.

Poi Emma sussultò. Tenendo il suo terzo pancake tra i denti, prese il telefono dalla tasca dei jeans neri che indossava. Sorrise e porse il telefono a Henry.

_Regina_ era scritto sul display.

Sotto, faceva bella mostra di sé una foto di Henry che dava un bacio a una sorridente, quasi incredula, Regina. 

«Posso rispondere io?» domandò il ragazzino.

Emma annuì.

«Pronto? Castello di Camelot. Qui risponde Re Artù. In cosa posso esservi d’aiuto, mia signora?» fece il ragazzino, tentando di fare una voce più adulta e mascolina, con scarsi risultati.

Emma sorrise tra sé e sé, immaginando il viso sbigottito di Regina.

«Certo che sono io, mamma! Non credo proprio che Camelot abbia una linea telefonica. Aspetta, Camelot esiste davvero?»

Henry rimase per qualche istante in silenzio, poi annuì. «Certo, te la passo subito! Ma devi raccontarmi tutto di Camelot, ma’!» disse il ragazzino, prima di porgere il telefono a Emma. «Cerca te».

«Sono Igraine, come posso aiutarvi, mia signora?» disse Emma al telefono, portando avanti il piccolo gioco di Henry.

La risposta di Regina si fece attendere per qualche secondo.

Era stato quel _mia signora_ , detto da Emma, in quel modo, intuendo dal tono di lei che stava sorridendo, che era allegra, persino felice di essere con Henry e di ricevere una telefonata da parte del sindaco… Regina si scosse dalla confusione. «La madre di Artù è morta. E come fai a ricordare il suo nome?»

«Non lo so. Ricordo anche citazioni di Shakespeare. E che chiamo Henry _ragazzino_. E che per altre tre volte prima di ieri sera-»

«Non completare questa frase di fronte a Henry» la fermò Regina, con una punta di panico nella voce.

«E che per tre volte prima di ieri sera ho visto una stella cadente» concluse Emma.

Henry le rivolse uno sguardo ammirato.

«Sei ingestibile» sbottò Regina.

«Perché hai chiamato? Io e Henry stavamo giusto pensando di venire a trovarti in ufficio. Venivo spesso a trovarti in ufficio?».

«Sì, hai sempre avuto la cattiva abitudine di starmi tra i piedi e abbastanza faccia tosta da presentarti anche quando eri in ritardo con i documenti della stazione».

Emma poteva quasi toccarlo, quel sorriso compiaciuto che Regina non riusciva a nascondere dietro il tono studiatamente infastidito con cui le aveva risposto.

«Ad ogni modo» continuò il sindaco, mentre Emma si alzava dal bancone e si allontanava da suo figlio di qualche passo, «tua madre è preoccupata. Rischia l’autocombustione, se non le dici che stai bene».

«Figuriamoci».

«Emma. È tua madre, ti vuole bene».

«È tua abitudine rimproverarmi?»

Regina fece roteare gli occhi e sospirò.

Tuttavia, c’era inquietudine nel suo petto.

La Emma con qui stava parlando al telefono in quel momento sembrava non avere nulla a che fare con la Emma della notte appena trascorsa. Sembravano due persone completamente scisse, distinte. Era come se… Era come se la vecchia Emma, la sua Emma, fosse tornata.

«Ascolta» disse Emma, «perché non raggiungi me e Henry? Puoi prenderti una pausa? Dobbiamo parlarti di una cosa molto importante».

«Dovete parlarmi? Di cosa?»

«Di una cosa importante» ripeté Emma, stringendosi nelle spalle. Incrociò lo sguardo di Henry con il proprio attraverso il locale e gli fece l’occhiolino. La ragazza sentì il caratteristico schiocco di lingua di Regina attraverso il telefono. Sorrise.

«D’accordo. Ma non posso fermarmi a lungo. Dove siete?»

«Granny’s».

« _Ovviamente_ » disse Regina in tono divertito.

«Cosa?»

Uno strano fruscio sulla linea fece intuire a Emma che il sindaco si stava mettendo il cappotto proprio in quel momento.

«Tu e Henry siete sempre lì a coltivare le tue pessime abitudini alimentari che hai trasmesso contro il mio volere a nostro figlio».

«Davvero?»

«Sì, davvero».

Una porta sì aprì e poi si richiuse.

«Allora… stai arrivando?» chiese Emma.

«Sì».

«Ok».

Tacchi sull’asfalto.

«Emma, non fare la bambina, riaggancia il telefono».

«Riaggancia tu, perché dovrei farlo io?»

La portiera di un’auto.

Silenzio.

Emma contò i secondi.

_Uno._

_Due._

_Tre._

_Quattro._

_Cinque._

_Sei._

_Sette._

Sette secondi, prima che Regina riuscisse a chiudere la telefonata.

 

 

Infilandosi il telefono in tasca, Emma tornò sorridente da suo figlio, che le restituì un’espressione stupita.

«Non ti ho mai visto così felice dopo una chiamata con la mamma».

«Regina mi chiama spesso?»

Henry si strinse nelle spalle.

«Direi di sì. Per rimproverarti riguardo ai documenti che ti dimentichi di consegnare, dei ritardi ai consigli municipali, per avermi lasciato rimanere sveglio troppo a lungo, per non aver risposto ai suoi messaggi su come stavo, per-»

«Dannazione, ragazzino, capisco perché non fossi mai allegra».

«Oh, no, sei sempre allegra quando hai a che fare con lei, nonostante tutto. Solo… oggi sembri… _felice_ ».

Un’ombra passò sul viso di Emma e subito si riflesse su quello di Henry. Tra di loro aleggiava una domanda, che nessuno dei due ebbe il coraggio di formulare e che rimase lì, sospesa, mentre terminavano la loro colazione.

Al Signore Oscuro era concesso essere felice?

 

 

Regina si sedette accanto a Henry, scoccandogli un bacio sulla guancia che fece arrossire il ragazzino.

«Sono grande, ormai» lo sentì borbottare Emma. Il sindaco decise di non badarci, così come non vi aveva badato nei mesi precedenti: sarebbe sempre stato il suo bambino.

«Sindaco Mills» salutò distrattamente Ruby, quando la scorse. Passò un secondo, durante il quale lo sguardo della cameriera rimbalzò da Emma a Regina e viceversa, prima che la sua espressione mutasse. Era come se, all’improvviso, si fosse ricordata di qualcosa e non riuscisse più a tenerla per sé.

Il viso di Emma aveva un’espressione neutra, ma su quello di Regina era dipinta una vera e propria minaccia, che difficilmente sarebbe stata fraintendibile.

Henry storse in naso.

«Vu-vuole ordinare qualcosa, sindaco Mills?» domandò Ruby, tentando di sorridere.

«Sto bene così, signorina Lucas, grazie».

La cameriera annuì e si affrettò ad andarsene.

«Oggi è davvero strana» commentò Henry.

«Dici? No, credo sia solo una tua impressione, tesoro. Non è vero, Emma?» fece Regina, sorridendo.

«Assolutamente, ragazzino, tua madre ha ragione».

Henry spalancò la mascella. «Non puoi saperlo. Ne abbiamo parlato prima!» protestò. «Ma soprattutto: da quando dai ragione alla mamma?!»

Era quel suo sorriso, a contenere tutta la ragione dell’universo, pensò Emma. Ma intuì come fosse meglio tacere, perciò si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle.

«Allora, di cosa volete parlarmi?» domandò Regina, cambiando bruscamente argomento.

«Sto cercando una casa. Tutta per me» rispose Emma, bloccando sul nascere nuove domande da parte di suo figlio. Henry sospirò e scosse la testa.

«Una casa» fece Regina, stupita.

«Sì. Mura, tetto, pavimento, finestre. Una casa».

Regina aprì la bocca, poi la richiuse. «Ne sei davvero sicura? Voglio dire, sono certa che il dottor Whale preferirebbe che qualcuno ti controllasse costantemente».

«Mi sento benissimo».

«E poi la casa dei nonni sta diventando davvero stretta» intervenne Henry. «E potrei avere una seconda stanza tutta per me».

Emma e Regina si scambiarono uno sguardo e si sorrisero, alle parole del loro bambino.

Il sindaco distolse gli occhi, ma Emma sembrava incapace di fare lo stesso. Scivolava lungo il profilo del volto di Regina con lo sguardo, come se volesse accarezzare ogni linea, il collo, la mascella, ogni curva, il naso, l’orecchio.  

«Tu hai costruito Storybrooke. Sei quanto di più vicino a un’agenzia immobiliare siamo riusciti a pensare» continuò Henry, entusiasta.

Regina si finse offesa. «Mi avete chiamato solo per questo? E io che mi ero illusa che per voi il mio parere fosse indispensabile!»

Tanto Henry quanto Emma si profusero in esagerati complimenti riguardo ai gusti impeccabili di Regina, che rise della loro ruffianeria.

 

 

 

Regina non era sicura di come fosse successo, ma suo figlio e Emma erano riusciti a convincerla a prendersi un giorno libero per mostrare loro le poche case disabitate di Storybrooke.

Quando aveva costruito quella città non aveva certo previsto che vi fossero dei cali o delle crescite demografiche. Storybrooke sarebbe stata congelata nel tempo. Nessuno sarebbe nato, nessuno sarebbe morto. Nessuno sarebbe invecchiato, nessuno sarebbe cresciuto. A parte Henry.

Per lui, Regina aveva fatto costruire una piccola casa azzurra dagli infissi bianchi.

Ed era lì che il sindaco li stava portando.

Aveva eliminato mentalmente la casa dell’apprendista. Troppo grande per una sola persona, troppo misteriosa per l’Oscuro Signore, troppo pericolosa per Emma. La magia poteva essere imprevedibile.

Regina aveva eliminato anche la casa occupata da Hansel e Gretel prima che Emma li riunisse con il padre, perché ci sarebbero voluti mesi per renderla nuovamente abitabile e non sembrava proprio che Emma volesse attendere.  

Era rimasta la casa azzurra dagli infissi bianchi.

Henry non sapeva che quella casa era destinata a lui, ma il sindaco era sicuro che suo figlio non si sarebbe affatto opposto all’idea che Emma vi abitasse per un periodo di tempo. Magari fino a quando Emma non ne avesse fatta costruire un’altra secondo il suo gusto personale.

Regina non sapeva che cosa sarebbe accaduto in futuro.

Regina non avrebbe nemmeno saputo dire che cosa sarebbe successo a lei il giorno seguente, a volerla dire tutta.

Il domani di Regina non era che una finestra di incertezze, che ruotava su due cardini fissi: Emma e Henry.

Regalare quella casa a Emma, perché questa era l’intenzione di Regina, nonostante ancora non l’avesse detto alla ragazza, era la cosa giusta da fare, perché era la cosa che il sindaco voleva fare.

Immersa in queste riflessioni, Regina guidò in silenzio mentre Henry canticchiava tutte le ridicole canzoni di cui Emma aveva perso la memoria, ma che lei e il ragazzino erano soliti urlare a squarciagola in auto.

Poi il sindaco, che non aveva permesso a Emma di guidare la sua preziosa Mercedes, frenò gentilmente dal lato opposto della strada rispetto alla casa azzurra.

«Guidi come mia madre» commentò contrariata Emma, ricordando l’infinito viaggio in auto dall’ospedale all’appartamento dei suoi.

Scesero tutti dalla macchina.

Regina spalancò le braccia.

«I limiti di velocità esistono per un motivo» rimbeccò.

«Non è che corressi il rischio di essere arrestata dallo sceriffo!».

Regina la ignorò.

Henry aveva già attraversato la strada e guardava la casa incuriosito. Sua madre non gliene aveva mai parlato e lui non aveva mai fatto domande, non trovandola particolarmente interessante. Era solo una casa in cui nessuno aveva mai abitato, come potevano essercene molte altre, in ogni città.

Tuttavia, riflettendo, Henry trovò strano l’esistenza di un luogo del genere in una città stregata quale era Storybrooke. Tanto più essendo l’ _unico_ luogo del genere.

Nel suo libro non aveva mai trovato alcun riferimento a qualcosa di simile nella Foresta Incantata.

«Reputo alquanto inutile mettere in pericolo la vita di nostro figlio solo perché non hai pazienza, Emma», udì Henry, nel classico tono pedante che Regina assumeva di tanto in tanto e che, doveva ammetterlo, somigliava curiosamente a quello di Mary Margaret.

Decise di andare ad esplorare il guardino sul retro, annusando un battibecco alla _Swan-Mills_ nell’aria.  

Il sindaco si avvicinò alla casa a passi lenti e misurati, con le mani nelle tasche del cappotto lasciato aperto. Portava una camicia rossa scuro e una gonna nera attillata.

Emma camminava accanto a lei, un’espressione di costernazione in viso. «Stai scherzando, non è vero? Voglio dire. Henry in pericolo?! Sul serio?»

«Non ti darò mai più un passaggio» sentenziò Regina, in tono secco.

«Guiderò io!» rispose Emma.

«Non salirò in auto. E nemmeno Henry».

Fecero i pochi gradini fino alla porta d’ingresso.

Regina estrasse un chiave d’oro dalla tasca del cappotto e la infilò nella serratura. Tentò di girarla, ma questa sembrava non volerne sapere.

Regina tentò di nuovo.

Nella sua mente, l’immagine della notte scorsa si sovrappose al presente.

Un’altra chiave, un’altra serratura e il suo scatto di rabbia.

I piedi scalzi, i capelli arruffati e la camicia sbottonata.

Il profumo di Emma, il corpo di Emma, le labbra di Emma.

Regina, sul portico della casa azzurra, chiuse gli occhi.

Avvampò.

Respirò profondamente, lasciando che l’aria le riempisse i polmoni.

Sentiva la pelle scottare, come se all’improvviso le fosse salita la febbre.

Emma appoggiò una mano fredda sulla sua e, delicatamente, l’aiutò a girare la chiave nella serratura, che scattò e si aprì con facilità.

Regina rilasciò il respiro che non si era accorta di aver trattenuto. «Grazie» bisbigliò. «Ci sarei riuscita da sola».

Emma alzò un sopracciglio, divertita. «Naturalmente» disse, ironica, prima di precedere Regina nella casa azzurra dagli infissi bianchi.   

Sotto i loro piedi il pavimento dalle vecchie assi di legno scricchiolava a ogni passo e, tra la polvere, rimanevo impresse le orme dei loro stivali.

A Emma quella casa piacque.

Era spartana, essenziale, arredata con lo stretto indispensabile, come se, chiunque l’avesse costruita, desiderasse lasciare al prossimo inquilino l’onere e l’onore di dargli il proprio tocco personale.

«Ha bisogno di una ripulita» commentò Regina, arricciando il naso e stando ben attenta che nulla di ciò che le apparteneva oltre alla suola delle sue scarpe - pelle, capelli, vestiti - entrasse in contatto con quelle superfici polverose.

«Mi piace» commentò Emma, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Perché nessuno ci abita?»

Regina esitò.

Il fatto che quella casa fosse destinata a Henry non sarebbe stato un problema per Emma, vero?

Perché sarebbe dovuto esserlo?

E, in ogni caso, se Emma avesse rifiutato la casa, quale era il problema di Regina?

Lei, una casa, l’aveva.

Le sarebbe dispiaciuto per Emma costretta a vivere con Mary Margaret e David, certo, e anche per Henry che sembrava stanco di condividere il piccolo appartamento con i nonni, ma suo figlio aveva una stanza tutta per sé in ogni caso.

Il fatto era, e Regina lo sapeva bene pur non volendo ammetterlo, che desiderava che Emma accettasse quella casa da lei.

Sarebbe stato il primo dei molti passi che Regina avrebbe fatto verso Emma per farsi perdonare di tutto il dolore che le aveva procurato nel corso degli anni.

E tuttavia Regina non vedeva altra via d’uscita se non raccontare la verità: ricordava fin troppo chiaramente come Emma riconoscesse le sue bugie.

«Non ci abita ness-»

Qualcuno bussò con forza alla porta sul retro, interrompendo la spiegazione di Regina.

«Aprite! Voglio vedere l’interno» gridò Henry.

Regina scosse la testa, mentre Emma si affrettò verso la porta, non prima di aver lanciato un significativo sguardo al sindaco. Con il nuovo Signore Oscuro non sembrava possibile lasciare domande senza risposta.

Con un movimento fluido Emma girò la maniglia e i cardini scricchiolarono prima di rivelare il suo ormai adolescente figlio con un sorriso pieno di aspettativa dipinto in volto.

«Ti ricordi ancora di me, non è vero?» domandò, ghignando divertito.

«Naturalmente, signor..?» rispose Emma, stringendo  teatralmente gli occhi a due fessure.

«Io sono Henry. Sono tuo figlio».

 

 

_Si era addormentato. Lungo la strada che collegava Boston a Storybrooke, Henry si era addormentato. La sua faccia penzolava mollemente, dondolando a destra e a sinistra, mentre il suo piccolo corpicino era sostenuto dalla cintura di sicurezza._

_Emma gli lanciò un’occhiata._

_Suo figlio._

Oh, dannazione.

_Sembrava in salute, sembrava pulito, sembrava stare bene._

_Tra le corde del suo cuore un nodo, che non sapeva di avere, si sciolse lentamente e le parve che il battito nel suo petto diventasse un po’ più forte, un po’ più rumoroso._

_Suo figlio, che si chiamava Henry, stava bene._

_Quando lo aveva dato in adozione, Emma aveva temuto che nessuna famiglia lo avrebbe accolto, che nessuno lo avrebbe amato. Aveva temuto per il suo bambino la stessa infanzia che lei aveva vissuto._

_E Emma non aveva idea di chi si fosse preso cura di lui durante quei dieci anni, ma era loro immensamente grata. Razionalmente, Emma sapeva di non doverlo essere. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto soffocare ogni sentimento che si agitava nel suo petto, nascondere ogni cosa, mettere tutto quanto a tacere._

_Perché aveva abbandonato e rinunciato, dieci anni prima, a quel bambino dallo sguardo intelligente e gli angoli della bocca che puntavano appena verso il basso, proprio come quelli di Neal._

_Emma sospirò. Aveva smesso di amare Neal da tempo, ormai. Aveva smesso di chiedersi perché se ne fosse andato. Era rimasto solo un sentimento cupo e minaccioso, che Emma non era riuscita a identificare fino a che non aveva guardato suo figlio negli occhi: risentimento._

_Profondo risentimento nei confronti di Neal._

_Se Neal fosse rimasto…_

_Emma scosse la testa. Cosa? Se Neal fosse rimasto avrebbe tenuto Henry? Forse. Forse, insieme, sarebbero stati così folli – o coraggiosi, da tenere con loro quel bambino._

_Ma poi? Sarebbero riusciti a dargli tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno? Una casa, dei vestiti, abbastanza cibo da non sentire i crampi nello stomaco durante la notte?_

_Sarebbero rimasti insieme, lei e Neal? Emma scosse la testa. Probabilmente no. O forse sì, ma uno dei due o entrambi sarebbero stati infelici._

_Si era convinta, nel corso degli anni, che le cose sono quello che sono, che le persone se ne vanno perché devono andarsene. Si era convinta, Emma, dell’immutabile fatalità dell’abbandono._

_Neal, presto o tardi, l’avrebbe lasciata._

_E forse, pensò Emma, era stata una fortuna che l’avesse lasciata prima di sapere di Henry. Forse tutta la sua sofferenza era servita perché qualcuno di più meritevole di lei avesse il figlio che tanto desiderava, che tanto voleva. Forse anche la felicità ha una sua fatalità intrinseca._

_Solo, non per Emma._

_La ragazza scosse la testa, si concentrò sulla strada, deglutì. Sciocchezze, ecco quanto, sarebbe stato meglio tornare a concentrarsi su questioni pratiche invece di perdersi nell’utilità di tutta quella merda esistenzialistica. Non era come se avesse potuto fare qualcosa per cambiare la sua vita, no?_

_Quello che poteva fare era riportare Henry dalla sua famiglia._

_Stava per accostare il suo maggiolino per potersi togliere la giacca rossa e coprire il ragazzino addormentato, quando questi all’improvviso si svegliò, forse a causa di una buca troppo profonda._

_«Sono sveglio!» gridò, guardandosi attorno._

_«Lo vedo, ragazzino, lo vedo» sorrise appena Emma, tenendo gli occhi fissi sulla strada._

_Regina aveva smesso di opporsi al fatto che Henry passasse la notte da Emma._

_Non ne era particolarmente felice, perché detestava non avere suo figlio vicino, ma sapeva che con l’altra sua madre sarebbe stato al sicuro._

_Emma aveva persino il sospetto che Regina avrebbe preferito che fosse lo sceriffo a fermarsi a dormire al numero 108 di Mifflin Street, anche a costo di inciampare negli stivali di Emma ogni due passi, pur di avere Henry sotto lo stesso tetto._

_Ma sarebbe stato troppo imbarazzante per entrambe, per Henry, probabilmente per l’intera Storybrooke proporre un compromesso del genere e perciò Emma poteva godersi suo figlio addormentato addosso a lei, mentre inconsciamente tentava di gettarla giù dal materasso per guadagnarsi l’intero dominio del letto._

_Lei era abituata a dormire in un piccolo angolino, senza muoversi per l’intera notte. In molte delle famiglie in cui era stata aveva dovuto condividere il letto con altri orfani. Aveva imparato a ritagliarsi uno spazio per sé senza rubarne agli altri._

_Ricordava anche che Neal aveva la sua stessa abitudine. Spesso si addormentavano tenendosi per mano, ciascuno su un fianco per poter avere il viso dell’altro come ultima visione e si risvegliavano nella stessa posizione, senza essersi mossi di un millimetro._

_Emma era sicura che la tendenza di Henry a monopolizzare lo spazio del letto venisse da Regina. Ci avrebbe scommesso il suo maggiolino. Ora doveva solo trovare il modo di chiederglielo senza sembrare inopportuna._

_Alla fine Mary Margaret l’aveva incastrata. Sua madre, usando Henry come arma, aveva convinto Emma a cucinare dei biscotti con loro. Non che Emma fosse un completo disastro in cucina. Sapeva accendere il microonde, preparare un tè, tagliare della verdura. Cose semplici. Ok, forse un po’ un disastro lo era._

_Crescendo, non aveva mai avuto qualcuno disposto a insegnarle come cucinare e quando avrebbe potuto imparare da sola, semplicemente non ne aveva sentito il bisogno._

Take-away _o pranzi precotti avevano sempre soddisfatto egregiamente il suo stomaco e il suo portafoglio._

_Ma poi Henry aveva fatto quella faccia. Quella con gli occhi sgranati e pieni di speranza e il labbro appena sporgente cui Emma non sapeva resistere._

_Aveva detto di sì._

_Aveva ceduto, sconfitta._

_E certo non rimase sorpresa quando l’unico impasto che riuscì a preparare fu quello tra i suoi capelli e mezzo chilo di farina._

«Ma’?»

«Emma?»

«Stai bene?»

Emma si guardò intorno.

Incontrò lo sguardo preoccupato di Regina.

«Il tuo sguardo era come… perso» spiegò il sindaco.

Emma annuì. «Stavo ricordando» disse, prima di voltarsi a sorridere a Henry. «Ho ricordato dei momenti con te, ragazzino».

Henry le gettò le braccia al collo e Emma, presa alla sprovvista, afferrò la mano di Regina per non perdere l’equilibrio e cadere.

Al contatto, Emma lo sentì.

Il cuore di Regina smise letteralmente di battere per un secondo, il sangue nelle sue vene cessò di scorrere.

E poi riprese.

 

 

 

Regina accompagnò Emma e Henry in auto fino all’appartamento di Mary Margaret e David.

Emma aveva accettato la casa azzurra dagli infissi senza ulteriori domande, senza ulteriori indagini, forse troppo scossa da quello che il suo contatto con Regina aveva provocato per rendersi conto della situazione fino in fondo.

Il sindaco le aveva appena regalato una casa.

E Emma non vedeva l’ora di prendere i suoi vestiti e i pochi averi e andarsene dal soffocante appartamento dei suoi genitori. Lei e Henry avrebbero trascorso lì la loro ultima notte e l’indomani di buon’ora sarebbero ritornati alla casa azzurra per pulirla e renderla abitabile.

Emma avrebbe voluto ricorrere alla magia, ma Regina l’aveva avvertita di andarci piano, perché la magia ha sempre un prezzo. Anche Henry sembrò rifiutare categoricamente quella strada, perciò Emma si era rassegnata.

Le dispiaceva solo non poter cenare con Regina.

Il sindaco aveva menzionato degli impegni inderogabili, gli stessi che avevano fatto sì che Henry stesse di nuovo con Emma per la notte. Almeno avrebbe passato la serata in compagnia di una delle sue mamme.

Con un bacio sulla guancia di Henry e un cenno teso a Emma, Regina si allontanò dai due di malavoglia, guidando verso casa e cercando di rallegrarsi alla prospettiva della serata che stava per iniziare: Robin.

 

 

Robin si presentò con una scatola di cioccolatini ripieni di liquore, i preferiti di Regina, e un sorriso incerto in volto.

Il sindaco non poteva certo biasimarlo. Negli ultimi giorni certo non era stata la migliore delle fidanzate, ma confidava nel fatto che il loro amore era stato già deciso e scritto e che, per questo, in un modo o nell’altro avrebbe funzionato.

Sorrise quanto più affettuosamente potesse all’uomo, al quale concesse un leggero bacio a fior di labbra. Le mani di Robin erano calde sui suoi fianchi.

Cenarono piacevolmente, discutendo per lo più del piccolo Roland, che chiedeva insistentemente di Regina. E ogni volta che il nome del bambino veniva pronunciato, Regina sentiva una piccola, affilata spina affondare sempre più dolorosamente nel suo cuore.

Robin la aiutò a sparecchiare per poi accomodarsi sul divano di fronte al camino acceso, attendendo che Regina lo raggiungesse con due bicchieri di vino.

Sfilandosi elegantemente le scarpe di vernice a punta, il sindaco si sistemò al fianco di Robin, il cui braccio le circondò le spalle.

Il sindaco provò a godersi il calore del corpo dell’uomo e il suo profumo di pino e pioggia. Provò a rilassarsi, assaporando il gusto del vino in silenzio, come se lei e Robin fossero due adolescenti al primo appuntamento. Ripensò a tutti i momenti passati con lui, alle sue carezze, ai suoi baci, alle sue galanterie, ancora e ancora esaminò ogni dettaglio nella sua testa, tentando disperatamente di rianimare le farfalle nel suo stomaco, quella sensazione di stupita leggerezza che si supponeva dovesse provare accanto a lui.

Ma, per quanto si sforzasse, Regina continuava a inciampare nel nome e nel viso di Emma. E bastava un accenno distratto a lei perché il suo intero corpo si animasse.

E ogni rosso in quella stanza, Regina finiva con il compararlo al rosso della giacca di lei.

E ogni verde rievocava il verde degli occhi di lei, sbiadendo immediatamente al confronto.

E ogni bianco era opaco di fronte alla pelle di perla di lei, fredda come diamante.

Regina sospirò.

«Cosa c’è?» domandò immediatamente Robin, «Stai bene? Sei stanca?»

Il sindaco accennò un sorriso triste, annuì. «Sì, credo di essere un po’ stanca. Scusami».

«Oh, no, no. Non preoccuparti. Cosa ne dici di salire, _mmh_?» suggerì Robin, accarezzandole i capelli, «così puoi stenderti a letto. Aspetterò che tu ti sia addormentata prima di andarmene».

Regina ebbe l’impulso di rifiutare.

Ma poi si ricordò di quanto le fosse piaciuto, in precedenza, avere qualcuno accanto che la coccolasse, passandole una mano sulla schiena, lungo i fianchi, sulle braccia, fino a farla addormentare.

Robin sembrava adorare quella parte, che prima avessero fatto l’amore o meno, Robin sembrava adorare il momento in cui Regina scivolava nel sonno.

Perciò Regina si disse che non era poi una cattiva idea. In fondo, aveva bisogno di riposare, questo era vero e, forse, quel contatto con Robin avrebbe acceso nuovamente quella fiamma che si era spenta tra loro.

Annuì, con un sorriso che lui interpretò come vulnerabilità, ma che per Regina significava rassegnazione, ultima speranza.

Robin si tolse le scarpe, così sarebbe stato più silenzioso nel sgattaiolare via una volta che Regina si fosse addormentata, anche se in ogni caso poteva affidarsi alle sue più che affinate tecniche da ladro.

Regina attese sui primi scalini che conducevano al piano superiore, mentre lui sistemava le scarpe accanto alla porta d’ingresso.

In quel momento, qualcuno bussò.

I due si scambiarono uno sguardo confuso. Regina non aspettava nessuno e non era esattamente l’orario adatto a una visita di cortesia. Entrambi temettero che ai rispettivi figli, Henry e Roland, fosse successo qualcosa e per questo Robin si affrettò ad aprire la porta.

«Oh» disse, «Emma. Henry sta bene?»

Regina sentì le parole di Robin.

Regina sapeva di aver capito le parole di Robin.

Ma Regina non riusciva ad afferrarne il significato.

Emma. Il nome di lei.

Emma. Emma era lì?

Regina si affrettò verso l’ingresso, scendendo velocemente i pochi gradini che aveva da poco percorso.

E poi vide Emma.

Emma con il viso affilato, una maschera di ostilità in cui brillavano due occhi pieni di passione e, oh, Regina la riconobbe all’istante, gelosia, cieca e fredda gelosia.

«Emma» ansimò.

«Regina» rispose questa.

 

 

 

Il signor Gold prese un sorso dalla tazza di tè che Belle gli aveva preparato poco prima di andare a dormire nella stanza che aveva prenotato al Granny’s. La donna era sfinita dalle loro continue ricerche, così come lo era lui.

Ma il signor Gold sentiva di dover qualcosa a Emma e Regina. Soprattutto a Regina.

E ora Rumpel vedeva chiaramente il profondo orrore cui aveva condannato Belle, nell’aver condotto la vita che aveva condotto, nella decisione di essere l’uomo che era stato, così legato al potere da non rendersi nemmeno conto che Belle, la sua dolce, amata Belle meritava di più, molto di più.

Non voleva la stessa cosa per Regina.

L’animo di un Signore Oscuro è un animo tormentato per definizione.

Come ciascun essere umano, anche il Signore Oscuro ha desideri e ambizioni nella propria anima, ma a differenza di ciascun essere umano, il Signore Oscuro non ha limiti. Uno schiocco di dita e, per magia, letteralmente, ogni suo desiderio viene avverato.

Ma la magia ha sempre un prezzo e la magia del Signore Oscuro ha un prezzo tra i più alti: l’umanità.

Un incantesimo alla volta, un respiro alla volta e la tua umanità ti viene strappata, lacerata, fino a che non rimane che un vuoto dentro di te, che la magia si presta a riempire.

E non sei più un essere umano.

Sei, esisti, ma nulla più.

Non la gioia di aprire gli occhi la mattina per avere la possibilità di rimediare agli errori del giorno precedente, non la soddisfazione di chiudere gli occhi la sera, con la certezza di aver fatto tutto il possibile per rendere il mondo un posto migliore. O almeno sopportabile.

Non la gioia alla nascita di tuo figlio, perché sei immortale e lo sai bene, non appena quegli ingenui e nuovi occhi ti guardano, che li vedrai anche chiudersi per l’ultima volta.

Non la gioia di invecchiare con la persona che si ama, dopo aver speso la vita a conoscersi, perché tu non invecchi e lei se ne andrà prima di te e tutto quello che farai, nel bene o nel male, le sarà indifferente per l’eternità.

Non una sola delle gioie riservate agli esseri umani, perché non c’è umanità nel cuore di un Signore Oscuro per poterle apprezzare.

Gold scosse la testa. Un giovane impudente, ecco cosa era stato, e ora non poteva più rimediare, non poteva tornare indietro, non poteva essere assolto per i suoi errori.

Per lui e per Belle era ormai troppo tardi. Sperò ci fosse una qualche entità dispensatrice di giustizia, nell’Universo, che lo avrebbe condannato a soffrire in eterno per questo, perché se lo meritava. Ma lo sapeva, il signor Gold, che la vera tragedia dell’esistenza è proprio questa, che non vi sono entità dispensatrici di giustizia, nell’Universo, che non vi è alcuna misericordiosa possibilità di espiazione dopo la morte, nessun perdono.

Ed è inumana, ma è giustizia.

Il signor Gold sospirò, si passò le mani tra i capelli grigi.

Doveva trovare un modo per salvare Emma, doveva farlo per Regina.

Fortunatamente le ultime pergamene che aveva consultato erano state illuminanti. Contenevano per la maggior parte biografie, che molto avevano di leggendario, di molti dei Signori Oscuri che li avevano preceduti.

La quasi totalità si era macchiata di atti atroci, persino peggiori dei suoi. Eppure, con gran sorpresa di Rumpel, altri, se ben pochi, non sembravano contenere traccia di oscurità in sé.

Aveva bisogno di altro tempo per chiarire alcuni nodi, ma… Cosa era? Quel piccolo, punto luminoso nel suo cuore? Era… speranza? Era speranza, quella che sentiva, timida, affacciarsi nella sua mente?

Gold non ne era sicuro. Sembrava esserlo. Avrebbe voluto che lo fosse, ma non era sicuro di poterlo dire con certezza.

Per un’anima disperata come la sua era difficile crederlo, eppure non poteva essere nient’altro.

E ogni Lieto Fine inizia con la speranza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon venerdì!  
> Qualche dettaglio (come sempre, perché non so tenerlo per me ^^”). 
> 
> “Era quel suo sorriso, a contenere tutta la ragione dell’universo, pensò Emma” è vagamente ispirata a Tolstoj, quando in Guerra e Pace scrive che “aveva ben ragione, lei, di considerare tutti i ragionamenti come un’assurdità, a paragone di quel suo sorriso”, una citazione che mi è rimasta nella mente e perciò fa la sua comparsa qua e là in forme diverse. 
> 
> Quando poi Regina si trova con Robin e si guarda intorno, accorgendosi che ogni cosa le ricorda Emma, nomina tra colori: rosso, verde e bianco. Non solo sono i colori della bandiera italiana, ma sono quelli che nella Divina Commedia vengono associati a Beatrice (Purg. XXX, in particolare), che per Dante, in poche parole, è guida e mezzo di salvezza spirituale e morale.  
> Oltre al patriottismo, qui gioca una certa dose di ironia, se consideriamo che Emma è l’Oscuro Signore. 
> 
> Noiosa pedanteria a parte, spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto (e grazie per le recensioni al precedente, ho letto e risponderò ad una ad una a breve, scusate <3) 
> 
> A venerdì prossimo,   
> T. <3


	5. Capitolo V

 

 

_Amare è in ogni caso essere vulnerabili. Ama qualcosa e il tuo cuore sarà certamente diviso e rotto_

C. S. Lewis

 

 

 

I nervi di Regina mandarono segnali da ogni terminazione, come se la voce di Emma fosse qualcosa di materiale e fisico, come seta posata su ogni centimetro del corpo del sindaco.  

«Regina?» la chiamò Robin, allarmato da quell’improvvisa, stupefatta immobilità.

E il suo nome, pronunciato da Robin, non aveva la stessa armonia di quando a pronunciarlo era Emma.

«Sì?» rispose meccanicamente il sindaco.

«Va tutto bene?» domandò Robin, avvicinandosi e mettendole una mano alla base della schiena, come a sostenerla.

Regina guardava Emma.

Emma e quella fiamma che nascondeva dietro lo specchio verde dei suoi occhi e che, Regina ne era sicura, si alimentava della gelosia della ragazza nei confronti di Robin. Un incendio che non si sarebbe spento fino a quando non avesse ridotto l’uomo in cenere e polvere.

«Certo!» rispose il sindaco, forse con la voce di un’ottava troppo alta. «Henry sta bene? Dove è?» domandò poi.

«Sta bene. Sta dormendo dai nonni» rispose piattamente Emma.

Robin spostava incredulo lo sguardo dall’una all’altra. Chiaramente c’era qualcosa che non andava. E lo sguardo di Emma non gli piaceva affatto. Rimpianse di non aver portato con sé il proprio arco.

«Credo che dovresti andare, Emma» disse infine.

La ragazza lo guardò in silenzio per qualche secondo, con una maligna smorfia di disprezzo. «Credo che questa non sia casa tua, Robin» rispose poi, facendogli il verso.

L’uomo guardò Regina, che scosse la testa, ammonendolo di lasciar perdere. «Perché sei qui?» domandò poi, rivolta a Emma.

La ragazza si strinse nelle spalle. «Credevo che il tuo impegno riguardasse documenti e progetti di lavoro. Ero solo passata a vedere se avessi bisogno di compagnia. Che chiaramente non ti manca, anche se sulla qualità ci sarebbe da discutere».

«Come, prego?» fece Robin, in tono di sfida.

Emma si lasciò sfuggire dalle labbra una risatina di scherno.

Regina glielo lesse negli occhi, che non aspettava altro se non un pretesto per fare del male a Robin. Lo stava provocando di proposito. Si portò una mano alla testa.

«Si sta facendo tardi, Robin. Perché non vai a casa?» disse infine il sindaco.

«Che cosa? Non ho intenzione di lasciarti sola con lei!» esclamò lui, immediatamente.

Emma incrociò le braccia al petto, con espressione trionfante, e si appoggiò allo stipite della porta.

«Robin» fece Regina, a mo’ di avvertimento.

Sul serio l’uomo non capiva? Non vedeva che l’unico a correre qualche pericolo in quella situazione era proprio lui? Era appena diventato il bersaglio prediletto del Signore Oscuro ed era l’unico a non saper utilizzare la magia. Sarebbe stato decisamente più al sicuro lontano da Regina, dove non avrebbe potuto scatenare la gelosia di Emma.

L’uomo guardò Regina a lungo, senza che il sindaco battesse ciglio o distogliesse lo sguardo da Emma. Infine, sconfitto, recuperò le sue scarpe e se le infilò malamente.

Poi, si mise tra Regina e Emma, interrompendo il loro contatto visivo, e prese il viso del sindaco tra le mani.

«Chiamami appena puoi, d’accordo?»

Regina annuì.

«Posso rimanere nei paraggi, se vuoi» disse l’uomo.

«Robin. Va’ a casa, va’ da Roland» rispose Regina, in tono autoritario. «Ho tutto sotto controllo».

Con un sospiro, lui annuì e poi si abbassò a baciare le labbra del sindaco.

Alle spalle di Robin, Regina, che tenne gli occhi aperti, guardò Emma.

Il suo sguardo la scottò.

 

 

 

Robin se ne era andato con un’ultima espressione di muta minaccia nei confronti di Emma, cui la ragazza aveva risposto con un risolino divertito e canzonatorio, continuando a rimanere appoggiata alla soglia d’ingresso.

Quando i passi di Robin, che più volte si era voltato percorrendo il vialetto del numero 108 di Mifflin Street, si furono allontanati nella notte, Regina si schiarì la voce.

«Entra. E chiudi la porta. Ho freddo».

«Suppongo che lui sarebbe stato in grado di scaldarti all’istante» commentò Emma gelida, facendo tuttavia quello che le aveva detto Regina.

Il sindaco ritornò verso il soggiorno, ben sapendo che Emma l’avrebbe seguita.

«Emma, la devi smettere di presentarti nel bel mezzo della notte alla porta di casa mia» disse il sindaco, non appena si trovarono faccia a faccia nel soggiorno.

«I suoi baci non sono nulla in confronto ai miei, non è vero?»

Regina avvampò e il fuoco nel camino diede un guizzo innaturale.

Emma alzò un sopracciglio compiaciuta. «Centro» bisbigliò tra i denti, muovendo un passo verso Regina.

«Emma, credo che dovresti andartene anche tu».

«Vuoi davvero che me ne vada?»

Regina non rispose.

Davvero, questa sua incapacità di mentire di fronte a Emma stava diventando ingestibile.

Il sindaco si voltò, dando le spalle alla ragazza.

«Regina».

Ma Regina non diede segno di averla sentita.

«Regina».

«Non posso farlo, d’accordo? Non posso stare da sola con te, non posso stare con te in nessun modo, Emma. Non capisco perché stia succedendo, non capisco perché io mi senta così irrimediabilmente attratta verso di te, ma Robin è… Dovrebbe essere il mio Vero Amore» disse Regina, voltandosi infine verso la ragazza. «Lo sento anche io, lo sento da anni questo calore nel basso ventre ogni volta che sfiori la mia esistenza. Ma lo sappiamo entrambe che non può funzionare. Non appena il potere dell’Oscuro Signore se ne sarà andato dal tuo cuore…» Regina scosse la testa.

«Perché dovrei rinunciare a questo potere?» domandò Emma, confusa.

«Non puoi rimanere l’Oscuro Signore per sempre» sentenziò Regina, inorridita alla prospettiva. Lei rivoleva la sua Emma, la Emma dai capelli d’oro e il sorriso caldo. La Emma che aveva intravisto quel pomeriggio.

«Allora smettila di chiamarmi così. Smettila di trattarmi così. Chiamami Emma, solo Emma, perché il mio nome è Emma e questo suono per me ha senso solo quando sei tu a pronunciarlo» rispose la ragazza, avvicinandosi di nuovo di un passo verso il sindaco. «Regina, ascolta. Perdere la memoria e diventare all’improvviso la spettatrice della mia stessa vita è stata forse la fortuna più grande che potesse capitarmi. Non lo vedi? Non vedi che ogni cosa che faccio, da anni, la faccio in funzione di te? Mi appartieni, Regina» disse Emma, prendendo il mento di Regina tra le dita e alzandolo, così da esporre le labbra del sindaco.

Regina scostò con forza la mano della ragazza da sé, per poi tirarle uno schiaffo sulla guancia che echeggiò nella casa vuota.

Il fuoco nel camino si spese.

«Io non appartengo proprio a nessuno, signorina Swan» sibilò nel silenzio.

Emma scosse la testa, un’espressione divertita in volto. «Oh, che ti piaccia o meno, Regina, tu sei mia. Hai bisogno della Polvere di Fata che te lo confermi? Sei disposta ad accettare di appartenere a qualcuno come Robin Hood a causa di una fata maldestra, ma non riesci a vedere la catena che ci lega l’una all’altra?» domandò, invadendo lo spazio personale di Regina. «Lo sai di cosa sono fatti gli anelli di questa catena, Regina? Di dolore. Sono stati forgiati nel mio e nel tuo dolore, nelle sofferenze che ciascuna di noi ha subito e in quelle che abbiamo riservato l’una all’altra solo perché non abbiamo mai imparato ad amare».

Regina distolse lo sguardo.

Le parole di Emma erano alcol metilico mascherato da alcol etilico che le bruciavano la gola con ogni stilla di verità.

«Regina, guardami. Guardami e dimmi che mi sto sbagliando. Guardami, dannazione!» disse Emma, controllando il volume della propria voce, ma lasciando che in essa vibrasse ogni contrastante sentimento che provava nei confronti di Regina.

Perché quella donna era la sua più pesante condanna e la sua più perfetta salvezza.

Era la causa del suo essere orfana e il regalo di una famiglia.

Era il motivo per cui non sapeva amare e la sola ragione che la spingesse a voler imparare.

Infine, Regina guardò Emma.

Gli occhi di lei erano la catena.

«Ridurrai il mio cuore a pezzi, Emma».

«Tu lo hai già fatto con il mio».

Emma catturò la lacrima che scivolò dall’angolo dell’occhio di Regina.

«Non ho mai voluto farti del male» sussurrò il sindaco, con la voce spezzata.

«Lo so».

Emma fece scorrere un dito lungo il collo di Regina, poi disegnò la linea della clavicola sinistra prima di scendere lentamente. Si fermò sul cuore, appoggiando l’intera mano sul petto dell’altra donna.

Il sindaco appoggiò una delle proprie mani sopra quella di Emma, ma non provò a spostarla.

Il respiro di Regina accelerò.

Emma prese la mano libera del sindaco. Se la portò alla bocca e ne baciò le dita dalle unghie laccate di rosso, mandando un fremito lungo l’intero corpo del sindaco.

Regina aveva gli occhi chiusi.

I vetri della finestra più vicina si incrinarono, vene corsero lungo la superficie trasparente.

Poi, lentamente, la mano di Regina venne guidata sul petto di Emma, sopra il cuore della ragazza.

«Quanti cuori hai preso, nella tua vita?» domandò Emma, in un bisbiglio.

Il sindaco spalancò gli occhi, la bocca semiaperta in un’espressione di sorpresa e sconcerto.

Non sapeva rispondere alla domanda. «M-molti» balbettò.

Emma annuì. «Sai come funziona, allora».

«Emma» disse Regina, in un soffio. «Emma, cosa vuoi fare?»

La ragazza sorrise.

E poi la mano di Regina, spinta da quella di Emma, affondò nel petto della ragazza fino a che le sue dita, in un gesto istintivo, si strinsero attorno a quel giovane e freddo cuore.  

Con un movimento simmetrico, la mano di Emma raggiunse il cuore di Regina accarezzandolo delicatamente.

Entrambe trattennero un urlo di dolore.

Per quanto delicata fosse la presa di ciascuna, il cuore doveva essere e rimanere un santuario inviolato.

Luce o buio sarebbero bastati a ferirlo in un istante.  

«Emma» ansimò Regina.

I vetri che poco prima si erano incrinati andarono in mille pezzi, cadendo disordinatamente da una parte e dall’altra. A pochi secondi di distanza, il rumore di cristalli riecheggiò in ogni stanza della casa: finestre, vasi, specchi si ruppero.

«Non le senti, Regina? Le crepe che solcano il mio cuore. Le ferite che le tue unghie hanno aperto, i solchi che i tuoi morsi hanno scavato. I margini taglienti e frastagliati. E sono sicura che se solo ne seguissi i confini, potresti leggere il tuo nome, _Regina_ , cesellato con cura e sofferenza».

Gli occhi di Regina erano pieni di lacrime. Tentava di ritirare la propria mano dal petto di Emma, ma la presa della ragazza era irremovibile.

«Sono sicura che senti tutto quanto. Perché ho il tuo cuore tra le mani e il tuo sangue riempie le lettere del mio nome inciso dentro di te».

La voce di Emma, bassa e cupa, vibrava di passione e rancore.

«Emma, ti prego» disse Regina, scuotendo la testa. «Emma».

«Lo senti? Riesci a sentire quella condanna chiamata _amore_ sancita con il tuo nome sul mio cuore? Lo senti?».

«Sì!» urlò Regina, con il viso rigato di lacrime. «Riesco a sentirlo, sì!»

C’era disperazione, nel suo grido.

Emma lasciò la presa sul cuore e sulla mano di Regina, che riuscì a toglierla dal petto della ragazza.

Il sindaco fece qualche passo indietro, barcollando.

Aveva paura di guardarsi la mano.

La sensazione del cuore di Emma era ancora così vivida che Regina aveva paura di guardarsi la mano e scoprire di averle strappato l’organo dal petto.

Paralizzata, non riusciva a muoversi.

Non poteva muoversi.

Aveva perso ogni contatto con la realtà.

Toccare il cuore di Emma in quel modo.

E il proprio cuore, toccato da Emma.

Regina tentò di concentrarsi sulle sensazioni del suo corpo, per cercare un punto di contatto qualsiasi con il mondo.

Primo, i suoi piedi erano a contatto con il pavimento freddo. Sentiva i piedi, velati da calze nere e il pavimento era lì, lo percepiva. Eppure lei non riusciva a entrare in contatto con esso. C’era, sapeva che doveva esserci, ma era come lei fosse sospesa.

Secondo, l’aria fredda entrava dalle finestre in frantumi e le accarezzava il corpo. I capelli le solleticavano dolcemente le guance, muovendosi ritmicamente a ogni nuova folata. I vestiti, leggeri, frusciavano sulla pelle. Ma Regina ricordava il freddo della pelle di Emma. Una sensazione così intensa che le sue terminazioni tattili sembravano essersi calibrate su di essa, incapaci di sentire qualsiasi stimolo di minore potenza.

Terzo, il proprio respiro affannato, armoniosamente accompagnato da quello di Emma. E questo lo sentiva. Questo lo sentiva davvero.

La presenza di Emma era reale.

Contro ogni ragionevolezza, Emma era l’unica cosa reale nel presente di Regina.

E il suo cuore sembrava pulsarle ancora nella mano.

Lo sentiva, Regina.

Sentiva di avere ancora il cuore di Emma in mano.

Regina aveva il cuore di Emma in mano.

Ma quando Regina trovò il coraggio di guardare verso il basso, dove la mano che doveva stringere il cuore di Emma penzolava mollemente lungo il fianco, il sindaco non vide nulla se non la propria mano vuota, stretta intorno a un cuore che non c’era.

Eppure Regina lo sentiva.

E continuava a sentirlo, il cuore pulsante di Emma con il proprio nome scritto con il sangue.

Frastornata, incredula, Regina alzò gli occhi. 

 

 

 

Perciò, la teoria del signor Gold era molto semplice: il potere è potere.

Luce e ombra sono solo una conseguenza.

Il potere, la magia, non ha sfumature, solo tentazioni.

Il che significa che il potere del pugnale non è di per sé malvagio, non è oscuro. Il potere del pugnale è semplicemente incommensurabile, così assoluto e totale che non appena ne vieni toccato inizia a inondarti le cavità del cuore. Ventricolo destro. Atrio destro. Atrio sinistro. Ventricolo sinistro. Una alla volta. Inesorabilmente. E poi, dal cuore, scorre attraverso le vene spandendosi in tutto il corpo, infiltrandosi nei muscoli, erodendo le ossa.

Infine, il potere trova la propria strada d’accesso all’anima e quando giunge a questa vi si amalgama.

Allora, non c’è più modo di separare la persona dal potere, allora non è più chiaro chi possieda cosa.

E tutti sanno quanto ammaliante e intrigante possa essere il potere visto da lontano. Inconcepibile è l’effetto quando il potere non è fuori, ma dentro di te.

Straziante nel momento in cui _tu_ diventi potere e il tuo intero essere si riduce a quello.

E il signor Gold aveva ormai le idee chiare.

Il potere è potere e tutto sta nel modo in cui lo si usa.

Questo spiegava l’esistenza di pochi, certo, ma pur reali “Signori Oscuri” che avevano votato la loro vita al bene. Erano quelle rare persone che erano riuscite a resistere alle brame delle tenebre che tanto squisitamente sembravano accompagnarsi al potere e avevano invece scelto una strada più tortuosa e forse per questo più appagante, in grado di prosciugarti fino a farti desiderare la morte, ma lasciandoti con il cuore pieno e traboccante di gioia. E quando non puoi più contenerne, di questa gioia, allora sai che è il momento di passare il testimone.

Il signor Gold, in fondo, aveva sempre saputo tutto questo.

Una parte del signor Gold sapeva di aver avuto una scelta a ogni passo verso l’oscurità.

Ma il signor Gold aveva sempre, opportunamente deciso di ignorare ogni e ciascuna informazione.

Tuttavia, era forse arrivato il momento di portarle a galla per aiutare la signorina Swan e, soprattutto, Regina.

 

 

 

Avevano sentito un boato sordo e un’onda di energia aveva attraversato il loro corpo.

Nessuno di loro sapeva usare la magia, ma ognuno aveva sufficiente familiarità con maledizioni e incantesimi da riconoscerla.

David, al volante, premette il pedale sull’acceleratore dell’auto.

Lui e Mary Margaret si erano precipitati fuori dal piccolo appartamento - dopo aver chiamato una confusa Ruby perché badasse al piccolo Neal e a Henry - in tutta fretta, allarmati dalle parole concitate e frenetiche di Robin Hood.

Tutto quello che erano riusciti a capire era che Emma era con Regina e che, secondo lui, il sindaco era in pericolo.

Il numero 108 di Mifflin Street comparve alla vista.

Sembrava che tutto fosse tranquillo.

Ma Snow poteva annusarla nell’aria, la magia.

Qualcosa doveva essere successo.

Bruscamente, David frenò davanti al vialetto di ingresso e tutti e tre si precipitarono alla porta.

 

 

 

Anche il signor Gold l’aveva sentita.

Magia.

Magia molto potente, anche.

Preoccupato, si alzò dalla sedia, reggendosi sul bastone.

Alzarsi, muoversi era sempre più difficile.

Quando si era liberato del potere dell’Oscuro Signore, sapeva che quella sarebbe stata una possibilità.

Diventata ogni giorno più debole e ogni respiro aumentava in lui la consapevolezza che, presto, avrebbe chiuso gli occhi per non riaprirli mai più.

La sua anima languiva per la magia del pugnale.

E questa volta non si trattava solo di bramosia di potere. Era bramosia di vita.

Perché si era spinto così in là nella pratica della magia che questa era venuta a identificarsi con la sua esistenza.

Il pugnale era stato la toppa nel vetro della clessidra che custodiva la sabbia della sua vita.

Ora che il pugnale se ne era andato, la sabbia fluiva veloce all’esterno, disperdendosi nell’aria.

Sapeva di avere poco tempo, ma era sicuro di averne, almeno un po’ di più.

Una fitta lì, dritta al cuore.

Il dolore di migliaia e migliaia di spilli.

Cadde a terra, tonfo cupo.

I granelli di sabbia della sua vita.

Avrebbe potuto contarli, pochi come erano. 

_Belle._

«Allontanati da lei!»

Emma chiuse gli occhi. Sorrise sardonica.

«Regina, stai bene?»

«Emma, cosa hai fatto?»

_Ovviamente._

Emma sospirò, prima di voltarsi per fronteggiare i nuovi arrivati.

«Sei andato a piangere dai miei genitori? Cosa credi, che mi metteranno in castigo?» domandò la ragazza.

«Emma, cosa è successo?» domandò David, facendo saettare lo sguardo dalla ragazza a una sconvolta Regina.

Robin non perse tempo e superò il Signore Oscuro per raggiungere il sindaco.

Emma alzò una mano, sollevando l’uomo in aria. «Non toccarla» sussurrò. Un sussurro gravido di furore, distillato dall’odio più puro.

Regina sembrò riscuotersi.

Riprese a respirare, riprese a pensare.

Riprese il contatto con la realtà.

«Emma» disse, perentoria. «Emma, lascialo andare».

La ragazza si voltò verso di lei.

Regina le stava chiedendo di lasciare andare Robin.

Perciò Emma lo fece, combattendo dentro di sé l’istinto di origine sconosciuta che le suggeriva di ucciderlo infilzandogli il cuore con una delle frecce dell’uomo.

Robin cadde a terra, bocconi, ma tentò subito di rialzarsi e dirigersi verso Regina.

«Non toccarmi» disse questa, stringendosi le braccia attorno al petto.

Emma non provò nemmeno a nascondere il suo sorriso.

«Regina» bisbigliò l’uomo, guardandola incredulo. «Regina, cosa diamine sta succedendo?»

Il sindaco alzò gli occhi verso il soffitto, come se sperasse che la gravità o forse un’entità superiore in cui non aveva mai creduto potessero aiutarla a liberarsi delle lacrime.

Dopo qualche secondo spostò lo sguardo su Robin, poi su David e Snow. Infine, lo posò su Emma.

In silenzio, il sindaco si diresse verso il camino e appoggiò una mano su una piccola scatola di legno, attorno alla quale era stato intagliato un rigoglioso ramo d’edera.

Con uno scatto, la scatola si aprì.

Prima ancora che Regina estraesse la mano per mostrare a tutti che cosa avesse afferrato, Emma lo sentì dentro di sé.

Il sindaco strinse il pugnale, _Emma Swan_ ricamato sulla lama.

Il Signore Oscuro ammiccò in direzione di Regina. «Ho sempre avuto un debole per questo lato di te. Dispotico, totalitario, un po’ sulla difensiva».

«Difensiva?» fece Regina, sarcastica. «Puoi forse biasimarmi?»

Emma si strinse nelle spalle, alzando le mani in segno di resa.

«Regina? Emma?» insistette Mary Margaret, confusa da quel dialogo.

Emma non diede segno di averla sentita, continuando a tenere gli occhi su Regina.

La mossa del sindaco non aveva fatto altro se non accendere il guizzo della sfida dentro di lei, rievocando un pericoloso gioco di potere che avevano inaugurato molto tempo prima.

Il sindaco, le mani ben strette sul pugnale, fece un profondo respiro prima di parlare.

«Ho bisogno di risposte, Snow. E l’unico che può darcele è il signor Gold. Ora, Emma verrà con me» disse, accennando appena al pugnale con il capo, «mentre voi tornerete a casa».

Il sindaco lanciò un ultimo sguardo a Robin, colmo di scuse, prima di dirigersi verso la porta d’ingresso.

Emma, che l’avrebbe seguita in ogni caso, perché avrebbe seguito Regina ovunque fosse andata, mosse immediatamente dietro di lei, trascinata dal potere del pugnale.

 

 

Le due donne camminavano velocemente e in silenzio attraverso le gelide strade di Storybrooke.

Non avevano preso la macchina, perché Regina non si fidava abbastanza dei propri nervi per poter guidare.

Riusciva a malapena a reggersi in piedi.

Il ritorno alla lucidità dallo stato di ottenebramento dei sensi in cui l’aveva ridotta Emma era faticoso.

Lucidità che altro non era se non un’illusione.

Doveva chiarire il suo rapporto con Emma e, soprattutto, voleva la sua Emma indietro. Avrebbe costretto Gold a riprendersi il potere e il ruolo di Signore Oscuro quella sera, se fosse stato necessario.

Il gelo notturno, poi, non aiutava.  

Regina, all’improvvisò, sentì la giacca di Emma che le veniva posata sulle spalle.

«Non soffro il freddo in ogni caso» spiegò la ragazza.  

Il sindaco annuì, grata che i brividi dovuti alla bassa temperatura scemassero lentamente.  

«Solitamente si ringrazia, lo sai? È buona educazione» disse Emma, dopo qualche passo.

Regina si fermò di colpo.

Si morse le labbra, come per trattenere qualunque cosa stesse per dire, ma, dopo qualche secondo, questa trovò comunque la strada verso l’esterno. 

«Solitamente non si immerge la mano nel petto di qualcuno per sentirgli il cuore, lo sai? È buona educazione» disse, con astio.

«L’ho fatto per te, Regina! Per aprirti gli oc-»

«Taci!» ordinò il sindaco.

Emma Swan fece come le era stato detto.

Ridusse gli occhi a due fessure.

Aveva così tanto da dire a quella donna.

Aveva così tante promesse da farle, così tante domande da porle e ancora più risposte da darle.

Aveva torti da rinfacciarle, possibilità da raccontarle e dichiarazioni da gridare al suo cuore.

Ma Regina l’aveva ridotta al silenzio.

Una sola, singola parola da quelle dolci labbra e Emma aveva perso la voce.

Avrebbe potuto odiare Regina per questo.

Avrebbe odiato chiunque altro per questo.

Ma era Regina.

Non poteva odiare Regina, non voleva odiare Regina.

Lo sguardo del sindaco vacillò quando realizzò la ragione reale per cui Emma aveva smesso di parlare.

Per un fugace attimo, Emma glielo lesse nell’anima, un pensiero tornò nella mente di Regina.

Scappare.

Lei, Emma e Henry.

E tutto quel potere.

Scappare lontano, scappare senza più voltarsi indietro, scappare per poter ricominciare.

Tuttavia, Regina trovò la forza di chiudere nuovamente fuori dal suo cervello quel desiderio e riprese a camminare verso la casa del signor Gold, facendo segno a Emma di seguirla.

 

 

 

Per quanto Regina bussasse, sembrava che il signor Gold non volesse rispondere alla porta.

Emma iniziò a prendere rumorosamente a calci lo stipite, con un ritmo cadenzato, come una bambina annoiata.

Il sindaco si voltò minacciosa verso di lei.

«Cosa c’è, signorina Swan?»

Emma si indicò la bocca con un dito e Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Puoi parlare» concesse, infastidita.

«Non farlo mai più» disse Emma.

«E perché non dovrei?» domandò Regina, «Perché tu sei stata tanto rispettosa dei miei spazi personali e del mio libero arbitrio? Per questo?»

Emma alzò una mano e accarezzò una guancia di Regina, che rabbrividì, ma non si scostò, prima di rispondere.

«No, Regina. Perché il potere ti piace così tanto che prima o poi te ne faresti di nuovo sedurre, così come ti stai lasciando sedurre da me».

Regina allontanò il proprio volto dalla mano di Emma.

Il modo in cui la sua anima rispondeva al richiamo di quella di Emma, uscendo dai più remoti e oscuri angoli della coscienza in cui Regina celava le parti più segrete di sé, solo per farsi esaminare, rimirare, lusingare con tanta docilità da quegli occhi verdi la scombussolava nel profondo, scatenando in lei gli opposti desideri di fuggire da Emma e di abbandonarsi a lei allo stesso tempo.

«Gold non risponde» constatò Regina, dopo essersi schiarita la voce.

Emma sospirò.

Con un guizzo della mano fece scomparire la porta d’ingresso.

«Emma!» esclamò Regina, in tono di protesta.

«Vedo che il _signorina Swan_ non ha retto a lungo».

«Non c’era bisogno di-»

« _Oh_ , andiamo. Il peggio che ci possa capitare è di sorprenderlo nella doccia» disse la ragazza, entrando nella casa del signor Gold. Si fermò all’improvviso, riflettendo. «No, forse il peggio che ci possa capitare è trovarlo a letto con Belle. Tu cosa dici?».

Regina la ignorò, iniziando a cercare il suo vecchio insegnante e precedente Signore Oscuro.

 

 

 

Fu Emma a trovarlo.

Disteso a terra a pancia in giù, con il bastone a qualche centimetro dalla sua mano e la sedia su cui probabilmente era seduto lontano dal tavolo, coperto da fogli e pergamene di ogni genere.

La ragazza pensò che a Regina non sarebbe affatto piaciuta la situazione.

Sospirò, prima di chiamare il sindaco urlando il suo nome.

La donna si precipitò nella stanza e poi accanto al corpo del signor Gold.

«Cosa stai facendo lì in piedi?!» gridò a Emma, con voce spaventata. «Aiutami!»

Spinta dal potere del pugnale, che in qualche modo Regina doveva avere a contatto con la pelle, anche se Emma non lo intravide tra le sue mani, Emma fece come le era stato chiesto.

Con un movimento del polso alzò il corpo del signor Gold in posizione supina, in aria, delicatamente, per poi adagiarlo su un divano di pelle addossato alla parete.  

Regina aveva già estratto il telefono per chiamare un’ambulanza.

Ma se Emma aveva capito qualcosa, riguardo quell’uomo, era che la sua più segreta radice era legata alla magia e che solo la magia avrebbe potuto aiutarlo. L’ambulanza, qualsiasi cura medica, tutto a parte la magia sarebbe stata inutile.

E forse era troppo tardi anche per quella, pensò Emma, distinguendo un battito così flebile nel polso dell’uomo che poteva anche essere frutto di fantasia.

Si voltò verso Regina.

«Perché ti preoccupi tanto, comunque?»

Il sindaco la guardò incredula.

«Emma, è l’unico modo che abbiamo per riaverti indietro».

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon venerdì!  
> Allora, inizialmente il capitolo era legato a I want to love you, Lenachka.
> 
> “Le parole di Emma erano alcol metilico mascherato da alcol etilico” è tratto da una citazione di Anita Nair in Cuccette per signora, che recita: “L'amore ti ammalia con un raro bouquet. L'amore esige che tu ne beva. E poi l'amore brucia la lingua, i sensi. L'amore acceca. L'amore rende folli. L'amore svuota la mente dalla ragione. L'amore uccide. L'amore è alcol metilico mascherato da alcol etilico”.  
> Direi appropriata per la situazione. Alcol metilico/metanolo e alcol etilico/etanolo sono composti molto simili, ma il primo è tossico, persino letale, per l’uomo, mentre il secondo è quello che si trova comunemente nelle bevande alcoliche.
> 
> “Il potere è potere”, Cersei Lannister (Game of Thrones) al rapporto.
> 
> E tutto questo potere inizia a dare decisamente alla testa alla signorina Swan, soprattutto quando si sente minacciata.  
> Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto e, per qualsiasi cosa, ho rispolverato Curious Cat [ https://curiouscat.me/Trixie_7 ].  
> A venerdì prossimo!  
> T <3


	6. Capitolo VI

_Una misteriosa componente dell’equazione che determina l’equilibrio tra bene e male._

Terry Brooks

 

 

 

Il dottor Whale, faccia cupa, valigetta di cuoio, stetoscopio al collo, se ne era appena andato.

Non aveva mai amato la magia e la destava persino di più quando interferiva con la medicina.

Belle, seduta accanto a suo marito steso sul divano, stringeva una mano dell’uomo osservando ossessivamente il suo petto, che si sollevava e abbassava lentamente.

Sconfitto, il dottor Whale aveva dovuto ammettere di non avere la benché minima idea sul perché l’uomo fosse ridotto in quello stato. Stato che, a complicare le cose, non era nemmeno riuscito a identificare. Non era coma, anche se avrebbe potuto esserlo.

Whale non aveva saputo dirne la causa, anche se sembrava avere a che fare con il cuore. E, di conseguenza, non aveva saputo indicare un rimedio o determinare quanto tempo rimanesse all’uomo.

E Belle desiderava solo che quel petto continuasse a sollevarsi e abbassarsi costantemente.

Emma studiò il profilo della ragazza.

La pelle pallida, delicata, di porcellana. Il naso dalla linea sbarazzina, le guance piene e rosee.

I capelli, una chioma indomabile di forza e determinazione, del colore del sangue.

E gli occhi taglienti, dallo sguardo profondo.

Emma non ebbe difficoltà a capire perché il signor Gold si fosse profondamente innamorato di lei.

L’anima di Belle era intessuta di una proibita innocenza, il suo cuore forgiato di un’ardente passione, la sua mente di un temerario sapere.

Era l’incarnazione di tutto ciò cui Gold anelava e la sua più perfetta nemesi.

Emma sorrise.

 _Ironico_.

Avrebbe potuto dire esattamente la stessa cosa di sé e Regina.

E, come se si fosse sentita chiamare in causa dai pensieri di Emma, il sindaco si voltò verso di lei e basto a Emma perché si lasciasse incantare.  

Si lasciò incantare dai capelli scuri di Regina. La fronte alta, solcata da sottili rughe di preoccupazione. Gli occhi velati di lacrime e stanchezza e qualcosa che Emma non riuscì a leggere, come un lamento taciuto, una poesia mai scritta. Il naso, dritto e severo tra gli zigomi alti. E la bocca, la bocca rossa di Regina, proprio lì, così vicina, così lontana.

Un’opera d’arte creata dall’universo, una gloriosa sinfonia composta dalle stelle.

Regina scosse la testa, come se volesse scrollarsi lo sguardo di Emma dalla pelle, ma la ragazza era decisa a tenere gli occhi su di lei.

Guardarla era un dolce oblio.

Il sindaco si avvicinò al tavolo pieno di pergamene, manoscritti e libri.

Fece schioccare la lingua.

«Forse è colpa di un incantesimo finito male» ipotizzò, più a sé stessa che ad altri.

Belle la sentì comunque. «Rumpel è sempre stato molto accorto, lo sai anche tu».

La lingua di Regina schioccò nuovamente, questa volta vibrando di frustrazione.

«È una cosa che fai spesso?» domandò Emma. «Voglio dire, chiaramente è una cosa che fai spesso. Ma da dove ti viene?»

«Cosa?» domandò Regina, sinceramente confusa.

«Quel suono con la lingua».

Regina capì a cosa si riferisse Emma e trattenne l’impulso di far schioccare nuovamente la lingua.

«Non ne ho idea» sbottò poi, rudemente.

Al sindaco non interessava minimamente da dove diavolo venisse quel suo stramaledetto _tic_ della lingua. Voleva solo capire.

Capire perché Gold si fosse ridotto in quello stato, capire come aiutarlo, così da poter aiutare Emma, riavere Emma, la sua Emma.

Regina si diede mentalmente dell’ipocrita.

Aveva dato uno schiaffo alla ragazza perché aveva osato dire che Regina le apparteneva, ma lei non aveva fatto altro che pensare a Emma come la _sua_ Emma.

Fece schioccare la lingua e, nell’istante in cui il suono si spense, realizzò il suo gesto e sbatté con violenza le mani sul tavolo. «Dannazione!»

Belle sussultò, ma Emma non ebbe reazioni, se non quella di avvicinarsi lentamente al tavolo. «Regina. Dovresti andare a casa. Riposare».

«No» rispose il sindaco, afferrando la sedia più vicina e sistemandosi al tavolo. «No, non ho bisogno di riposarmi. Ho bisogno di rimanere qui e capire che cosa è successo a Rumpelstiltskin. Aiutarlo, così che lui possa aiutare te» disse, puntando un dito verso Emma, con un’inamovibile determinazione negli occhi. «Puoi rimanere o puoi andartene. Puoi fare quello che vuoi. Ma mi hai fatto una promessa. Forse non te lo ricordi, ma mi hai promesso un Lieto Fine. E io non sono felice. Mi hai salvata dall’oscurità, mi hai salvata dalla cosa più pericolosa di tutte: sé stessi.

Ora è il _mio_ turno di salvare te, Emma».

La ragazza rimase in piedi per alcuni secondi, prima di prendere una seconda sedia e accostarla a quella di Regina. Prese un respiro profondo.

«Ho preso il potere dell’Oscuro Signore a causa tua, Regina, ma non per il motivo che pensi tu. Non sottovalutarti, perché sappiamo tutti che ti saresti salvata da sola, dall’oscurità. L’avresti gestita, avresti trovato il modo di controllarla. Se non per la tua salvezza, certo per quella di Henry» considerò Emma. «Vedi, ho pensato molto all’intera faccenda. Forse mi sbaglio. Forse la Emma che conoscevi prima l’ha fatto per darti il tuo Lieto Fine. Ma la Emma che esiste ora l’ha fatto perché non sopportava di _non_ essere il tuo Lieto Fine. Questa Emma non aveva nulla da perdere, perché tu appartenevi a un altro. Questa Emma cercava una via di fuga dalla sua vita, una via di fuga che fosse semplice, che non apparisse codarda. Tu sei stata la sua via di fuga e la sua ragione per fuggire» la voce di Emma era piatta, monocorde. Fissava un punto fisso di fronte a sé. «E tu sei, insieme a Henry, l’unico punto di contatto tra questa Emma e l’altra Emma. Vecchio e nuovo. Luce e buio. Bene e male. Siete la costante di ogni forma del mio essere, siete il perno su cui ruota il mio esistere, chiunque io sia, qualunque aspetto io assuma» Emma fece una pausa. «Ma se è quella la Emma che vuoi al tuo fianco, allora ti aiuterò a trovarla».

Regina tenne gli occhi bassi.

Non rispose.

Iniziò a leggere freneticamente qualsiasi foglio le capitasse sotto mano, con dedizione e disperazione, soffermandosi in particolare sugli appunti a margine vergati dal signor Gold in quel suo stile anacronistico, dalle lettere alte, strette e lievemente inclinate di lato, proprio come era lui, perché se da qualche parte c’era una risposta, doveva essere lì.

Dopo qualche minuto, lo strusciare di una sedia sul pavimento avvisò le due donne che anche Belle si era unita alla ricerca.

Nessuna alzò lo sguardo dal tavolo così da non incrociare quello di un’altra.

 

 

 

Prima di addormentarsi, Regina aveva chiamato Robin e i genitori di Emma, per raccontare loro gli ultimi sviluppi e rassicurarli sul fatto che stessero bene.

Aveva categoricamente proibito loro di presentarsi e aiutarle con le ricerche.

Non avevano nemmeno un briciolo della sua competenza magica o delle nozioni di Belle o del potere di Emma. Non sarebbero stati di alcun aiuto.

Senza contare che Emma era una bomba a orologeria. Tenere Robin lontano dal suo sguardo era il modo più sicuro per proteggere entrambi da azioni e conseguenze disastrose.

Posato il telefono, Regina si era sistemata su una vecchia sedia a dondolo, intrecciata in vimini, dove, dopo pochi minuti, si era addormentata.

Albeggiava.

Anche Belle si era addormentata. Seduta accanto al divano dove giaceva Rumpel, si era stesa con il busto sopra il petto di lui. Emma era sicura che, se il petto dell’uomo avesse smesso di muoversi, se il suo cuore avesse smesso di battere seppur debolmente, la ragazza si sarebbe drizzata di scatto.

Emma sapeva che i due avevano ancora tanti problemi irrisolti. Ma sapeva anche che il legame che stringeva Belle e il signor Gold rientrava nella categoria del _Vero Amore._

Muovendosi silenziosamente, Emma prese la coperta appoggiata sullo schienale della sedia a dondolo su cui dormiva Regina e la stese sopra la donna, assicurandosi che la tenesse al caldo.

Considerò l’idea di sfilarle il pugnale dalle mani, ma solo per un momento. Lasciò perdere.

Era Regina: poteva avere qualsiasi cosa appartenesse a Emma, libero arbitrio compreso.

Così, alla ragazza non rimase altra scelta che sedersi di nuovo, se non che dovette interrompersi qualche minuto più tardi, disturbata da un tramestio di passi nella stanza antecedente, quella che dava sull’ingresso.

Alzò lo sguardo giusto in tempo per vedere Robin, arco in pugno e una faretra piena di frecce sulla schiena, precedere i suoi genitori e Henry di qualche metro.

Lo sguardo che l’arciere riservò a Emma fu di disprezzo e ostilità, ma lei non vi badò.

«Mamma!» fece il ragazzino, che non si era accorto di Regina e Belle addormentate, facendo per lanciarsi tra le braccia di Emma. Mary Margaret lo fermò con una presa sicura sulla spalla.

Emma incenerì sua madre con lo sguardo.

«Regina» disse con sollievo Robin quando si accorse che il sindaco, sentita la voce di Henry, stava lentamente aprendo gli occhi.

Regina, non appena si rese conto della situazione, impiegò pochi secondi per svegliarsi completamente. Il suo sguardo dardeggiò da Emma a Robin e poi viceversa, fino a spostarsi su Henry e sulla mano di Snow sulla spalla del nipote.

David era l’unico a non fissare il sindaco, ma Emma. E dovette notare qualcosa sul volto della figlia, perché il suo viso si rasserenò, come accarezzato da un raggio di sole dopo giorni di pioggia.

«Cosa ci fate qui?» domandò il sindaco.

Robin si schiarì la voce e le si avvicinò. Si inginocchiò accanto a Regina.

«Ero preoccupato. E quando non ho più sopportato di starti lontano-»

«Hai pensato bene di andare di nuovo a piangere dai miei genitori» concluse Emma per lui.

Regina l’ammonì con lo sguardo, ma non disse nulla. Le sue labbra erano strette in una linea di sottile disapprovazione.

L’agitazione della stanza svegliò anche Belle. La sua espressione era confusa, ma si limitò a scambiare dei rigidi cenni di saluto con i nuovi arrivati. Non fece domande.  

«Robin. Ti ho detto che sto bene».

«Ma Emma-»

« _Ma Emma_ _»_ disse il Signore Oscuro, facendo il verso a Robin. Henry fece del suo meglio per nascondere una risatina. A Regina non sfuggì il sorriso complice tra suo figlio e Emma.

«Volevamo aiutare» aggiunse poi Henry, stringendosi nelle spalle.

Regina si massaggiò la fronte.

«A volte rimpiango i miei giorni da Regina Cattiva, quando nessuno si sarebbe mai permesso di mettere in discussione le mie decisioni».

«Non sono davvero qui per aiutare» fece Emma. «Sono terrorizzati da _me_ ».

«Cosa? No!» protestò immediatamente Henry.

Emma gli sorrise dolcemente.

Il cuore di Regina fece una capriola.

Eccola.

La sua Emma era lì.

Dio, era così vicina.

Bastava la presenza di Henry per portarla alla luce.

Regina si alzò in piedi. Si mise alle spalle della sedia di Emma e appoggiò il pugnale sul tavolo davanti alla ragazza.

Snow spalancò gli occhi, in una muta supplica a Regina perché riprendesse l’arma tra le mani. Anche David era visibilmente teso, ma, a differenza della moglie, sembrava aver colto qualcosa in Emma o in Regina o forse in entrambe, che bastò all’uomo per fidarsi di loro.

Robin alzò l’arco, incoccando la freccia e puntandola al petto di Emma, dove si sarebbe dovuto trovare il cuore.

Ma tanto Emma quanto Regina ben sapevano dove era davvero il cuore della ragazza.

Il cuore di Emma tra le mani di Regina.

«Snow» disse il sindaco, una mano appoggiata allo schienale della sedia di Emma. «Lascia che Henry saluti sua madre».

La mano di Mary Margaret ebbe un istintivo fremito sulla spalla di Henry, ma poi, riluttante, la donna lasciò la presa sul nipote.

Il ragazzino si gettò immediatamente tra le braccia di Emma, lasciando che Regina gli scompigliasse i capelli. Non protestò nemmeno quando il sindaco lasciò sulla sua guancia le ultime tracce di rossetto.

«Visto? Non corriamo alcun pericolo» fece Regina.

«Regina, non-»

«Snow» la interruppe subito David, intrecciando le loro mani. «Dovremmo fidarci di Regina. E di Emma».

«No!» protestò all’istante Robin, incredulo. «Regina, potresti essere sotto un incantesimo, non stai ragionando lucidamente. Non puoi lasciare tuo figlio tra le braccia dell’Oscuro».

Gli occhi di Emma si strinsero a due fessure.

L’Oscuro. Se Robin ci teneva tanto a vedere quanto oscuro potesse essere il suo potere, sarebbe bastato chiedere. Solo, Emma era sicura che poi non sarebbe rimasto in vita per raccontarlo.

«Robin, fidati di me. Lascio mio figlio tra le braccia di sua madre, tra le braccia di Emma. Sì, la questione del pugnale ha bisogno di essere tenuta sotto controllo, è un problema che dobbiamo risolvere, ma… è Emma. Per favore, abbassa quell’arco».

Regina fece un passo avanti, frapponendosi tra la traiettoria della freccia e Emma e Henry. Per questo, Robin si vide costretto ad abbassare l’arma.

«Sono sicuro che Emma» e l’uomo pronunciò quel nome come se stesse masticando un cibo dal gusto orribile, «possa cavarsela anche da sola. Non c’è bisogno che tu ti metta in pericolo».

Regina chiuse gli occhi.

«Vieni a casa con me» insisté lui.

«Non posso, Robin».

«È perché si è sacrificata per te? Regina, quella era un’altra donna. Era la Salvatrice. Era nata per quel ruolo, ma ora…» fece Robin, aprendo le braccia in un gesto di resa e impotenza, come dire che ora di Emma non c’era più bisogno, che potevano liberarsi di lei, che non era degna abbastanza della loro compagnia. E Regina non ebbe bisogno di guardare Emma per sapere che la ragazza non aveva apprezzato affatto l’intervento dell’uomo.

«Andiamo a parlare in un’altra stanza» suggerì infine il sindaco, in tono sconfitto.

Sapeva che non sarebbe riuscita a spiegare nulla di quanto stava accadendo a Robin. E come avrebbe potuto, quando nemmeno lei riusciva a capirlo fino in fondo?

Era come se la vita di Regina fosse iniziata da capo nel momento in cui Emma si era risvegliata come Signore Oscuro.

C’era una frattura.

C’era un _prima_ , un _prima_ in cui Regina era certa di essere il Vero Amore di Robin. Un _prima_ in cui la sua vita era definita, statica, in cui forse le cose non erano perfette, ma andavano bene. Un _prima_ in cui credeva di essere felice.

E poi c’era un _dopo_ , un _dopo_ che coincideva con il suo presente. E in questo _dopo_ Regina non era certa di nulla. La sua vita era un tumulto di emozioni, una confusione di sentimenti in conflitto. In questo _dopo_ tutto ciò che aveva senso erano i verdi occhi di lei.

Negli occhi di Emma, Regina si vedeva riflessa con chiarezza cristallina. Disarmante per la sua semplicità. E forse era il modo in cui Emma la guardava. In cui Emma l’aveva sempre guardata. Senza veli, senza filtri. Certamente, era il modo in cui Emma aveva smesso di abbassare le palpebre prima che una delle due realizzasse l’inevitabile.

Regina si chiese che cosa vedesse Emma, nei suoi occhi.

«Se non avete bisogno di aiuto, noi… andiamo» disse David, prima che Robin potesse rispondere a Regina.

Snow guardò il marito contrariata, ma non disse nulla.

Emma e Belle annuirono, ribadendo così che no, non avevano bisogno di aiuto.

«Henry?» fece Mary Margaret, tendendo una mano al nipote.

Il ragazzino guardò Emma, poi Regina.

Voleva rimanere, voleva aiutare le sue mamme. E suo nonno.

Le due donne si scambiarono uno sguardo di intesa.

«Cosa ne dici di stare con noi, ragazzino?» fece Emma, complice. «Hai detto che facevamo spesso… _operazioni_?»

Lo sguardo di Henry si illuminò.

«Sì! Dobbiamo solo trovare il nome adatto».

Snow strinse le labbra, ma uno sguardo di David bastò a farla rinunciare alle sue proteste.

I genitori di Emma si congedarono, accompagnati da Belle all’ingresso.

Robin e Regina fecero per spostarsi in un’altra stanza, quando Emma richiamò il sindaco.

«Stai dimenticando qualcosa» fece la ragazza, accennando al pugnale sul tavolo.

«Emma, non-»

«Lui vuole che tu lo tenga. Non ho nulla in contrario, non se sei tu a tenerlo» rispose Emma.

Regina annuì e afferrò il pugnale dal tavolo, prima di rivolgere un sorriso a Henry e scomparire nell’altra stanza insieme a Robin, che ancora guardava Emma in modo circospetto.

Belle tornò pochi istanti dopo.

«Emma, per cortesia, potresti sistemare la porta d’ingresso?»

 

 

 

Non ci furono grida.

Ci fu solo una lunga ora, al termine della quale Robin uscì dal negozio del signor Gold senza nemmeno rivolgere un cenno di saluto a Belle e Henry o uno sguardo di odio a Emma.

Regina, con gli occhi rossi, come se avesse pianto, si unì alle ricerche delle due donne e di Henry qualche secondo dopo.

Non che quelle ricerche si stessero muovendo nella direzione giusta. A volerla dire tutta, non si stavano muovendo affatto e questa era la parte peggiore.

Con la coda dell’occhio, Emma notò Henry stringere una delle mani di Regina tra le proprie e il sindaco sorridere debolmente di rimando.

Il cuore di Emma si strinse. Ma quella stretta non fu dolorosa, non in senso spiacevole almeno. Era come quando, in una fredda giornata di inverno, ci si avvolge in una pesante coperta di lana, forse un po’ ruvida, forse un po’ vecchia, forse con l’orlo sfilacciato, ma così calda e rassicurante da sconfiggere immediatamente il freddo e il buio.

«Mamma, vuoi sapere che nome abbiamo scelto per questa operazione?» domandò il ragazzino, con la chiara intenzione di distrarre la mente di Regina dal suo confronto con Robin, un argomento in cui anche la mente di Emma continuava ad incagliarsi, chiedendosi che cosa il sindaco avesse detto o confessato.

«Certo, tesoro, certo che lo voglio sapere» rispose Regina dopo essersi schiarita la voce e aver accarezzato teneramente il volto di Henry.

Belle e Emma si scambiarono uno sguardo. Erano davvero, davvero curiose di vedere come Regina avrebbe reagito al nome scelto da Henry, che il ragazzino aveva condiviso con loro qualche minuto prima. 

«Operazione Unicorno» annunciò infine il ragazzino.

Regina sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte prima di guardare Emma, che alzò le mani in segno di innocenza. Il sindaco sembrò prendere per buona la sua versione dei fatti.

«Unicorno» ripeté Regina, circospetta. «Perché?»

C’erano così tante ragioni che rendevano quel nome pericolosamente adatto alla situazione. Ignorando le allusioni _pop culture_ che avevano invaso Storybrooke da quando Emma aveva spezzato la Maledizione e aveva deciso che un abbonamento a _Netflix_ era tutto ciò che le serviva per vivere in una città creata dalla magia senza sentirsi esclusa dal resto del mondo, Regina pensò a quando, decenni prima, nel cuore della foresta incantata, aveva avuto a che fare con un altro unicorno, sotto lo sguardo manipolatore di Rumpelstiltskin.

«L’unicorno è un animale da sempre legato alla magia e qui chiaramente la magia ha un ruolo importante. E poi gli unicorni sono gli esseri più puri e rari che esistano, no?»

«Già» rispose Regina, sovrappensiero.

E lanciò uno sguardo a Emma.

 

 

 

A interrompere le loro infruttuose ricerche per la seconda volta furono Ruby e il dottor Whale.

Cogliendo l’occasione di una visita medica di Victor per monitorare le condizioni del signor Gold, Ruby aveva deciso di accompagnarlo e aveva portato con sé sacchetti colmi di ogni genere di vivanda che il Granny’s potesse offrire.

Si era persino ricordata un’insalata di pollo per Regina. Attraverso Emma, sapeva che era la preferita della donna.

«Ho pensato che vi avrebbe fatto piacere avere qualcosa per riempire lo stomaco» disse la cameriera stringendosi nelle spalle.

«Sei stata adorabile, Ruby» la ringraziò Belle, alzandosi in piedi per abbracciarla.

A Emma non sfuggì lo sguardo indagatore che il dottor Whale lanciò in direzione delle due ragazze. Anche Regina lo notò e lei e Emma si scambiarono uno sguardo.

 _Ruby e Belle?,_ chiedevano gli occhi di Emma.

Il sindaco si strinse nelle spalle per poi abbassare enfaticamente lo sguardo sulla propria insalata, come a dire _non dovrei saperne nulla, nessuno dovrebbe saperne nulla, ma basta guardarle per capire che qui c’è un passato degno di essere saputo._

Emma sospirò. Perdere la memoria poteva avere qualche controindicazione.

Il dottor Whale si schiarì la gola e le due ragazze si separarono dall’abbraccio.

Un abbraccio decisamente lungo, a parere di Regina, al punto che persino Henry aveva lanciato uno sguardo interrogativo alle due.  

«Nulla è cambiato da questa notte» annunciò Victor, richiudendo lo stetoscopio nella propria borsa prima di mettersi accanto Ruby e sistemarle possessivamente un braccio attorno ai fianchi.

Belle annuì.

«Il che non è necessariamente un male, no? Vuol dire che è ancora vivo».

Whale si strinse nelle spalle.

_Vivo._

Tutto stava nella definizione che di vita si voleva adottare.

 

 

 

Avevano provato a riscrivere su un foglio tutte le glosse che Rumpelstiltskin aveva fatto ai margini delle pergamene, ma non avevano ottenuto nessuna risposta, non un chiarimento sulla strada da seguire, non un indizio che potesse in qualche modo aiutarle.

Poi, Belle aveva notato che gli inchiostri con cui quegli appunti erano stati presi erano differenti e la ragazza intuì che non tutti gli appunti dovevano risalire alla medesima occasione. Forse, solo una parte riguardavano il caso di Emma, forse non una singola parola riguardava Emma.

Regina si passò una mano tra i capelli.

_Dannato folletto._

Persino quando tentava di aiutarla riusciva a complicarle la vita.

Il sindaco lanciò uno sguardo a Henry, che si era addormentato sulla stessa sedia a dondolo su cui aveva passato qualche attimo di riposo quella mattina.

«Forse dovremmo prenderci una pausa» suggerì Emma, alzandosi in piedi.

Belle, abbandonandosi allo schienale della sedia, annuì. «Lavarsi, mangiare, dormire. Avere una mente più riposata potrebbe aiutarci. Forse domani mattina riusciremo a vedere uno schema che fino ad ora non abbiamo visto».

Regina strinse le labbra in un’espressione severa.

Quello non era affatto il suo _modus operandi_ , prendersi pause e distogliere la mente immergendosi in occupazioni pratiche e bisogni primari.

Il suo approccio consisteva nel focalizzarsi sul trovare una soluzione a qualsiasi costo, sfiancarsi e sfinirsi, concentrarsi totalmente sulla questione senza esclusione di colpi finché non fosse riuscita a guardarsi in uno specchio e dire: _ce l’ho fatta._

Così le aveva insegnato a fare sua madre e così si era svolto il suo addestramento magico sotto la direzione di Rumpelstiltskin.

Il sindaco lanciò uno sguardo all’uomo.

Già, ed ecco come era finito.

Senza contare che aveva anche Henry cui badare.

Contrariata, Regina dovette ammettere a sé stessa che le due donne avevano ragione, perciò si limitò ad annuire.

Lasciò che fosse Emma a svegliare Henry mentre finiva di leggere una pergamena che sembrava più sgualcita delle altre, con un’antica leggenda che le madri raccontavano ai bambini della Foresta Incantata per farli addormentare.

Suo padre gliela raccontava spesso.

«Belle, ti dispiace se prendo questo?» domandò il sindaco. «Te la restituisco domani».

«Certo, nessun problema» rispose la ragazza, con un sorriso stanco.

Si misero d’accordo per rivedersi la mattina seguente e poi Emma, con un braccio attorno alle spalle di Henry, si diresse verso l’ingresso.

Regina li seguì.

 

 

 

«A piedi?!» esclamò Henry, contrariato, quando le sue madri gli dissero che avrebbero dovuto camminare fino a casa.

«Andiamo, ragazzino, è una passeggiata di una decina di minuti» disse Emma.

Henry rispose con un brontolio di protesta non meglio articolato.

«Non discutere con tua madre» lo rimproverò Regina.

«Ma-»

«O con tua madre».

Emma ghignò e Henry le lanciò il suo miglior sguardo alla _non è per nulla divertente, signorina Swan_ in stile Mills.

Anche Regina mise un braccio attorno alle spalle di Henry, appoggiandolo sopra quello di Emma. Le due donne si sorrisero, mentre il ragazzino cingeva con uno e l’altro braccio i fianchi di ciascuna.

Che quella strada potesse non concludersi mai, perché quel momento si prolungasse in eterno.

 

 

 

Un sasso sfrecciò davanti agli occhi di Emma per poi rimbalzare sulla carreggiata.

La ragazza si sporse immediatamente oltre suo figlio e Regina, pronta a staccare il collo a chiunque fosse il responsabile per quel gesto inconsulto.

Non vide nessuno.

Incrociò lo sguardo del sindaco, che l’ammonì di lasciar perdere.

Regina pensò che, probabilmente, si trattava solo di un tiro mancino da parte di qualche discolo ben poco educato. Henry non si sarebbe mai permesso di fare una cosa del genere, a nessuna età, pensò con orgoglio.

Pochi metri più avanti, l’episodio si ripeté. E se Regina non avesse avuto degli ottimi riflessi, bloccando il sasso a mezz’aria con un movimento rapido del polso e un pizzico di magia, sicuramente questo l’avrebbe colpita alla tempia.

«Insolente» borbottò.

Regina individuò un giovane viso tra i cespugli di una casa.

Decise di far finta di nulla, perché era davvero solo un bambino, ma un comportamento del genere era davvero inaccettabile. E se si fosse messo a lanciare i sassi alle automobili? E se avesse colpito un altro bambino?

Quella era la sua città e nessuno aveva il diritto di minacciarla senza vedersela con lei.

Il giorno seguente non avrebbe certo mancato di chiamare i genitori. Si segnò mentalmente l’indirizzo, ma prima che potesse dire a Emma che era tutto a posto e che potevano, finalmente, andarsene a casa, qualcuno attirò la loro attenzione, gridando.

«Che cosa state facendo al mio ragazzo, eh?».

L'uomo che ringhiò queste parole era un tipo robusto, sui trentacinque anni, indossava una giacca di velluto nero, calzoni al ginocchio molto sudici, calzava stivaletti allacciati sopra calze di cotone grigie che racchiudevano grosse gambe dai polpacci voluminosi - quel tipo di gambe che hanno sempre un qualcosa di incompleto se non le adorna un bel paio di ceppi. Intorno al collo aveva una sudicia sciarpa con le cui logore estremità si asciugò la birra dalla faccia, mentre parlava. Così facendo mostrò una faccia larga, dalle fattezze marcate, con una barba di tre giorni e due occhi minacciosi, uno dei quali pesto e tumefatto per essere stato colpito di recente da un pugno.

Accanto a lui, sulla soglia della porta di ingresso, se ne stava un piccolo cane, dall’aria triste e mesta. Sul suo corpo si potevano distinguere diverse cicatrici, un paio di suture improvvisate alla bell’e meglio e persino un graffio sanguinante.

Il volto di Regina inorridì.

Emma mise istintivamente Henry dietro di sé.

«Oh, ma chi abbiamo qui?» fece l’uomo, truculento, avanzando di qualche passo e infilando le mani nelle tasche della giacca. «La _Regina Cattiva_ e il suo cane da guardia, la _ex-Salvatrice_ Emma Swan».

Nel suo tono di voce, tra la superbia e l’ostentata aggressività, si nascondeva un profondo terrore.

Un angolo delle labbra di Regina si sollevò, come se volesse vomitare, mentre il viso di Emma si incupì. «Chi diavolo è lei?»

«William Sikes, mostro che non sei altro» rispose l’uomo. «Ma qui abbiamo anche il giovane Henry Mills! Oliver, forza, vieni a salutare il tuo amico!»

Nel sentire chiamare in causa il figlio, il sangue nelle vene di Regina ghiacciò, mentre quello di Emma iniziò a ribollire, di rabbia e di magia.

«Lo conosci?» domando il sindaco a Henry, voltandosi appena verso di lui.

Henry annuì.

Oliver, Oliver Twist. Certo che conosceva Oliver.

Un ragazzo mingherlino, con i capelli biondo cenere, la carnagione pallida e gli occhi azzurri.

Erano mesi che non lo vedeva a scuola. E nessuno aveva saputo dirgli il perché.

Henry non se ne era preoccupato più di tanto, perché non era la prima volta che, finendo invischiato in quella o l’altra avventura magica con le sue madri, finiva con il perdere di vista un amico.

E tuttavia aveva sempre sospettato ci fosse qualcosa di sinistro nella scomparsa di Oliver dalla sua vita. E se William Sikes era in qualche modo implicato, allora Henry aveva la certezza che ci fosse sotto qualcosa. L’uomo certo non aveva la fama di un santo.

Il ragazzino nascosto tra i cespugli affiancò il signor Sikes. Aveva una fionda tra le mani.

L’uomo l0 strattonò violentemente dal colletto.

«Allora, Oliver. Non saluti il tuo amico? Perché non ti fermi a bere un tè, Henry?»

«No, grazie» rispose subito il ragazzino, cercando di incrociare lo sguardo di Oliver, il quale invece lo teneva ostinatamente puntato a terra.

«Forza, Henry. Non dare retta alle tue madri. Sono solo due donnacce dedite alla magia oscura, non-»

«Come, _signor_ Sikes?» lo interruppe Regina. Un gelo tale nella sua voce che Emma si stupì che l’intera Storybrooke non si fosse trasformata in ghiaccio.

«Ha sentito bene, _signor_ sindaco. Lo sanno tutti, ormai».

Regina, braccia incrociate, sopracciglio alzato e fin troppa frustrazione da sfogare, attese che l’uomo si spiegasse meglio.

«Lo sappiamo, d’accordo? Tutta la città lo sa, che lei ha trasformato la Salvatrice nel suo burattino personale, costringendola a prendersi il potere del pugnale».

Emma scoppiò a ridere. Un suono talmente inaspettato che persino Regina sussultò.

Il sindaco la guardò, interrogativa, lo stesso sguardo che Henry aveva rivolto a Emma solo qualche minuto prima: _non è per nulla divertente, signorina Swan._

Emma si schiarì la voce.

«Scusa, mi è scappata» bisbigliò a Regina, prima di guardare il signor Sikes con la stessa considerazione che si riserva a uno stolto, il quale giuri e spergiuri di aver visto un asino volare. «E chi ha raccontato questa incantevole favola, signor…?»

«Sikes».

Emma fece un gesto di impazienza con la mano. Il nome dell’uomo non era minimamente importante, poteva proseguire.

«I miei ragazzi, ecco chi. Hanno passato tutto il giorno in città. Mi hanno raccontato cose interessanti. Il capitano Hook dice che-»

«Ah, il capitano Hook. Certo» fece Emma, alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Andiamocene. Sono solo dicerie. Mi sta venendo la nausea».

Regina sospirò e scosse la testa. Prese sotto braccio Henry, che ancora guardava Oliver, e si allontanò dal signor Sikes, dal povero cane maltrattato e dal ragazzino, domandandosi che razza di luogo era quello e perché nessuno avesse pensato di portare la questione alla sua attenzione.

Chiaramente, i ragazzi lì non dovevano spassarsela bene e lei non aveva la minima intenzione di lasciare le cose in questo modo, non nella sua Storybrooke.

Poi il sindaco udì un grido strozzato e si voltò di scatto, sollevando la mano con una palla di fuoco creata per magia. Emma la stava raggiungendo a passi veloci, una strana luce negli occhi.

«Disgustoso» disse la ragazza, senza dare altre spiegazioni.

Intanto, su quel prato arido e mal tenuto, ai piedi di Oliver, il signor Sikes si dibatteva, scalciava, guardava il cielo, si teneva le mani attorno al collo dove un cappio invisibile stringeva e stringeva e stringeva.

 

 

 

Belle si abbandonò sulla sedia a dondolo accanto al letto improvvisato del signor Gold. Avrebbe dovuto chiedere a Emma o Regina di spostarlo con la magia nella camera matrimoniale, dove certamente sarebbe stato più comodo.

Forse avrebbero potuto farlo il giorno dopo.

Sospirò.

Chiuse gli occhi.

Una lacrima, che aveva nascosto per tutto il giorno, cadde lungo la sua guancia.

Sarebbe dovuta restare.

Sarebbe dovuta restare accanto a Rumpel quella notte e tutte le notti precedenti.

Sarebbe dovuta restare lì, per lui.  

E forse sarebbe persino riuscita a impedire che si facesse del male.

 _Perché_ non era rimasta con lui?

Belle aprì gli occhi. Si asciugò le guance con il dorso della mano.

Il petto di Rumpel si abbassava e si alzava ancora.

C’era un momento, quando il movimento del respiro invertiva la sua direzione, in cui il corpo dell’uomo era completamente immobile, come quello di una statua. Come se fosse morto.

E in ognuno di quei momenti Belle aveva paura.

Aveva paura che il petto di Rumpel non si muovesse più.

Ma quando poi si muoveva, Belle aveva di nuovo paura, perché sapeva che quel momento, quella pausa tra due respiri, sarebbe presto arrivata.

Arrivava e passava.

Si fermava. Si muoveva. Di nuovo si fermava.

Si muoveva.

E il terrore più grande di Belle era che non sarebbe riuscita a salvarlo.

Il terrore più grande di Belle era che, quando fosse riuscita a trovare il coraggio di baciare Rumpel, il Bacio del Vero Amore non avrebbe funzionato.

 

 

 

Avevano cenato tutti insieme, Emma, Regina e Henry, discutendo del più e del meno, cercando di distendere i nervi nonostante la situazione che si ritrovavano ad affrontare.

Emma si era perfino offerta di aiutare Regina a sparecchiare e riordinare la cucina, mentre Henry raccontava loro del piccolo Oliver e della fama del signor Sikes.

Adescava ragazzini e ragazzine fuori dalla scuola, per lo più orfani come Oliver, o chi desiderasse fuggire da situazioni familiari non idilliache. Per loro, tuttavia, la situazione non migliorava affatto.

Sikes li costringeva a rubare o a fare cose ben peggiori, si sussurrava nei vicoli di Storybrooke

Emma non fece una piega.

Regina ruppe un piatto.

«Nella mia città» disse, mentre con un cenno della mano Emma ricomponeva il piatto andato in frantumi. «Tutto questo accade nella mia città e nessuno ha mai avuto il buon senso di dirmelo?!» sbraitò il sindaco.

Henry si strinse nelle spalle.

«Il signor Sikes è furbo. Non lascia tracce o… cose del genere. E nessuno dei ragazzi parla. Ti sto raccontando… dicerie. Non so nulla di certo» rispose il ragazzino. «Nessuno sa nulla di certo».

Emma si appoggiò al ripiano della cucina.

«E scommetto che Sikes ha un socio in affari di nome Fagin» disse.

Henry spalancò gli occhi. «Sì, nessuno lo ha mai visto. Troppo vecchio per muoversi da casa. Come fai a saperlo?» domandò il ragazzino.

« _Oliver Twist_ » rispose Emma, «così come _Frankenstein_ , è un romanzo».

Regina spalancò la bocca. «Come ci sono finiti nella mia città?!»

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «Tu hai lanciato la Maledizione, certo, e tu hai scelto chi portare a Storybrooke o meno. Ma… non è la prima volta che questa città ti sorprende con i suoi abitanti, no? Scommetto che il signor Gold aveva le sue ragioni per portarsi qualcuno dei suoi affari in sospeso qui».

Regina fece schioccare la lingua.

_Quel dannato folletto._

 

 

 

Henry era andato a dormire da poco, dopo aver dato un bacio a Regina e uno a Emma, sedute sul divano.

Avevano riparato le finestre andate in frantumi la sera precedente e, per il bene di Henry, avevano ignorato il ricordo di quell’episodio fino a quel momento.

Rimaste sole, Regina sapeva che non restava loro altra scelta se non parlare.

Parlare di Emma e del cuore di Regina e parlare di Regina e del cuore di Emma. Parlare di loro.

Il problema era che, finché rimanevano in silenzio, finché quelle parole non venivano pronunciate, Emma e Regina potevano fingere che nulla fosse accaduto prima della piacevole serata che avevano trascorso insieme a Henry, come una famiglia, e che nulla sarebbe mai accaduto dopo quella serata.

Regina, un bicchiere di vino vuoto in mano, sospirò.

Emma le sorrise.

«Dobbiamo parlare» disse il sindaco.

«Lo so».

Regina si tolse le scarpe, poi raccolse i piedi sul divano, piegando le gambe. «Perché l’hai fatto?»

Emma si limitò a guardare Regina.

«Emma» disse il sindaco, quasi supplichevole. «Sto cercando di capire. Perché… Perché mi hai fatto una cosa del genere? Perché ti sei fatta una cosa del genere?»

«Non vuoi sentirmelo dire» rispose Emma.

«Ah, no? Però non ti sei posta il problema di cosa volessi o meno, ieri sera» scattò il sindaco.

«Ieri sera… Ti ho vista con Robin, io non… Non sono riuscita a-» Emma chiuse la bocca, respirò. Guardò Regina dritto negli occhi.

Guardò Regina e Regina non distolse lo sguardo.

Riflessi.

Uno specchio.  

Niente scuse.

«Non ho _voluto_ controllarmi» disse Emma. «Nel momento in cui ti ho vista con Robin, qualcosa è scattato dentro di me. Ho sentito… il potere. Potrei avere il mondo intero, Regina. Potrei avere questo mondo e altri mondi. Potrei conquistarli ad uno ad uno, collezionarli meticolosamente e poi ridurli in cenere. E con tutto questo potere, non riesco ad avere l’unica cosa che davvero conta».

Il sindaco trattenne il fiato.

«Volevo che tu vedessi, Regina, quello che io sono riuscita a vedere nel momento in cui ho perso me stessa nell’oblio. Non volevo farti del male. Non ti farei mai del male».

Emma allungò una mano e la posò sul ginocchio di Regina. «Posso dirlo, se vuoi che te lo dica. Se hai bisogno di sentirlo, io-»

Regina si sporse in avanti di scatto, afferrando il viso di Emma tra le mani con disperazione. «No».

«Regina-»

Regina baciò Emma e Emma rispose al bacio di Regina.

La ragazza afferrò i fianchi del sindaco, tirando la donna verso di sé e reclinando all’indietro il busto. Regina l’assecondò, mentre le mordeva le labbra e affondava le mani nei capelli biondi di Emma.

Poi, la lingua del sindaco, come a volerle chiedere scusa per la sofferenza provocata dai suoi denti, accarezzò le labbra di Emma dolcemente. Il labbro superiore per tutta la sua lunghezza e poi quello inferiore.

Regina gemette, sentendo le mani dell’altra sulla pelle, sotto la camicia.

Le labbra del sindaco si spostarono sul collo della donna sotto di lei, dove la morse di nuovo.

«Regina» la chiamò Emma, ansimando.

Il sindaco alzò il viso e il busto quel tanto che bastava per poter guardare la ragazza.

«Sono sicura. Sono sicura di quello che faccio» disse Regina, prima ancora che l’altra potesse dare forma alla domanda tra di loro.

Emma gemette non appena sentì la mano del sindaco infilarsi sotto la sua maglia e il suo reggiseno, afferrandole un seno.

La mente di Emma fu vuota.

Quello era ciò che voleva.

Regina.

Emma voleva Regina.

E tutto faceva pensare che Regina volesse Emma.

Il resto del mondo perse di rilevanza.

Una mano della ragazza si spostò dai fianchi del sindaco al suo volto, costringendo Regina a mettersi di nuovo all’altezza del viso dell’altra donna.

Emma concesse a Regina una frazione di secondo perché il sindaco potesse guardarla negli occhi e vedervi quanto profondamente la desiderasse, quanto disperatamente l’amasse.

Poi Emma baciò di nuovo il sindaco e il sangue di quei piccoli tagli sulle labbra che ancora non erano guariti invase la bocca di Emma con il suo sapore metallico.

Regina si staccò dal bacio di Emma e si tolse la camicia, rimanendosi poi a cavalcioni sulla ragazza, che a sua volta drizzò il busto e si tolse la maglietta.

Il sindaco sentì le mani di Emma posarsi sulla sua schiena nuda, lievemente inarcata, e cercare fino a trovarlo il gancio del suo reggiseno. Questo cadde a terra nel momento in cui Emma iniziò a baciare delicatamente il seno di Regina, inviando brividi lungo tutto il corpo del sindaco.

Una delle mani della ragazza afferrò il fondoschiena di Regina in un gesto inaspettato che fece perdere l’equilibrio al sindaco e pur di non lasciarla andare, perché, _dannazione_ , Emma non aveva la minima intenzione di lasciarla andare per almeno tutta l’eternità, la ragazza cadde dal divano, sopra Regina, con un tonfo sordo.

«Irruente come tuo solito» commentò Regina, i capelli sparsi sul tappeto e il respiro affannato.

«Ho avuto dubbi sulle tue capacità d’equilibrio fin dal nostro primo _incontro_ » rispose Emma, prima di baciare nuovamente Regina.

 

 

 

Emma non poteva dormire. Ma, per la prima volta da quando era diventata il Signore Oscuro, Emma la considerò una benedizione, non una maledizione.

Emma non poteva dormire e così Emma trascorse l’intera notte accarezzando il corpo nudo di Regina sotto le coperte.

Dopo aver fatto l’amore e averlo fatto di nuovo, erano salite nella camera padronale, dove avevano fatto l’amore ancora una volta, prima che Emma convincesse Regina a dormire.

Il corpo del sindaco era caldo, il suo respiro regolare.

Nella stanza accanto il loro bambino dormiva sereno e al sicuro.

Emma baciò la spalla di Regina. Si trattenne dal baciarla su ogni centimetro del corpo, per non svegliarla.

Sorrise.

La pelle di Regina sapeva di felicità.

 

 

 

Venne svegliata da tonfi sordi alla porta di ingresso e da grida confuse che sembravano provenire dal giardino di fronte alla casa.

Emma, alla finestra, si era già rivestita.

«Co-cosa succede?» domandò il sindaco, stirandosi sotto le coperte.

Emma la guardò.

E Regina, con il suo solo _essere_ Regina, la incantò di nuovo.

«Emma? Cosa succede?»

La ragazza si riscosse. «Sei un capolavoro».

Il sindaco arrossì. «Lo so. Grazie» soffiò, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

Emma scosse la testa e le si avvicinò. Si chinò a baciarla dolcemente.

Regina si perse nel momento, prima che le grida esterne la riportassero violentemente alla realtà.

Innervosita, il sindaco fece per uscire dal letto, ma Emma la fermò.

«Vado io. Fai con calma» disse Emma, dandole un altro leggero bacio prima di dirigersi verso la porta.

Sulla soglia, la ragazza si voltò, come colta da un pensiero improvviso.

«Aspetta, perché Henry non si è svegliato? Ha il sonno _così_ pesante?»

Regina sorrise. Henry effettivamente aveva il sonno pesante, ma non _così_ pesante. «Magia. I suoni possono uscire dalla sua stanza, ma non entrare. Così, se sta male e ha bisogno di me, non deve fare altro che chiamarmi. Ma se qualcuno all’esterno urla…» spiegò il sindaco.

« _Oh_ » fece Emma, sorridendo complice. «Ora capisco perché questa notte tu non ti sia preoccupata minimamente del tuo… come dire? _Tono?_ »

«Vai a controllare cosa dannazione succede, signorina Swan» rispose Regina, arrossendo e lanciando un cuscino in direzione della ragazza.

 

 

 

C’era una folla, nel giardino anteriore di Regina, una folla ben nutrita e furiosa.

Emma non riusciva a distinguerne le voci. Valutò l’opportunità di affrontarli direttamente, quando qualcuno bussò alla porta sul retro.

Regina, in vestaglia, scese in quel momento dalle scale. Fece l’occhiolino a Emma, rimasta a bocca aperta.

«Regina! Emma!» era la voce di Ruby. E sembrava decisamente preoccupata. Nuovi colpi sul retro.

Il sindaco temette che l’avesse inviata il dottor Whale, per informarle che Rumpelstiltskin…

Regina si affrettò a raggiungere la porta e ad aprire alla ragazza.

Ruby si precipitò all’interno.

«Signorina Lucas? Che cosa sta succedendo?» domandò Regina, bruscamente. Sentì le mani di Emma circondarle i fianchi e si rilassò appena.

«Lo chiede a me, signor sindaco?! Speravo che voi poteste spiegarmelo!» rispose la cameriera, trafelata. «In città non si parla d’altro!»

«Di cosa? Di cosa si parla?» la incitò Regina.

Ruby, stupefatta, guardò Emma, poi tornò a guardare il sindaco. Prese un respiro profondo.

«Il signor Sikes è stato ucciso. Dalla magia. Dicono sia stata Emma. Per ordine suo, signor sindaco» spiegò, in tono piatto.

«Cosa?» domandò Regina, confusa. «Il signor Sikes? Chi dia-»

E all’improvviso Regina si sentì soffocare.

Il signor Sikes.

L’urlo strozzato.

Emma che si attarda.

Il sindaco si liberò dalle braccia della ragazza.

Si voltò a guardare nello specchio dei suoi occhi verdi.

«Sei stata tu?»

«Se lo meritava, Regina».

Il sindaco fece un passo indietro, lontano da Emma. Si portò una mano alla bocca.

Respirava affannosamente.

«Emma» sussurrò. Gli occhi di Regina erano pieni di lacrime.

Emma, la sua Emma, aveva ucciso un uomo a sangue freddo.

E lei aveva fatto l’amore con Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon venerdì (13)! 
> 
> Credo che tutti (o quasi) abbiate riconosciuto una delle citazioni, tratta da una puntata di OUAT:   
> «Non discutere con tua madre» lo rimproverò Regina.   
> «Ma-»   
> «O con tua madre». 
> 
> Mentre l’altra, decisamente lunga, riguarda il signor Sikes: “L'uomo che ringhiò queste parole era un tipo robusto, sui trentacinque anni, […] tumefatto per essere stato colpito di recente da un pugno”. L’intera citazione è tratta direttamente da Oliver Twist di Dickens (e chi ha letto Quasi un lieto fine (https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2828025&i=1), saprà che ho un piccolo debole per Oliver). 
> 
> Vi lascio anche twitter (https://twitter.com/MaraikelG?lang=it) e Curious Cat (https://curiouscat.me/Trixie_7).   
> Grazie per aver letto!  
> A venerdì prossimo,   
> T. 


	7. Capitolo VII

 

> Non amo più ciò che solevo amare; ma non dico il vero: l’amo, ma meno; e anche così, mento: l’amo, ma con più vergogna e tristezza; ecco che finalmente ho detto la verità. Perché è proprio così: amo ciò che vorrei non amare, anzi che vorrei odiare, amo, ma di mal animo, costretto, addolorato e triste e piangente. E in me faccio miseramente esperienza di quel verso di un grande poeta: “voglio, se posso, odiarti; e se non posso, per forza amarti”.
> 
> _Francesco Petrarca, Rerum Familiarum Libri, IV, I_

 

 

 

 

«Regina-»

«Vattene».

«Regina» ripeté Emma, sconcertata.

Il sindaco rimase in silenzio, l’espressione del suo viso, che Emma ricordava accarezzato dalle ombre della notte appena trascorsa e dipinto con i toni del piacere più puro, era ora intransigente, deciso, ostile.

«Per favore, vattene» disse Regina, il tono basso, la voce tremante.

«Lo sai meglio di me che quel tizio se l’è meritato».

Il respiro del sindaco si fece affannato, scosse la testa. «No! Nessuno ha il diritto di decidere della vita e della morte altrui, nessu-»

«Ah, davvero _, Vostra Maestà_?».

Il viso di Regina impallidì. «Non sono più quella persona. Tu non sei quella persona!».

Le parole di Regina suscitarono una risata di scherno che sgorgò maliziosa dalle labbra di Emma. I muscoli di Ruby, già rigidi e pronti a reagire nel caso la situazione fosse precipitata, ebbero uno spasmo, ma la ragazza lupo si trattenne dal mettersi tra le altre due donne.

«Siamo quel che siamo, Regina» rispose la ragazza. «Siamo anche questo. Siamo anche assassine, siamo anche mostri. Vuoi cacciarmi non perché sei indignata dal mio gesto, ma perché non riesci a resistere alla seduzione del potere, della magia».

Le narici di Regina si dilatarono appena e il labbro superiore si alzò, rivelando i denti bianchi dell’arcata superiore.

«Lo senti anche tu, Regina, quanto grandiose potremmo essere insieme».

La voce di Emma era il coltello che riapriva ad uno ad uno i punti di sutura che chiudevano le profonde ferite dell’anima di Regina, da cui colavano gocce di desiderio, come sangue scuro e denso, a dissetare la sete di potere che la donna credeva di aver estirpato.

«Lo so che lo vuoi. Lo so che _mi_ vuoi».

Le mani di Emma custodivano il cuore di Regina, avevano sempre custodito, posseduto, celato il cuore di Regina. ~~~~

«Possiamo essere felici. Possiamo fare tutto quello che vogliamo. Possiamo avere tutto quello che abbiamo sempre desiderato. Una persona che ci capisca, una famiglia, delle braccia da chiamare _casa._ Senza paura, senza temere più che qualcuno venga a strapparci tutto quanto».

Gli occhi di Emma, notò Regina, brillavano. E brillavano perché era Regina a incendiarli. Era sempre stata Regina a farli brillare, perché Regina possedeva la luce di Emma.

E Emma aveva ragione.

Avrebbero potuto avere qualsiasi cosa.

Qualsiasi.

Ma a ciascuna sarebbe bastato avere l’altra.

Nonostante il loro passato, nonostante non lo meritassero, nonostante vi fosse in loro un buio tale che avrebbe potuto porre fine all’universo intero, erano l’una la felicità dell’altra.

«Conosco il tuo cuore, Regina Mills. Ogni antro di oscurità e ogni raggio di luce che vi è contenuto».

Le dita di Emma afferrarono il mento di Regina.

Ruby scattò. Si mise tra le due donne interrompendo il contatto e guardò minacciosa la ragazza. Scoprì i denti e i suoi occhi si velarono di una strana patina d’oro. Era magia pronta a spandersi nel corpo della giovane e a trasformarla in lupo.

Per Regina fu come liberarsi da un incantesimo.

E il suo incantesimo, o la sua maledizione, si chiamava Emma.

L’Oscuro sembrava divertita dalla reazione di Ruby, entrambe consapevoli che quello della ragazza lupo non era che un tentativo disperato e fallimentare, se Emma avesse deciso di liberarsi di lei. 

E per quanto Emma desiderasse ricorrere alla magia per risolvere la questione, di fatto non voleva peggiorare la sua posizione nei confronti di Regina.

Erano le parole del sindaco che aspettava, era dalle sue labbra che pendeva la sua volontà.

Ma Regina non riusciva a trovare le parole, l’audacia di ripetere a Emma di andarsene.

Quello che le stava offrendo era troppo allettante perché Regina potesse rifiutarlo.

«Mamma?»

Tutte e tre le donne si girarono verso Henry, che era appena entrato in cucina, ancora in pigiama, con i segni del cuscino sul viso.

«Cosa sta succedendo?»

Regina corse ad abbracciarlo e il cuore di Emma iniziò a dolere terribilmente nel suo petto, nel guardare la sua famiglia senza poterla raggiungere.

«Niente, tesoro. Emma se ne stava solo andando» rispose Regina, stringendo il capo di Henry al petto senza mostrare alcuna intenzione di lasciar andare il giovane.

«Cosa? No. Intendo, fuori, cosa sta succedendo fuori?» domandò il ragazzino.

«Niente, Henry, non ti preoccupare».

«Perché Ruby è qui?»

Nessuno rispose.

Henry si divincolò dalle braccia di Regina.

«Cosa sta succedendo?» domandò, circospetto e frustrato. «Perché sono tutti fuori dalla nostra casa? Cosa vogliono?»

«Henry, perché non vai di so-»

«No!»

«Ho ucciso il signor Sikes» disse Emma, in tono piatto.

Ruby trattenne il fiato. Regina non riuscì a guardare negli occhi di Emma e non tentò nemmeno di fermare Henry quando il ragazzino corse su per le scale.

«Ora credo davvero tu debba andartene» sibilò il sindaco in direzione di Emma.

«Io ti conosco, Regina» disse solo la ragazza, prima di scomparire in una nuvola di magia dalla cucina del numero 108 di Mifflin Street.

 

 

 

La sala del municipio adibita per le riunioni cittadine era gremita di persone di ogni età e mondo, il cui cicaleccio alimentava un brusio quasi insopportabile. Dopo che Ruby, anche ricorrendo alle minacce della sua doppia natura, aveva disperso la folla fuori dalla casa del sindaco, assicurando loro che Emma non si trovava lì, gli abitanti di Storybrooke si erano nuovamente riuniti di fronte all’edificio comunale. Poi, Ruby aveva telefonato a Mary Margaret e David per raccontare loro quanto era successo a casa di Regina.

Il sindaco, come era comprensibile, non se la sentiva né tantomeno era nella posizione adatta per gestire la situazione. Non solo per quel suo distruttivo e inevitabile legame con Emma - o ciò che di Emma rimaneva - ma soprattutto perché nessuno, in città, si fidava della ex-Regina Cattiva. Che dietro il comportamento di Emma ci fosse Regina che la usava come un burattino o che Emma avesse effettivamente perso la testa, a causa del potere, e avesse poi trascinato Regina nell’oscurità con lei, non faceva alcuna differenza per la piccola Storybrooke: le due donne erano una minaccia per la città e la città doveva fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, per difendersi da loro.

E a riempire la vacanza di potere che si era creata nel giro di quelle poche ore non erano rimasti altri se non Mary Margaret e David. C’era comunque qualcuno che li studiava con sospetto e ostilità, dal momento che erano pur sempre i genitori di Emma. Ma il loro passato, e la loro fama di persone dal cuore puro, sembravano sufficienti per tenere a bada le malelingue. Senza contare che avevano sacrificato la loro primogenita il giorno stesso della sua nascita per salvare il Regno. I cittadini erano sicuri che, se necessario, avrebbero rinnovato quel sacrificio. 

Era allora toccato a Mary Margaret e David prendere in mano le redini della situazione, nonostante la loro anima fosse agitata dalla preoccupazione e dell’angoscia di non sapere come aiutare Emma. E di non sapere nemmeno, in fondo, chi davvero fosse Emma. 

Ma erano pur sempre i regnanti della Foresta Incantata. Avevano degli obblighi e dei doveri verso il loro popolo.

Sul palco, dietro il leggio dove normalmente si trovava Regina per dirigere le assemblee, i due parlottavano tra loro, cercando di mettere ordine in quella confusione improvvisa che aveva travolto le loro vite per l’ennesima volta.

«David, che cosa dovremmo fare? Che cosa dovremmo dire?»

«La verità, Snow» rispose l’uomo, accarezzandole le schiena nel tentativo di infonderle coraggio.

«Che nostra figlia è un’assassina?» sibilò Mary Margaret tra i denti, con gli occhi rossi per il pianto e l’angoscia.

David accarezzò il volto della moglie. «Emma non è un’assassina. Emma è preda del potere oscuro, Snow. E noi l’aiuteremo a liberarsene. Devi credermi» le disse l’uomo.

Mary Margaret, traendo forza dalle parole e della presenza di lui, annuì.

Prese il martelletto di legno e lo sbatté un paio di volte per richiamare l’attenzione dei presenti.

Sulla sala intera calò il silenzio.

«Bene, cittadini di Storybrooke» iniziò Mary Margaret, nascondendo il tremore della sua voce. «Abbiamo un paio di questioni da discutere».

 

 

 

 

Emma comparve nel polveroso ingresso della casa azzurra dagli infissi bianchi. Si guardò intorno. Quel giorno avrebbe dovuto pulire la sua nuova casa da cima a fondo in compagnia di Henry - e di Regina, se fosse riuscita a convincerla, ma una stretta al cuore ricordò a Emma di come, in poche ore, la situazione fosse cambiata drasticamente.

Con uno svolazzo della mano, la ragazza pulì l’intero edificio: la polvere scomparve, alcune assi di legno scheggiate vennero riparate, un paio di tegole cadute dal tetto vennero rimesse al loro posto, la ruggine su infissi e serrature scomparve.

Emma si guardò intorno. Era una casa spartana, con il pavimento in legno molto chiaro e le finestre grandi e luminose. Il divano, bianco, era posto di fronte al camino spento. Emma vi si sedette, appoggiando i piedi sul basso tavolino di fronte a lei.

Non si sentiva affatto in colpa per aver strozzato con la magia il signor Sikes. Un po’ di dispiacere, forse, per non aver assistito alla scena fino alla fine, per non essersi goduta il morboso spettacolo della vita che abbandona un essere umano, ma certo nessun senso di colpa.

La questione si era complicata poi, per via della reazione di Regina.

Emma nemmeno aveva pensato a come Regina avrebbe potuto reagire. Il che era stato, questo poteva ammetterlo, un grosso errore. Se solo si fosse fermata a pensare, invece di reagire d’istinto, avrebbe potuto far sembrare la morte del signor Sikes come un incidente o un infarto o un ictus. Avrebbe fatto in modo, insomma, che la colpa non ricadesse su nessuno se non il destino.

Ora doveva trovare un modo per rimediare.

Emma sapeva che per Regina era difficile, terribilmente difficile starle lontana. Nello stesso modo in cui per Emma era quasi impossibile stare lontana da Regina.

Per quanto male potessero fare l’una all’altra, non c’era modo di scindere l’una dall’altra: la sofferenza come l’amore, il dolore come la speranza, tutto contribuiva a tenerle unite in quell’universo di frammenti e macerie.

Loro. E poi tutto il resto.

Ma Emma non voleva semplicemente stare con Regina. Perché stare con Regina non significava necessariamente rendere Regina felice.

Sarebbero state insieme, in un modo o nell’altro, questo era un dato di fatto. Ma Emma voleva tenere fede a quella promessa che nemmeno si ricordava di aver pronunciato e dare a Regina il suo Lieto Fine.

Non aveva alcuna intenzione di riportare in vita il signor Sikes. Non se lo meritava affatto e, soprattutto, a Emma del signor Sikes non importava nulla, se non nella misura in cui l’evento aveva rattristato e colpito Regina. Era come trovare piacevole la pioggia finché si rimane chiusi in casa, al coperto, e detestarla quando si è costretti ad uscire sotto un acquazzone per recarsi al lavoro.

Non aveva nemmeno intenzione di scusarsi per quello che aveva fatto al signor Sikes, non se poteva evitarlo.

Emma fece una smorfia.

Probabilmente la vecchia Emma si sarebbe scusata. A volerla dire tutta, la vecchia Emma non avrebbe ucciso il signor Sikes in primo luogo.

La vecchia Emma avrebbe fatto molte cose diversamente. Ad esempio, non si sarebbe mai data una vera opportunità con Regina, preferendo l’ambiguità di baci dati nell’ombra e malcelati sguardi di gelosia.

E ora quell’opportunità di essere felice con Regina era accaduta alla versione sbagliata di Emma.

_Che gran stronzo, il destino_ pensò Emma, con rabbia e frustrazione, e il lampadario sopra la sua testa si fulminò, qualche scintilla cadde a terra, del fumo salì verso l’alto.

Regina non voleva quella Emma.

Regina voleva la Emma che era rimasta a occhi spalancati e gola secca l’istante esatto in cui aveva posato gli occhi sul sindaco. Voleva la Emma che fingeva di avere il totale controllo della situazione quando Regina era nei paraggi, ma che a malapena riusciva a respirare se il sindaco le rivolgeva la parola. Voleva la Emma che la salvava dagli incendi senza ricorrere alla magia. Voleva la Emma che per lei si era sacrificata.

L’Oscuro Signore si alzò dal divano.

Tutto ciò che importava a Emma, a ogni versione di Emma, era Regina.

E ogni versione di Emma avrebbe fatto ciò che meglio le riusciva solo per dare a Regina quello che Regina voleva.

 

 

 

Regina aprì appena, un misero spiraglio, la porta della camera di Henry.

Dall’interno, la donna udì un grugnito, che venne interpretato dal sindaco come il permesso ad entrare. 

Suo figlio le dava la schiena, sdraiato a letto con le coperte quasi fin sopra la testa. Regina sospirò.

Si sedette accanto a lui, appoggiando la schiena alla testiera di legno e allungando le gambe accanto al corpo di suo figlio. Gli accarezzò i capelli.

«Ehi» sussurrò, dolcemente, intrecciando una ciocca morbida attorno alle dita affusolate.

Henry grugnì di nuovo.

«Lo so, tesoro, lo so. Ma dobbiamo parlare di Emma. Cosa dici?»

Pronunciare il suo nome, ad alta voce, dopo tutto quello che era successo, dopo l’amore e il desiderio, dopo la paura e la morte, aveva rischiato di spezzare Regina in lacrime e singhiozzi.

Ma era suo figlio quello che, di nuovo, era stato messo nel bel mezzo della linea di fuoco. E Regina doveva proteggerlo e difenderlo. Prima di lei, c’era Henry di cui prendersi cura.

Ricacciò le lacrime in gola. Il loro sale sembrò raggiungere e bruciare le ferite dell’anima del sindaco.

Henry, dopo qualche secondo, si voltò verso sua madre.

«Non è solo per la mamma».

Regina gli accarezzò la guancia, ma non rispose, non chiese nulla.

_La mamma._

Nonostante quello che Emma aveva fatto, lei era ancora, per lui, solo la sua mamma. 

Nonostante quello che Regina aveva fatto, lei era sempre stata, per lui, solo la sua mamma.

Il sindaco sapeva che non sarebbe riuscita a trattenere le lacrime se avesse parlato. Come poteva, quel ragazzino, contenere tanto amore dentro di sé, per Regina era un mistero.

Come poteva amarle ancora, dopo tutto quello che avevano fatto, era una domanda che faceva male al già martoriato cuore di Regina.

«Lo so che è sbagliato quello che ha fatto. Ma anche… Tu… Voglio dire…» balbettò Henry, arrossendo appena.

Regina stirò le labbra in un sorriso rassicurante. Annuì. «Il mio passato non è esattamente luminoso» disse, schiarendosi poi la gola.

Henry giocava con l’orlo della coperta. «E… sono arrabbiato con Emma. Perché credevo che sarebbe stata abbastanza forte per resistere al potere dell’oscurità, no? Insomma. Lei ha una famiglia che la ama. Noi eravamo qui per lei. Per aiutarla. E lei…» il ragazzino fece un gesto vago con la mano, accompagnandolo con un’espressione disgustata.

Regina annuì.

«Ma, mamma?» face Henry, alzando gli occhi rossi e piani di lacrime verso Regina. «Che persona sono io, se ho pensato che il signor Sikes se l’è meritato? Chi sono, se non riesco a togliermi dalla testa il pensiero che la mamma ha fatto bene a- a-».

Henry non riuscì a terminare la frase, inghiottita dai singhiozzi.

Regina lo circondò con le proprie braccia, tenendolo al sicuro sul proprio petto. Alcune lacrime caddero dagli occhi della donna tra i capelli del ragazzino, che si stringeva a lei con disperazione, come quando era piccolo e si rifugiava nel letto della sua mamma dopo un brutto incubo.

«Henry» disse poi il sindaco, dopo avergli dato un bacio sulla testa. «Henry, tesoro. Tu sei una persona meravigliosa. Mi stai ascoltando?»

Il ragazzino si limitò ad annuire, ma non diede segno di volersi sciogliere dall’abbraccio di sua madre. Singhiozzava ancora.

«Ognuno di noi ha un po’ di luce e un po’ di buio dentro di sé, Henry. E ce ne rendiamo conto solo crescendo. E tu stai crescendo, tesoro. Sbaglierai, cento e mille volte, come sbagliamo tutti nella vita. Ma tu, Henry, saprai tenere a bada l’oscurità. Altrimenti non ne saresti così spaventato».

Henry, che ancora piangeva con il viso affondando nel fianco di Regina, sembrò riflettere su quelle parole, perché i suoi singhiozzi iniziarono a calmarsi.

«Ma se nemmeno la mamma è riuscita a resistere, io come-»

«Henry, ascolta-».

«E la nonna ha ucciso _tua_ mamma» disse poi il ragazzino, con voce strozzata.

Regina chiuse gli occhi.

_Saresti stata abbastanza._

I singhiozzi di Henry erano ricominciati, ancora più potenti di prima. «Sono stanco della magia. Sono stanco di tutto quanto, voglio solo la mia famiglia, le mie mamme. Voglio essere solo un po’ felice».

«Ti prometto che sistemeremo tutto quanto, Henry. Emma, come Mary Margaret, come me… Tutte noi dovremo convivere con il nostro passato. Forse non riusciremo mai a perdonare noi stesse per i nostri errori, ma tutte e tre, con quanto di più puro è rimasto nei nostri cuori, ti vogliamo bene, Henry. Ti amiamo. E tu ci vuoi bene. E questo, l’amore, è l’antidoto alla nostra maledizione» rispose Regina, accarezzando dolcemente la testa e la schiena del figlio. «L’amore è forza, Henry. Non perdere la speranza».

Henry tirò su con il naso. Regina aspettò che il ragazzino, pian piano, si calmasse. Sapeva che quei pensieri avrebbero tormentato Henry ancora a lungo, forse per la sua intera vita. Sapeva che Henry avrebbe sempre vissuto con la paura di non essere mai abbastanza e con il disperato desiderio di felicità.

Tutti crescono, nell’esperienza di Regina, nello stesso modo.

Ma il sindaco sarebbe sempre stata lì per il suo bambino. Per asciugare le lacrime dal suo bel viso e per ricordargli che il mondo poteva essere un posto migliore.

«A volte penso che non avrei mai dovuto dire a Emma della maledizione» disse poi Henry, in tono piatto. Alcune grosse lacrime cadevano ancora dai suoi occhi, ma il ragazzino aveva smesso di singhiozzare. «Portarla a Storybrooke, a casa, certo. Perché questa è la sua casa. Ma non raccontarle nulla del suo ruolo».

«Henry? Di cosa stai parlando? La maledizione non-»

«La maledizione ci proteggeva dal mondo, dal male, dalla magia. Saremmo stati più felici, io, te e la mamma, in un mondo senza magia».

Regina scosse la testa. «Non era reale. Era un mondo artificiale, tesoro. Anche con Emma qui, non sarebbe stato reale».

Il ragazzino si strinse nelle spalle. «Non faceva male».

Il cuore di Regina si strinse in una morsa tanto dolorosa che la donna per un momento credé di morirne.

Di tutti i mali che aveva sopportato o che avrebbe potuto sopportare nella sua vita, quello che faceva soffrire suo figlio, di qualunque genere fosse, era l’unico che non era in grado di affrontare. Non da sola. Non senza Emma.

«Cosa ne dici di dormire un po’, _mmh_? Ti farà bene un po’ di riposo».

Henry tardò a rispondere. «Mi racconti una storia, per farmi addormentare? Una storia della Foresta Incantata?»

Regina accennò un sorriso.

«D’accordo» concesse infine.

Attese che suo figlio si sistemasse meglio con la testa sulle sue gambe, poi si assicurò di coprirlo per bene, prima di iniziare a raccontare. «C’era una volta…».

 

 

 

_C’era una volta, in un regno molto lontano, in un tempo ancor più remoto, la figlia del capitano della Guardia Reale. Era una ragazza così bella, con i capelli color del fuoco e gli occhi come stelle, che persino il Principe, erede al trono di quella terra prospera e rigogliosa, si invaghì di lei._

_Il Principe allora supplicò il Re suo padre di concedergli il permesso di chiedere la mano della bella figlia del Capitano della Guardia Reale. Il Re, che molto amava suo figlio e che mai aveva rifiutato di esaudire i suoi desideri, era però molto titubante circa la richiesta del Principe. Disse allora che ci avrebbe pensato e che prima di dare al Principe una risposta avrebbe dovuto parlarne con la Regina sua moglie e madre del Principe._

_La Regina, che si trovava presso i giardini della casa reale con le tre Principesse sue figlie, venne allora mandata a chiamare e subito si affrettò a raggiungere il Re suo marito._

_Dopo essersi salutati con molto affetto, il Re spiegò alla Regina quale dubbio lo tormentasse e confidò nelle parole di lei, come sempre faceva, considerando la moglie come la sua miglior consigliera._

_La Regina sua moglie chiese una notte per pensare e riflettere, promettendo al marito che il giorno seguente, all’alba, avrebbe avuto il suo parere. Il Re acconsentì._

_E così trascorse una notte insonne al castello di quel lontano regno._

_Tanti erano gli occhi rivolti al cielo, in cerca di una risposta o forse un indizio sul futuro._

_E così arrivò l’alba di un nuovo giorno._

_La Regina subito si recò dal Re suo marito. Di nuovo, si salutarono con molto affetto prima di discutere nuovamente la questione._

_La Regina disse che il Re avrebbe dovuto concedere il permesso al Principe suo figlio di chiedere la figlia del Capitano delle Guardie in sposa, perché, anche se non era una Principessa, tutto ciò che contava era la felicità del Principe loro figlio._

_Il Re fece allora chiamare il Principe loro figlio e, insieme, Re e Regina, gli rivelarono la loro decisione._

_Il Principe li ringraziò esprimendo tutto il suo affetto e alla vista di tanta felicità su quel giovane volto, il Re e la Regina capirono di aver fatto la scelta giusta._

_E così trascorsero sette notti e arrivarono sette albe di un nuovo giorno e il matrimonio tra il Principe e la figlia del Capitano delle Guardie venne celebrato con grandi feste e molto sfarzo._

_In quello e in tutti i regni non si faceva che parlare della bellezza della nuova Principessa, che era la figlia del Capitano delle Guardie._

_Il Principe e la Principessa, come il Re e la Regina, come il Capitano delle Guardie e la moglie del Capitano delle Guardie, erano molto felici insieme e un neonato Principino non si fece attendere a lungo._

«E scommetto che vissero tutti felici e contenti» disse Henry, interrompendo sua madre, con tono sarcastico. Regina sorrise.

«Già, vissero tutti felici e contenti».

«Non è una gran bella storia» commentò Henry, con la voce impastata dal sonno.

Regina rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo. «Quando ero piccola, mi piaceva molto di più» ammise, ricordando le sere d’inverno in cui suo padre la teneva sulle ginocchia e le raccontava le storie più curiose di tutto il regno.

Henry annuì. I suoi occhi erano chiusi.

Per quanto poco interessante potesse essere una storia, la voce di sua madre rimaneva sempre e comunque l’unica melodia in grado di farlo scivolare nel sonno.

 

 

 

Dopo aver atteso qualche minuto per essere sicura che Henry non si svegliasse, Regina scivolò fuori dal letto e dalla stanza del figlio per rifugiarsi nel suo studio.

Si versò un bicchiere di sidro di mele, poi si sedette sul divano, reggendo tra le mani la pergamena che aveva preso il giorno precedente dalla casa del signor Gold. Sembrava trascorsa un’eternità da quando aveva chiesto a Belle il permesso di tenerla con sé per quella notte.

Regina avrebbe voluto distruggere l’intera città di Storybrooke.

Era così furiosa con Emma che, se solo l’avesse avuta davanti, il sindaco era sicura che avrebbe provato a incenerirla con una palla di fuoco.

Le aveva fatto sperare, le aveva fatto credere che sarebbero state felici.

Loro due, con Henry. Come una famiglia.

E poi Regina aveva scoperto che quella non era la sua Emma.

O, forse, Regina aveva scoperto che la Emma, la vera Emma, era la Emma capace di uccidere a sangue freddo.

Regina odiava Emma come non l’aveva mai odiata.

Il bicchiere che aveva appoggiato sul tavolino, dopo averlo vuotato, andò in frantumi a causa di un’onda di magia che non riuscì a contenere.

Respirò profondamente. Doveva imparare a mantenere il controllo della sua magia quando si trattava di Emma o, prima o poi, avrebbe finito con il fare seri danni.

Regina portò gli occhi sulla pergamena.

Conteneva la stessa storia che aveva da poco raccontato a Henry, ma sembrava molto più lunga di come la ricordava. Forse aveva dimenticato qualche passaggio.

Cercando di distrarsi per qualche secondo dalla sua vita, dalle responsabilità che si doveva assumere e dalle decisioni che doveva prendere, Regina si mise a leggere attentamente:

 

 

 

_… erano molto felici insieme e un neonato Principino non si fece attendere a lungo._

_Ma la Principessa, figlia del Capitano delle Guardie, era sempre più insoddisfatta. Si annoiava, a trascorrere le giornate con la Regina e le sue figlie. Quando era solo la figlia del Capitano delle Guardie, la Principessa poteva fare quello che voleva, andare a cavallo o fare il bagno nel fiume. Ora queste cose le erano evitate dalla Regina, perché non erano adatte a una Principessa._

_Così una notte, stanca di rifiuti e divieti, la Principessa entrò nelle stanze della Regina e la uccise con un coltello da caccia rubato a suo marito il Principe._

_Assaporando già la possibilità di una lunga cavalcata l’indomani mattina, la Principessa tornò allora nelle sue stanze, ma si scontrò lungo la strada con il Principe suo marito._

_La Principessa provò a nascondere il coltello, ma suo maritò notò le macchie di sangue sulla bianca camicia da notte di lei. Fece mille domande alla Principessa sua moglie, che non disse una parola. Ma poi il Principe fece la domanda mille e uno e la Principessa non riuscì più a nascondere la verità e, piangendo, disse tutto al Principe suo marito._

_Il Principe pianse a sua volta e una notte trascorse nelle lacrime, fino all’alba del giorno seguente._

_Tanti erano gli occhi rivolti al cielo, in cerca di una risposta o forse un indizio sul futuro._

_La Principessa temeva il suo destino. Era sicura che il Principe suo marito l’avrebbe fatta uccidere per tradimento._

_Tremava tanto quando il Principe suo marito la fece chiamare nelle sue stanze._

_Lui, invece di farla uccidere, la accolse con molto affetto, anche se piangeva._

_La Principessa era molto confusa._

_Ma poi il Principe suo marito così parlò:_ _«_ _Vi amo tanto, dolce e bellissima moglie, che non importa quanto dolore potrete mai recarmi, io vi amerò sempre.  E tuttavia è triste assai vedere quali delitti si perdonano per amore_ _»_ _._

 

 

 

Regina era così furiosa con sé stessa e con il mondo che non si era nemmeno accorta di essersi tagliata il palmo della mano mentre giocava con un frammento di vetro del bicchiere che si era rotto poco prima.

Il sangue aveva finito con il macchiare la pergamena e anche le sue gambe nude.

Era ancora in vestaglia.

Le veniva da ridere.

E dal momento che non aveva alcuna ragione per non farlo, Regina rise.

Rise fino a quando i muscoli dell’addome non iniziarono a dolerle e poi rise ancora, quasi sperando di venir soffocata dalle risa e morire così, con il fantasma di un sorriso sulle labbra.

Ma il bisogno di ossigeno e il pensiero di Henry ebbero la meglio, perciò Regina smise di ridere e si abbandonò tra i cuscini del divano.

Stupide, dannate storie.

Stupido, dannato Principe.

Stupida, dannata Regina.

Non odiava Emma, non l’aveva mai odiata, pur avendo desiderato di farlo.

Regina Mills aveva amato e ancora amava Emma Swan.

E non solo la sua Emma, ma _ogni_ Emma.

Ogni sua sfaccettatura.

Regina amava la Emma in grado di uccidere un uomo a sangue freddo con lo stesso ardore con cui amava la Emma che si era sacrificata per lei, senza esitazioni.

Amava la Emma che scavalcava senza riguardo il corpo del proprio fidanzato steso a terra agonizzante e la Emma che le stringeva la mano per confortarla, quando nessuno le guardava.

Amava la Emma che tormentava i suoi incubi e amava la Emma che popolava i suoi sogni.

In qualche modo, aveva sempre sentito di amare Emma.

E, in qualche modo, quel legame aveva fatto di lei una persona migliore.

Perché non puoi essere certo tanto male, la tua anima non può essere tanto corrotta, se ancora sei in grado di amare qualcuno di tanto puro quanto la Salvatrice, no?

Ma ora, Emma era l’Oscuro Signore e Regina continuava ad amarla.

E questo che cosa diceva, dell’anima di Regina?  

Non solo era oscurità, ma amava l’oscurità.

Dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per essere una persona migliore, per essere qualcuno degno di poter anche solo posare lo sguardo su Emma Swan, era proprio Emma a trascinarla nuovamente nel baratro.

Emma, Emma dalle labbra di cannella, Emma dagli occhi di smeraldo, Emma dal corpo di guerriera, Emma aveva rammendato pazientemente con ago e filo il tessuto dell’anima della vita di Regina e ora era la stessa Emma a strapparlo e dilaniarlo, alimentando la sete di potere di Regina.

E quel potere coincideva, in ogni suo confine, in ogni sua forma, con l’amore: ciò che aveva rovinato la vita di Regina e _contro_ il quale la donna aveva provato a combattere, era ora tutto ciò verso cui aspirava, il motivo _per_ il quale aveva combattuto.

Era questa un’identità che apriva in lei un abisso di terrore.

E il ricordo di ogni bacio che aveva condiviso con Emma aveva l’amaro gusto del tradimento.

 

 

 

Il campanello all’ingresso suonava ininterrottamente da minuti e, per quanto Regina fosse infastidita da quell’infantile comportamento, qualcosa, forse l’istinto, le suggeriva che doveva essere importante.

Quando infine aprì la porta d’ingresso, a Regina si presentò l’immagine di una quanto mai pallida e provata Mary Margaret, disperazione e tormento e supplica nei suoi occhi verdi.

«Se stai cercando Emma, non è qui» esordì il sindaco, sicura che quello fosse l’unico motivo che avrebbe potuto spingere Snow a bussare alla sua porta in un momento come quello.

«No, non sto cercando Emma. Volevo parlare con te».

La padrona di casa alzò un sopracciglio, scettica. «Vuoi parlare con me o vuoi interrogarmi riguardo a quello che è successo?».

«Regina, per favore, sei parte della famiglia. E sei l’unica che può risolvere questa situazione» rispose Mary Margaret, un’incrinatura nella sua voce, una singola lacrima sulla guancia.

Regina esitò, sondando per qualche secondo gli occhi della donna di fronte a lei.

Si scostò infine, permettendo all’altra di entrare. Le porse anche un fazzoletto di carta. Da quando Emma era diventato l’Oscuro Signore la quantità di lacrime versate a Storybrooke era drasticamente aumentata e il maggior contributo sembrava provenire proprio dal numero 108 di Mifflin Street.

Mary Margaret accettò il fazzoletto con un debole sorriso e strinse la mano di Regina tra le proprie.

Il sindaco si chiese che cosa Snow sapesse, riguardo a lei e a sua figlia.

Probabilmente nulla: non c’era alcuna possibilità che Emma le avesse rivolto la parola negli ultimi giorni ed era perciò da escludere che le avesse detto della svolta che il rapporto con Regina aveva finito con il prendere.  

E il sindaco era certa che non spettasse a lei, scoprire le carte in tavola.

Snow in quel momento si stava rivolgendo alla sua matrigna, al sindaco di Storybrooke, alla sua vecchia nemica, alla mamma di suo nipote, all’amica di sua figlia. Si sarebbe comunque rivolta a lei, sapendo di essere anche l’amante di Emma?

L’avrebbe considerata ancora parte della famiglia? O forse l’avrebbe accusata di aver sedotto Emma?

Con un sospiro, Regina eliminò queste domande dalla sua mente e invitò Snow a sedersi in salotto, rassicurandola sul fatto che Henry stesse bene, nonostante tutto, anche se era decisamente scosso. 

«La riunione municipale convocata d’emergenza per risolvere la questione di Emma si è conclusa poco fa» esordì Snow, con cautela. Guardava Regina di sottecchi, come se temesse di continuare il proprio discorso. Si schiarì la voce.

«Difficilmente una sola riunione basta per prendere una decisione, dovendo mettere d’accordo gli interessi di tutti» offrì Regina, ben sapendo come funzionava l’amministrazione di una città, seppur piccola, quale era Storybrooke. Quando era regina, la sua parola era legge. Letteralmente.

Ma a Storybrooke doveva dare retta a così tante persone, ciascuna con diversi desideri, più o meno dichiarati, che talvolta Regina si era trovata nella situazione di forzare la mano, trovare il modo di aggirare una legge piuttosto che un'altra, appellandosi a questo o quel cavillo legale pur di portare a termine anche il più piccolo dei progetti, come installare un nuovo idrante o modificare l’orario di viabilità di una strada.

Per questo Regina rimase sorpresa quando Snow scosse la testa. «Al contrario» bisbigliò.

«Al contrario? Siete giunti a una soluzione?»

Snow annuì.

E Regina attese che continuasse, ma la pazienza non era mai stata la sua miglior qualità. Inoltre, quel silenzio prolungato non faceva presagire nulla di positivo.

«Che soluzione avete preso, Snow?» incalzò il sindaco, lo sguardo duro, le braccia ora incrociate al petto.

Snow deglutì visibilmente prima di parlare. «Sono la madre di Emma. Nonostante tutto, io sono sua madre. Vorrei che tu ricordassi questo, Regina, perché quello che sto per chiederti non ti piacerà.

Non piace nemmeno a me, fidati. Ma non c’è altra soluzione».

Regina non si mosse né la sua espressione mutò.

Sperava di sbagliarsi, ma aveva capito quale sarebbe stata la richiesta di Snow e non aveva alcuna intenzione di aiutarla nel formularla o di metterla a suo agio.

Forse, dicendolo ad alta voce, la donna avrebbe capito l’orrore delle sue intenzioni.

«La gente crede che Emma sia un pericolo troppo grande per Storybrooke».

Di nuovo, Regina rimase in silenzio.

«E crede anche che tu… Crede che tu non sia la persona adatta a cui affidare il pugnale» disse Snow, studiando l’espressione dell’altra donna. A questo punto non era nemmeno sicura che il sindaco la stesse ascoltando. «Regina?»

«Sì?»

«Non hai niente da dire?»

«Non mi importa quello che crede la gente».

«Abbiamo la responsabilità delle loro vite» le fece notare Snow, cautamente. «E in quanto governanti abbiamo il dovere di ascoltare le loro richieste».

Regina fece un cenno con il capo, lasciando intendere che su quello non era contraria.

«Bene» considerò Snow nervosamente. «Quindi accoglierai la mia richiesta?»

«Non appena ti degnerai di pronunciarla valuterà la mia risposta, Snow».

La donna sospirò. Riguardo giochi politici e sottigliezze diplomatiche Regina era sempre stata la più abile tra le due. «La città ritiene più opportuno che sia io a prendere in custodia il pugnale».

«No» rispose immediatamente, secca, Regina. «Se non c’è altro, quella è la porta».

«Regina, per favore. Sii ragionevole!»

«Lo sono. E, ragionevolmente, penso proprio, anzi sono sicura che Emma non vuole che io ti consegni il pugnale».

«Emma non è nelle condizioni più adatte per prende-»

«Ah, davvero? E dimmi, Snow, dove è David? Cosa ne pensa lui, a riguardo?»

«Io e David abbiamo avuto qualche incompr-»

«Ma non mi dire, Snow! Scommetto che David non è per nulla d’accordo, considerando che è stato lui ad affidarmi il pugnale in primo luogo. Gesto che Emma ha appoggiato di buon grado» le fece notare Regina.

«La città ha paura di Emma. Possiede un potere immenso ed è irretita dall’oscurità. Il fatto che tu abbia il pugna-»

«Emma si fida di me. E non ho intenzione di tradire quella fiducia».

Snow scosse la testa. «C’è qualcosa di molto strano in tutto questo, Regina, lo sai?» iniziò la donna, abbandonando i toni cauti e quasi timorosi con cui si era rivolta al sindaco fino a quel momento. «Perché ti importa così tanto del pugnale? Perché ti importa così tanto di lei? Sai che cosa inizio a pensare, Regina? Che a te faccia comodo che Emma sia il Signore Oscuro, così da poter scaricare su di lei le tue ignobili azioni! Non ho voluto dare ascolto alle voci che girano in città, quelle che dicono che tu stia comandando mia figlia a tuo piacimento, ma immagino che vi sia più verità in esse di quanto volevo inizialmente credere.

Spiegherebbe tutto quanto: le scorribande notturne di Emma, il suo continuo cercarti, il tuo desiderio di averla sempre vicino, l’atteggiamento scontroso di Emma nei confronti dei suoi stessi genitori, l’omicidio del signor Sikes» l’accusò Snow, con rabbia.

Regina assottigliò gli occhi. «Sei ancora una ragazzina ingenua, Snowhite, non sei cresciuta di un solo dannatissimo giorno. Non sto controllando Emma con il pugnale. Ogni cosa che Emma fa, la fa perché _vuole_ farla».

«Emma non avrebbe mai, mai ucciso qualcuno a sangue freddo».

«Nemmeno la ragazza che ti ha salvato da quel cavallo avrebbe mai, mai ucciso qualcuno. E poi ha perso il conto delle vite che ha tolto».

«Tu e Emma-»

«Io e Emma abbiamo in comune molto più di quanto tu possa immaginare. Se avessi potuto impedire che Emma diventasse l’Oscuro Signore, l’avrei fatto. Se sapessi come salvarla, ora, lo farei senza esitazioni, pagherei qualsiasi prezzo. Farei di tutto per Emma, tutto».

«Allora consegnami il pugnale, Regina. È la cosa giusta da fare».

Regina scosse la testa. «La cosa giusta da fare non è necessariamente quello di cui Emma ha bisogno. Non mi importa di ciò che è giusto o sbagliato quando in gioco c’è Emma. Emma è più importante. E so per certo che Emma non vorrebbe che io ti consegnassi il pugnale».

«Reg-»

«Sai dove è la porta, Snow».

«No! Se non posso andarmene da questa casa con il pugnale, di certo me ne andrò con delle risposte, Regina».

«Non ho altro da dirti».

«Se non controlli Emma, perché da quando si è risvegliata lei sembra ossessionata da te, dalla tua presenza?»

Regina strinse le labbra a una fessura sottile. «Gold dice che è perché Emma si è sacrificata per me, perciò ora reagisce solo intorno a me».

Snow fece una smorfia. «Emma non si è sacrificata per te. Emma voleva proteggere la città dalla tua oscurità. Inoltre, lei è- era- è la Salvatrice. Quello era il suo compito».

«Questo è quello che mi sono detta io» concesse Regina, in torno rigido. «Ma Emma la pensa diversamente».

«Emma ti ha detto di essersi sacrificata per te?!»

Il sindaco, per la prima volta nel corso di quella conversazione, tentennò, distolse lo sguardo dalla donna.

«Che cosa sta succedendo tra te e Emma?» incalzò Snow. «Regina… Non credi che sia Emma a manipolare te?»

«No!»

«Cosa è successo l’altra sera? Ho sentito un’onda di magia colpirmi dritto al petto e-»

«Non è successo nulla, Snow».

«Sei sicura che… Sei sicura che Emma non abbia preso il tuo cuore?»

A questo, Regina sorrise sarcastica, scosse la testa, incredula. Annuì. «Emma ha il mio cuore, Snow. Ma non è con la violenza che è finito tra le sue mani».

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon venerdì! 
> 
> Anche questo capitolo, inizialmente, aveva un titolo, tratto da Me and my broken heart, Rixton.   
> Nella citazione che apre il capitolo, quella delle Familiares, Petrarca fa riferimento a un grande poeta. Si tratta di Ovidio, di cui Petrarca riporta una citazione dagli Amores (III, 11b, 3) che in latino è: “Odero si potero, si non invitus amabo”. 
> 
> Ho inventato di sana pianta la storia che Regina racconta a Henry, anche se ci sono dei moduli e degli schemi che sono molto semplici e comuni nella narrazione fiabesca, perciò se conoscete favole simili, fatemelo sapere (così posso indicare il riferimento qui! ;D) 
> 
> Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto!   
> A presto, T. <3


	8. Capitolo VIII

It’s a curious thing the little incidents

that lead to a life like this one.

_Leslie Perry, Church of Marvels_

 

 

 

 

Oltre al mero potere del pugnale, Emma aveva acquistato altre capacità la notte in cui si era sacrificata per Regina. Ad esempio, aveva ora una conoscenza intuitiva della magia e degli incantesimi che era in grado di compire, probabilmente dovuta ai ricordi dei precedenti Signori Oscuri, sedimentati sul fondo della sua memoria e pronti a venire alla luce al minimo richiamo.

Era bastato che Emma sentisse la necessità di trovare Malefica perché le salisse alle labbra un semplice incantesimo, elementare a giudicare dall’esiguità del potere che richiedeva, che permetteva di individuare le maggiori concentrazioni di magia all’interno del territorio di Storybrooke.

Emma chiuse gli occhi. Individuò per primo un nodo forte, ingarbugliato, familiare di energia proprio dove sapeva che si trovava Regina, al numero 108 di Mifflin Street.

Riconobbe il signor Gold, una scintilla flebile, ma estesa, dai confini indefiniti, probabilmente dovuto al fatto che un potere come il suo doveva aver lasciato tracce importanti negli oggetti e nei luoghi, oltre che nelle persone, con cui era stato maggiormente in contatto nel corso della sua vita.

Emma sorvolò senza esitazioni sul potere che veniva dal convento, ai margini della città, così come su alcune piccole sfere di magia che certamente dovevano essere fate tra le strade di Storybrooke.  

Non le fu perciò difficile individuare il potere che cercava, con note simili a quello di Regina, ma con una forte unicità dovuta al fatto che Malefica poteva trasformarsi in drago. Non a caso a qualche metro da lei Emma individuò un secondo centro di potere magico del tutto analogo. Doveva trattarsi di Lily. Emma interruppe l’incantesimo.

A quanto pare le due non avevano ancora trovato una sistemazione migliore di quella del Granny’s.

 

 

 

«Gesù Cristo!»

«No, tesoro, è solo Emma» disse Malefica, sorridendo a Lily che si teneva una mano sul petto, terrorizzata dall’apparizione della ragazza.

Emma sorrise a Lily. Era molto bella. «Non volevo spaventarti».

«Non importa» minimizzò l’altra. «Credi che possa imparare a farlo anche io?» domandò poi a sua madre.

Malefica si strinse nelle spalle. «Quando inizieremo il tuo addestramento magico sarà sicuramente tra le prime cose che ti insegnerò, tesoro. Ho aspettato decenni per poterlo fare» rispose Malefica, sorridendo a Lily con amore prima di spostare l’attenzione su Emma. «Niente spada di paparino per trafiggermi il cuore, questa volta?»

Emma fece una smorfia. «Non era nulla di personale, davvero. Volevo solo salvare mio figlio. O così dicono. Non lo so. Non mi ricordo».

«Hai provato a uccidere mia madre?!» esclamò Lily, scandalizzata.

«Anche tu» rispose Emma. «E in questi giorni ho desiderato che ci fossi riuscita».

«Dannazione, Salvatrice. La discesa nell’oscurità è stata piuttosto rapida, eh?» commentò Malefica.

Emma si strinse nelle spalle, sedendosi sul bordo di uno dei due letti della stanza, il più vicino alle poltrone su cui sedevano le altre due donne. «Non lo so, non sono sicura, non mi importa».

Malefica sorrise. «Sei più simpatica, così»

«Regina non la pensa allo stesso modo».

«Regina è spaventata dalla sua stessa ombra, immagina il terrore che le provoca la tua».

Emma lanciò uno sguardo confuso a Malefica, poi a Lily, che si strinse nelle spalle, come a dire che ormai nemmeno ci faceva più caso all’abitudine di sua madre di parlare per enigmi e allusioni.

«Che cosa vuoi dire?» domandò il Signore Oscuro.

«Voi giovani d’oggi non avete più la sensibilità retorica di una volta».

Emma fece una smorfia. «Perché complicare la comunicazione quando puoi essere chiaro?»

«Piacevolezza estetica».

«Che al momento è del tutto inutile».

«Non hai tutti i torti» concesse Malefica con un sospiro. «Quello che volevo dire è che, dopo la vicenda di Daniel, Regina ha avuto difficoltà ad aprire il proprio cuore. Ed è un eufemismo. Regina ha fuggito ogni possibilità che ha avuto non solo di amare, ma soprattutto di essere amata».

Emma parve riflettere per un secondo sulle parole di Malefica. Probabilmente, anzi, sicuramente la donna aveva ragione e non solo perché era l’unica persona che Regina avesse mai considerato amica, nel bene e nel male.

«Se non fossi stata condannata a rimanere un drago durante la Maledizione, sono sicura che il dottor Hopper avrebbe avuto concorrenza» commentò Emma. «Io avrei preferito te».

Malefica sogghignò. «Se non fossi stata condannata a rimanere un drago durante la Maledizione, sono sicura che mi sarei divertita molto con Regina».

«Mamma!» esclamò Lily, portandosi le mani alle orecchie, mentre Emma le lanciava un’occhiata furiosa, come se volesse disintegrarla in quel preciso istante, senza lasciare alcuna traccia di lei.

Malefica sorrise. «Non preoccuparti, Emma Swan. Non sono più una minaccia da molti anni, ormai. Le ho insegnato tutto quello che c’era da sapere. Piuttosto, cosa ti ha spinto a farci visita?».

Lily strinse gli occhi, come se quello potesse permetterle di cancellare le ultime parole, e allusioni, di sua madre.

Emma decise di ignorare la questione di Malefica e Regina, per il momento.

«Vorrei dire che si tratta di una visita di piacere, per riallacciare i rapporti con Lily e sotterrare l’ascia di guerra tra noi, ma in realtà non sapevo a chi altri rivolgermi. Le fate sono da escludere a priori, Gold probabilmente ha meno minuti da vivere che capelli in testa, Regina è furiosa con me per un piccolo dissidio morale, perciò… rimani solo tu».

«Si tratta di quell’uomo che hai ucciso? Ne parla tutta la città».

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi annuì.

«Forse dovresti ricordare a Regina che lei non ha avuto alcuna esitazione morale prima di lanciare la Maledizione Oscura» commentò Malefica, a labbra strette.

«Fatto. Ma ho solo peggiorato la situazione» rispose Emma, spalancando le braccia in segno di esasperazione. «Ad ogni modo, non sono qui per una consulenza di coppia. Vorrei solo il tuo aiuto per tornare indietro, per poter ritornare… Emma. Senza potere del pugnale».

«Perché?» domandò Malefica, confusa. «Mi sembra che questa nuova veste ti calzi a pennello. Niente più responsabilità circa Lieto Fine altrui, ma solo il tuo. Niente più pirati che usano il rum come se fosse Acqua di Colonia, ma Regina e Henry. Cosa non ti piace? Il sonno?».

«Più il piacere di mangiare. I gusti sono attenuati, quasi inesistenti. Ma potrei conviverci. No, non è il potere del pugnale in sé che non voglio. È che Regina sembrava trovarmi più interessante prima, quindi…»

«Ogni suo desiderio è un ordine per te, non è vero, Emma Swan? E non per il pugnale».

«No. È più… Più come se i miei desideri combaciassero con i suoi, quindi perché ostacolarli? Voglio dire, a me non importa del potere o della magia o del pugnale. Non che non ne riconosca i vantaggi e i benefici, ma continuo a preferire Regina. Se posso stare con Regina, allora non mi importa di altro».

«Ah, non c’è nulla di più pericoloso e potente di un giovane cuore innamorato» sospirò Malefica. «O di più sincero, a quanto pare».

«Quindi?» incalzò Emma, che sentiva di aver già perso abbastanza tempo. Non che non le piacesse la compagnia di Malefica, al contrario. Probabilmente, in altre circostanze, avrebbero chiacchierato a lungo e di molte cose, ma in quel momento Emma aveva ben altro per la testa.

«Cosa?»

«Sai come liberarmi dal potere del pugnale?»

«C’è solo un modo per liberarsi del potere del pugnale, Emma Swan. Ed è lo stesso da millenni».

«Un altro modo, a parte quello» chiarì Emma, con una punta di rabbia nella voce.

Malefica si strinse nelle spalle.

«Considerando la situazione di Rumpel, credo che l’unica alternativa sia restituire a lui il potere. Formulare un incantesimo di annullamento o inversione di un precedente incantesimo, nel nostro caso quello che ha permesso a Gold di liberarsi del potere, è molto più semplice che crearne uno» rispose Malefica. «Tutto quello che ci serve sono i dettagli del primo incantesimo e che a eseguirlo sia Gold stesso».

Emma grugnì. «Gold ha a malapena la forza di respirare. Non è nemmeno cosciente».

«Sono sicura che un bacio dalle labbra della signora Gold potrebbe fare miracoli. Almeno per il tempo necessario a eseguire l’incantesimo».

Emma si alzò e andò alla finestra, osservando la strada tranquilla sotto di lei.

Poteva provarci. In fondo, se non avesse funzionato, non ci sarebbero state conseguenze oltre la morte di Gold, un rischio che era disposta a correre. Certo, le sarebbe dispiaciuto per Belle, che si era comportata così gentilmente con lei, ma d’altro canto quei due avevano così tanti problemi tra di loro che forse solo la morte di Gold avrebbe potuto risolverli tutti, in un colpo solo.

E in ogni caso, perché fasciarsi la testa prima di rompersela?

Quel piano aveva tutta l’aria di poter funzionare.

«Sembra ragionevole» concesse Emma, tornando a rivolgersi a Lily e Malefica. «Ed è stato facile. Pensavo di doverti corrompere o minacciare, per ottenere qualche risposta. Ammesso che avessi risposte da darmi».

Malefica si strinse nelle spalle. «Io e Regina abbiamo avuto qualche incomprensione, ma le voglio bene. Senza considerare che è stata una fortuna che abbia lanciato la Maledizione Oscura, dopo tutto. Ancora non lo sapevo, ma mi stava riportando da mia figlia».

Lily sorrise, allungandosi per poter stringere una delle mani di sua madre.

«In questo caso, non è che potresti avvisare tu Regina?» disse Emma, fingendosi indifferente. «Suppongo che a Gold servirà il pugnale e non credo che Regina in questo momento me lo restituirebbe volontariamente. Ma se fossi tu a metterle una pulce nell’orecchio circa un certo piano che Emma ha in mente e che coinvolge il signor Gold…».

Malefica sospirò. «D’accordo. Ma se dovessi riuscire nel tuo piano, Emma Swan, la tua fidanzata mi restituirà il bastone in resina di drago che mi ha rubato anni fa».

«Che cosa diavolo è la resina di drago?» domandò Emma. 

«Un’escrezione delle ghiandole squamali che permette di impermeabilizzare il corpo di un drago e di lucidarlo. Un po’ come accade agli orsi polari».

«Oh» fece Emma, insicura su come accogliere la notizia. Persino Lily sembrava un po’ titubante. «D’accordo, riavrai il tuo bastone».

«Stringere patti con te è un piacere, Emma Swan».

 

 

 

Un urlo e il tonfo sordo di un libro che cade sul pavimento del retrobottega di Gold fu il benvenuto che Emma ricevette da Belle. Forse quello non era il modo più gentile per presentarsi nelle case altrui.

«Emma! Mi hai spaventato!»

«Non volevo» rispose Emma, abbassandosi per raccogliere il libro che era caduto a Belle per poi porgerglielo.

Belle accennò un sorriso, annuì con il capo. Emma rimase colpita dalla profondità delle sue occhiaie e dal pallore del suo volto, non più di fine porcellana, ma spettrale e livido.

La bibliotecaria notò lo sguardo indagatore di Emma sul suo volto e abbassò la testa, si schiarì la voce, nel tentativo di nascondere la sua sofferenza. Lanciò uno sguardo di sottecchi a Gold, ancora steso, sospeso tra la vita e la morte, su quello stretto divano.

Emma seguì gli occhi della bibliotecaria.

_L’amore è la magia più potente di tutte,_ era la massima che Emma aveva sentito circolare su tante bocche di Storybrooke, per cercare e infondere coraggio, per aggrapparsi e alimentare la speranza di un destino migliore.

L’amore, già.

E dove, quell’amore, aveva portato Gold e Belle? In quella stanza stipata di oggetti e cianfrusaglie oltre l’immaginario, dalla provenienza sinistra e spesso delittuosa, dove la luce entrava a malapena, mai diretta, sempre obliqua, illuminando polvere e desolazione.

Gold era in fin di vita, spinto a prendere il potere del Signore Oscuro per amore del figlio, non aveva avuto poi il coraggio di lasciarlo andare. Ma di Belle si era innamorato comunque, contro la natura stessa del potere del pugnale.

E Gold non era più stato in grado di lasciare andare né il potere né l’amore, distruggendo sé stesso a ogni respiro.

E poi Belle, che aveva seguito quell’uomo per amore della propria famiglia, del proprio popolo, sacrificando sé stessa per la salvezza altrui, non solo aveva ricevuto quell’amore, ma lo aveva anche ricambiato, con cieca fiducia in esso, ignorando la disperazione che lo aveva animato fin dai primi battiti di cuore.

Emma si irrigidì.

Non avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa a Regina.

«Non si è ancora svegliato» bisbigliò Belle, sedendosi al tavolo ancora coperto di libri. «Sei venuta per riprendere le ricerche? O per nasconderti dalla città?»

Emma prese una sedia a si mise accanto a Belle. Guardò Gold per qualche secondo, prima di tornare a rivolgere l’attenzione alla ragazza. «Né l’una né l’altra» rispose poi, con un sospiro. «Potrei aver trovato la risposta a ogni nostro problema».

Negli occhi di Belle si accese una scintilla, speranza che tuttavia Belle voleva tenere quieta, sottotono. Non voleva sperare troppo, per evitare una delusione troppo grande. Belle non aveva davvero le energie per gestirla.

Con un cenno, invitò Emma a continuare.

«Dobbiamo riportare tutto a come era prima» disse Emma, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Gold deve riprendersi il potere del pugnale».

Belle, istintivamente, scosse la testa. «No. Quel pugnale e quel potere sono ciò che hanno causato questa situazione in primo luogo. Non hanno portato altro che male».

«Non stento a crederlo, Belle» concesse Emma. Aveva previsto della resistenza da parte della ragazza, ma Emma era sicura che quella fosse non solo l’unica, ma anche la migliore possibilità che avessero per evitare morti, divorzi o l’infelicità di Regina. «Ma è l’unica soluzione che abbiamo».

«No. Deve esserci qualcos’altro che possiamo fare».

«Aspettare che Gold muoia».

Lo schiaffo arrivò inaspettato e secco, dritto sulla guancia destra di Emma, troppo stupita inizialmente per realizzare che era stata proprio Belle a darglielo.

«Potrai anche essere il Signore Oscuro, Emma, ma ti ricordo che ne ho sposato uno. Non mi fai paura. E pensa, prima di parlare».

Emma pensò di liberarsi di Belle seduta stante, ma era sicura che, per prima cosa, Regina non l’avrebbe apprezzato affatto e che, secondo, la ragazza non avesse tutti i torti. Suggerire a una moglie di lasciar morire il proprio marito, nonostante tutto, poteva non essere la cosa più gentile da dire.

Emma decise di accusare il colpo e annuì.

«Volevo solo dire che in questo modo, nel mio modo, salveremo la vita a Gold» tentò di nuovo Emma.

Belle la guardò in cagnesco, la studiò.

«Come sei arrivata a questa conclusione? Come fai a essere sicura che il potere del pugnale non lo ucciderà definitivamente?».

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «Me lo ha detto Malefica».

Belle scosse la testa. «D’accordo. E le hai chiesto il motivo?»

Emma fece una smorfia. «No» disse, confusa. «Insomma, nella mia testa è una soluzione sensata. Il signor Gold ha iniziato a perdere le forze fin dal momento in cui il potere del pugnale lo ha abbandonato, no? Il che ha senso, se pensi che il potere del pugnale garantisce l’immortalità. Quanti anni ha ora? O forse è più comodo parlare di secoli?»

Belle spalancò la bocca, la richiuse.

Rumpel non era mai stato particolarmente entusiasta riguardo al suo compleanno, né aveva mai voluto festeggiarlo, da che lei lo aveva conosciuto. E, tra una maledizione e l’altra, avevano finito con il perdere il conto degli anni, tanto di Rumpel quanto di tutti gli altri. Ad esempio, durante la Maledizione Oscura lanciata da Regina, Storybrooke, tecnicamente, era congelata nel tempo. Ma come contare quel tempo? Come ventotto effettivi anni, nonostante nulla cambiasse da un giorno all’altro e nessuno invecchiasse? O come, appunto, un solo giorno che si ripeteva e ripeteva e ripeteva? Forse così aveva più senso. Altrimenti Ashley sarebbe rimasta incinta per ventotto anni. Incredibile, oltre che ingestibile.

«Secoli. È più comodo parlare di secoli» rispose Belle, scuotendo la testa, distrattamente. «Ma… Aspetta, ora che ci penso, credo di aver trovato alcuni appunti di Rumpel…»

Belle si alzò, si mise a cercare tra i libri e le pergamene e i fogli sparsi nella stanza finché non trovò un piccolo taccuino rilegato in pelle verde. Iniziò a sfogliarlo febbrilmente, poi con maggiore lentezza, bisbigliando tra sé alcune delle parole che leggeva.

Emma attese pazientemente, chiedendosi quanto tempo avesse ancora per convincere Belle a darle retta prima che arrivasse Regina.

Non molto, in ogni caso, conoscendo l’irruenza del sindaco.

«Ecco!» esclamò infine Belle, mettendo il taccuino sotto il naso di Emma. «Qui dice che una delle caratteristiche del potere del pugnale è che si lega all’essenza più intima di una persona, gradualmente. Questo ha i suoi vantaggi-».

«L’immortalità».

«Esatto, ma anche i suoi svantaggi-».

«Niente pugnale, niente vita» disse Emma, ritraendosi istintivamente da Belle, temendo un secondo schiaffo.

«Non sono sicura che-»

«Più aspettiamo più le condizioni di entrambi, mie e di Gold, peggioreranno».

«Rumpel voleva liberarsi del potere del pugnale, Emma» rispose Belle, accasciandosi sulla sedia. «Non è forse una crudeltà costringerlo a risvegliarsi in una vita in cui è ancora il Signore Oscuro?»

Emma alzò un sopracciglio. «Siamo di fronte a un dilemma morale, non è vero?»

Belle annuì. «Liberarsi del potere del pugnale era la sua volontà».

«Ma non morire».

«Sono sicura abbia preso in considerazione i rischi. È Rumpel. Certamente conosceva i rischi».

Emma avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che le importava qualcosa della volontà – o della vita, per quanta ne rimanesse – del signor Gold. La spinta di Emma era puramente egoistica, le importava solo che lei venisse liberata dal potere del pugnale in modo da poter diventare la persona di cui Regina si era innamorata e che Regina meritava di amare.

Non il Signore Oscuro, ma la Salvatrice.

Ma seguendo quella strada non avrebbe ottenuto nulla da Belle.

Emma si schiarì la voce.

«Possiamo chiederglielo».

«Cosa?!» esclamò Belle. «Non possiamo».

«Possiamo. Ci serve sveglio, per l’incantesimo. Sono sicura che tu potresti svegliarlo. Come prima cosa, gli chiediamo cosa vuole».

«Emma, non-» iniziò Belle, alzandosi dalla sedia.

«Lo sai anche tu che non può rimanere così, Belle. La peggior condizione in cui un essere umano possa essere costretto a vivere è questa, è il limbo, è la sospensione sull’abisso di un desiderio che non si nutre di speranza, ma solo di un’amara e consapevole certezza della sua inutilità. Essere entrambe le cose, senza essere davvero nessuna delle due, tendere verso due estremi opposti, senza accettarne nessuno fino in fondo» la interruppe Emma. «In un modo o in un altro, qualsiasi cosa lui voglia, tu puoi salvarlo».

Belle andò a sedersi al capezzale del marito. Gli strinse la mano, gli accarezzò i capelli.

«Cosa ne pensa Regina?»

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «Ancora non lo so. Dovrebbe essere qui tra poco. Potrai chiederglielo».

Belle scosse la testa. «No, voglio decidere da sola. Sono sua moglie, nonostante tutto. Spetta a me e a nessun altro».

Emma annuì.

«L’ami molto?» domandò poi Belle, a bruciapelo. «Voglio dire… Nonostante il potere del pugnale, riesci ad amarla, ad amarla davvero?»

Emma abbassò gli occhi, si schiarì la gola. «Sì, riesco ad amarla davvero. Non è facile. La magia del pugnale è diversa da ogni altra magia che ho conosciuto. La magia del pugnale ti chiede una totale fedeltà, ti chiede di dedicarti a lei e a lei soltanto.

Amare Regina è… difficile. È come combattere costantemente una battaglia dentro di me. Ma ne vale la pena. Regina fa in modo che ne valga la pena».

Belle ascoltò attentamente, senza mai smettere di accarezzare la testa del signor Gold con delicatezza.

«Anche Rumpel ha provato a spiegarmelo, come si sentiva, cosa accadeva dentro di lui quando mi guardava. La sua fu una spiegazione più macabra e colorita, disse che amarmi era come essere divisi, in continuazione, dalla lama di una spada, esattamente a metà. E che a lui non rimaneva altro se non la coscienza del suo sangue che abbandonava il suo corpo, ma dolcemente, perché io rendevo dolce quell’agonia».

«Oh» fece Emma. «Sì, suppongo sia efficace».

Belle rimase in silenzio, contemplando il volto del signor Gold.

Emma si disse di rimanere ferma e in silenzio, sapeva che l’altra stava valutando cosa fare. Una parola di troppo e Belle avrebbe potuto prendere la decisione meno conveniente per lei.

I nervi di Emma erano come corde tese che si stavano lentamente logorando e la ragazza non sapeva quanto lungo ancora sarebbe riuscita a reggere.

Nel momento in cui stava per sbottare, fu Belle a parlare.

«Lo farò» disse, guardando Emma negli occhi. «Lo sveglierò, ma sarà Rumpel a decidere cosa fare».

 

 

 

Quando Regina aprì la porta d’ingresso per permettere a Snow di andarsene, entrambe furiose l’una con l’altra, si trovò di fronte Malefica, con il dito a pochi centimetri dal campanello e Lily dietro di lei, che si guardava nervosamente intorno, con le mani sprofondate nelle tasche posteriori dei jeans.

«Che cos-» tentò Snow, alle spalle di Regina. «Malefica?! Che cosa ci fa qui?! Regina, pretendo di sapere che cosa ci fa Male-»

Con un gesto della mano, Malefica rubò la voce di Mary Margaret, che subito si portò le mani alla gola. Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Mal» intimò, «restituiscile la voce».

«Oh, sul serio? È fastidiosa!»

«Non mi importa, non è giusto che tu le proibisca di parlare!» esclamò Regina, spalancando le braccia, esasperata. «Sul serio, è ridicolo! Tra il tuo comportamento e quello di Emma-»

«Non hai ancora imparato a resistere a un paio di occhi chiari e lunghi capelli d’oro, non è vero?» domandò Malefica, ghignando.

Regina avvampò. «Restituiscile. La. Voce. Ora».

Malefica alzò gli occhi al cielo e con un secondo movimento di polso restituì a Snow la sua voce. «La tua ragazza è molto più simpatica di te, in questi giorni, lo sai?».

Regina ignorò l’amica, guardando preoccupata Snow che tossiva tenendosi la gola. Era ancora la mamma di Emma, dopo tutto, non voleva che le accadesse qualcosa di male.

Sicura che Snow stesse bene, il sindaco tornò a rivolgersi a Mal. «Che cosa dannazione ci fai qui?! Come se non avessi già abbastanza problemi cui badare!»

«Hai un aspetto orribile, Regina, sul serio» commentò Malefica, facendo vagare gli occhi sul viso della donna che aveva davanti, con atteggiamento critico. «Da quando hai smesso i panni da Regina Cattiva ti sei lasciata decisamente andare, forse dovresti considerare l’idea di riprendere quella carriera» suggerì poi, quasi casualmente. Il fatto era che doveva temporeggiare almeno per qualche minuto, in modo da dare a Emma la possibilità di convincere Belle a risvegliare il signor Gold.

Tuttavia, guardando la palla di fuoco che era appena comparsa nella mano di Regina, Malefica valutò l’ipotesi di aver esagerato un po’ con i suoi commenti. Sentì Lily fare un passo indietro.

«Forse dovrei concluderla definitivamente con un omicidio in grande stile» suggerì Regina. «Un _dragocidio,_ come suona?»

«Totalmente sopravvalutato» rispose Malefica. «Forse dovresti concluderla con il motivo per cui l’hai iniziata» disse, accennando a Snow, ancora dietro al sindaco.

Regina fece una smorfia. «Cosa c’è? Hai deciso di vendicarti per la faccenda di Lily? Perché se è questo il caso, Malefica, sarei felice se ritardassi la tua sete di sangue almeno fino a quando non avremo risolto la questione di Emma».

«Non sono qui per via di Lily» rispose Malefica. «Non ho perdonato, ma preferisco spendere i miei anni amando mia figlia invece di inseguire una vendetta che non mi ripagherebbe degli anni persi».

Regina spense il fuoco che aveva creato con la magia. «Allora? Che cosa vuoi?»

«Nulla».

«Malefica. Che cosa ci fai qui?!»

«Devo parlarti».

«Di..?»

«Oscuri Signori e altri problemi».

«Emma sta bene?» domandò immediatamente Regina, facendo un passo avanti. Persino Snow aveva perso tutta la sua ostilità nei confronti di Malefica e ora attendeva la risposta della donna come un condannato a morte aspetta la propria sentenza: sperando in un’assoluzione, pur con la convinzione di non aver molto da vivere.

«Per ora sì».

«Cos-» iniziò Regina, prima di prendere un respiro profondo. Strinse i denti e i pugni, si conficcò le unghie nel palmo della mano e cercò di tenere a bada la magia dentro di sé. «Spiegati, Malefica, e dimmi tutto quello che sai o giuro che se dovesse succedere qualcosa a Emma a causa dei tuoi ridicoli giochetti, ti strapperò, letteralmente, una squama alla volta, finché non ne rimarrà più nemmeno una e non potrai fare altro che morire dissanguata».

Malefica deglutì.

Se avesse avuto dubbi sui sentimenti di Regina per Emma, questo sarebbe bastato a dissiparli uno ad uno. Come le sue squame, a detta di Regina, nel caso in cui fosse successo qualcosa a Emma.

«Non ti sembra di esagerare?»

La palla di fuoco comparve di nuovo nella mano di Regina. «No».

Malefica alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Sta bene. Per ora. In questo momento è nel negozio del signor Gold. Vuole liberarsi del potere Oscuro. Emma ha… Beh, diciamo che un vivace scambio di opinioni ha portato alla soluzione più ovvia e Emma vuole… tornare a essere la tua Emma».

«Non è la sua Emma» intervenne Snow.

«Parlane con tua figlia» rispose Malefica. «Lei sembra avere le idee molto chiare a riguardo».

«Cosa vuole fare?» domandò invece Regina, spazientita. Emma poteva anche essere il Signore Oscuro, in quel momento, ma lei conosceva Emma - la sua Emma, ogni Emma, qualsiasi Emma, la vera Emma – e sapeva che, quando Emma si metteva in testa qualcosa, non si curava minimamente dei rischi che poteva correre.

«Perché non vai nel negozio di Gold e non glielo chiedi tu stessa?»

«Perché non sono idiota, Mal!» urlò Regina. «Emma non ti avrebbe mai permesso di avvisarmi se non avesse voluto. Lei vuole che io lo sappia e sa bene che il mio primo istinto è correre da lei. Lei mi vuole lì. Le servo lì. Molto probabilmente, non le servo io, ma il pugnale».

Malefica si strinse nelle spalle. «Forse. Non lo so. Probabile. È la tua ragazza, non la mia».

«La tua ragazza?!» disse Snow, in tono acuto.

Regina scoprì i denti in quello che a Malefica sembrò un ringhio in tutto e per tutto. «Dimmi cosa vuole fare Emma, nei dettagli».

Malefica scosse la testa. «No».

«Puoi dare a me il pugnale» intervenne Snow. «E andare da Emma, se-»

«No» la interruppe immediatamente Regina, senza nemmeno voltarsi, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di dare una giustificazione alla sua risposta.

Malefica sorrise. «Hai ragione, non sei un’idiota, Regina. Ma sei innamorata, disperatamente innamorata di Emma. Per questo andrai da lei e le porterai il pugnale. Qualsiasi cosa, non è vero? Qualsiasi cosa Emma abbia bisogno, tu sei pronta a dargliela».

Regina rimase in silenzio, le narici dilatate, il sangue pompato furiosamente nelle sue vene da un impazzito cuore, un cuore che batteva per Emma.

«Non preoccuparti. Emma è più che disposta a fare lo stesso per te» aggiunse Malefica.

Regina resistette alla tentazione di tirarle un pugno dritto in faccia. Dannazione a Malefica e alla proverbiale saggezza dei draghi.

Qualsiasi fossero le intenzioni di Emma, lei doveva essere presente. E avevano già perso fin troppo tempo. Si girò verso Snow e le prese le spalle. «Henry è di sopra, tienilo al sicuro. Salverò Emma, Snow, te lo prometto, dovesse essere l’ultima cosa che faccio» disse, concitata. «Porta entrambi a casa con David, Mal».

 

 

 

«Final-» iniziò Emma, non appena sentì dei passi avvicinarsi al retrobottega del signor Gold, immaginando fossero quelli di Regina. Ma, per quanto somiglianti, non lo erano. Sospirò. «Henry» disse invece, non appena il ragazzino comparve sulla porta.

«Ehi, ma’» rispose Henry, stirando un sorriso che non raggiunse i suoi occhi verdi «Belle».

Emma notò la terra sulle sue scarpe e alcuni pezzi di foglie e corteccia sui suoi vestiti e tra i suoi capelli.

«Sei scappato» disse solo, alzando un sopracciglio, interrogativa.

«La nonna ha chiesto a Regina il pugnale. Vogliono controllarti, vogliono-».

Belle e Emma si scambiarono uno sguardo allarmato, che Henry colse immediatamente e che interruppe il corso dei suoi pensieri. Voleva solo avvisare la madre del pericolo che stava correndo, ma a quanto pare c’era ben più da sapere di quanto credeva. «Cosa succede?»

Emma sospirò, incerta sulla risposta da dare, quando sentì l’aria della stanza crepitare, tendersi e poi scoppiare, una nuvola di fumo viola e Regina comparve di fronte a Emma, lo sguardo furioso.

Senza nemmeno dare a Emma il tempo di respirare, Regina la spinse all’indietro. «Cosa dannazione hai intenzione di fare, Emma?!» urlò, il pugnale con il nome di Emma stretto tra le mani. «Ris-»

«Mamma!» la chiamò Henry, in quel momento. Il sindaco si girò di scatto, il sangue nelle sue vene si fermò all’istante, ghiacciò.

«Henry?! Credevo fossi nella tua stanza!» esclamò, facendo saettare lo sguardo da Henry a Emma e da Emma a Henry. Certo Emma non era arrivata al punto di coinvolgere il loro bambino, vero?

«Io-»

«Oh, andiamo, lascialo in pace, Regina» intervenne Emma. «Sei furiosa con me, non con lui».

«Hai coinvolto nostro figlio?! Emma, come hai potu-»

«No!» urlarono Emma e Henry all’unisono, scandalizzati. «Il potere del pugnale sta facendo impazzire più te che me» l’accusò Emma.

«Volevo solo avvisare Emma» intervenne Henry, mettendosi al fianco della ragazza e abbracciandola. «Di quello che gli altri vogliono farle».

«Oh» disse Regina. «Hai sentito».

«Mi sono svegliato perché avevo sete, ero sulle scale».  

Emma continuò a guardare Regina, accarezzando i capelli di Henry con tenerezza. «Lo hai ancora tu» disse, accennando al pugnale tra le mani del sindaco.

Regina non rispose. Vedere Henry abbracciare Emma in quel modo, dopo il discorso che avevano fatto…

«Non vuoi vedermi rinchiusa in una cella. O peggio» continuò Emma.

«Certo che no!» commentò Regina spazientita, rilasciando un respiro che non si era accorta di aver trattenuto e girandosi, dando le spalle a Emma. Guardò Belle, seduta al capezzale del signor Gold.

«Sei cosa vuole fare Emma?» domandò alla bibliotecaria, in tono piatto.

Belle annuì.

«Sei d’accordo?» domandò poi il sindaco. Questa volta, prima di annuire, Belle esitò.

Regina tornò a voltarsi verso Emma. «Spiega».

Emma represse il moto di rabbia suscitato dal fatto che Regina stringeva ancora il pugnale e che aveva, involontariamente, a giudicare dallo sguardo del sindaco, appena dato un ordine a Emma, che la ragazza non poteva rifiutarsi di esaudire.

«Belle sveglierà il signor Gold, che si riprenderà il potere del pugnale annullando il primo incantesimo, in modo che io possa-» Emma si schiarì la voce. Non c’era necessità di dirlo, dopo tutto. Regina le aveva chiesto di spiegare e il Signore Oscuro valutò che quella che aveva appena dato fosse una spiegazione più che sufficiente. Sì, poteva bastare. La magia che costringeva Emma a rispondere al pugnale e al suo detentore si attenuò.

«In modo che tu possa..?» incalzò Regina.

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo. Tutta fatica per nulla, con quella donna. «In modo che io possa tornare ad essere la tua Emma».

Regina avvampò, guardò Henry, che restituì lo sguardo alla madre, per poi spostarlo sull’altra madre, che a sua volta guardò Regina, la quale accusò a sua volta Emma con gli occhi, per poi maledire sé stessa quando Emma fece allusivamente cadere lo sguardo sul pugnale.

_Oh._

«Immagino che più tardi ne dovremo parlare» offrì Henry.

Regina si schiarì la voce, prima che Emma potesse aprire la bocca e fare altri danni, più o meno volontariamente.

«Bene» intervenne Emma. «Credo tu possa baciare lo sposo, Belle».

«No!» urlò Regina. «Il tuo piano è ridicolo. Non siamo nemmeno sicuri che funzionerà!»

«Con tutto il rispetto, signor sindaco» intervenne Belle, «non mi importa. Io e Emma ne abbiamo parlato. Forse funzionerà, forse no. Ma è l’unica possibilità che abbiamo».

«Deve esserci un altro modo».

«Lo hai trovato?» domandò Belle.

«No, ma-»

«Allora faremo come dice Emma».

«Belle-»

«No, Regina. Rumpel è mio marito. Il nostro non è matrimonio idilliaco, non lo posso negare, ma ci siamo scelti nonostante tutto. Rumpel non può provvedere a sé stesso in questo momento, perciò tocca a me farlo per lui. Non è stato facile, mai una volta che Rumpel mi abbia messo in una posizione meno che impossibile, ma ho preso la mia decisione» disse Belle.

Regina chiuse gli occhi, sospirò.

«Se non vuoi rimare, lascia il pugnale» intimò Belle, guardando il sindaco dritto negli occhi.

Regina non poté trattenersi dal sorridere, divertita. Come se Belle potesse costringerla a fare qualcosa.

«Non la sottovaluterei se fossi in te» commentò Emma. «Mi ha tirato uno schiaffo, prima».

«Sono sicura tu te lo sia meritata» commentò Regina acidamente, dopo un secondo di stupore.

«Ehi!» urlò in quel momento Belle, per attirare l’attenzione delle due donne. «Potete litigare più tardi. Regina?» fece Belle.

«Cosa?» domandò il sindaco, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Rimani? O vuoi andartene?»

Regina spalancò la bocca. La richiuse.

 

 

 

_Emma nemmeno sapeva contare così tanto._

_Aveva solo dieci dita, no? Venti, se usava quelle dei piedi e poteva arrivare addirittura a ventuno se usava anche il suo naso, ma non oltre, no, Emma non sapeva andare oltre._

_Eppure, il numero di famiglie che l’avevano accolta in casa per poi abbandonarla dopo poco tempo andava ben oltre il numero delle dita più il naso della piccola Emma._

_E Emma non sapeva perché._

_Se lo domandava in continuazione, Emma, il perché._

_Perché nessuno la voleva tenere con sé?_

_Perché nessuno era disposto a rimanere con lei?_

_Lei non aveva fatto nulla, ecco quanto, se non nascere._

_E proprio quella, le sembrava, era la sua colpa._

_Ma non l’aveva fatto apposta, no? E tuttavia, gli adulti non l’ascoltavano mai e, quando l’ascoltavano, non le credevano._

_Lei non lo faceva apposta, ma a volte l’erba germogliava sotto le sue mani, quando giocava con gli altri bambini, oppure qualche scintilla brillava nella notte, quando aveva paura del buio._

_E Emma non sapeva spiegarselo, ma accadeva._

_Ma nessuno rimaneva con lei. Questo non accadeva mai._

_E Emma, nonostante tutto il suo impegno, non riusciva a farlo accadere, non riusciva a farsi amare._

 

_Emma aveva smesso di desiderare l’erba sotto i piedi e la luce nel buio, così queste cose avevano smesso di accadere._

_E, crescendo, Emma si convinse che non erano mai accadute, che erano impossibili, perché avrebbe significato credere nella magia e la magia non esiste._

_Doveva essersi inventata tutto, ogni cosa, quella bambina che sapeva contare solo fino a ventuno perché aveva venti dita e un naso. Ora Emma sapeva contare quantità molto più grandi, ma aveva smesso di farlo. Non le piaceva tenere il conto delle persone che se ne andavano._

_Perché, nonostante Emma avesse estirpato ogni traccia di magia, o presunta magia dalla sua vita, le persone continuavano ad andarsene e nessuno voleva restare con lei._

 

_Sembrava andare bene. Sembrava andare così bene che Emma aveva paura di crederci, di fidarsi, di sperarci troppo._

_Ingrid era talmente perfetta, sotto ogni punto di vista, che Emma aveva paura di scoprire, da un momento all’altro, di essere in un sogno, un meraviglioso sogno. Si dava pizzicotti, quando nessuno la vedeva, per assicurarsi di essere sveglia._

_Mai, in tutta la sua vita, avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che la realtà potesse essere non solo sopportabile, ma persino felice._

_Se fino a qualche anno prima il sonno era il suo unico rifugio, dove cercare la sicurezza della sua immaginazione e dare forma ai desideri del suo cuore, ora Emma fuggiva la notte, avrebbe preferito non dormire mai, perché talvolta gli incubi la tormentavano e in ogni caso strepitava dalla voglia di vedere un nuovo mattino._

_Il suo cuore raggiunse una vetta di felicità tale, quando Ingrid le rivelò la sua intenzione di adottarla, che Emma non riusciva nemmeno a farne completa esperienza. Era una sensazione troppo, troppo grande perché lei potesse vederne la fine, definirne i confini. Per questo Emma non vide, proprio oltre i margini di questa mai provata speranza nel futuro, in una vita che non fosse mera sopravvivenza, l’abisso nel quale stava per sprofondare._

_Ingrid voleva che lei fermasse quell’automobile in corsa, che stava per investirla._

_Potere, ecco di cosa parlava Ingrid, di un potere che credeva celato in Emma._

_Ma era follia, era pazzia, era fantasia._

_Emma aveva smesso di crederci._

_Perché era quella convinzione che l’aveva gettata nell’infelicità e nell’abbandono e nella solitudine in tutti quegli anni._

_I germogli d’erba e le scintille nella notte._

_Un’automobile che sta per investirle._

_La mano di Ingrid che stringe la sua._

_No, no, no._

_Non di nuovo, non di nuovo, non di nuovo._

_Ma Emma è di nuovo sola ed è colpa sua, tutta sua, dell’erba che germoglia sotto le sue mani e delle scintille che illuminano la sua notte e di quell’automobile in corsa che non avrebbe mai, mai potuto fermare._

_«Emma! Emma! Emma!»_

 

 

«Emma!»

Regina.

«Emma! Stai bene? Guardami, Emma. Emma?»

Le mani di Regina a stringerle le spalle, a sostenerla, gli occhi di Regina emergono dalla nebbia in cui la realtà di Emma si era trasformata.

«Emma, stai bene?»

Emma annuì, senza parlare.

«Ricordi?» domandò Henry, che si trovava alle spalle di Emma, pronto a prenderla nel caso fosse svenuta. Regina poteva credersi forte abbastanza per sostenerla e forse, con l’aiuto della magia e della disperazione, ci sarebbe riuscita, ma Henry era lì ed era il loro bambino. Poteva dare loro tutto il sostegno di cui avevano bisogno.

Di nuovo, Emma annuì, senza parlare. A tentoni, cercò la mano di Henry per poi stringerla. 

I suoi occhi non lasciarono quelli di Regina nemmeno per un istante.

E quale incredibile sollievo fu per Emma, sull’orlo di andare in mille pezzi, quando infine Regina parlò.

«Rimango, Emma».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon venerdì! 
> 
> “La sospensione sull’abisso […] certezza della sua inutilità” è preso da un passo di Bonaventura da Bagnoregio in cui indica la condizione delle anime come sospesa “sul discrimine di un desiderio che non si nutre di speranza, ma solo di un’amara e consapevole certezza della sua inutilità” (Commentaria in quattuor libros sententiarum Magistri Petri Lombardi, Libro II). È lo stesso passo cui probabilmente fa riferimento Dante quando descrive le anime del Limbo nell’Inferno.
> 
> E una piccola comunicazione di servizio. Ci sarà il capitolo 9, poi l’epilogo, quindi ancora due settimane! 
> 
> Grazie mille per aver letto, a venerdì prossimo,   
> T <3


	9. Capitolo IX

 

She smiled, thinking how many shapes

one person might wear.

_V. Woolf, To the lighthouse_

 

 

 

 

 

«Aspetta!» urlò Regina e Belle si fermò, le labbra a pochi centimetri da quelle del marito.

«Cosa c’è?!» domandò Emma, guardandola confusa.

«Ci abbiamo pensato? Ci abbiamo pensato davvero, davvero bene?» domandò Regina.

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Regina» disse, in tono piatto ma deciso.

«Emma, perché non vai a sistemare la porta d’ingresso, come ti avevo chiesto ieri?» intervenne Belle, una curiosa inflessione nella voce.

«Non mi importa nulla della dannata porta!» rispose Emma, risentita, guardando la ragazza come se le fosse spuntata una seconda testa.

Henry guardò sua madre di traverso. Emma non era mai stata particolarmente brillante nel cogliere allusioni e velati suggerimenti nei comportamenti e nel tono altrui, ma da quando era diventata l’Oscuro Signore, la cosa era decisamente peggiorata.

«Mamma» intervenne il ragazzino. «Credo che dovremmo fare come dice Belle».

«Non voglio fare quello che dice Belle!» esclamò Emma, scandalizzata. «Siete impazziti all’improvviso? Questo non mi sembra proprio il momento adatto per perdere tempo. Soprattutto perché non voglio mia madre tra i piedi».

«Ho detto a Malefica di scortarla a casa, da David» rispose Regina, gli occhi fissi sul pallido viso del signor Gold.

«Mamma!» urlò Henry. «Non credi che la nonna sia in pericolo?!»

Regina scosse la testa. «Mal non è una testa calda. Non come lo sono io, almeno. Credo che sia il suo sangue da drago. Con l’età, è diventata molto più saggia di quanto uno si sarebbe mai aspettato. E ora che ha Lily con sé, è in pace con il mondo».

«La conosci molto bene» intervenne Emma, con giusto una punta di astio nella voce.

«Sì, io e Mal-»

«Oh, dannazione!» intervenne Belle. «Henry, porta tua madre nell’altra stanza. Emma, intendo. E falle sistemare la porta d’ingresso, sul serio. Regina, rimani. Ti devo parlare».

«Non potevi dirlo chiaramente?!» fece Emma, innervosita, mentre si dirigeva alla porta d’ingresso con Henry alle calcagna. «Fate in fretta, per cortesia».

Toccò a Regina alzare gli occhi al cielo.

Belle si alzò dal suo posto accanto al signor Gold e si avvicinò a Regina, guardandola negli occhi per qualche secondo.

«Regina» iniziò la ragazza, con un sospiro grave, ignorando l’espressione della donna nel sentirsi chiamare con il suo nome di battesimo dalla bibliotecaria invece di _signor sindaco_ o _vostra Maestà_ , persino, perché in fondo quello certo non era il momento giusto per mantenere rispettose distanze e non a causa dei tortuosi legami familiari che univano entrambe a Henry. «Sono sicura non ti sia difficile immaginare che ci sia stato un periodo, in passato, in cui ti ho odiata. Ti odiavo così tanto Regina, ti odiavo ogni singolo secondo in cui ero cosciente e continuavo a odiarti quando dormivo. E ti odiavo non solo per quello che stavi facendo a me, tenendomi rinchiusa in una cella, dimenticata per anni, ma soprattutto per quello che stavi facendo a Rumpel, l’uomo che amavo. Mi stavi usando per ferirlo, per distruggerlo, quando l’unica cosa che volevo era renderlo felice, tu-»

«Mi dispiace così tanto, sig-» Regina si schiarì la gola, respirò a fondo. «Belle. Mi dispiace. E ti chiedo di nuovo scusa e se potessi tornare indietro-»

«Faresti di nuovo tutto quanto nello stesso modo» la interruppe Belle, con un sorriso triste. «Non sono una stupida. So che cosa tua madre e poi mio marito ti hanno fatto. So che cosa il padre di Snow ti ha fatto. Bada bene, il tuo passato non è una scusa. L’universo è crudele con tutti i suoi figli e per quanto disperatamente vorremmo che così non fosse, non possiamo farci nulla. Tutto ciò che ci è concesso è rifiutarci di essere partecipi di questa crudeltà e decidere di essere felici, di avere fiducia e amare il prossimo. Hai fatto la scelta sbagliata, allora. Ma anche Rumpel. Oh, una scelta sbagliata dopo l’altra, ecco quanto, eppure mi sono innamorata di lui».

Regina abbassò la testa, si sistemò i capelli dietro l’orecchio. «Io-»

Belle alzò una mano per impedirle di parlare. «Perciò non ti odio più, Regina. Il peso del tuo passato grava sulla tua vita con un’angoscia tale che il mio odio o l’odio di chiunque altro non farebbe alcuna differenza».

«Grazie, suppongo» soffiò il sindaco, alzando gli occhi su Belle, che annuì.

«Quindi capirai bene per quale motivo penso che sia meglio tentare il piano di Emma. Non solo perché, egoisticamente, mi permetterebbe di riavere mio marito, ma perché tu puoi avere una storia diversa dalla mia. Tu e Emma potete avere una nuova storia, una nuova favola. Storybrooke potrà anche essersi congelata nel tempo per ventotto anni, Regina, e aver congelato i suoi abitanti, ma io e Rumpel… Io e Rumpel siamo invecchiati, abbiamo avuto il nostro tempo e il nostro spazio. Siamo una ballata da cantare con nostalgia.

E, così come tutto ciò che è vecchio, non abbiamo più un posto né una funzione in questo mondo, se non ricordargli quali sbagli non devono più essere commessi. Tu e Emma dovete trovare un modo, Regina, un modo diverso dal nostro per stare insieme. Potresti pensare che l’amore è forte abbastanza perché tu possa sopportare qualsiasi cosa e, credimi, lo è, ma non è abbastanza se volete essere felici insieme.

Il mio amore per Rumpel mi ha distrutto. Eppure continuo ad amarlo.

E il suo amore per me lo ha distrutto, ha creato una rottura irreparabile nella sua anima che nulla, in questo o in tutti gli altri universi potrà mai sanare.

Dovete combattere, Regina, se volete essere felici. Dovete combattere ogni giorno. Dovete fidarvi l’una dell’altra. Non importa quale sarà l’esito di questo piano, dovete continuare a combattere e scrivere una storia diversa da quella che io e Rumpel abbiamo scritto» concluse Belle, con sguardo mesto, raggiungendo la mano del sindaco e stringendola.

Regina resistette al suo primo istinto, quello di ritrarre la mano e rispondere aspramente a Belle a cui, prima di tutto, non aveva chiesto consiglio e, in secondo luogo, certo non ne aveva bisogno.

Ma Regina si rese conto, con terrore, che le parole di Belle avevano colpito nel segno.  

La bibliotecaria non stava sottovalutando la faccenda, sminuendo la difficoltà di una relazione tra Emma e Regina, parlando di tutto quello che Emma e Regina erano o erano state l’una per l’altra e non solo, dando per scontato che ce l’avrebbero fatta e solo perché il loro era Vero Amore, o almeno così Regina sperava.

E Belle non stava nemmeno ostacolando il loro amore, etichettandolo come sbagliato o malato o impossibile, invalidandolo, mettendone in dubbio l’autenticità.

Certo la situazione, l’intera situazione, non era l’ideale, ma Belle aveva ragione. Era inutile prendersela con l’universo, quando non potevano cambiarlo, così come non potevano cambiare il loro passato né gli errori che avevano fatto.

Tutto quello che rimaneva loro era combattere e affidarsi l’una all’altra. E se c’era una cosa che Emma e Regina sapevano fare, era proprio questa: combattere. Non l’avevano fatto forse per tutta la loro vita?

Fin dal momento in cui erano nate, avevano combattuto.

Avevano combattuto le scelte dei loro genitori che, per quanto dirette al loro bene, non avevano avuto l’effetto positivo che avevano sperato.

Avevano combattuto contro i loro stessi cuori, spezzati e calpestati in continuazione da abbandoni e morti in una sequenza tale da convincere ciascuna che in loro ci fosse qualcosa di maledetto, sbagliato e indegno. E infine si erano convinte che tutto il dolore che veniva loro riservato non era che la giusta e meritata punizione per quello che erano.

E avevano combattuto l’una contro l’altra, per Henry. E entrambe, per Henry, avevano combattuto con una forza mai conosciuta prima, perché sostenuta dall’amore per il loro bambino, fino a quando non avevano capito che cosa avrebbero potuto fare se solo avessero smesso di combattere l’una contro l’altra, iniziando invece a combattere con l’altra.

Non erano più sole, né mai più lo sarebbero state, perché ora avevano qualcuno a combattere al loro fianco. Ora l’universo avrebbe potuto infliggere loro qualsiasi sofferenza, non aveva importanza, perché Emma e Regina si erano trovate e, insieme, avevano abbastanza forza per affrontare ogni cosa.

Belle diede una piccola stretta alla mano di Regina, che inspirò a fondo. Annuì. «Grazie» bisbigliò, cercando di accennare un sorriso.

Belle scosse la testa. «Un giorno mi maledirai, per avermi dato ascolto».

Regina si schiarì la foce. «Come credi che reagirà, Rumpel?»

Belle si strinse nelle spalle. «Sinceramente? Non ne ho idea» rispose, lasciando la mano di Regina e tornando a sedersi accanto al marito. «Una parte di me nemmeno vorrebbe risvegliarlo, ma, per quanto i motivi che hanno portato qui Emma siano stati del tutto egoistici e nonostante lei creda che io non me ne sia accorta, so bene che Rumpel non può rimanere in questo stato per l’eternità. Non è quello che avrebbe voluto. E, naturalmente, un’altra parte di me, una grande, grande parte di me, detesta l’idea che lui prenda di nuovo il potere dell’Oscuro Signore su di sé, ma l’alternativa è la sua morte, quindi…»

«Forse potremmo trovare il modo di liberare anche Rumpel, per sempre e senza questo genere di complicazioni, una volta chiusa la faccenda con Emma» suggerì Regina, cercando di confortare la ragazza.

Belle annuì tristemente. Forse.

La realtà dei fatti era che non sarebbe mai successo e ne erano entrambe consapevoli.

«E non sono nemmeno sicura che Rumpel voglia… » Belle scosse la testa, gli occhi pieni di lacrime. «Non sono nemmeno sicura che Rumpel voglia continuare a vivere. A me non resta che dargli la possibilità di scegliere, ma la decisione spetta a lui» concluse Belle, stringendosi nelle spalle.

Poi, la ragazza si schiarì la voce. «Forse … Ti dispiacerebbe rimanere nell’altra stanza con Emma e Henry, mentre… Sì, insomma, ti chiamo se si sveglia».

Regina annuì. « _Quando_ si sveglia. Non _se_ » corresse il sindaco.

Poi uscì dalla stanza dove si trovavano Belle e il signor Gold e raggiunse suo figlio e Emma, che battibeccavano sommessamente. Regina lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo a Henry.

«La mamma vuole rubare le cose del nonno» spiegò solo, più infastidito che scandalizzato.

«Non voglio rubare!» spiegò Emma, esasperata. «Sono l’Oscuro Signore, si tratta di ereditare!»

Regina fece una smorfia. «Se tutto va bene, tra poco non lo sarai più».

 

 

Rimasta sola, Belle chiuse gli occhi.

C’era un’immagine, un frammento di eternità che era riuscita a rubare all’universo e a conservare nel suo cuore per tutti quegli anni.

Rumpel, al centro, la sua pelle squamosa, verdognola, seduto al grande tavolo della sala principale del castello che era stato, nel bene e nel male, la loro prima casa. I gomiti appoggiati sulla superficie di legno, le dita intrecciate, il viso rivolto verso la finestra, illuminato dai raggi rossastri del tramonto.

Il fuoco scoppiettava, nel camino, e Rumpel non si era accorto della sua nuova cameriera, che lo osservava dallo spiraglio della porta socchiusa.

Era perso.

Perso nel tempo e nello spazio e chissà in quali altri infiniti modi Rumpel aveva perso sé stesso e tutto il resto.

E Belle avrebbe voluto riportalo a casa.

Belle avrebbe voluto riportarlo da lei.

E se Rumpel aveva desiderio di perdersi di nuovo, che si perdesse in lei.

Allora Belle aveva sussultato, sorpresa dal suo cuore e i suoi pensieri e Rumpel si era accorto di lei, i loro sguardi si erano incrociati attraverso lo spiraglio.

Ma ormai era troppo tardi, era stato deciso. Era come se quello sguardo avesse messo in azione segreti meccanismi dell’universo, dando nuova vita al fuoco della fatalità e sciogliendo le loro anime, fino a farle fondere in insieme.

In questa vita e in ogni altra, si sarebbero cercati e trovati, sempre. A qualsiasi prezzo.

A questo pensava Belle, mentre avvicinava le proprie labbra a quelle del marito, desiderando disperatamente che, anche questa volta, sarebbe tornato da lei.

 

 

Seduta al piccolo tavolo di legno del loft di Mary Margaret e David, Malefica sembrava l’unica a suo agio in quella stanza. Sua figlia Lily sedeva rigidamente sull’orlo della sedia, mentre i padroni di casa si tenevano la mano, scambiandosi sguardi allarmati e preoccupati. Il piccolo Neal, tra le braccia di Snow, osservava Lily incuriosito.

Nessuno parlava.

E Malefica si stava annoiando terribilmente.

Ma aveva promesso a Regina che si sarebbe comportata decentemente e che non li avrebbe persi di vista un solo istante fino a quando il sindaco non fosse tornata.

E dannazione agli occhi scuri di Regina, riuscivano sempre a incantarla. Malefica sogghignò, pensando che Emma non aveva alcuna possibilità con quella donna, potere del pugnale o no.

«Cosa c’è di tanto divertente?!» scattò subito Mary Margaret, guardando in cagnesco la donna di fronte a lei. «Mia figlia è in pericolo, l’intera città è in pericolo e noi, che siamo i genitori di Emma e i signori di questa gente, siamo costretti a rimanercene qui con le mani in mano, guardati a vista dal cane da guardia di Regina!»

«Drago» la corresse Malefica, pazientemente. «Sono un drago da guardia, non un cane. Ma apprezzo il fervore delle tue parole».

Snow si lasciò andare a un verso di frustrazione e rabbia. «Tutto questo è crudele! Tenere una madre lontano dalla propria figl-»

«Non osare giocare questa carta, Snowhite, perché hai ancora un figlio molto piccolo e potrei decidere seduta stante che la vendetta potrebbe restituirmi una parte di tutto quello di cui mi avete privata!» scattò Mal, trattenendosi a stento dal trasformarsi in drago e incenerire quella stupida, piccola casa.

Mary Margaret chiuse gli occhi. «Hai ragione, mi dispiace, non…» la voce di Snow morì nell’aria.

«Non ci avevi pensato, non è vero?» suggerì Malefica, acidamente. «Non ci avevi pensato perché voi eroi» e la parola venne pronunciata con disprezzo e repulsione, «con tutti i vostri principi e tutta la vostra morale non riuscite nemmeno a vederci come persone in carne e ossa e magia, che hanno sentimenti e che possono essere ferite. Siamo i cattivi. Questo è tutto quello che siamo per voi, i cattivi della vostra storia e nulla più.

Ma il fatto è, dolce Snowhite, che anche noi abbiamo una storia, una storia tutta nostra dove voi non siete altro che fastidiose comparse» rispose Malefica.

«Io-»

«No, non riguarda te, Snow. Riguarda me! Chi è _il cattivo_ della mia storia o della storia di Lily, sentiamo? Regina, che certo sa essere una gran spina nel fianco, ma che non ha mai compiuto un atto di crudeltà per puro e semplice egoismo? Oppure tu e tuo marito, che avete calpestato tutto e tutti solo perché avevate paura della natura di vostra figlia? E invece di amarla, incondizionatamente, avete deciso di cambiare la sua natura prima che nascesse. È stato orribile, Snow, è stato orribile per tutti».

Mary Margaret era livida, stringeva la mano di David con forza, il quale aveva lo sguardo basso.

La differenza, tra i due, era che David ci era già arrivato. E ci era arrivato perché lui era solo il figlio di una povera coppia di contadini, a cui avevano insegnato ad ascoltare il proprio cuore. Quella era la sua bussola morale.

Ma Snow era stata cresciuta a corte ed educata secondo rigidi precetti etici che, per quanto nobili e indirizzati al bene, rischiavano di fare del male persino alle persone che più si amavano quando venivano applicati in senso assoluto.

«Malefica» iniziò David, cautamente. Ma Snow lo interruppe con una gentile stretta di mano, prima di aprire gli occhi e posarli sulla donna di fronte a lei.

«Hai ragione, è stato sbagliato» disse Mary Margaret. «Mi dispiace».

Malefica annuì. «Se ti dispiace davvero, non fare lo stesso errore con Emma. Di nuovo!».

«Ma… Il potere dell’Oscuro Signore…»

«Non ha importanza!» scattò Malefica, alzandosi dal tavolo. Non le era difficile, ora, capire perché Regina avesse detestato Snow nella Foresta Incantata. Dio, quella donna aveva seriamente bisogno di rivedere le sue priorità. E Malefica aveva bisogno di una birra.

Era una delle cose che preferiva, tra i vari svaghi offerti da quel mondo senza magia in cui Regina li aveva portati. Si diresse verso il frigorifero per cercarne una e la trovò sul fondo, dietro confezioni di insalata e pranzi fatti in casa pronti per essere scaldati.

Erano lasagne, quelle? Perché Malefica iniziava ad avere fame.

«Certo che ha importanza» disse Snow, confusa, senza preoccuparsi di cosa Malefica bevesse o mangiasse dal loro frigorifero.

«No» rispose Lily, aprendo la bocca per la prima volta da quando era entrata, al seguito della madre. «Emma ha importanza, non il potere del pugnale. Non importa nulla, se non che Emma sia felice. Emma deve essere la vostra priorità, Emma deve sapere di essere la vostra priorità, perché è tutto quello che Emma vuole» disse Lily, prendendo un respiro profondo. «Quando credevo di essere stata abbandonata, il pensiero più tormentoso e crudele era un continuo bisbiglio, ininterrotto, che mi perseguitava notte e giorno, e mi ricordava che i miei genitori mi avevano abbandonata perché non ero abbastanza importante per loro e che non sarei mai stata messa al primo posto da nessuno.

E so che anche per Emma era lo stesso. E quando vi ha ritrovati, ha scoperto che l’avevate abbandonata per dare una speranza al vostro regno. Ha scoperto che i vostri principi di giustizia venivano prima del vostro amore per lei.

E ora volete fare la stessa cosa, mettendo la città prima di vostra figlia. Il punto è-» e qui Lily si interruppe, lanciò uno sguardo a Malefica, che le sorrise di rimando, orgogliosa. «Il punto è che l’amore che cerca Emma è un amore che non si ferma di fronte a nulla, di certo non di fronte a regole morali di giusto e sbagliato. E questo non vuol dire compiere crudeltà o perdonare ogni cattiveria in nome dell’amore, ma significa essere disposti a compromessi, essere disposti a trasgredire le proprie leggi interiori per le persone che si amano».

Mary Margaret strinse il piccolo Neal al petto.

Stava davvero ricevendo una ramanzina sull’amore da Malefica e sua figlia?

E c’era verità, in quello che le stavano dicendo?

E cosa ne pensava David?

E come sentendosi richiamato dai pensieri della moglie, l’uomo alzò lo sguardo e incrociò quello di Mary Margaret. Le loro mani erano ancora strette l’una all’altra.

E fu in quel momento che, attraverso gli occhi di suo marito, Mary Margaret capì.

Lei e David condividevano gli stessi principi e avevano amministrato il loro regno, per quanto poco tempo Regina avesse concesso loro, secondo il più puro degli ideali di giustizia.

Ma David era disposto a uccidere. Non per piacere, ma per lei e per Emma, per il piccolo Neal e per Henry, se si fosse presentata la necessità David non avrebbe esitato a estrarre la spada e uccidere il suo avversario. Non l’aveva forse fatto quando aveva salvato la piccola Emma, appena nata, mettendola nel tronco dell’albero incantato? Non aveva forse ucciso le guardie di Regina senza esitazione? E chissà chi si celava dentro quelle armature, giovani che si stavano affacciando alla vita in quel momento o padri di famiglia che voleva solo assicurare una vita dignitosa a figli e moglie.

David era disposto a perdere la cosa più importante di tutte, sé stesso, per amore della sua famiglia.

E l’unica volta in cui Mary Margaret aveva scelto quella stessa strada, non era stata abbastanza forte per sopportarne le conseguenze. L’unica volta in cui aveva scelto l’amore, indugiando nel suo latente bisogno di vendetta nei confronti di Cora, si era pentita di quella scelta, dell’amore per Emma.

Ma non poteva essere.

Gli occhi di Snow si riempirono di lacrime.

Quindi era quello, che si era rifiutata di vedere per tutti quegli anni? Che il mondo non è come dovrebbe essere e non rimaneva che l’amore e all’amore essere pronti a sacrificare noi stessi nel caso in cui fosse stato richiesto?

Ma allora…

Era questo che permetteva a Regina di amare Henry con tanta purezza, nonostante tutto quello che aveva fatto in passato. Per Henry ogni cosa, ogni nefandezza che avesse macchiato il mondo o l’anima di Regina sarebbe stata giustificata.

Ed era… Era questo che portava Emma da Regina. E che portava Regina da Emma.

Mary Margaret aprì la bocca, poi la richiuse.

Abbassò lo sguardo su Neal per un solo secondo e gli sorrise. Il bambino ricambiò il sorriso della madre, prima che questa ripotasse gli occhi su David.

«Grazie» bisbigliò, come se parlare fosse per lei un peso insopportabile. «Grazie, per amarmi così».

«Snow-»

«Ti amo anche io».

 

 

Belle li aveva avvisati che il signor Gold si era svegliato, per poi chiedere loro qualche minuto sola con suo marito. Emma avrebbe voluto negarglieli categoricamente, ma il sopracciglio alzato di Regina nella sua direzione, prima ancora che potesse rispondere alla bibliotecaria, l’aveva costretta a fare un gesto di assenso con la mano.

Quando infine era stato loro concesso di vedere il signor Gold, Emma pensò che lei non si era mai svegliata in uno stato tanto pietoso, nemmeno dopo una notte di alcol e giusto un paio di ore di sonno su una panchina di qualche dannato parco di cui ormai aveva dimenticato il nome.

«Regina» disse l’uomo, stancamente. «Emma. Henry».

«Ottimo, appello concluso, possiamo passare alle cose importanti, ora?» rispose Emma, guadagnandosi una gomitata dritta tra le costole da parte di Regina.

Il signor Gold annuì. «Belle mi ha spiegato… tutto».

«Bene, cosa serve per il controincantesimo?» domandò Emma.

Belle abbassò gli occhi a terra, il signor Gold guardò Regina. Nessuno rispose.

«Allora?» incalzò Emma, guardandosi intorno confusa.

«Non sono sicuro della mia decisione, signorina Swan» rispose infine Rumpel, continuando a guardare il sindaco. Regina, che teneva una mano intorno alle spalle di Henry, rafforzò la presa.

«Perché no? Preferisci morire?».

Se Rumpel avesse avuto forze sufficienti, avrebbe sorriso. Ma non poteva. Così come non poteva prendere quella decisione, non senza parlare prima con Regina. Spostò gli occhi su Belle, che annuì, prima di chinarsi su di lui e baciargli la fronte.

La bibliotecaria si alzò, gli occhi pieni di lacrime, il cuore a pezzi. Tese la mano a Henry. «Perché non andiamo di là?».

Henry la guardò, titubante, per poi spostare lo sguardo su Regina, che annuì. «Non preoccuparti, tesoro. Io e Emma possiamo gestire la situazione da sole».

Il ragazzino annuì prima all’una, poi all’altra, poi seguì Belle.

«Dobbiamo parlare» spiegò il signor Gold.

«Parlare?! Ancora?» sbottò immediatamente Emma. «Non mi piace parlare, parlare è inutile, nessuno capisce mai niente in ogni caso!»

«Tu sei l’unica a non capire mai niente in ogni caso!» rispose il sindaco, guardandola di traverso, con disapprovazione.

«Oh, andiamo, Regina! Non abbiamo tempo da sprecare, lo sai anche tu! Perché non agire e basta? Abbiamo due problemi, abbiamo una singola soluzione per entrambi. È semplice».

«Perché non è così, signorina Swan. Non è così facile».

Emma, spazientita, incrociò le braccia al petto e diede le spalle a entrambi, prima che la voglia di uccidere l’uomo, e con lui la sua possibilità di essere felice con Regina, superasse il suo buonsenso.

«Non funzionerebbe?» chiese invece Regina.

«Oh, sì» fece Rumpel. «Funzionerebbe. Ma ci sono conseguenze».

«Che genere di conseguenze?» indagò Regina.

«Cosa importa?!» disse Emma, tornando a voltarsi verso i due. «Finché io e Regina possiamo stare insieme, non mi importa delle conseguenze!»

Il sindaco avvampò.

Emma poteva anche essere il Signore Oscuro e avere alcuni difetti di comunicazione, ma sapeva come farla sentire… voluta, per non dire altro, senza ombra di dubbio.

«Ma è esattamente questo il punto. Voi potete già stare insieme. Dovete solo deciderlo» rispose il signor Gold.

«No, non possiamo» lo contraddisse Emma. «Non sono abbastanza per Regina».

«Emma!» esclamò il sindaco, girandosi immediatamente verso la ragazza. «Non è vero!»

«Signorina Swan» intervenne Gold, prima che il sindaco potesse aggiungere altro. «Il potere del pugnale non determina chi siamo. Nulla determina chi siamo, se non noi stessi».

Emma rise, incredula. «Si chiama pugnale dell’ _Oscuro_ Signore. Non credo che l’aggettivo sia stato scelto a caso e, con tutto il rispetto, i crimini dei precedenti signori oscuri sembrano sostenere le mie ragioni».

«Non tutti» la contraddisse Gold. «Molti, certo, hanno ceduto al potere del pugnale, perché certo quella è la strada più facile. Ma non tutti. E sono sicuro, signorina Swan, che se ascoltasse attentamente il potere che si agita nel suo petto, riconoscerebbe le loro voci. Lo so, perché io le zittivo in continuazione».

«Io non le sento affatto. Ho ucciso quell’uomo e non sono pentita. Non sono abbastanza forte o quello che è» disse Emma. «Voglio dire, capisco che uccidere una persona non è giusto, ma continuo a non provare rimorsi. E questo vuol dire che non sono abbastanza per Regina. Lo rifarei, ucciderei chiunque osasse anche solo insultarla».

«Dovresti uccidere l’intera Storybrooke, in questo caso» commentò il sindaco.  

«Ottimo, in ordine alfabetico? Altezza? Età? Indirizzo?»

«Emma, non essere ridicola!» sbottò Regina.

«Non lo sono! Per me l’ordine non è importante, ma so che tu apprezzi l’organizzazione» spiegò Emma, con noncuranza.

«Ti rendi conto di quello che dici?! Non puoi essere seria! Stai parlando di _uccidere_ delle persone».

«E tu non puoi amare un’assassina» rispose Emma. «Per questo non ami nemmeno te stessa».

«Emma-»

«Visto? Non sono abbastanza. Ma posso esserlo» aggiunse Emma, afferrando le mani del sindaco. «Posso essere la tua Emma. La Salvatrice».

Regina scosse la testa.

«Regina» era stato il signor Gold a parlare.

E Emma iniziava davvero a chiedersi se fosse stata una buona idea, quella di svegliarlo.

«Regina, io sto morendo. E la Signorina Swan ti ama, non ti farebbe mai del male» continuò l’uomo. «Sei al sicuro, qui. Puoi dire quello che vuoi».

Regina alzò gli occhi per incontrare quelli di Emma.

La lama del pugnale, infilata nei suoi pantaloni, era gelida. E poi il sindaco trasalì.

La lama era fredda. Non le mani di Emma. Le mani di Emma… Si stavano scaldando.

Il sindaco lanciò un’occhiata veloce a Rumpel, confusa, per poi tornare agli occhi verdi di Emma.

Non era pronta a dirlo ad alta voce, ma Regina sapeva che sarebbe stata disposta a uccidere a sua volta, persino in quel momento, dopo tutta la strada che aveva fatto per convivere con il sangue che macchiava le sue mani, se solo avesse significato tenere Emma al sicuro, proteggerla, evitarle tutti gli orrori del mondo.

E non aveva mai pensato che potesse esistere qualcuno al mondo disposto a fare lo stesso per lei e che, questo qualcuno, fosse proprio Emma.

Ogni Emma, tutta Emma. Emma era sempre Emma e lo era sempre stata, ora Regina lo vedeva chiaramente, Emma la Salvatrice e Emma il Signore Oscuro e tutto quanto stava nel mezzo: madre, figlia, amante, amica, eroina, criminale.

Così come lei era sempre Regina e in lei convivevano la spensierata ragazza che si era innamorata di Daniel e la miserabile moglie di un uomo che non l’amava, la Regina Cattiva, nemica di Snow White e il sindaco Mills, madre di Henry. Era, in sintesi, la Regina di Emma.

«Il signor Gold ha ragione, quando dice che possiamo stare insieme» disse infine il sindaco.

«Forse, ma se posso essere migliore-»

«Ma lo sei già, Emma» rispose il sindaco. «Io… Emma, tu sei già abbastanza. Lo sei sempre stata. E lo sarai sempre. Mi dispiace, mi dispiace terribilmente averti fatto credere il contrario, perché non l’ho mai pensato.

Avevo paura e non… Non volevo credere alla verità, ma…»

«Ma?» domandò Emma, dandole una leggera stretta alle mani.

«Ti amo. Anche così. Ti amo, in qualunque modo ti mostri a me, ti amo. Ed è terribile, ma l’amore lo è sempre e non siamo poi un caso così speciale, no?»

Emma spalancò la bocca, scosse la testa. «E cosa dovrei fare? Rimanere… così? Costringerti a portare questo fardello con me?»

«Perché no?» domandò Regina. «Ho il mio. Dio, ho così tanti fardelli sulle spalle, Emma. Non ti è mai importato».

«È diverso».

«Non lo è».

«E come faremo? Come faremo quando tu invecchierai mentre io rimarrò sempre così? Sempre uguale a me stessa?»

«Regina non invecchierà» intervenne Rumpel, con voce flebile.

«Cosa?» esclamarono entrambe le donne, sorprese, sia per la notizia, sia perché si erano dimenticate del signor Gold.

«Regina è legata a Storybrooke. È il cuore di questa città. Scompare una, scompare l’altra. Ma nessuna delle due muterà, se non muterà l’altra».

Regina guardò l’uomo sconcertata. «Stai scherzando? E quando pensavi di dirmelo?! Credevo che, ora che la Maledizione è stata spezza, sarei invecchiata insieme a tutti gli altri».

Il signor Gold non rispose, limitandosi a scuotere debolmente la testa.

«Morirai» disse Emma, freddamente. «Se non ti riprendi il potere del pugnale, morirai. Perché vuoi morire?»

«Perché sarei dovuto morire molto tempo fa» rispose il signor Gold. «Amo Belle, ma se riprendessi il potere del pugnale, finirei per lasciarmi sopraffare di nuovo e farla soffrire. Lo sappiamo entrambi».

«Ma Belle-» intervenne Regina.

«So cosa ti ha detto» la interruppe Gold. «E ha ragione. Noi siamo storia vecchia, ma voi potete riscriverla. Prendente Henry, allontanatevi da Storybrooke. New York o Boston, se la signorina Swan preferisce, o magari una calda capitale d’Europa, come Roma, ad esempio. Ovunque, in questa Terra Senza Magia, tranne Storybrooke, sarà più semplice imparare a controllare il potere del pugnale o guarire le ferite del passato».

«Rumpel-»

«E quello che nessuno ha ancora preso in considerazione è che Emma è ancora la Salvatrice. E se c’è qualcuno che può prendere tutto il male di quel pugnale e costudirlo nel proprio cuore senza esserne corrotta, mettendo al sicuro questo e ogni altro universo, allora quel qualcuno è proprio la Salvatrice, è Emma. Con te accanto, Regina».

Il sindaco cercò gli occhi di Emma, che deglutì. «Non sapevo fossi immortale» bisbigliò.

«N-nemmeno io» disse Regina, confusa.

«Non voglio morire. Non voglio morire _mai_. Non voglio che tu sia sola, mai più, e voglio essere io la persona che ti sta accanto, se… se tu vuoi. Anche se potresti avere di meglio, avrai comunque me, in ogni caso. Per sempre. Anche se significa che dovrò vivere per l’eternità con il potere del pugnale».

«Oh, Emma».

Il signor Gold tossì. «Belle è d’accordo. Non-» tossì di nuovo. «Non le piace, ma sa che è la cosa giusta da fare. Vorrei passare qualche minuto con lei».

«Certo» si affrettò a dire Regina, stringendo ancora la mano, la calda mano, di Emma.

Insieme, chiamarono Belle e lasciarono con il signor Gold.

Poi, non rimase loro altro da fare se non aspettare, sedute sul pavimento del signor Gold, strette intorno a Henry.

 

 

Fu Archie ad officiare il funerale del Signor Gold.

Belle non pianse, probabilmente perché aveva pianto così tanto negli ultimi due giorni che ora non le rimaneva che un’incredibile assenza.

Regina era al suo fianco, un’espressione di profonda desolazione sul volto. Oltre a loro, furono in pochi a presenziare al funerale di Rumpelstiltskin: Emma e Henry accanto a Regina, Mary Margaret e David, Malefica e Lily e, all’altro fianco di Belle, Ruby.

La bara venne lentamente calata nel terreno, ma lo sguardo di Emma venne catturato dalla lapide accanto.

_Neal Cassidy._

Sentì la mano di Henry stringersi intorno alla sua.

«Andrà tutto bene, mamma» bisbigliò il ragazzino, attirando l’attenzione di Regina, che spostò lo sguardo su di lui. «E mamma».

 

 

Il Maggiolino giallo era fermo a pochi centimetri dalla linea che segnava il confine di Storybrooke. Albeggiava, perché Regina aveva insistito che partissero presto, e Emma aveva dovuto acconsentire avendola giù spuntata sulla scelta dell’auto, Maggiolino o Mercedes, con cui lasciare Storybrooke.

Gli ultimi due mesi erano stati un inferno, per entrambe.

Emma aveva passato i suoi compiti e il suo ruolo di sceriffo a David, il che le aveva permesso di rafforzare il legame con suo padre, ma aveva anche dovuto avere a che fare con le occhiate malevole dell’intera Storybrooke e la completa diffidenza della città nei suoi confronti. Le uniche persone che non la trattavano come se fosse spazzatura, oltra alla sua famiglia, erano Lily e Ruby, con la quali trascorreva tutto il suo tempo, quando Regina e Henry erano impegnati.

E se suo figlio era il classico adolescente sempre pronto a mercanteggiare riguardo l’ora in cui sarebbe dovuto rientrare a casa, e Emma doveva intercedere presso Regina perché Henry non diventasse la nuova Cenerentola, il sindaco era impegnato nell’arduo compito di istruire Mary Margaret come sindaco e suo successore. La qual cosa, a detta di Regina, rendeva tutta la faccenda del Signore Oscuro una passeggiata.

Più di una volta Emma aveva visto Regina agitarsi nel sonno, come in preda agli incubi, e l’aveva sentita bisbigliare cose come _troppi colori, troppi colori._

«Emma?» disse dolcemente Regina, attirando l’attenzione della ragazza, i cui occhi erano fissati sulla strada davanti a lei. «Cosa c’è?»

Emma scosse la testa, si strinse nelle spalle.

Regina si voltò, per guardare Henry seduto sul sedile posteriore. Il ragazzino allungò una mano per appoggiarla sulla spalla di Emma.

«Mamma?»

«Sì, ragazzino?»

«Tallahassee non è una città» rispose Henry, strappando un sorriso a Emma.

«Lo so» disse Emma, spostando lo sguardo su Regina, confusa. «Tallahassee è più bella di quanto credessi».

L’ex-sindaco di Storybrooke guardò Emma, confusa. «Che cosa..?»

Emma scosse la testa. «Ho sempre considerato Storybrooke come il primo posto in cui mi sono sentita davvero a casa, per la prima volta, circondata da mio figlio, dai miei genitori. Ma quando Henry ha detto che mi avrebbe portato a casa, mi ha portato da te, Regina».

Regina sorrise, allungò la mano e accarezzò il viso di Emma, prima di sporgersi verso di lei e darle un leggero bacio sulle labbra.

Henry, alle loro spalle, gemette, tra il disgustato e l’imbarazzato.

«Stringiti forte, ragazzino» disse Emma, schiacciando il piede sull’acceleratore e ingranando la marcia. «Perché questo è solo il primo di molti giorni in cui dovrai avere a che fare con le tue madri, spudoratamente innamorate l’una dell’altra».

Regina rise e scosse la testa, proprio mentre il Maggiolino attraversava il confine di Storybrooke.

 

 

_Love had a thousand shapes._

V. Woolf, To the Lighthouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penultimo aggiornamento, quindi, ancora per una volta, a venerdì prossimo!   
> T. <3


	10. Epilogo

 

_Happy Endings aren’t always what we think they will be._

Mary Margaret, Once Upon a Time, S03E11

 

 

 

 

 

Regina non ebbe bisogno di aprire gli occhi per sapere che Emma non era accanto a lei, quella mattina.

Sospirò, costringendosi infine a guardare il letto vuoto.

Caffè. Aveva decisamente bisogno di caffè.

Stancamente, Regina fece scivolare le gambe fuori dal letto e indossò la vestaglia appoggiata sulla poltrona poco distante, rabbrividendo quando la sua pelle entrò in contatto con la stoffa fredda.

L’inverno di New York, aveva scoperto, aveva ben poco da invidiare a quello del Maine.

 

 

Il piano inferiore era silenzioso e Regina sapeva che Emma non era in casa. Di lei, percepiva la presenza e l’assenza con pari chiarezza.

Avevano scelto una casa a due piani, più piccola di quella in cui Regina aveva vissuto per poco più di tre decenni a Storybrooke, ma certamente più confortevole. Si trovava in uno dei tanti, anonimi quartieri residenziali fuori New York.

Entrambe sapevano che, a un certo punto, avrebbero dovuto abbandonare la città, ma potevano rimanervi il tempo sufficiente perché Henry crescesse, senza ulteriori sconvolgimenti. La stabilità era stata, per loro, un privilegio negato, ma erano decise a offrire il meglio di cui erano capaci a Henry.

Regina avrebbe preferito qualcosa di più isolato, lontano da centri abitati di ogni genere e dimensione, ma Emma credeva che questo avrebbe attirato maggiormente l’attenzione. Se volevano passare inosservati, una piccola e unita famiglia come tante altre, allora dovevano comportarsi come una piccola e unita famiglia come tante altre.

Per questo, Emma aveva iniziato a dire a tutti che Regina era sua moglie nel momento esatto in cui si erano trasferite nella loro nuova casa. E le aveva persino comprato un anello. Il cuore di Regina sorrideva al pensiero che lo avrebbe indossato per l’eternità. Letteralmente.

Emma aveva inoltre giudicato assolutamente essenziale per la loro copertura, con parere energicamente favorevole di Henry, l’aggiunta di un nuovo membro alla famiglia. Si trattava di una nuvola di pelo nero su quattro zampe che rispondeva al nome di Ombra, che, Emma ci teneva a specificare, era l’acronimo per: Oscuro Mastino Baluardo di Randagi e Artisti, anche se a nessuno era chiaro, esattamente, che ruolo giocassero gli artisti in tutto questo.

L’orecchio destro di Ombra era in parte mancante e il suo musetto, che Regina accarezzava per ore quando leggeva la sera, sdraiata sul divano, era solcato da una lunga cicatrice che aveva compromesso in parte la vista da uno dei due occhi.

Quando l’avevano scelta al canile o, meglio, quando Ombra aveva scelto loro, avevano anche scoperto che era stata cresciuta e sfruttata come cane da combattimento. Emma non aveva voluto sentire una parola di più e l’avevano portata a casa.

Nel giro di poche ore, Ombra aveva sviluppato un forte attaccamento a Regina e la seguiva ovunque, con gran divertimento di Emma, che non faceva che sottolineare il fatto che, se lei fosse stata un cane, sarebbe stata esattamente tale e quale a Ombra: assolutamente adorabile sotto ogni punto di vista e con ottimi gusti in fatto di donne.

Henry talvolta si lamentava del fatto di aver perso il trono di privilegiato in famiglia, cosa che Regina negava categoricamente nonostante ogni settimana avesse un nuovo gioco per Ombra e in cucina ci fosse una collezione infinita di spuntini per cani, che erano stati contrassegnati con grandi etichette con il nome di Ombra dopo che Emma, per l’ennesima volta, aveva erroneamente pensato fossero per lei.

Anche quella mattina, come ogni mattina, Ombra salutò Regina e cercò la sua mano per farsi accarezzare, cosa che la donna fu più che contenta di fare.

Con Ombra che trotterellava accanto alle sue gambe, la donna arrivò infine in cucina, accese la luce e sospirò, maledicendo la signorina Swan, non appena vide cocci di ceramica e vetro a terra.

Regina ordinò a Ombra di sedersi, così da non rischiare che, seguendola in cucina per prepararsi del caffè, si ferisse le zampe. Ombra le ubbidì all’istante e questo diede l’assoluta certezza a Regina che Emma non sarebbe mai stata Ombra, se fosse stata un cane, dal momento che aveva ripetuto almeno un’infinità di volte alla ragazza di sistemare i suoi disastri e, ancora meglio, di non combinarne in primo luogo e la signorina Swan non aveva ancora imparato.

 

 

Regina stava leggendo il giornale, sorseggiando la sua tazza di caffè, seduta sul divano con il muso di Ombra appoggiato sulle gambe.

La porta d’ingresso si aprì lentamente e, altrettanto lentamente, si chiuse.

Qualcuno mosse qualche passo con circospezione, come se cercasse di fare il minimo rumore, dirigendosi in salotto.

«Regina!» esclamò Emma, non appena vide la donna, facendo rizzare le orecchie di Ombra all’istante.

«Emma» rispose in tono piatto l’altra, senza alzare gli occhi dal giornale e limitandosi a sorseggiare il suo caffè.

«Regina, tesoro, non è come sembra!» si affrettò a dire Emma. «Sono uscita presto questa mattina, sai per andare a correre e pedinare il signor Smith e avevo una gran fame, Regina, insomma, sai, con tutta l’attività fisica che abbiamo fatto questa nott-»

«Emma!» esclamò Regina, finalmente alzando lo sguardo sulla ragazza dopo aver posato tazza e giornale sul basso tavolino accanto a lei e aver coperto le orecchie di Ombra, che le lanciò uno sguardo confuso.

«Come se non ti avesse sentito urlare» fece Emma, ammiccando.  

Regina lasciò perdere le orecchie di Ombra e incrociò le braccia al petto. «Quindi non è come sembra?» domandò invece, puntando lo sguardo su Emma. «Perché, signorina Swan, in questa casa potrai anche essere la cacciatrice di taglie dotata di acuto spirito, ma dal piatto in frantumi e il _pop-tart_ morsicato a terra non è stato affatto difficile capire cosa sia successo questa mattina!»

«Avevo fame» tentò di giustificarsi Emma, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. «E guarda!» aggiunse poi, spingendo verso Regina la scatola che aveva tenuto tra le mani fino a quel momento. «Prima di tornare a casa ti ho comprato un intero nuovo set di piatti e bicchieri. Coordinati, ovviamente».

Regina la guardò dubbiosa, mentre Ombra annusava la scatola di Emma nella speranza di trovarvi qualcosa da mangiare.

«Pensavo di ripulire e sistemare tutto prima che ti svegliassi» continuò Emma. «Lo so che devo imparare a controllare la mia rabbia e la mia magia, solo… Avevo tanta fame, Regina. E quel _pop-tart_ scottava quanto l’inferno, la mia reazione è stata istantanea. E sbagliata!» si affrettò ad aggiungere la ragazza, quando notò il sopracciglio alzato di Regina. «Assolutamente sbagliata e terribilmente fuori luogo, non avrei mai dovuto sbattere a terra piatto e bicchiere».

Le spalle di Regina si rilassarono e la donna scosse la testa e sorrise, prima di fare spazio a Emma sul divano e indicarle di sedersi accanto a lei. La ragazza non se lo fece ripetere due volte. «Ci sto lavorando, Regina, ti g-»

Regina scosse la testa. «Lo so» bisbigliò, sorridendo. «Avevi fame».

«Sì, io-»

«No, Emma. Tu avevi fame. Un istinto umano basilare. Non da Signore Oscuro».

«Oh» fece Emma. «Oh!» ripeté, sorridendo, prima di dare un bacio a Regina, che la donna ricambiò prontamente. «Sai quale altro istinto umano basilare provo al momento?» aggiunse poi la ragazza, sorridendo maliziosamente.

«Quello di pulire immediatamente la nostra cucina per poi andare a fare una bella doccia calda prima di aiutarmi a preparare la cena di questa sera perché hai un odore insopportabile?» suggerì Regina.

«No» rispose Emma, risentita.

«Peccato» fece Regina, alzandosi e dirigendosi verso le scale che portavano al piano superiore. «Perché è esattamente quello che farai. E se non perdi troppo tempo a sistemare, potresti persino essere così fortunata da avere compagnia per la seconda parte».

Emma si alzò immediatamente dal divano e corse in cucina, accompagnata dalla risata divertita di Regina.

 

 

«Mamma! Finalmente!» esordì Henry, quando infine Regina rispose alla sua chiamata.

«Scusami, tesoro. Ero in doccia».

«Ho chiamato anche Emma, ma non ha risposto. Va tutto bene? C’è qualche problema?»

«Chi è? Henry?» sentì il ragazzino in sottofondo.

«Sì» rispose Regina. «Dice di averti chiamato, ma-»

«Ero in doccia».

Henry arrossì violentemente in quel preciso istante.

Emma era in doccia.

Anche Regina lo era.

Emma e Regina erano in doccia.

C’erano cose delle due madri che non voleva assolutamente sapere. O immaginare.

No.

E quello che le sue madri facevano quando lui trascorreva i suoi fine settimana a Storybrooke con i suoi nonni rientrava decisamente nella categoria di cose riguardo le quali voleva mantenere un’ingenua, innocente e completa ignoranza.

«Mamma?» tentò Henry.

«Sì, tesoro? Va tutto bene? A che ora arrivate questa sera?»

«Tutto bene, arriveremo alla solita ora» tagliò corto Henry, schiarendosi poi la voce. «In realtà la nonna mi ha chiesto di chiamarti per… _emh_ …» esitò il ragazzino.

« _Informarti riguardo una piccola aggiunta per questa sera_ » udì Regina all’altro capo del telefono, in quella che era inconfondibilmente la voce di Snow.

«Informarti riguardo una piccola aggiunta questa sera» ripeté Henry.

«Perché non ha chiamato lei?» indagò Regina, circospetta, cercando di ignorare le mani di Emma sui suoi fianchi nudi e i baci che la ragazza posava delicatamente sul suo collo.

«Perché sa che i cambiamenti dell’ultimo minuto, quando si tratta delle tue cene mensili, ti innervosiscono».

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Che genere di aggiunta?»

«Lupesca, direi».

«Ruby? Verrà anche il dottor Whale?»

«No, è questo il fatto. Ruby ha scoperto che il dottor Whale la tradiva. La nonna crede che passare un po’ di tempo lontana da Storybrooke potrebbe farle bene».

Le dita di Emma raggiunsero l’ombelico di Regina, che si schiarì la voce.

«Va bene, va bene, Henry, nessun problema. Vi aspettiamo questa sera, devo… andare. Di corsa. Ciao, tesoro. La mamma ti vuole bene!» concluse Regina in modo sbrigativo.

«Anche io, ragazzino!» urlò Emma, un secondo prima che l’altra chiudesse la telefonata.

 

 

«Inappropriato» commentò Regina, quando finalmente riuscirono ad allontanarsi l’una dall’altra abbastanza per infilarsi dei vestiti dopo la seconda parte della loro indecentemente lunga doccia condivisa.

«Cosa?» domandò Emma, sorridendo.

«Il tuo comportamento» rispose l’altra, voltandosi per non lasciar vedere a Emma il suo sorriso divertito. «E anche quello di tua madre».

«Oh, Dio, spero non per lo stesso motivo».

«Emma! No!» urlò Regina, rabbrividendo disgustata. «Invitare Ruby? All’ultimo momento? Senza nemmeno avvisare?»

«Mancano ore alla cena, Regina. Questo a mio parere è… avvisare».

«Quasi quasi preferivo quando non sopportavi tua madre» fece Regina, scuotendo la testa.

Emma, di tanto in tanto, era ancora insofferente nei confronti Mary Margaret, ma la maggior parte del tempo adorava avere tutta la famiglia a casa, Neal in particolare.

Senza contare che lei e suo padre erano sempre alla ricerca di nuovi strumenti da usare nel loro lavoro, ora che David aveva il pieno controllo della centrale di polizia. Regina trovava cimici-spia e visori termici un tantino esagerati per il crimine di Storybrooke, ma certo non aveva intenzione di rovinare il divertimento a Emma e David.

«Sei stata tu a insistere per ricostruire il rapporto madre-figlia. E hai fatto un ottimo lavoro» disse Emma, raggiungendo Regina e tirandola di nuovo a sé. La donna infilò le mani sotto il maglione di Emma prima di appoggiare la testa al suo petto.

«Lo so, sono brava in tutto quello che faccio» sospirò, esasperando Emma non con le sue parole, ma con il fatto che erano vere la maggior parte delle volte. Doveva assolutamente trovare qualcosa in cui Regina fosse un assoluto disastro anche solo per vederle fare quell’espressione assolutamente adorabile tra il risentito e l’indignato.

Emma posò un bacio tra i capelli profumati dell’altra, stringendola con tenerezza.

«Potresti prendere le mie parti questa sera quando io e Snow discuteremo a riguardo?» domandò poi Regina.

«Il vostro prode cavaliere sempre pronta a servivi, o mia Regina» rispose all’istante Emma, facendo arrossire e ridere l’altra.

 

Prima di sera, Emma dovette fare una seconda doccia, questa volta da sola, dopo essersi sporcata da capo a piedi mentre aiutava Regina in cucina. Come questo fosse stato possibile era un mistero per entrambe, dal momento che Regina le aveva affidato compiti teoricamente semplici come accendere il forno, passarle il mestolo o controllare che Ombra non rubasse nulla.

Quando il campanello suonò, tuttavia, solo Regina, naturalmente accompagnata da Ombra, aprì la porta d’ingresso a Snow, David, il piccolo Neal che subito abbracciò le gambe di Regina e si lasciò leccare il viso da Ombra, Henry e Ruby.

«Dove è la mamma?» domandò il ragazzino, dopo aver dato un bacio sulla guancia della madre.

«In doccia, lei-» rispose Regina, per poi impallidire all’istante notando il rossore violento che era comparso sulle guance del figlio.

«Non importa» si affrettò a dire Henry, dirigendosi in cucina seguito da David e Neal, tutti e tre animati dalla speranza di trovare qualcosa da mangiare prima di cena.

«Spero di non causare problemi, sindaco Mills? Signora Mills? Signora Swan-Mills?» domandò Ruby, cedendo al panico quando si rese conto di non avere idea riguardo a come chiamare Regina.

«Ah, finalmente qualcuno che chiama Regina come si conviene. Signora Swan-Mills» esordì Emma, scendendo le scale e raggiungendo l’ingresso in quel momento, i capelli ancora bagnati.

«Nei tuoi sogni» rispose Regina. «E dovresti asciugarti i capelli, Emma, non ho intenzione di sopportare le tue lamentele sulla cervicale per giorni».

«Anche, sì, soprattutto nei miei sogni, non posso negarlo» concesse la ragazza, ignorando volontariamente il resto delle parole di Regina e appoggiando una mano sulla bassa chiesa della donna prima di darle un bacio sulla guancia. Passò poi ad abbracciare Ruby e sua madre.

«Regina andrà bene, signorina Lucas» disse Regina. 

«Ruby, allora».

«Visto? Regina e Emma sono più che felici di averti qui, nessun problema» si intromise in quel momento Mary Margaret.

«Ciò non toglie che la tua disorganizzazione personale sia altamente criticabile!» tagliò corto Regina. «Ancora non riesco a credere di averti lasciato l’amministrazione di Storybrooke».

Snow alzò gli occhi al cielo, prima di avanzare verso Regina e abbracciarla. «Mi sei mancata anche tu».

La padrona di casa sospirò, prima di ricambiare l’abbraccio.

Emma le fece l’occhiolino, mentre faceva strada a Ruby verso il salotto.

 

 

 

«Belle verrà a farci visita tra un paio di settimane» disse Emma a Ruby, seduta a tavola accanto a lei, mentre aspettavano che Mary Margaret servisse loro il dolce che aveva preparato.

«Cosa?» domandò la cameriera, arrossendo immediatamente.

«Regina mi ha detto che Henry le ha detto che Mary Margaret gli ha detto della faccenda di Whale» rispose Emma, in un sussurro. «Bastardo».

«Signorina Swan» sibilò Regina, all’altro lato di Emma, senza nemmeno guardarla, con Neal seduto in braccio.

«Sei un incanto, tesoro» rispose la ragazza. «E sai che ho ragione. Non è vero, Ruby?» aggiunse poi. Regina si limitò a sospirare.

«Già, sì» disse Ruby. «Le cose non andavano bene già da tempo. Non che questo lo giustifichi, ma… Insomma. Non ho il cuore a pezzi».

«O lui sarebbe finito in pezzi» disse Emma. «Ho visto con quale curiosità osservavi le cartoline che Belle ci spedisce, appese al frigorifero della cucina».

«Si sta divertendo, non è vero? Immagino visiti molti posti, conosca nuove persone…» disse Ruby, esitante. Dopo la morte di suo marito, Belle era rimasta a Storybrooke per qualche mese, prima di partire, senza una meta precisa, con solo uno zaino in spalla. Aveva lasciato cadere l’idea che Ruby potesse accompagnarla, quasi distrattamente, ma la cameriera aveva rifiutato.

Aveva stupidamente rifiutato, visto come erano andate le cose.

«Sì, in effetti sì» rispose Emma, stringendosi nelle spalle.

Regina sospirò pesantemente. «Signorina Luc-, voglio dire, Ruby» disse, sorridendo. «Belle chiede spesso di te e noi saremo deliziate di averti per cena quando verrà a farci visita. Emma ti manderà un messaggio con i dettagli non appena li avremo concordati con Belle».

La cameriera arrossì. «Grazie, Regina».

«E Emma» aggiunse la signorina Swan.

Tanto Regina quanto Ruby alzarono gli occhi al cielo, poi ciascuna bevve un sorso dal proprio calice di vino.

«Dovresti chiederle di sposarti. Sul serio» sussurrò Ruby. «Insomma, se non divorziate, il vostro sarà il matrimonio più lungo della storia».

Emma, seduta a tavola accanto a lei, sorrise. «Forse» concesse. «Voglio dire, siamo già sposate. Non ufficialmente, certo, ma… Siamo sposate. E non sono sicura che lasciare tracce legali della nostra esistenza sia una mossa consigliabile, data la nostra immortalità. È la ragione per cui Regina si limita a essere un consulente politico, evitando di far finire il proprio nome e la propria faccia su giornali e documenti invece di entrare _effettivamente_ in politica».

«Oh. Giusto. Scusa, questa situazione è ancora nuova per me» ammise.

Emma si strinse nelle spalle, a indicare che non c’erano problemi.

«E la tua memoria?» indagò poi Ruby.

«Migliora, quasi ogni giorno. Le sfuriate settimanali di Regina per cose ridicole come _Emma non puoi lasciare i panni sporchi in giro per tutta la casa_ hanno riportato a galla la quasi totalità dei nostri conflitti a Storybrooke e, con mio immenso piacere, posso confermare di essere sempre stata incredibilmente attratta da lei e dal suo fare da str-»

Regina tirò un calcio a Emma, sotto il tavolo.

«Da straordinaria donna d’affari senza cuore» concluse Emma.

Ruby sogghignò.

«La prossima settimana passeremo del tempo con Lily e Mal, nella speranza di risvegliare alcuni ricordi della mia adolescenza» proseguì Emma. «La maggior parte di quelli con Hook sembrano irrecuperabili, comunque».

«Fidati, tesoro, il mio disgusto a riguardo basta per entrambe, non c’è bisogno che lo sopporti anche tu» intervenne Regina.

Ruby sogghignò, subito interrotta da Mary Margaret che si intromise da lei e Emma per posare davanti a ciascuna un piatto con un’enorme fetta di torta al cioccolato.

«Di cosa state bisbigliando, signorine?» domandò Snow.

«Niente» rispose Ruby, stringendosi nelle spalle.

«Solo di quanto siamo… felici» aggiunse Emma, trovando e stringendo la mano di Regina sotto il tavolo.

Gli occhi di Snow si riempirono di lacrime. «Se solo avessi capito subito quanto perfette foste l’una per l’altra».

«Non questo di nuovo, ti prego» gemette Regina.

Snow scosse la testa. «Sto bene, sto bene» disse, spostandosi alle spalle di Emma e Regina e abbracciandole entrambe, dando a ciascuna un bacio sulla guancia, senza dimenticare il piccolo Neal.

«Ehi!» intervenne David. «Un abbraccio di gruppo senza il sottoscritto? Non credo proprio» disse, invitando Henry a seguirlo. Entrambi fecero il giro del tavolo, unendosi all’abbraccio, con Emma e Regina nel mezzo e Ombra che saltellava intorno a loro.

«Io odio tutto questo» sussurrò Regina nell’orecchio di Emma.

«Tu ami tutto questo» rilanciò Emma, sogghignando.

«Non fingere che tu riesca a sopportarlo con tanta grazia, Emma».

«Per te, posso sopportare qualsiasi cosa».

Regina rafforzò la presa su Emma e nascose il viso nell’incavo della spalla della ragazza.

«Provo una sensazione di disagio crescente, per favore, possiamo chiuderla qui?» intervenne il quel momento Henry, il viso rosso dall’imbarazzo, facendo scoppiare tutti a ridere.

Il viso di Mary Margaret, tuttavia, era rigato di lacrime.

«Oh, è in questi momenti che mi riempio di orgoglio per come tua madre ti ha cresciuto, ragazzino» commentò Emma. «Ha fatto un ottimo lavoro».

L’altra fece per replicare, ma la ragazza la precedette. «Sì, sì, lo so: come in tutte le cose che fai».

Regina ammiccò, poi accostò discretamente il viso alla guancia di Emma, come volendole dare un bacio. «Ti amo, signora Mills-Swan» sussurrò.

«Ti amo anche io. Ed è Swan-Mills, ne abbiamo già discusso».

Ma poi Regina sorrise.

E ogni discussione perdeva d’importanza di fronte al sorriso di Regina.

O all’eterno amore che custodiva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA   
> Buon venerdì!   
> E così abbiamo concluso anche questa piccola, piccola storia e spero vi sia piaciuta nonostante la sua relativa brevità.   
> Grazie per il supporto in queste dieci settimane. Il venerdì è decisamente il giorno della settimana che preferisco e non solo perché vuol dire che sta per arrivare il fine settimana, ma soprattutto per Emma e Regina e voi Swen


End file.
